Universal Invariants
by kindtwin
Summary: Estória em Universo Alternativo que se passa durante a 1ª temporada, e explora o relacionamento de Scully e Ethan, enquanto ela começa a trabalhar nos Arquivos X, e se afunda cada vez mais no universo de Mulder e em seu complexo relacionamento com este.
1. Linguagem Branca da Noite

**Nota da KindTwin**: Pessoal, estou só postando esta tradução na minha conta, mas o trabalho não foi meu. Como peguei a sequência para traduzir (Laws of Motion - e postarei futuramente), achei que ficaria muito sem sentido sugerir que vocês procurassem esta fic, Universal Invariants, para entenderem o contexto da sequência. AMO esta estória, incondicionalmente. Adorei como os fatos se encaixam no plot da série.

A tradutora, Marke, autorizou a postagem aqui, então, se alguém quiser mandar feedback pelo trabalho dela, o e-mail é _markexf hotmail .com _(qual o problema deste site, que não deixa a gente colocar sites e e-mails direito? Affff)

Site da autora: _http:/www. omniscribe ponto com_

Resumo: ''Esta é uma estória em Universo Alternativo, que se passa rápida e livremente pela primeira temporada. Apesar de estar muito feliz por Ethan ter sido eliminado do show (não acho que ele teria acrescentado muito à cena), achei que seria divertido brincar com o relacionamento aqui, enquanto Scully se afunda cada vez mais nos Arquivos X.'' Syntax.

* * *

**UNIVERSAL INVARIANTS (INVARIANTES UNIVERSAIS)**

por syntax6

* * *

**Capítulo Um: Linguagem Branca da Noite**

* * *

Na pia, Scully rasgou as folhas de espinafre com uma ferocidade especial.

"Eu te disse que ele tem uma cópia de minha monografia? Nem mesmo eu tenho uma cópia da minha monografia."

"Você me disse." Ethan se espreguiçou contra o balcão, jogando casualmente um tomatinho em sua boca e olhando como se ele houvesse vivido na cozinha dela sempre, ao invés de fazer apenas dois meses. Em algum ponto ela teria que conversar com os pais dela sobre o novo endereço de Ethan.

"Eu nem ao menos sabia que eu estava sendo nomeada até dez minutos antes de eu conhece-lo, mas alguém com certeza o colocou à parte. Eu estou surpresa que ele não tenha repetido meu a palavra que me fez ganhar o concurso de soletrar na terceira serie. "

"Você ganhou um concurso de soletrar? Eu não sabia disso"

"Fantasmas e duendes , e homenzinhos verdes. Eu posso te dizer que não era isso que eu tinha em mente quando eu entrei para o FBI" Ela levou a tigela de salada para a mesa "Ainda assim eu acho que é legal finalmente trabalhar em campo."

"Qual era a palavra?"

"Hmm?"

"A palavra com que você venceu o concurso de soletrar"

"Oh. Lúgubre ."

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça enquanto ela tirava o salmão da grelha. "Eu acho que muito sexy"

"Que eu venci um concurso de soletrar na terceira série?"

Ele veio por trás dela enquanto ela lambuzava o peixe com tempero. "Que você está no campo agora" ele disse, envolvendo os braços em volta dela. Ele beijou a nuca dela. "Minha namorada é uma agente do FBI malvada. Depois do jantar você pode me mostrar a sua arma."

Scully riu. "Você já viu a minha arma muitas vezes, eu acho"

"Então você pode me contra historias de Guerra. O que tem no Oregon que requere a atenção do FBI?"

Ela se libertou dos braços dele. "Você sabe que eu não posso falar sobre isso."

"Aw, fala sério. Oregon não é a minha praia, então qual o problema. Você sabe que eu não contaria a ninguém."

"Eu sei. Mas eu não vou colocar um precedente. "

Ele assentiu. Lá se vai toda a diversão pra conversar no jantar.

"Nós podemos falar sobre o seu trabalho. O que você fez hoje?"

"Filmamos o testemunho no senado sobre o novo projeto de lei ambiental. Deixa eu contar pra você – a única coisa menos excitante do que olhar grama crescer é escutar os aqueles ternos ambulantes falarem sobre a grama crescendo."

"O jantar está pronto. Eu só vou pegar umas duas velas novas."

"Então, ele é bonito?"

Scully parou e voltou. "O que?"

"O imperioso Fox Mulder. Ele é bonito?"

"Isso importa?"

Ethan encolheu os ombros.. "Ao invés de viajar comigo esse fim de semana você vai ao Oregon com ele. Eu pensei que eu devia dar uma olhada na concorrência."

"É um caso, Ethan. Não uma viagem romântica."

"Yeah, mas esse cara é seu parceiro agora, certo? Você vai passar um monte de tempo com ele"

Scully pensou na conversa dela com Blevins mais cedo, Naquela tarde. "Eu estou entendendo corretamente que você quer que eu Ajude a derrubar os arquivos X? " Ela perguntou.

"Não necessariamente," ela disse a Ethan, e foi procurar as velas.

"Hey!" Ele gritou atrás dela. "Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta"

Naquela noite, na cama, as mãos de Ethan procuraram dentro do pijama dela. Ele beijou a bochecha dela, testa e então acariciou a orelha. "Uma pela viagem" ele respirou sugestivamente enquanto os dedos dele procuravam a barriga dela.

Scully murmurou uma resposta, os olhos dela fechados. Ela estava lembrando dos textos da escola de medicina, eles estavam em uma pasta perto da mesa dela. Mulder teria mais perguntas pela manhã., misturando fatos e ficção ao imparcial pensamento dela e esperando que ela encontre a verdade. Ela apostaria dólares contra donuts que Mulder não estava em casa, tirando "uma pela viagem" Ele estava provavelmente mexendo em um arquivo e investigando uma nova hipótese, uma mais absurda que a outra. "

Ela tinha que ir armada com evidencias que ela esperava que acalmassem ele" .

"Você está tão gostosa...," Ethan murmurou.

"Ethan, eu - " Scully silenciou assim que as mãos dele deslizaram entre as pernas dela...

"Você o que?" ele beijou a nuca dela

"Eu preciso checar uma coisa."

"Mmm?"

Os lábios dela se abriram e o corpo dela arqueou debaixo do toque dele "Eu…..oh". A cabeça de Ethan desapareceu entre os lençóis, e todos os pensamentos sobre aliens e Fox Mulder desapareceram com ele.

* * *

"Ow, Jesus. Caras, vocês nunca limpam essas coisas? " Mulder tirou um punhado de cascas da bunda.

"Se você não viesse aqui e fizesse tanta bagunça, nós não teríamos que limpar" Frohike reclamou.

Normalmente, Mulder estava lá para assistir Monty Python "The Meaning of Life," com a galera, mas Byers era o único sentado com ele no sofá. Frohike fazia estava na cozinha preparando chili, enquanto Langly andava de um lado pro outro com um amontoado de coisas eletrônicas e um celular.

"O seu é o próximo Mulder" ele disse. "Acessar a internet de qualquer lugar. Pense nas possibilidades."

"Ótimo. Eu posso checar meu e-mail pelo do John." Ele tomou um longo gole de cerveja.

"Eu vou achar um outro jeito para nós mantermos contato com você." Byers disse "Nós nos preocupamos quando você está lá fora sozinho. "

" Não mais" Mulder disse depois de um rápido gole. "Eu ganhei um novo parceiro"

Langly e Frohike olharam pra ele. "Desde quando?" Langly perguntou.

"Hoje. O nome dela é Dana Scully."

Frohike soltou um assobio. "Uma G-woman. Doce."

"Dificilmente doce. Você devia ver o arquivo dela. Pulou séries, tudo A. Nenhum ponto negro em lugar algum. Essa aqui é tão fria que você poderia congelar com um olhar dela."

"Uma verdadeira durona, huh?" Frohike disse "O que você fez para finalmente merecer uma parceira?"

"Ela não está lá por mim. Ela está lá por eles. Eles mandaram ela para manter um olho em mim e então, fazer relatórios pra eles. "

" Uma espiã?" Byers perguntou.

Mulder encolheu os ombros. "Ela está verde ainda, talvez não saiba de nada. Talvez ela pense que está construindo a carreira dela mais rápido até em cima. De qualquer maneira, eu dou a ela um mês. Dois no máximo"

"Você quer que nós investiguemos ela?" Frohike perguntou.

"Eu já fiz isso. Ela é pirralha de marinheiro. Os pais moram por aqui. Dois irmãos servindo nas forças militares. Ela tem um namorado que é jornalista, e mora com ela."

"Imprensa, huh? Poderia ser um problema."

Mulder terminou a cerveja dele, e colocou a garrafa vazia na mesa "Eu pensei nisso.. Acho que eu vou ter que me arriscar. "

"Nós poderíamos colocar escutas na casa dela.," Langly ofereceu.

Mulder hesitou. *Eu mal esperava para poder trabalhar com você,*

Ela tinha dito. Um aperto de mão bem forte, para uma pessoa tão pequena.

"Não," ele disse afinal. "Sem escutas. Ainda não."

* * *

Ela notou que ele não havia arranjado assentos juntos para eles, exatamente. Ela tinha ficado com o corredor de um lado, e Mulder tinha ficado com a janela, do outro lado. Quem tinha o assento ao lado dele não tinha aparecido, enfim, então Mulder pegou a oportunidade para alongar as pernas pelos três assentos.

Vinte minutos , e ele mexeu embaixo do assento, e pegou um enorme feixe de pastas, os quais ele entregou por cima da cabeça dele para ela. "Um pouquinho de leitura para o vôo" ele disse.

Scully aceitou a pilha sobre o colo dela e colocou os óculos para Começar a ler. Se as pastas eram alguma evidencia, Fox Mulder possuía uma minuciosa e organizada mente. Ele tinha matérias de jornal e relatórios da policia sobre cada uma das mortes misteriosas. E qualquer nota que ele tinha feito, entretanto, eram distintamente ausentes.

Ela deu uma olhada para ele enquanto estava lendo. Ele estava com fones de ouvido e ela tentou adivinhar o que ele estaria ouvindo – rock alternativo? Sons de baleias alienígenas?

Na hora da aterrissagem o avião teve uma turbulência, balançando a cabine enquanto a barriga de metal pousava. As pessoas gritaram. e Scully se agarrou à sua poltrona.

Somente Mulder continuou lânguido e calmo, como se ele estivesse em algum outro lugar.

Como se, Scully pensou posteriormente, ele houvesse visto o futuro dele escrito lá embaixo e sabia que o tempo dele ainda não havia terminado.

* * *

Ele guarda spray laranja dentro do carro, Scully disse a ela mesma enquanto assistia Mulder desenhar um enorme X no meio da rua. Nós estamos a três minutos da cidade. E nós vamos ser presos por vandalismo.

"O que foi aquilo afinal de contas?" Scully perguntou quando ele tinha acabado.

"Oh, você sabe. Provavelmente nada"

Ele passou por ela e entrou no carro, deixando-a de pé do lado de fora. Ele tinha dado ignição e engrenado o carro enquanto Scully se sentava.

"Então você só dirige por aí, fazendo grafite pela cidade toda vez que a sua recepção de radio fica ruim? "

"Algo assim, sim." Ele deu uma olhada de lado para ela, divertido.

Scully não olhou de volta. Nenhum homem poderia ser assim tão maluco e ainda ser um agente especial do FBI. Claramente, ele estava brincando com ela. O comportamento ao acaso havia sido planejado para aumentar a confusão e desconforto dela.

Mulder deu a ela outro olhar furtivo. "Eu não ia te contar isso tão cedo, Scully. Mas você é parte da gangue 'X' agora. Nos pintamos nossas cores através dos Estados Unidos, marcando nosso território. Eu espero que você pinte o hall da cidade. Não se preocupe, eu vou manter o carro quente e o prefeito é um cara baixinho e gordo. "

Ela não pôde evitar. Ela sorriu. Antes mesmo que ela pudesse revidar, o celular dela tocou e ela atendeu.."Scully," ela disse.

"Hey, gatinha. O seu vôo foi ok?"

"Foi bem."

"Você já achou algum alien?"

Scully virou a cabeça dela para a janela. "Eu posso te ligar mais tarde?"

Ethan riu. "Ele está aí, huh? Diga a ele que eu disse: 'boo!'"

"Tchau, Ethan," ela disse, no mesmo tom e exasperação. Ela desligou o telefone e Mulder estava olhando pra ela novamente.

"Namorado?"

"Pessoal, sim."

"Pessoal." Ele segurou o volante. "Saquei."

Foi a vez dela dar uma olhada para ele"O nome dele é Ethan," ela disse, sem saber porque estar contando a ele.

Mulder estudou a estrada. "O cemitério é subindo ali, à esquerda. O xerife vai nos encontrar lá"

* * *

O enorme peito da loira girou em cima de um bem lubrificado dedo, e ambos diziam "oooh" e ahhh", mas aparentando mais como se eles estivessem vendo uma lavagem de roupa do que um orgasmo. Mulder mastigou uma semente e assistiu o show de amassa-amassa sem realmente estar olhando.

Os pensamentos dele estavam em Scully, ou para ser mais exato, na evidencia que ela havia recolhido. Ao menos eles tinham um corpo – possivelmente extraterrestre – e um implante para combinar. Scully talvez pudesse ser uma pequena fofoqueira, durona, mas ela sabia muito bem o que fazer no necrotério.

A TV parou vacilou um pouco, e desligou sozinha com um estalo.. Mulder xingou um palavrão e procurou a se redor do lado da cama numa gaveta, algumas velas ele havia usado mais cedo.

Muito para Scully do que uma belezinha charmosa, ele pensou.

Ele estava pensando em tomar um banho quando escutou uma batida forte na porta.

Mulder abriu para encontrar Scully do lado de for a com uma cachoeira de chuva caindo atrás dela, vestindo apenas um robe e chinelos. O cabelo dela eram uma bagunça ondulada e os olhos dela estavam bem abertos.

"Hi," ele disse. O vento ameaçou apagar a vela dele.

Scully soava tremula. "Eu quero que você olhe uma coisa"

"Entra."

Ele fechou a porta atrás dela e Scully se virou de costas pra ele. Ela parou por apenas um Segundo antes de deslizar o robe dos ombros dela e terminar caindo nos quadris dela. Mulder apertou bem a vela que segurava.

Scully olhou pelos ombros dela e olhou abaixo de suas costas, e Mulder seguiu o olhar dela às pequenas picadas que estavam lá. O som da respiração dela encheu o quarto, enquanto ele chegava mais perto.

Mulder ajoelhou-se com sua vela, o cheiro da pele dela e cera quente Estavam entrando no nariz dele, enquanto ele estudava as picadas.

"O que elas são?" Scully perguntou, a voz dela alta e assustada.

O brilho quente acentuou a curva dos quadris dela. Mulder a tocou, suas digitais Demorando na borda da calcinha dela. Ele pôde senti-la tremer.

"Mulder, o que elas são?"

Mulder sorriu. "Mordida de mosquito."

"Você tem certeza?"

Ele ficou de pé, ainda rindo. "Yeah, eu mesmo fui comido lá fora.."

Scully jogou-se nele, os braços apertados ao redor do peito dele. Mulder balançou pra trás, ao inesperado contado e então bateu levemente nos ombros dela. Scully enterrou a cabeça dela contra o peito dele.

Ele a segurou como podia, sentindo-se um pouco como os aliens que ele sempre perseguiu. A pele dele formigou e as orelhas dele ficaram quentes.

Ele não podia se lembrar a ultima vez que alguém o havia abraçado.

* * *

Eles compartilharam a primeira grande risada deles durante uma enorme chuva, parados diante de um tumulo aberto. Água correu pela nuca dele, entrando em suas roupas. Os sapatos dele se encheram de lama enquanto ele andava.

Scully tinha encolhido um tamanho com suas roupas e cabelos emplastrados ao corpo dela, mas ela sorriu para ele.

"Vamos lá, vamos sair daqui" ele disse.

"Onde nós estamos indo?"

"Nós estamos indo visitar Billy Miles."

Ela saltou um passo para continuar no ritmo dele. "Agora? Desse jeito? São quarto e meia da manhã e nós estamos empapados de água. Eles nunca vão nos deixar passar pela porta."

"Eu não me importo de me secar, Scully, mas eu deveria lembrar você de que nosso motel queimou até o fim algumas horas atrás?"

"Me dê as chaves," ela disse. "Eu tive uma idéia."

Mulder parou a alguns passos do carro. "O que?"

Ela cruzou os braços dela. "Você quer secar suas roupas de baixo?"

Ele piscou, e ela talvez tenha levado aquilo como uma afirmativa, porque ela estendeu uma mão "Então me dê as chaves."

Quinze minutos depois, eles estavam estacionados atrás da Lavanderia de Bellefleur. "Duds e Suds." "Que ótimo," Mulder observou, "mas como você sugere que nós entremos?"

"Observe e aprenda," Scully disse a ele. Ele a seguiu até a porta de trás, onde ela pegou um clipe do bolso dela. Ela deslizou dentro da fechadura, e alguns momentos depois, a portinha se abriu. Ela se virou para ele, com um sorriso. "Ta-da."

"Eles não ensinam isso na Academia," Mulder disse.

"Não foi onde eu aprendi."

Scully entrou dentro sem problemas, então Mulder a seguiu no escuro.

Quando ele procurou a tomada, ela o parou. "Você não quer ninguém que esteja passando nos veja" ela disse.

Ele abaixou a cabeça perto dela "Você está muito à vontade fazendo isso. "

A risada dela o soou por toda parede de porcelana. Ela sumiu nos fundos por um momento enquanto Mulder ficou parado, gotejando no chão. A única iluminação vinha dos ocasionais flashes de luz dos faróis, que passavam diante das janelas de vidro.

Scully voltou com as roupas dela molhadas em um braço. Ela vestia um par shorts folgados e uma enorme camisa. Mulder disse chocado. "Onde você encontrou essas roupas?"

"Lavanderias sempre tem roupas perdidas que as pessoas deixam pra trás. Você nunca colocou uma moeda pra máquina lavar sua roupa antes?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, e a sobrancelha dela se arqueou. "Nem mesmo na faculdade?"

"Eu, uh, eu tinha gente pra fazer isso."

Ele não pode ver, mas pôde senti-la rolar os olhos pra ele. "Bem, aqui é um self-service " ela disse. "Você tem moedas?"

Ela andou descalça pelo lugar até as secadoras, enquanto Mulder retirava suas calças molhadas "Eu estou indo me trocar."

Ele pegou algumas roupas horríveis de caber nele, e quando voltou, Scully estava sentada em cima de uma maquina de lavar, enquanto as roupas dela rolavam na secadora. "Então! Ela disse enquanto ele enchia a uma segunda máquina, "quartos de motel queimados, corpos que somem- isso é algo normal por aqui?"

"Eu te disse que eles estavam dispostos a fazer o que fosse para manter as evidencias enterradas.."

Scully ficou calada por um minuto "Então porque não acabar com tudo de uma vez?"

"Eu não sei." Ele deu a ela um olhar duro. "Você me diz."

"Eu não estou aqui pra te destruir, Mulder. Eu não tenho esse tipo de poder, mesmo se eu quisesse."

"Poder?" ele perguntou. "É isso o que você quer?"

Scully tomou fôlego. "Eu não estou aqui para afundar você," ela reiterou "Eu estou aqui pela verdade"

"Suponha que a verdade está queimada em quartos de motel e em corpos desaparecidos. E então?"

Uma luz de farol passou, e ele viu a boca dela estremecer. "Então nós vamos esconder as evidencias, e deslocar os corpos."

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Escute," Scully disse, "eles – seja lá quem forem –eles não podem queimar quartos de motel pra sempre. Se a evidencia está lá fora, nós vamos achá-la."

"Fale comigo de novo em cinco anos," Mulder respondeu.

Eles olharam para fora da lavanderia. Era a primeira vez que eles percebiam que já tinha chegado a manhã.

Mulder se virou e estudou as barulhentas maquinas. "Então, quanto tempo isso demora?"

* * *

Eles se sentaram juntos no avião para casa, Mulder cochilando na poltrona do corredor, enquanto Scully descansava a cabeça dela contra a janela. Do lado de fora, o céu havia mudado, as brilhantes luzes das cidades debaixo de estreladas constelações, abaixo dos pés deles..

Talvez nós sejamos todos aliens, ela pensou, e então teve que impedir a si mesma de uma histérica risada..

Ela tocou o solitário resto de evidencia escondida no bolso dela. Uma boa noite de sono aA ajudaria a ver as coisas mas claras novamente.

Mulder acordou, cabeça girando para olhar para ela.

"O que?" ela perguntou quando ele não disse nada

A mão dele acariciou gentilmente a testa dela. "É um monte de coisas que você tem aí. Talvez fosse melhor você ir se consultar com um médico"

"Eu sou uma médica." O toque dele continuou, até que ela retirou a cabeça dela. "Eu estou bem. Sério."

Satisfeito, ele se afastou. "Nós estaremos pousando logo. Você precisa de carona pra casa, ou Eric está vindo te buscar?"

"Ethan."

"Ethan. Certo."

"Eu tenho carona, obrigada" Ethan tinha prometido encontrar com ela no aeroporto.

Deve ter sido a resposta errada, porque Mulder não falou com ela de novo até que o avião tTocou o chão. "Aqui está sua bolsa" ele disse, entregando pra ela.

Eles andaram junto com o resto do amontoado de passageiros. Scully sorriu quando ela viu Ethan esperando por ela no portão. Ele acenou um bouquet de flores e ela empurrou a mala dela pra ele.

"Bem vinda ao lar," ele disse, e a puxou para beijá-la.

Ela o abraçou apertado. "Estou feliz por estar de volta

Ele entregou as flores a ela e procurou as pessoas saindo atrás dela." Então, eu posso conhecer esse Mulder?"

"Claro, ele está bem -" Scully se virou, mas Mulder tinha sumido "aqui." Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para procurar na multidão, mas o esforço se provou inútil. Mulder tinha desaparecido.. "Outra hora, eu acho," Scully disse.

Ethan já tinha mudado de assunto "Anda logo, eu estacionei bem perto" Ele pegou a mala dela e a mão dela. Scully forçou uma outra olhada antes de segui-lo até a noite quente.

* * *

Em casa, ela não pôde dormir, apesar de estar exausta. Ethan se aconchegou à ela, o braço dele pesado ao redor do peito dela.

"Então, como foi sua primeira viagem em campo?" ele perguntara no carro.

"Molhada," ela replicou, e arrumou o cabelo dela para esconder a mordida.

A chuva a tinha acordado, batendo na janela e criando sombras deslizantes na parede.

Ela pegou o telefone no primeiro toque. A voz baixa de Mulder veio pela linha. Ela não estava surpresa em ouvi-lo, apesar do fato de ela não ter dado a seu número de telefone que não constava na lista.

"Eu falei ao AD em Raymond County, Oregon," ele disse. "Não existe nenhum arquivo do caso Billy Miles. Toda a papelada que nós arquivamos sumiu. Nós precisamos conversar, Scully."

"S-sim. amanhã."

Ela desligou e deitou na cama, a mente dela rodando.

Lembre-se de perguntar a ele sobre o homem fumante, ela pensou. O que ele fazia no escritório de Blevins?

Ethan mexeu-se atrás dela, distante um milhão de milhas. "Alguém importante?" ele murmurou.

"Não," ela disse. "Apenas trabalho."

* * *

Fim da parte um. Continua na parte dois.

* * *

Milhões de obrigadas a Amanda por revisar!

E como sempre, eu amaria ouvir syn_tax6 yahoo. com

* * *

EU SIMPLESMENTE AMO ESSA FIC. ELA É TUDO O QUE PODERIA ACONTECER DE PLAUSÍVEL, E É MUITO INTERESSANTE A MANEIRA COMO ETHAN ENTRA NA HISTORIA. QUE SÓ FICA MELHOR. DEPOIS DE ARIZONA HIGHWAYS E REVENGE, UNIVERSAL INVARIANTS SE TORNOU MINHA FIC FAVORITA DE TODOS OS TEMPOS. E SYNTAX6 UMA DAS MINHAS AUTORAS FAVORITAS CLARO. ELA TEM OUTRAS FICS, MUITO BOAS TAMBÉM, MAS ESSA EU ACHO A MELHOR.


	2. O que o homem cego viu

**UNIVERSAL INVARIANTS**

by syntax6

* * *

**Capítulo Dois: O que o homem cego viu.**

* * *

Scully tinha seu caminho até o porão gravado até o momento, mas a jornada nunca era familiar. Todas as vezes que ela descia os degraus, uma nova coleção de caixas velhas, estantes de arquivos abandonadas, e computadores estragados empurrados em um canto.

Ela andou pelos oscilantes cantos pontiagudos de alguns arquivos para encontrar a porta do escritório de Mulder aberta, mas nenhum Mulder lá dentro.

Scully entrou devagar, pegando essa primeira oportunidade para dar uma olhada nos troféus de jogos de Mulder cobrindo as paredes. Ele tinha recortes de jornal de um homem com três braços e fotos de luzes no céu de West Virginia. Na estante tinha algo que ela poderia classificar como algo que aparentava ser uma genuína pedra da lua. Scully sorriu enquanto ela passava um dedo na pedra.

Um papagaio que podia adivinhar o futuro. Pedras preciosas desaparecidas na Rússia. Desenhos, esboços, fotos duvidosas – tudo amontoado embaixo da fraca luz verde da lâmpada fluorescente.

Mulder tinha agrupado em um santuário todos os tipos de lendas urbanas.

Scully balançou a cabeça e se virou para estudar a mesa dele, uma pilha enorme de livros e papéis. Espiando de um lado da mesa ela viu uma porta retrato com uma foto quatro por seis.. Scully deu uma olhada na porta antes de pegar a fotografia.

Era uma foto simples, para uma cena simples. Um rapazinho e uma garota posavam diante de uma arvore de quintal. Devia ser a irmã dele, Scully pensou, acariciando o pequeno e gelado rosto pelo vidro. Mulder parecia ter onze anos de idade.

"Mãos ao alto," ele disse, levando ela a enrubescer culpada. Ele parou no vão da porta bebericando o café. "É o maior show da terra"

"Desculpe," ela disse rapidamente, enquanto colocava a foto no lugar. "Eu não queria me meter. Você não estava aqui, e eu..."

"Tudo bem." Ele caminhou pela sala e pegou a foto que ela tinha acabado de colocar no lugar. Ele estudou enquanto a pegava e tomou mais um pouco de café. "Olhe por aí o quanto você quiser." Os olhos escuros dele brilharam para ela. "Eu não tenho segredos."

"É realmente uma coleção interessante que você tem," Scully disse, se virando para admirar a parede dele novamente. Ela piscou. Um desbotado jornal amarelado onde se lia na manchete: "FBI CAÇA COMUNISTAS LOCAIS."

"Leesberg, Virginia, 1952?" Scully perguntou.

Mulder colocou o café na mesa "Meu primeiro Arquivo X."

"Comunismo era um Arquivo X?"

"Comunismo era uma desculpa para esconder os Arquivos X."

"Oh, é claro," Scully disse descordando perfeitamente

Mulder sorriu maliciosamente. "Não me diga que você não colocou seu primeiro caso na sua parede?"

A pequena parede de Scully era exibida numa extensão do departamento e continha um calendário que era cortesia da Cruz Vermelha Americana. "Meu primeiro caso foi identificar a mãe de duas crianças morta no Desastre de Amtrek. Não é algo que você realmente queira se lembrar"

"Amtrek? Isso não foi apenas alguns meses atrás?"".

Ele estava com os olhos bem abertos e mostrando-se inocente, mas Scully ouviu o desafio subliminar. O queixo dela se elevou. "Mais ou menos um ano"

Mulder encolheu os ombros "Caso difícil"

"Yeah." Ela acariciou o topo da mesa dele e o observou com o canto do olho dela.

"O que?" ele perguntou afinal

"Eu estava apenas pensando… todas essas fotos são dos arquivos X. Eu não vejo nada do BSU ou de Crimes Monty Props.. Len Boyd Follet. Você fez um trabalho incrível por lá... "

Ele apenas olhou pra ela, e Scully sentiu o rosto dela quente.

"Me desculpe. Nada disso realmente é da minha conta."

"Aqueles casos estão resolvidos. Acabados.." Scully esperou que ele continuasse. "Eu não mantenho essas coisas pregadas aí pra me lembrar das respostas, Scully. Eu as mantenho para me lembrar das perguntas.."

Ele bateu a foto da irmã dele contra a palma da mão e colocou de volta na mesa.

"E o Arquivo X comunista de 1952?" ela perguntou.

A cabeça dele se levantou "Ainda não resolvido"

* * *

Ela estava arrumando as malas quando Ethan entrou no quarto comendo uma maçã. "Oh, ótimo. Onde é dessa vez?" ele perguntou, mas o tom dele era implicante.

"Idaho."

"Uma invasão de batatas assassinas?"

Scully sorriu enquanto ela dobrava um suéter. "Algo assim"

Ele pulou na cama perto da mala dela e continuou mordendo a maçã.. "Hey, você pode voltar até sexta? Nós temos aquele jantar."

"Oh, certo, o jantar." Ethan tinha vencido um prêmio por uma matéria que ele havia feito no ultimo outono, sobre Willie Holcomb, um ex-vigarista que era cego e agora ganhava a vida ajudando policiais a entender cenas de crime. "Eu devo estar de volta," Scully limitou sua resposta, embora ela realmente não tivesse nenhuma idéia. Quanto tempo levaria para recuperar um Coronel do Exército seqüestrado pelo governo americano?

"É melhor você voltar logo ou eu serei forçado a levar sua mãe no seu lugar.."

"Oh, Deus. Mamãe."

"Não me diga que você não contou á ela ainda."

"Não, mas se você pegar o telefone enquanto eu vou embora pra fazer o meu trabalho bem feito, ela saberá. "

"Oh, não." Ele rolou pra for a da cama. 'Você tem que fazer isso sozinha. Aliás, com a minha sorte, seria o seu pai quem iria atender. "

"Papai gosta de você," Scully protestou ao que ele deixava o quarto.

Ethan colocou a cabeça pra dentro. "Eu fui o ator principal de teatro no ginásio, Dana. O seu pai acha que eu sou uma fadinha de calças enfiadas na bunda."

"Acontece que eu gosto das suas calças enfiadas na bunda."

"Porque, eu agradeço.." Ele sorriu para ela e desapareceu novamente, e Scully riu.

Quando ele voltou, alguns momentos depois, ele jogou uma fita de vídeo para ela. Caiu num canto da cama. "O que é isso?" ela perguntou

"Eu tive um tempo livre essa manhã, então eu fiz uma pequena investigação no seu Mulder.."

Scully franziu as sobrancelhas. "Ele não é o meu Mulder."

"O cara esteve envolvido em casos grandes. Eu estou surpreso que eu e ele não tenhamos cruzado caminhos antes. " Já que Scully não fez nenhum movimento para pegar a fita, , Ethan pegou e colocou no vídeo cassete. Ele ligou a TV. "E eu encontrei o porque você tem ignorado minhas perguntas, alíás, Melinda me assegurou de que o Agente Mulder é *extremamente* gato."

"Isso não é novidade. Melinda acha todos os homens bonitos. Coloque isso no seu jornal das seis, logo depois que o sol se por no leste, e "Papa declara o catolicismo. '"

"Que engraçado," Ethan respondeu assim que a fita começou a rodar.

Uma voz em áudio precedia o vídeo por alguns segundos. A voz de, Mulder preenchendo o quarto. "...todos foram retirados da casa em segurança"

"Isso é do seqüestro de Singleton alguns anos atrás," Ethan disse "Mulder encontrou o garoto escondido na fazenda do tio."

Mulder estava de pé debaixo das luzes das câmeras, parecendo um pouco mais com o jovem homenzinho na porta retrato de sua mesa. Scully parou enquanto ele explicava o caso como se aquilo fosse um treinamento de rotina.

"Como você sabia que Joey não havia sido seqüestrado por um estranho?" uma repórter perguntou atrás da câmera.

"A mala dele foi encontrada na cena, mas estava vazia. Um estranho teria deixado ele levar os pertences dele.."

"Mas como você manteve seu foco no tio?"

Mulder enxugou o nariz na manga de sua camisa, um gesto que Scully achou amável "Uma vez que você sabe que é pessoal, você começa a procurar por alguém que talvez tenha querido pegar o garoto. O havia perdido um filho e um irmão – o pai de Joey'- em um acidente de carro no ano passado, isso o colocou em uma curta lista de suspeitos.

"Que desperdício," disse Ethan, colocando um travesseiro sob a cabeça.

"O que?" Scully ainda estava assistindo Mulder.

"Aí tem um cara que estava fazendo um trabalho importante – encontrando crianças, colocando monstruoso na cadeia—e ele desistiu de tudo isso para perseguir o ET e a Fadinha dos Dentes. Quantas pessoas estão mortas porque esse cara preferiu brincar de Caça-Fantasmas a lidar com o mundo real?"

"Isso não é justo."

"Não é? Pergunte a mãe desse garoto o que ela sente sobre a nova carreira de Mulder agora."

"Eu tenho certeza de que ela ainda o considera um herói."

"Talvez" Ele levantou da cama "Mas o resto do FBI com certeza não considera. Lembre disso" Ele beijou a bochecha dela. "Tenha uma boa viagem, okay? E me ligue assim que você chegar lá"

Ele saiu do quarto e Mulder ainda estava falando de dentro da TV.

"Não. Não, Eu não considero Singleton uma má pessoa. Ele cometeu um terrível erro. A família dele havia sido destruída. Ele—ele apenas queria seu filhinho de volta.."

* * *

"Abandone esse caso," o homem no banheiro do bar havia dito. " Você está se expondo e à Agente Scully á um risco desnecessário.

Mulder não havia contado á Scully sobre seu estranho encontro no banheiro, e em um Segundo ele imaginou se talvez ela estivesse a par de todo o encontro misterioso - de que forma então o homem saberia como encontra-los?

Secretamente, ele percebeu que ele estava ganhando passe livre. Mas agora, o homem que o viu seguir ordens de "ficar longe" estava fazendo com que ele perseguisse um caso. O perigo era relativo. Ele já havia entrado dentro da mente de assassinos em série e havia visto o mundo pelos olhos deles.

Então, em uma tão longínqua comparação, os Arquivos X eram brincadeira de criança.

Scully bocejou à direita dele. Eles estariam chegando em Idaho logo. "Então me conte" ela disse, a bochecha dela em direção à ele. "Não existem Arquivos X na Califórnia? Ou Paris?"

Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para ela, os narizes deles estavam polegadas um do outro. "Oh, Agora eu entendi. Você está esperando investigar um lugar mais iluminado?"

"Eu quero dizer um lugar na civilização" Ela olhou pra ele com um olhar sincero. "Você nunca respondeu a minha pergunta, Mulder. Nós realmente estamos percorrendo todo esse caminho para caçar ÓVNIS?"

"Eu te contei onde nós estamos indo."

"Ah, sim." Ela suspirou e virou o rosto novamente "A desculpa do paranormal." Depois de um momento pensando, ela se virou para ele. "Você devia mesmo me ensinar a sacar as coisas, sabe. Se nós vamos estar trabalhando juntos eu vou precisar ser capaz de identificar esse cheiro de paranormal"

As palavras dela eram perfeitamente sérias, mas a luz nos olhos dela lhe disse que ela estava querendo lhe arrancar um sorriso. Ele mordeu os lábios e abaixou a cabeça. Ela cheirava a fruta. "Você quer mesmo saber?" ele sussurrou.

A respiração dela parou, mas ela encarou os olho dele "Eu perguntei, não foi?"

Mulder fingiu estar olhando para o restante dos passageiros no avião, para ter certeza de que ninguém estava ouvindo. "Você está num quarto com três interruptores. No hall abaixo em outro quarto, existem três lâmpadas incandescentes. Nenhum dos quartos tem alguma janela. Os três interruptores ligam as lâmpadas e desligam, mas elas não estão marcadas. Você tem que adivinhar qual interruptor vai com qual lâmpada, mas você só pode fazer apenas uma visita ao quarto com as lâmpadas.."

A sobrancelha dela franziu do jeito que ele já havia visto antes. "Mulder, você é louco."

"Que droga isso significa?" ela perguntou

Ele se sentou novamente. "É uma charada."

"E o que a charada haver com os Arquivos X?"

"Resolva e você vai descobrir."

Ele pegou uma revista e olhou a página, enquanto observava o cérebro de Scully pensando no enigma. Ela se virou na poltrona dela e o encarou. "Não tem nenhum alien que entra no quarto e acende as lâmpadas, tem?"

"Por favor" ele zombou "Não tem nada haver com aliens."

"Eu achei que você disse-"

"Resolva,"ele disse a ela de novo. "E você vai ver."

O avião tocou o chão e Scully ainda não tinha descoberto qual a solução. Eles pegaram suas malas, Scully lutando para pegar a dela.

"Precisa de ajuda?" ele ofereceu.

"Não."

Ele deu um sorriso sem vergonha "Precisa de uma pista?"

"Não!"

Mulder assobiou enquanto caminhava com Scully se arrastando perto, um pouco atrás.

* * *

O jornalista local Paul Mosinger acenou ao que eles saiam da casa do Coronel Kissel's. Scully respondeu com um meio sorriso, mas Mulder já havia se movido mentalmente para o próximo destino deles: uma fonte voadora..

"Ele só estava fazendo o trabalho dele, sabe" Scully disse.

"Huh?"

"Mosinger. Você deu a ele quase a mesma fria recepção que Kissel nos deu. Ele só está tentando juntar e conseguir uma história.."

Mulder deu uma olhada para ela. " Tome nota disso, Scully: a mídia não é usualmente sua amiga"

"Ele te deu a informação que você queria, não deu?"

"Por enquanto." Ele encontrou os olhos dela novamente "Mas tudo sempre tem um preço."

Ela balançou a cabeça dela "Nem todo mundo está aí fora pra te pegar."

"Bem, como meu pai costuma dizer: eles não estão lá para serem seus amigos, de qualquer forma."

Tarde daquela noite, Scully dormiu no carro enquanto Mulder assistia o show de luzes em cima da Base da Força Aérea de Ellens. As duas luzes dançavam um delicado balé pelo céu, zigzageando através das estrelas. Mulder sorriu, encantado. Ele desejou que elas pudessem ficar mais perto, para que ele pudesse dar uma olhada melhor.

Ele olha ao longe para ver Scully ainda afundada no banco dela. Os ÓVNIS estiveram ativos ao menos pelos últimos trinta minutos, mas ele não tinha ido acordá-la. Nada do que ela visse, ela estaria disposta a escrever nos relatórios de seu pequeno notebook e passar para os caras lá de cima.

A aeronave subiu de uma vez de novo. Mulder gargalhou.

Inferno, ele pensou, pelo menos ele iria calar a boca dela. *Não existem essas coisas de ÓVNIS, Agente Mulder*

Mulder saltou pela colina e abriu a porta do carro. "Scully, acorda! Você precisa ver isso!"

Ele pegou a mão dela e a arrastou com ele. Por alguns segundos, ela pareceu tão maravilhada como ele estava. Então, a realidade apareceu.

"Aquilo não podem ser aviões."

"O que mais eles podem ser?"

"Eu não sei. Lasers, talvez. Refletidos por detrás de todas as nuvens."

Yeah, podia ser isso, Mulder disse a ela silenciosamente. Era a vez dele revirar os olhos.

Escreva o que você quiser nas suas anotações, ele pensou. Você é minha prova agora.

Se os homens estavam oferecendo Scully como garantia, era dele a escolha de ficar com ela.

* * *

Mais tarde, depois de eles parados, procurados e roubados no meio da Estrada por homens vestidos em ternos do governo, Mulder olhou por cima do teto do carro para ela. "Você estava dizendo" ele disse entre dentes, irritado, "sobre como nem todo mundo está aí fora pra tentar me pegar.."

Scully veio até ele enquanto o que tinha sobrado dos papéis era levado pelo vento. "Você está bem?"

"Só o joelho padrão em cima do rim." Ele disse "Eu vou ficar bem."

Scully pegou a foto borrada do OVNI que ele havia comprado na lanchonete. "Ao menos você não perdeu as suas vinte pratas. Eu acho que não é uma terrível e danosa evidencia, se eles decidiram não pegar e levar com eles."

Mulder se encostou contra o carro "Mas olha tudo o que eles levaram." Ele deu um murro no capô do carro com o punho "Droga!"

"Eu não entendo," Scully disse, por cima do vento constante. "O que está havendo, Mulder? Porque toda vez que nós procuramos juntos uma documentaçãozinha, alguém vem e destrói tudo?"

"Porque eles são pagos para enterrar a verdade."

"Que verdade? A verdade sobre aliens?"

"Você viu que verdade!" Ela balançou a cabeça dela "Scully,você viu."

"Eu não sei o que eu vi ," ela replicou, braços cruzados

Mulder engoliu um palavrão "Você viu aqueles homens. Você viu o que eles fizeram com a gente. Isso devia ser uma prova.."

"Prova de que?"

"De que eu não sou louco."

Scully franziu os lábios. Mas ela não contradisse ele.

* * *

Scully se curvou na cadeira, tentando cochilar debaixo do bolorento lençol quando o celular dela tocou, ela atendeu antes que pudesse acordar Mulder. "Alô" ela disse, a voz dela manhosa pela falta de sono.

"Hey, eu te acordei?" A voz morna de Ethan acalmou um pouco da tensão dela.

Ela deu uma olhada em Mulder antes de levantar da poltrona dela e caminhar até a privacidade do banheiro. "Não, eu estava acordada"

"Como você está? O que está acontecendo?"

Oh, eu estou ótima. Eu apenas fui atacada pelos oficiais de segurança militar e tirei o meu parceiro de dentro de uma ultra-secreta base da força aérea.

"Nada demais. Só lendo umas coisinhas antes de ir pra cama."

"Porque você esta sussurrando?"

Scully limpou a garganta. "Paredes finas."

"Yeah?" Ele riu. "Mulder está conseguindo alguma ação?"

"Você parece ter uma idéia bem confusa sobre o que nós fazemos nessas viagens, Ethan."

"Hey, você não me dá nenhum detalhe, então eu tenho que deixar minha imaginação voar."

"Imagine quartos de motel cheios de mosca e jantares pastosos"

"Eu gosto mais da minha versão," ele replicou.

Atrás dela, Mulder se mexeu. "Me escuta, eu tenho que ir." Ela disse. "Eu vou estar em casa amanhã pro seu jantar, okay?"

"Estou feliz por ouvir isso. Boa noite, Dana. Amo você."

"Eu também." Ela desligou o telefone.

"Eu também," Mulder resmungou da cama. "Tão doce. Você contou a ele a parte onde você me drogou, me deixou sem sentidos e foi bem má comigo?"

"Eu estou entendendo que você está se sentindo melhor," ela disse, andando pra perto dele

"Yeah. Apesar de que eu ainda não me lembro de quase nada,."

"Isso vai te ensinar a não sair por aí sozinho, não vai?"

Mulder não deu a ela uma resposta direta "Então, como exatamente você conseguiu me tirar de lá?"

"Ameaçando ele com exposição na imprensa." Ela sorriu "Ás vezes a imprensa é sua amiga."

"Yeah, eu acho que eles não são todos maus." Ele sorriu de volta " Obrigado por vir me resgatar."

Ela concordou, de repente tímida, Respirou fundo. "Eu devia dormir um pouco então. Nós temos vôo marcado para bem cedo."

"'Kay." Mulder se enfiou em seu travesseiro e rolou para o lado. Ela podia senti-lo olhando ela recolhendo as coisas dela para ir "Você ainda não descobriu meu enigma?" ele perguntou.

Ela parou na porta "Eu não tive exatamente um tempo para pensar sobre ele, tive?" Ela hesitou e voltou novamente. os olhos dele brigaram com os dela na luz fraca "Eu vou aceitar sua insinuação."

Ele balançou a cabeça dele, o cabelo agitando no travesseiro "Mudei de idéia. Você vai sacar um dia."

Ela balançou a cabeça dela e suspirou "Boa noite, Mulder."

"Noite."

* * *

"Wow, você está fantástica," Ethan disse, uma apreciação nua nos olho dele. As mãos dele acariciaram as costas nuas enquanto Scully terminava de arrumar o cabelo.

"Você está bem apreciável também" ela replicou ao que os olhos deles se encontraram no espelho. Ethan sempre se arrumou bem. "Me responda rápido: você realmente teria levado minha mãe se eu não conseguisse chegar a tempo?"

"Talvez o seu pai," ele disse, e ela o socou no traseiro. Ele saiu do quarto mas a voz dele continuou falando com ela. "Eu provavelmente teria levado Melinda. Ela ajudou a filmar a matéria, de qualquer forma.."

Do outro lado da porta, o telefone de Scully tocou. Ethan parou impaciente com as chaves do carro nas mãos. Scully hesitou um momento, mas o empurrou pela porta. "Deixa tocar" ela disse "A secretária eletrônica atende"

Ethan a recompensou com um deslumbrante sorriso.

Ninguém aplaudiu mais forte do que ela quando Ethan recebeu o premio dele – nem mesmo o próprio Willie Holcomb, que estava sentado à esquerda dela. Willie colocou seus dedos na boca e deixou sair um estrondoso assobio.

"Poderoso Minnette!" ele gritou e Scully sorriu.

"Eu vi a material que Ethan fez sobre você," ela disse a ele. "É uma vida bem interessante que você tem vivido."

"Interessante? Moça, você viu essa barba? Você não consegue um cinza assim sendo somente interessante." Ele sorriu de sua própria piada, fazendo linhas ao redor de seus olhos. "Ethan me disse que você está trabalhando com os oficiais da lei."

"FBI, sim." Scully bebeu um pouco de água "Eu trabalhei para o FBI uma vez," Willie falou. "Esposa de um senador foi encontrada morta, talvez suicídio."

"Você trabalhou para o FBI?"

"Yep, verdade. Um homem chamado Fox Mulder me chamou pra lá."

Scully sufocou com á água, e Willie bateu nas costas dela. "Whoa, calma. Você está bem?"

"Sim." Somente Mulder para trazer um homem cego para resolver um caso do FBI, ela pensou "O que Mulder queria que você fizesse?"

"Dar uma olhada no quarto de hotel onde ela foi encontrada" Ele balançou a cabeça "Muita tristeza naquele quarto. Uma vergonha horrível. Mas foi suicídio. Nós encontramos um bilhete suicida.."

Scully não pode ver porque eles precisavam de um homem cego para encontrar um bilhete. Willie leu a mente dela, porque se inclinou a ela para dizer. "Ela escreveu e queimou, entende? Mas ela escreveu em cima da lista telefônica. A caneta deixou uma impressão na capa.."

Os dedos dele passaram pela branca toalha da mesa enquanto ele lia tudo de novo "Querido Alan," ele disse "Dezessete anos com você é mais do que eu mereço. Diga a Maureen que eu a amo. Sua fiel esposa, Susan."

"Wow," Scully respirou "Isso é triste"

Willie balançou a cabeça dele. "Uma vergonha horrível," ele repetiu. Ele virou-se para ele com seus olhos cegos. "Você conhece Fox Mulder?"

"Sim, eu o conheço."

"Um homem brilhante Intenso como eles falam. Mas, verdade seja dita, é surpreendente que ele ainda trabalhe lá. "

"Porque?"

"Eu imaginava que ele já teria sido expulso. Um fogo tão brilhante daquele jeito, não dura muito tempo. Ele consumia tudo e todos ao redor dele. Eventualmente eu pensei que o fogo iria queimar e acabar com ele também"

Ethan retornou à mesa com a placa nas mãos."Hey, vocês dois. Sem conversinhas hoje à noite,okay?"

"Ethan, meu amigo." Willie apertou a mão dele com um sorriso. "Segure essa aqui, você me ouviu? A conversa dela é boa."

"Oh, acredite, eu vou." Ethan beijou Scully. Scully abaixou a cabeça dela

Ela ainda podia ver a nota suicida na mesa.

* * *

Scully abriu os olhos precisamente às duas da manhã. O apartamento estava silencioso.. Ethan dormia ao lado dela.

Ela saiu do abraço dele e caminhou até o outro quarto. Os números do telefone se iluminaram no escuro enquanto ela discava o telefone da casa de Mulder.

"Alô?" ele disse, a voz abafada.

"Você não pode fazer vendo," ela disse. "O enigma. Ligue um interruptor por uma hora. Outro por um minuto. Deixe o outro desligado. Vá até o quarto com as lâmpadas e as pegue. A que estiver quente foi a que o interruptor ficou ligado por uma hora, a que está morna é a que o interruptor ficou por um minuto, e a que está fria é a que o interruptor não foi ligado"

Ela podia ouvi-lo sorrindo. "Nada mal. Como você descobriu?"

"Alguém me lembrou hoje à noite. " ela respondeu "Nem sempre você pode olhar com seus olhos." Ela parou " Eu te vejo segunda, okay?"

"Segunda então."

Ela não acordou novamente até o amanhecer.

* * *

Fim da parte DOIS. Continua na parte TRÊS.

* * *

Beijocas do Mulder pra Amanda por revisar. Qualquer erro restante são inteiramente meus.

Feedback me faz querer dançar aquela dança feliz (tristemente parecida com a dança daquele homem branco maluco, mas ainda assim - FELIZ!)

syn_

* * *

Perdão pela demora, problemas no front. Mas tudo ok por agora. Novamente, amo essa fic, ela tem a estória que a historia deveria ter tido. Ethan Minnette não parece uma má idéia depois de ler essa fic, ele poderia ter sido muito útil afinal de contas (num contexto shipper, e até mitológico, quando eu traduzir a seqüência, LAWS OF MOTION vocês irão entender). E Mulder não está particularmente yammy na fic? - Hum, mas como ele é yammy de qualquer jeito... lol

Brigadão à Dri por me betar. Você é um amor de amiga, sabia? Mandem feed pra Syn, ela é uma fofa, e responde quando dá!

Feedback pra mim?


	3. Visão dupla

**UNIVERSAL INVARIANTS**

by syntax6

* * *

**Capítulo Três: Visão Dupla**

* * *

Ethan chegou antes que o esquadrão de carros chegasse. "Dana?" ele chamou da sala de estar.

Scully, ainda ofegante da luta dela com Tooms, ficou muda.. Os lábios de Mulder se curvaram em um sorriso sádico: "Querida,ele está em casa"

Tooms grunhiu, as algemas se movendo contra a banheira, enquanto ele reclamava de sua captura. Scully suspirou. "Eu lido com ele" ela disse, se movendo até a porta.

Ethan apareceu no umbral "Hey, eu achei que eu tinha ouvido você em - "ele parou ao ver a multidão no banheiro e o homem de olhos amarelos algemado na banheira "Que droga está acontecendo aqui?"

Scully pegou o braço dele. "Ethan, só fique lá fora, okay?" ela disse com a voz baixa "Ele é perigoso"

"Perigoso? Ele está na droga do meu banheiro, é isso que ele está!" Ethan se forçou sobre a cabeça dela para ver, enquanto ela o colocava para for a pelo hall. "O que está acontecendo, Dana?"

"Ele é suspeito em um caso que nós estamos investigando." Scully explicou com a calma que ela podia "Ele arrombou aqui hoje à noite e nós o prendemos."

Ela deixou de fora parte em que ela quase perdeu o fígado dela. O pensamento de que poderia ser Ethan a entrar na casa e encontrar o corpo dela mutilado a fez ficar momentaneamente tonta. Scully respirou fundo e dominou sua náusea.

"Você está bem?" Ethan perguntou, estudando-a com preocupação

"Claro," ela replicou, apesar de que havia sido algo certo desde o princípio. Embora todas as defesas que ela aprendeu no treinamento não haviam falhado contra Tooms. Se Mulder não tivesse vindo para salvá-la quando ele veio, Scully estaria sangrando no chão do banheiro enquanto Tooms estaria devorando-a de dentro pra fora.

"Quem é ele?" Ethan perguntou ainda tentando espiar por ela. Do lado de fora, as sirenes noticiavam que a ajuda tinha chegado.

Scully sentiu mais do que simples curiosidade na pergunta de Ethan. "Eu não posso falar sobre isso. Me escuta, eu vou ter que ir ao centro com Mulder e consertar tudo isso. Porque você não vai ao Mario's e toma uma xícara de café?"

"Eu não quero tomar café."

"Ethan, em dois segundos esse lugar vai estar cheio de policiais. Eles vão pensar que você está envolvido"

"Eu moro aqui! Eu estou envolvido!"

Scully escutou as algemas batendo no banheiro e olhou para trás, por cima do ombro dela. "Ethan, por favor."

"Você não vai me colocar pra fora, Dana. Não dessa vez. Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo."

"Eu vou te explicar-mais tarde" Ela encontrou os olhos dele.

Ele deu a ela um olhar duro "Você vai me contar tudo"

"Sim. *Extra* oficialmente."

"Dana-"

Os passos pesados dos policiais soaram do lado de fora. "Você tem que ir" Scully disse a Ethan, levando ele em direção à porta. Ele ainda estava com o casaco dele.

"Nós podemos conversar?"

"Eu não sei. Depois."

"Eu vou te ligar," ele disse ao que ela o empurrava pelo hall, assim que os policiais entravam pela porta da frente.

Ethan estava acenando e dizendo algo por detrás dos homens de uniforme, mas Scully se recusou a olhar para ele. "Aqui" ela disse ao homem de azul.

Eles se agruparam na sala de estar dela e Mulder os viu da porta do banheiro "Está tudo bem?" ele perguntou a ela enquanto os policiais levavam Tooms em custódia

Ele ficou tão perto dela quanto Ethan tinha ficado, muito mais alto que ela, respirando perto da orelha dela - como se ele pudesse arrancar a verdade dela no corredor escuro. Scully sentiu o cheiro da camisa de algodão dele.

Os policiais levaram Tooms pela porta da frente como se ele fosse uma pessoa normal, mas o apartamento dela parecia estar menor, mais escuro agora do que quando ele havia se enfiado pra dentro.

"Eu estou bem," Scully disse e Mulder saiu de perto dela, dando espaço, mais uma vez.

* * *

Aquela noite, Scully esperou por intermináveis minutos até que Ethan tivesse caído no sono antes de se levantar para ligar para a única pessoa de que ela estava certa de que poderia estar acordada também àquela hora.

"Sou eu," ela disse quando Mulder atendeu.

"Nós temos que parar de nos encontrar assim" ele replicou e ela sorriu ao que se aconchegou debaixo do cobertor no sofá dela.

Ela ouviu a TV ligada pelo telefone. "O que você está assistindo?"

"A Noite dos Mortos Vivos."

"Um clássico."

"Você assiste filmes de terror?" Ele perguntou, soando surpreso.

"Claro. Eles são bastante divertidos." Scully nunca tinha temido o escuro ou o Homem do Pântano, nem mesmo quando criança. Não importava o quanto Bill tentasse assusta-la, ela sabia que os monstros não eram reais. "Que canal?" ela perguntou a Mulder.

"Cinco." Scully ligou a TV dela. Ele estava comendo alguma coisa agora, algo crocante

Ela olhou para a tela sem realmente estar olhando, por alguns momentos. "Okay," ela disse afinal, se sentando direito

"Okay," Mulder concordou.

"Uma coisa que eu quero saber é - como é que Tooms sabia que ele tinha que comer cinco fígados a cada trinta anos? Porque não quatro fígados a cada dez anos? Porque fígados ao invés de rins?"

"Ele é um comedor de fígadoooos, Scully. Isso significa vida. Não existe vida nos rins"

"Mulder, o papel do fígado é remover toxinas do da circulação sanguínea. Eu acho difícil dizer que consumir o filtro de veneno de outro ser humano é o jeito de conseguir eterna juventude"

Mais mastigação antes de Mulder dizer "Mas funcionou para Eugene Tooms."

"Nós não sabemos disso ainda."

"Scully, ele quase usou você como o lanchinho dele."

Scully parou o protesto dela antes de começar "Isso ainda não responde minha pergunta sobre como ele poderia saber que tinha que comer cinco fígados a cada trinta anos"

"Você nunca se levanta pra pegar uma comida específica? Acorda no meio da noite desejando comer um sanduíche de massa folhada?"

"Isso é bem diferente."

"Não é não. O corpo dele diz à ele o que ele precisa do mesmo jeito que nossos corpos fazem especificas demandas a nós: nós comemos quando nós temos fome e nós bebemos quando nós temos sede. "

"Mas nós não começamos sabendo o que nós devemos comer e beber" Scully argumentou "Quando bebês nós comemos presilhas de cabelo e tomadas se nossos pais não nos impedirem."

Mulder não disse nada durante um longo minuto.

"Mulder? Você ainda está aí?"

Ela o ouviu se mexendo no sofá dele "Você poderia estar certa, Scully. Talvez Tooms tenha parentes que passaram a ele a tradição de comer fígados. Nós devíamos investigar"

Scully colocou uma mão sobre os olhos dela "Mulder, não era isso que eu estava -"

"Dana?" Ethan apareceu na sala de estar, usando apenas cuecas "Com quem você está falando?"

"Eu tenho que ir," Scully disse "Falo com você amanhã." Ela desligou o telefone antes que Mulder pudesse responder.

Ethan coçou seu irritado queixo "Me deixa adivinhar : Mulder? Ele não está dizendo ainda que aquele cara é um tipo de mutante, está?"

Scully não disse nada e Ethan se juntou a ela no sofá. Ele colocou um braço ao redor dela e a espremeu "Você sabe" ele disse,os dedos passando pelo cabelo dela "se você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu, você pode sempre falar pra mim"

"Eu te contei o que aconteceu"

"Eu sei. É isso que eu estou dizendo. Eu não posso entender se você estiver tendo problemas pra dormir. Eu só não quero que você pense que você não pode falar comigo."

Ela sorriu e colocou a cabeça no ombro dele "Eu sei"

Ethan bocejou e acariciou a perna dela "Você acha que você talvez quer voltar comigo pra cama?"

"Sim."

Ele pegou a mão dela ao que eles ficaram de pé "Um mutante comedor de fígados" Ele disse balançando a cabeça "Me desculpe, Dana, mas isso não faz nenhum sentido"

"Pra mim também não," ela concordou com um bocejo. Exceto quanto ela estava conversando com Mulder. De alguma forma, quando ele explicava a ela, tudo parecia ser plausível. Ela se achou concordando com o impossível.

Ela deu um ultimo olhar para o telefone ao que Ethan a levava de volta para a cama.

"Doces sonhos," ele disse, se aconchegando a ela

Mas atrás dos olhos dela, uma família de Tooms se sentavam para o jantar de Ação de Graças com pratos empilhados cheios de fígados.

* * *

Ao que Junho passou por Julho, o verão se espessou pelo tempo, enchendo a cidade de calor. Scully e Ethan dormiram até tarde no Domingo, o sol já passando através das janelas ao que a temperatura aumentava no apartamento. Ethan fazia ovos vestindo apenas shorts enquanto Scully foi para for a procurar o jornal

Bocejando, ela se curvou para pegar o amontoado de papeis. Ao invés de um pesado fascículo do Washington Post, ela encontrou um magro montinho de papéis onde se lia "Scottsbluff Star-Herald" no seu topo..

Era um jornal de Nebraska datado de três dias atrás

"Mas que droga é essa?" Scully olhou para o hall mas não viu nenhum outro jornal. Ela abriu o Star-Herald, caçando as manchetes.

"_Nova Rota do Ônibus Escolar em Debate _"

"_Furacão Passa pelo Centro _"

E no fim da página, "_Mulher diz que Marido é um Impostor_."

Scully suprimiu um palavrão e bateu a porta da frente. Da cozinha, Ethan chamou "Dana? Está tudo bem?"

Scully o ignorou e pegou telefone. Ao que depois de tocar bastante, Mulder atendeu. "Alô?"

"Se você for aparecer por aqui tão cedo, você podia ao menos ficar para o café da manhã. "

"Um, Scully? Do que você está falando?" Ele soava verdadeiramente confuso, não brincando ou zombando dela, como ela tinha esperado.

Scully olhou para o jornal na mão dela. "Você não veio aqui de manhã cedo e deixou uma coisa pra mim?"

"Se você quiser você pode vir aqui e verificar o tamanho da marca da minha bunda no meu sofá" ele replicou "Eu não me movo desde as 03 da manhã. Porque? O que você recebeu?"

Scully encarou a foto cinza do velho casal posando em roupas de igreja "Agnes Deluth declara que Kenneth Deluth, o marido dela por vinte e um anos, é um impostor alienígena," o jornal dizia. Scully ficou tensa ao que os cabelos na nuca dela se arrepiaram.

Não de novo, ela pensou. Ela se lembrou de Mulder cambaleando tonto e confuso da Base da Força Aérea de Ellens.

"Scully?" Mulder a acordou. "Você achou que eu deixei alguma coisa pra você?"

"Não é nada," ela respondeu rápido, enrubescendo a medida que mentia. "Eu, uh- talvez tenha sido alguma confusão com as coisas de Ethan."

Mulder riu "Acredite Scully, se eu algum dia começar a deixar flores ou chocolates pra você, eu vou ter certeza de assinar meu nome no cartão. "

"Desculpa te incomodar, " ela disse, e desligou o telefone.

Ethan veio do quarto, segurando uma espátula. "Os ovos estão prontos. Quem era no telefone?"

"Ninguém." Ele se virou e ela enfiou o jornal de Nebraska entre dois livros na estante dela

"Você pegou o jornal?" ele falou sobre os ombros. Scully pegou dois pratos.

"Nós não recebemos um essa manhã, " ela respondeu, as mentiras vinham mais rápido agora. Ela as esqueceu com um suco de laranja e um pouco de ovos.

* * *

Mulder se encontrou em plena sexta-feira à noite batendo sua bola basquete na porta dos Pistoleiros Solitários enquanto esperava que eles o deixassem entrar. Enfim, eles o chamaram pra dentro e ele entrou pela porta. "Eu tinha que estar jogando dois contra dois hoje á noite, rapazes" ele disse ao que entrou "Espero que seja bom"

"Mulder, entra logo, cara" Langly disse. "Nós pedimos pizza."

Mulder fingiu jogar a bola com a mão esquerda, mas então ele jogou bem forte contra Frohike, que a pegou da cozinha com um enorme "oomph."

"Eu não vim aqui pra comer, obrigado. Vocês me disseram que era importante. O que é?"

Os pistoleiros trocaram um olhar. "Porque nós todos não nos sentamos?" Byers sugeriu.

"Acidente com OVNI?" Mulder tentou adivinhar. "Jacarés nos esgotos de novo? Vocês estão tentando criar uma comunidade para Nerds Anônimos.?"

"Mostre a ele," Frohike disse a Byers ao que todos se sentaram.

Byers pegou um arquivo com um jornal. "Isso veio pelo nosso radar na semana passada."

"Vocês tem um radar em Nebraska?" Mulder perguntou ao que ele lia o jornal. "Eu sabia que suas máquinas eram potentes, mas isso realmente me impressionou.."

"Não importa como nós conseguimos," Frohike disse. "O que importa é o que nós fizemos" Ele mostrou com o queixo "Vira a página."

"Mulher Diz que Marido é um Impostor," Mulder leu no fim da página. Ele entendeu rápido e sentou-se direito no sofá "Isso é de dez dias atrás. Há quanto tempo vocês tem isso?"

"Faz um tempo," Frohike disse, deixando sair um lento suspiro.

"Isso se parece com o caso em Idaho," Mulder murmurou enquanto lia.

"Possivelmente," Byers concordou.

"Olha onde o cara trabalha," Langly falou.

Mulder observou o que estava escrito. "Laboratórios Genetech... dizem que eles estão trabalhando com clonagem humana."

"O marido nega tudo no artigo" Byers disse "Assim como o irmão dele, o presidente"

"Ken Deluth é graduado, tem MBA e é o chefe da pesquisa e da divisão de desenvolvimento," Mulder leu. Ele fechou o jornal "E a companhia possivelmente fez um cachorro com orelhas de porco. Eu não posso crer que vocês esperaram tanto tempo pra me contar sobre isso." Mulder se levantou. "Eu tenho que ligar pra Scully."

"Mulder, espera," Frohike disse.

"Eu já esperei demais." Mulder procurava pela bola dele. "Eu posso pegar um vôo hoje á noite e -"

"Isso é sobre Scully," Byers disse, e Mulder parou de procurar

"O que?"

"Você disse pra nós não grampearmos ela" Frohike começou. "E nós não fizemos isso."

"Nós ficamos preocupados.," Byers continuou. "Desde que você disse que ela podia ser uma espiã."

Mulder se curvou para pegar sua bola "Valeu, mas eu acho que eu já resolvi isso."

"Assim como você resolveu com Diana?" Frohike o desafiou. Byers ficou quieto e Langly olhou para o chão. Frohike os encarou "É isso mesmo. Eu disse. Alguém tinha que ter coragem por aqui -"

"Diana não tem nada haver com isso" Mulder disse quietamente. "Era uma situação completamente diferente."

O rosto de Frohike se suavizou. "Ela te ferrou legal, cara"

"Ela não era uma espiã. Diana se importava com os Arquivos X tanto quanto eu. Ela acreditava"

Byers tomou um passo a frente. "Ela foi embora e levou um punhado de arquivos com ela"

"Ela os está mantendo seguros," Mulder replicou, soando pouco certo disso. Ele balançou a cabeça dele. "Isso é mentira. Eu tenho que ir."

"Nós mandamos o jornal pra ela primeiro "Frohike disse assim que Mulder se virou para sair.. Mulder parou, com as costas viradas para seus amigos. "Scully," Frohike continuou ."Nós deixamos o jornal na casa dela domingo passado. Nós queríamos ver o que ela ia fazer com ele, se ela iria levar para você ou pra eles. "

Frohike hesitou "Ela escondeu de você, cara."

A cabeça de Mulder se virou ao que ele dizia "Você não sabe disso" ele disse afinal "Talvez ela nunca o tenha pêgo"

"Ela pegou," Byers disse suavemente "Nós temos certeza"

Mulder se virou "E você sabia que ela não tinha dito nada pra mim."

"Você está aqui," Langly questionou. "Não em Nebraska."

"Sinto muito, Mulder." Frohike esfregou a bota dele no chão de cimento.

"Eu sei que você gostava dela."

"Eu nunca disse que eu gostava dela." Ele resistiu à vontade de jogar a bola contra a janela. Ao invés disso ele não disse nada, ficando parado de pé como um idiota enquanto seus amigos sentiam pena dele

"O que você vai fazer?" Byers perguntou finalmente.

"Pegar o próximo avião para Nebraska," Mulder respondeu. "Uma viagem com passagem para apenas um" Ele jogou a bola para Frohike novamente, que a pegou com facilidade. "Cuida das minhas coisas enquanto eu estiver fora?"

Frohike deu a ele um sorriso sincero. "Sempre."

* * *

Segunda-feira de manhã, Scully desceu ao porão com café em uma mão apenas para encontrar algo que ela nunca tinha encontrado antes - O escritório de Mulder estava trancado completamente. Nenhuma luz, porta trancada e ela não viu Mulder em lugar algum.

Scully tentou olhar pela janela, mas não podia ter nenhuma pista de onde ele estaria. Ela colocou o café dela em cima de uma caixa e pegou o celular. A secretária eletrônica atendeu na casa dele.

"Aqui é Mulder, e aqui está o beep."

"Mulder, sou eu. São nove horas e o seu escritório ainda está trancado. Eu só estou tentando imaginar onde você está."

Quando ela acabou, Scully tentou o celular dele. Ele atendeu antes que a caixa postal pudesse começar. "Mulder."

"Oi," ela disse. "Eu estou do lado de fora do seu escritório e você não está nele."

"Sempre a grande investigadora, não é, Scully?" Existia um tom estranhamente duro na voz dele que Scully nunca havia ouvido antes. Ela esperou mas ele não ofereceu nenhuma outra explicação.

"Então, onde você está?"

"Por aí," ele disse monotonamente. "Bem longe, por hoje. Você vai ter que se virar sozinha hoje, Scully."

"Pôr aí, trabalhando?"

"É um dia pessoal," ele disse. Ela o escutou mastigando uma semente.

Scully franziu a testa. "Mulder, você está bem?"

"Eu estou muito bem" ele disse, mas soou como se ele estivesse a insultando. "Me escuta, eu tenho que ir. Diga olá aos seus amigos pra mim, okay?"

"Mulder, espera-" Mas ele já havia desligado. Scully olhou para o celular dela, e tentou entender que droga tinha acontecido.

Ela tinha a distinta impressão que ela tinha acabado de ser excluída.

Café esquecido, ela correu pelas escadas até o andar de cima, ao escritório de requisições. "O Agente Mulder agendou alguma viagem nos últimos dois dias?" ela perguntou.

"Não, senhora," disse o homem com o computador. "A ultima viagem que o Agente Mulder teve foi semana passada, quando vocês dois foram até Austin, Texas."

Scully bateu os dedos dela no balcão, já planejando seu próximo passo "Obrigada."

Você deveria estar feliz, ela disse a si mesma. Você não tem que ficar sentada durante horas dessa vez. Você vai poder dormir na sua própria cama, debaixo de lençóis que não estejam manchados.

Ela apertou o botão do elevador.

Deixe ele andar por aí, ela pensou, braços cruzados. Deixe a bunda dele ficar dormente em algum carro alugado enquanto ele fica esperando debaixo de um sinal de "não ultrapasse" até as três da manhã.

As portas abriram-se e Scully se forçou por entre a multidão. Que horas eram, ela pensou? Elefante rosa? Anãos Paranormais? Talvez um padrão incomum de aviões voando sobre a Area 51?

Lembre-se da ultima vez que você tentou isso, ela reclamou a Mulder em silencio. Lembra do que aconteceu com você?

A Base da Força Aérea de Ellens. Mulder seqüestrado. Testes estranhos em seres humanos.

Scully de repente se lembrou do jornal que estava escondido num canto da estante dela e soube imediatamente onde Mulder estava.

"Merda," ela disse, e o as pessoas no elevador se viraram para encará-la.

Scully bateu no botão para descer para o escritório de requisições.

* * *

Um temporal tornou lenta a viagem até o meio oeste, então Scully não conseguiu se encontrar com Mulder até o anoitecer. Ela se registrou no quarto de motel ao lado do dele e soube exatamente onde encontrá-lo; estacionado com um carro alugado do lado de fora de uma cerca que rodeava os Laboratórios Genetech.

Ele abaixou quando as luzes do farol dela brilharam no carro dele, ela viu o cabelo castanho sumindo no escuro. Muito sutil Mulder, ela pensou. Não estou surpresa que você seja pêgo a cada cinco minutos.

Scully desligou o motor e foi até a janela dele, batendo. Mulder se sentou e piscou para ela. Ela gesticulou para que ele a deixasse entrar. Depois de um longo minuto, ele disse.

"Vai embora, Scully," ele disse a ela "Isso não te interessa" Ele voltou ao assento, colocando binóculos.

"Uma merda que não me interessa. Eu sou sua parceira. Isso significa que nós supostamente temos que trabalhar juntos. Quem é você para tomar decisões sobre o que me interessa ou não?"

"Você tomou essa decisão" Ele falou baixo pelos binóculos e apertou os olhos a ela.

"Deixe-me adivinhar: foi você quem colocou o jornal na minha porta. Eu deveria saber. O que era, algum tipo de teste?"

"Se era, você falhou com cores brilhantes."

"Porque, por que eu não vim correndo até Nebraska para perseguir uma historia de jornal idiota?"

"Pôr que você não veio até a mim."

Scully calou a boca dela. Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris e olhou pelas arvores. "Não existem coisas como clonagem humana, Mulder."

Mulder jogou uma semente pela janela, e caiu bem perto do pé dela "Então não tem necessidade nenhuma de você estar aqui."

Ela luziu a ele mas ele segurou o olhar dela. "Vai pra casa, Scully," Ele disse. Soava cansado.

Ao invés de ir pra casa, Scully deu a volta e se sentou na poltrona do carona. Mulder suspirou. Ele pegou os binóculos novamente mas não disse nada a ela. Usualmente quando eles se sentavam assim, ela não conseguia calar a boca dele.

Scully tocou o topo do quebra-vento. Mulder comia sementes. "Você encontrou alguma coisa?" ela perguntou afinal.

Ele deu de ombros.

"Você falou com Agnes Deluth?"

"Sim, eu falei" Ele jogou fora outra semente

"E?"

"E ela acha que o marido dela é um impostor."

Quando ele não deu mais detalhes, Scully se sentou direito na poltrona dela. O celular tocou. Mulder pareceu não prestar nenhuma atenção enquanto ela atendia "Scully."

"Dana, onde você está? O jantar já está quase queimando aqui."

Scully fechou os olhos dela. "Ethan. Desculpa. Eu acho que não vai dar pra eu chegar aí pra jantar."

"Eu teria ficado feliz em escutar isso mais cedo."

"Sim, eu sei. Me desculpa."

Ethan deu a ela um suspiro aborrecido. "Quando você vai chegar em casa?"

"Eu não sei. Eu estou trabalhando em um caso."

"Espera, você não está na cidade?"

"Defina cidade," ela disse, lamentosamente.

"Dana..."

"Eu estou em Nebraska. Desculpe se eu não te contei mais cedo, mas eu saí com pressa, e simplesmente não pensei. "

"Você só não pensou. Isso é pra tentar me fazer sentir melhor?"

"Desculpa," ela disse novamente.

"Você sempre está." Ethan suspirou de novo "Me liga" ele disse. "Se você se lembrar."

"Eu vou."

Eles disseram adeus e desligaram. Mulder ainda estava olhando o prédio de tijolos. "Problemas no na Casa Forte?" Scully o ignorou e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sabe, você não devia sair por aí sem contar pra alguém onde você está indo."

"Engraçado," ela disse, mas parecia estar achando graça pela primeira vez desde que ela tinha chegado lá. Mulder voltou sua atenção para o prédio. "Então, você vai me contar o que você encontrou ou eu vou ter que comprar meu próprio par de binóculos. " ela perguntou lentamente.

Mulder abaixou as lentes. "Está vendo aquelas janelas no quarto andar?

É a sede da corporação onde Ken Deluth trabalha. Parece que existem dois turnos de trabalho. Um das nove às cinco e outro das seis até quatro da manhã. Você quer saber uma coisa estranha? Deluth tem um irmão gêmeo idêntico."

Scully arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Trabalhando aqui?"

"Todos eles trabalham. Deluth, o irmão dele Steve, e a esposa Agnes. Claro que ela esteve fora desde o acidente dela."

"Acidente?"

"Parece que Agnes esteve envolvida em um atropelamento com fuga uns três meses atrás. Ela passou três semanas no hospital. Quando ela saiu, foi aí que ela começou a reclamar que o marido para o qual ela voltou não era o mesmo que ela tinha deixado antes de sair.."

"E você acha que foi quando eles fizeram a troca"

"Se você der a eles a oportunidade, sim."

"E qual seria o motivo?"

"Os irmãos Deluth fundaram esta empresa com um olho em direção à clonagem humana. Quem melhor para servir de cobaia?"

"Eu primeiro teria certeza se funciona antes de tentar.."

"Quem disse que eles não tiveram? Nós não sabemos qual foi a primeira vez que eles tentaram. Pode ser apenas a primeira vez que eles foram pegos" ele pegou outra mão cheia com sementes. "Tem um boato de que o casamento de Deluth estava com problemas. Nosso garoto Kenny deve ter achado isso um meio fácil de pular fora."

Scully sorriu. "Oh, claro. O casamento está ruim. Está preso numa droga de trabalho? É só mandar seus clones!"

"Não se preocupe, eles estão aqui," Mulder replicou, sorrindo de volta. Scully balançou a cabeça.

"Okay, então. Mas onde está o Kenneth Deluth original, no fim das contas?"

"Talvez em um cruzeiro pelo mundo" Mulder sugeriu. "Ou talvez ele viva no escritório"

"Você está brincando."

Mulder encolheu os ombros "A luz nunca apaga." Ele olhou pelos binóculos de novo. "Lá estão eles de novo, dá uma olhada."

Ele entregou os binóculos a ela. Scully viu dois homens idênticos saindo do prédio. Um segurava uma pasta, e eles estavam conversando animadamente sobre algo. Por um segundo, ela imaginou se ela não estava vendo um homem e o clone dele. A pele dela formigou.

"O que Steven Deluth faz na empresa?" ela perguntou ao que Mulder pegou os binóculos de volta.

"Ele é o presidente. Eu acho que ele é o que está com a pasta, mas eu não posso ter certeza."

Scully se inclinou para frente para tentar olhar melhor através do pára-brisa. "Tem um carro estacionando."

"Eu estou vendo."

Scully forçou, mas ela não pode ver o que estava acontecendo. Um segundo depois, Mulder xingou e bateu as mãos no volante. Scully pulou "O que?"

"Você tinha que fazer isso não é? Você tinha que subir as escadas pra fofocar."

"Mulder, do que você está falando?"

"Uma coisa é esconder coisas de mim. Outra é fazer coisas pelas minhas costas -"

"Eu não sei do que você está falando!"

"Você levou o jornal para o Blevins. Você contou tudo para ele!"

"Mulder, eu juro. Eu nunca contei pra ninguém." Ela procurou dentro da pasta dela e pegou a amassada folha. "Olha, aqui está. Eu não mostrei pra ninguém."

"Então você fez uma cópia." Mulder parecia estar com nojo.

Scully suspirou. "Eu não fiz! Eu a mantive na minha estante até hoje. Mulder, você tem que acreditar em mim"

O olhar dele dizia, me dê uma razão porque eu devia acreditar. Ela não tinha nenhuma.

"Eu não contei a ninguém" ela repetiu "Eu—eu vi similaridade com nosso caso anterior. Eu achei que você tinha me mandado o jornal. Quando você negou, eu achei que tinha sido aquele homem..."

"Que homem?"

"O homem que você encontrou no banheiro. O homem que disse que era perigoso. Eu achei que fosse uma armadilha"

"Uma armadilha," ele disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Sim," ela repetiu teimosamente. "Um casinho qualquer planejado para te atrair até o meio do nada, então eles poderiam te machucar de novo."

Ele silenciosamente estendeu os binóculos a ela. Scully aceitou, e depois de um momento, ela pôde observar que os dois homens, Ken e Steven Deluth, tinham se juntado a um terceiro homem. Eles pararam para conversar perto de um longo carro preto.

Scully tentou ver o rosto do terceiro homem, com a luz tão fraca. Ela se iluminou rapidamente ao que ele acendeu um cigarro. Scully deixou os binóculos caírem no colo dela. Ela encarou Mulder.

Ele balançou a cabeça para ela. "Ainda acha que é um casinho de nada?"

* * *

De volta ao motel, Mulder colocou a chave dele na fechadura, enquanto Scully desligava os faróis do carro dela atrás dele.. "Mulder," ela disse, correndo até ele ao que ele abria a porta Mulder esperou sem olhar para ela. "Quem é aquele homem?"

"Você deveria saber mais do que eu. Você é a que passa todo o tempo no escritório de Blevins com ele."

"Ele nunca disse uma palavra."

Mulder pendurou a chave dele no vão da porta "Nem pra mim."

"Você não sabe o nome dele? A posição dele?"

Mulder hesitou e então balançou a cabeça.

"Bem, ele tem que ser alguém. Blevins deve saber."

"Scully-"

"O que?"

"Você tem que saber escolher suas lutas."

"Eu pensei que você estava dizendo que esse homem é a luta."

"Ele é parte dela," Mulder reconheceu.

"Então nós vamos atrás dele. Nós descobrimos quem é ele e o que ele sabe."

Mulder riu e olhou para as estrelas. "Mas o que é que você está pensando que eu estou fazendo aqui Scully?"

Scully hesitou. "Eu—eu não entendo. Você sabe que aquele homem estava envolvido nesse caso?"

"Não, eu não sei," ele disse como se ela tivesse cinco anos de idade. "Esse é o ponto. Eu estou aqui para descobrir."

"Oh."

"Aquele homem, seja lá quem ele é, tem políticos e presidentes de industria na mão dele. Deve haver uma razão pela qual ninguém diz a você o nome dele; e provavelmente eles nem sabem qual é. Você acha que nós podemos simplesmente marchar até lá e derrubar ele? Dá um tempo. O único modo de nós sabermos o que ele sabe é aparecer nos lugares, tomar notas rápidas, porque quer você queria ou não a evidencia não vai ficar por aí por muito tempo."

"Entendi." Ela olhou para o chão "Sinto muito."

Mulder chutou a porta aberta de novo, com o pé dele.

Scully respirou profundamente "Você quer ir pegar algo para comer?"

"Não, você pode ir. Eu vou entrar."

"Okay. Boa noite então."

Ela estava ainda em pé ali, então Mulder olhou para ela. "Amanhã nós podemos ir ver Agnes Deluth."

Scully deu a ele um aceno rápido e colocou as mãos dela nos bolsos. "Amanhã. Entendi. Eu vou estar aqui."

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Boa noite, Scully," ele disse, e fechou a porta atrás dele.

* * *

Agnes Deluth tinha cabelo marrom e um corpo em forma de maçã. Ela serviu a eles um adocicado chá gelado enquanto recontava a historia dela em uma florida poltrona "Eu contei tudo isso para o outro agente," ela disse.

"Outro agente?" Scully perguntou. "Você quer dizer o Agente Mulder?"

"O que se parece com ele, sim."

Scully trocou um olhar com Mulder, que estendeu as mãos em confusão "Você falou com alguém que se parecia exatamente com o Agente Mulder?"

"Igualzinho. Ele era muito amável, entretanto. Me perguntou sobre Kenny."

"Esse fui eu," Mulder disse, se sentando perto. "Eu estive aqui para perguntar a você sobre Kenny ontem. Lembra?"

"Oh, não, querido." Ela sorriu. "Aquele não era você. Era o outro."

Scully franziu a testa "Sra. Deluth, a senhora se envolveu em um acidente de carro recentemente?"

"Eu não me lembro, mas eles me contaram o que houve. Alguém me atropelou e fugiu, você não sabia? Eu estive no hospital por um longo tempo, e o carro está totalmente destruído.."

"E quando a senhora saiu do hospital, foi quando notou a primeira mudança no seu marido?"

A grande sobrancelha dela enrugou "Bem, não. Os dois vieram me visitar no hospital."

"A senhora quer dizer Kenny e Steven?"

"Não, Steven estava lá também. Mas eu estou falando sobre Kenny e o outro."

"Mrs. Deluth," Scully perguntou, "Que tipo de danos a senhora teve depois do seu acidente?"

"Eu quebrei duas costelas! Ainda dói quando eu espirro, algumas vezes. Cortes e machucados. Eu tive uma concussão- isso deu uma enorme inchaço na cabeça. Oh, e um pino na minha perna. Esse é o porque de eu andar meio que engraçado."

"Soa como a senhora passou por muita coisa. A senhora nos dá licença por um momento? Eu gostaria de falar com o Agente Mulder um pouquinho."

"O que é agora?" Mulder perguntou ao que ela o levou até o estreito corredor.

"Eu quero que você vá lá fora e toque a campainha de novo."

"O que?"

"Só faz isso, okay?"

Mulder saiu e Scully reentrou na sala de estar. "Me desculpe por isso" ela disse para Agnes. Mulder tocou a campainha

"Oh, a porta. Me deixa ir ver quem é" Scully a seguiu até a porta da frente onde Agnes recebeu Mulder novamente. "Por que- olá," ela disse. "Nós estávamos falando de você agora mesmo" ela se virou para Scully. "Este é o jovem que eu estava falando a você, do outro dia. Vamos, entre. Eu vou te dar uma xícara de chá."

"Eu já tomei chá" Mulder disse, mas a mulher se apressou para dentro, de qualquer forma. Mulder se inclinou para Scully. "O que está havendo?"

"Eu te explico depois," Scully sussurrou a ele, ao que a anfitriã deles voltava com o chá. Quando eles foram servidos na sala de estar, Scully perguntou a ela

"Como a senhora soube que seu marido era um impostor?"

"É difícil contar para as pessoas," Agnes reconheceu "Esse é o porque de ninguém acreditar em mim. Ele se parece com o outro exteriormente. Mas por dentro, ele não tem alma. Ele é apenas um vaso vazio." O queixo dela tremeu. "Eu fico dizendo a ele pra que ele me conte o que ele fez com Kenny, mas ele não vai me contar. Eu espero que ele não tenha machucado ele."

"Eu tenho certeza de que seu marido está a salvo " Scully disse.

Agnes fungou. "Você sabe onde Kenny está?"

"Eu tenho uma idéia. Deixe-me falar com os médicos e eu volto a falar com a senhora, okay?"

A mulher concordou. Mulder se inclinou para frente e colocou o chá dele na mesa de café.. "Sra. Deluth,o seu marido esteve hospitalizado alguma vez?"

"Kenny? Ele é saudável feito um cavalo. Nunca esteve doente mais que um dia na vida dele. O pior que ele já ficou foi quando ele quebrou um braço ao cair de um cavalo, uma vez, quando ele era criança."

Scully se levantou. "Eu quero agradecer a senhora pelo chá e por nos deixar tomar seu tempo para responder nossas perguntas."

"Você acredita em mim,certo?" Os enormes olhos castanhos dela olharam pelo rosto de Scully. "Você acredita em mim sobre Kenny?"

"Sim, eu acredito em você."

Eles disseram seus adeus, e Mulder seguiu Scully pela porta. "Você acredita nela?"

"Eu acredito que ela acha que o marido dela é um impostor. Eu não sei o porque eles não pensaram nisso antes, Mulder. Provavelmente é porque é muito raro."

"Pensaram em que?"

"A Síndrome de Capgras" ela disse ao que eles chegaram ao carro "O nome é por causa de um francês que identificou a desordem primeiro. Pessoas que a têm, ficam pensando que as pessoas que elas amam são impostores. Mas é uma relação bem perto, como uma mulher ou pai, mas eu vi documentados casos em que o paciente achava que o cachorro era o impostor. Eu acho que Agnes Deluth sofre da Síndrome de Capgras como resultado do acidente dela."

"Esse é o porque ela não me reconheceu?"

"Ela te reconheceu. Ela só não achou que fosse você. A Síndrome de Capgras acontece quando a parte visual do cérebro não é afetada, mas ela se torna desconectada da parte emocional do cérebro. Você reconhece o que você sabe que é uma pessoa, mas você não tem a esperada reação emocional à presença da mesma. É por isso que todos parecem ser impostores"

"Eu não sei. Porque a empresa chamaria seus chefões se é apenas é uma velha mulher doente com quem nós estamos falando?"

Scully considerou isso "A companhia tinha admitido o interesse deles em clonagem. Talvez eles tenham tido algum sucesso. Talvez tenha algo mais acontecendo que eles não querem que ninguém saiba, e eles não gostam que nosso interesse em Agnes Deluth acabe nos levando a companhia deles"

"Pode ser."

"Eu queria ir ao hospital e ver a ficha médica dela. Nós podemos ser capazes de dizer através de um MRI se existe algum dano associado com a Síndrome de Capgras"

"Boa idéia. E enquanto você faz isso, eu vou ir olhar a ficha médica de Ken

Deluth." "Pra que?"

"Eu quero saber sobre aquele braço quebrado. Se o novo Ken não tiver nenhuma cicatriz em seus ossos, bem…" ele parou, mostrando seu ponto.

"O que você está pensando em fazer, Mulder? Seqüestrar Ken Deluth e passar o braço dele por uma máquina de raio-x?"

"Eu não pensei em ir tão longe" ele admitiu "Primeiro eu quero confirmar se Ken Deluth sofreu a fratura."

Eles se separaram no hospital e se encontraram depois em uma cafeteria. Scully estava olhando um arquivo e mastigando uma batata frita quando Mulder se deslizou no banco ao lado dela.

Ele roubou uma batatinha. "Ken Deluth caiu de um cavalo aos oito anos de idade e quebrou o braço direito." Para mostrar, ele colocou uma cópia do raio x na frente dela.

"Sim, e Agnes Deluth sofreu danos no córtex cerebral próximo à amídala direita.". Scully mostrou a ele os papéis.

Mulder olhou para os dois pedaços de evidência médica sobra a mesa. "Não tem jeito de saber quem conseguiu ser melhor a esse ponto" ele disse.

"Eu digo para nós irmos falar com os Deluths de novo," Scully replicou. Ela tirou as batatas da frente dele assim que ele estava para pegar mais uma de novo. "Traga sua máquina de raio x se você quiser."

Mulder rodou o carro para parar no fim da rua da casa dos Deluth. "Parece que nós chegamos tarde para a festa" ele disse. Dois carros de polícia e uma ambulância estavam na porta, todas as luzes brilhando. Uma dúzia de vizinhos observavam atrás das fitas amarelas.

Mulder e Scully bateram as portas do carro em uníssono e caminharam até a casa dos deluth. Um oficial uniformizado os parou em cima do gramado.

"Mulder, FBI," Mulder explicou ao que mostrava a carteira. "Essa é a Agente Scully. Nós podemos perguntar o que está havendo aqui?"

"Homicídio, senhor."

Na mesma hora, dois detetives saíram da casa, um deles segurando Agnes Deluth. Ela estava soluçando.

"Quem é a vítima?" Mulder perguntou.

"O marido, Ken Deluth," o oficial respondeu.

Mulder e Scully passaram por ele. "FBI," Mulder disse, parando os detetives. Nós estivemos entrevistando esta mulher sobre um caso federal."

"Bem, você vai ter que fazer suas perguntas em uma prisão da cidade,"foi a resposta do detetive gordo. "Nós temos a arma e a confissão. "

"Você atirou nele?" Mulder perguntou a Agnes.

"Ele não iria me contar. Ele não queria me contar o que aconteceu ao Kenny!"

"Vamos embora," disse o detetive ao que ele a empurrava "Você quer falar com ela, então entre na fila."

"Droga." Mulder chutou uma pedra.

Scully soltou um suspiro alto. "É minha culpa. Eu devia ter pensado nisso. Os doentes de Capgras ocasionalmente ficam violentos com as pessoas que elas suspeitam serem os impostores."

"Ele não tinha alma!" Agnes chorava antes deles enfiarem ela no banco de trás do carro de patrulha.

Alguns minutos depois, um legista trouxe o corpo coberto de Ken Deluth pela porta da frente. "Os raios-x" Mulder disse, se recuperando "Eles fazem raios-x, certo?"

"Possivelmente. A causa da morte aqui não está em questão, Mulder. Eles talvez apenas removam a bala."

"Então você tem que fazer."

"Mulder-" Ela calou a boca ao ver o olhar na cara dele. "Eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer."

* * *

Mulder estava esperando do lado de fora no hall quando ela acabou. Ainda usando avental, Scully foi contar a ele as novidades. "Agnes Deluth atirou no marido dela, Ken," ela disse ao que a porta se fechava atrás dela.

Mulder parou mordendo o polegar "Ele tinha a fratura?"

"Yep." Scully se encostou contra a parede, para descansar as costas "Uma fratura curada na ulna direita, exatamente onde os arquivos diziam que devia estar."

Mulder se encostou na parede oposta. "Isso não prova nada" ele argumentou. "Talvez eles colocaram ele de volta. Talvez o clone esteja escondido em algum lugar -"

"Mulder-"

"Esse é o porque deles trazerem o Canceroso. As coisas estavam esquentando, eles sabiam que nós estávamos aqui, então eles acabaram com os testes."

"Mulder."

Ele olhou para ela. "O que?"

"Ela não teria atirado nele" Ao olhar dele, ela explicou, "Agnes não reconheceu que o homem ali era seu marido. Se, como você está supondo, eles houvessem substituído o colone e então trocado pelo real Ken, Anges deveria ter reconhecido ele assim que ele passou pela porta. Ela teria recebido ele, não atirado na cabeça dele."

Os ombros de Mulder caíram. Scully não teve muita alegria em estar certa.

"Sinto muito," ela disse.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. "Yeah."

"Eu vou me limpar" ela disse. "Nós podemos ir jantar."

"Não, obrigado. Eu não seria uma boa companhia neste momento."

Ele a deixou sozinha no hall, caminhado pelo escuro corredor e saindo pela noite.

Exausta, Scully se empurrou da parede e retornou para dentro da sala de autopsia. Ela estava limpando as ferramentas quando um Segundo corpo entrou dentro da sala, em um saco.

"Onde você quer que eu a coloque?" o jovem estagiário perguntou.

"Ela quem?"

"Agnes Deluth."

O escalpelo de Scully caiu no chão. "Agnes está morta?"

"Pendurou a si mesma na cela dela. Nós temos ordens para coloca-la no gelo."

"Eu coloco."

"Como quiser." Eles saíram do necrotério e Scully caminhou até o saco com o corpo. Ela o abriu o bastante para ver o rosto angustiado de Agnes. Uma feia marca circudava a nuca dela.

Scully fechou o saco e foi procurar Mulder para dar as más noticias. A mão dela estava no telefone quando ela parou novamente.

Scully colocou o telefone no bolso dela e retornou ao corpo. Dessa vez ela abriu o saco todo. Ela apalpou os quadris e o joelho..

Então ela foi direto até a máquina de raios-x.

* * *

"Yeah, entra" Mulder disse ao bater na porta dele. Ele tirou o som do jogo de bola ao que Scully entrava no quarto.

"Eu te trouxe pizza," ela disse.

"Eu te disse que eu não estava com fome."

"Eu sei, mas eu não posso durar muito tempo sem nada no estômago. Eu não vou te obrigar a comer nada."

"E você precisa comer aqui porque…?"

Ela jogou o grande envelope até ele, que caiu bem em cima do peito dele. "Agnes Deluth se enforcou na cela dela hoje à noite," ela contou à ele.

"Sei." Ele abriu o envelope. "O que tem aqui dentro?"

Scully comeu um pedaço de pizza, levantando uma grande quantidade de queijo. "Raios-X"

"Você já me contou que eles combinam."

"Não de Ken Deluth. Eles são de Agnes."

"Yeah?" Ele tirou as fotos pra fora "Para o que eu estou olhando?"

"Um pescoço quebrado."

"E daí?"

"E foi só isso que eu encontrei. Nenhuma fratura nos quadris. Nada quebrado no crânio. Nenhum pino no joelho dela."

"Minha nossa." Mulder se sentou e segurou os raios x contra a luz.

"Como você conseguiu isso?"

"Eu estava lá quando eles a trouxeram"

"Quem é que eles trouxeram, essa é a pergunta" Mulder disse ao que ele estudava as imagens. "Então nós estávamos certos - eles estão fazendo clonagem humana. Nós só pegamos a ovelha errada."

"Nós não sabemos disso."

Ele deu a ela um olhar exasperado "Você pode descordar de mim o quanto você quiser, mas essas imagens não mentem."

"Steven Deluth quer ambos cremados," Scully disse a ele.

"Eu aposto que ele quer. Scully, isso é um trabalho incrível."

Scully enrubesceu e limpou a boca dela com um guardanapo. "Eles não provam nada."

"É mais do que a evidencia que nós conseguimos de vez em quando" ele sorriu pra ela e ela sorriu de volta.. "Hey," ele disse. "Tem mais daquela pizza?"

Scully parou e entregou a caixa a ele "Pode ficar. Eu acabei. Eu tenho que fazer uma ligação.."

"Ah, manter o fogo em casa queimando. Entendi" Ela se virou para ir embora de novo, mas ele a parou mais uma vez. "Hey, Scully?"

"Yeah?"

"Bom trabalho."

Ela sorriu. "Noite, Mulder," ela disse da porta.

"Noite," ele replicou com a boca cheia de pizza. Ele ainda estava olhando os raios-x. Scully o deixou e fechou a porta atrás dela.

De volta ao quarto dela, ela tirou os sapatos e soltou os cabelos do rabo de cavalo. Ela se deitou na cama como telefone, pensando como ela poderia contar a Ethan sobre o sucesso dela no trabalho sem soltar nada que fosse confidencial.

Scully se encostou nos travesseiros, ao que o telefone começou a chamar. Quase meia noite, mas Ethan ainda estaria acordado

Um minuto depois, a máquina atendeu.

"Ethan, você está ai? Sou eu" Ela esperou mas ele não atendeu o telefone.

* * *

Fim do capítulo três. Continua no capitulo quatro.

* * *

Essa é para Nancy, porque existe um pouquinho de Scully em todas as mulheres cientistas.. :-) Volta logo!

Muitos obrigadas a Amanda, por betar!

Feedback são sempre bem vindos para syn_

* * *

EU NÃO FALEI QUE A FIC ERA DEMAIS? E VOCÊS AINDA NÃO VIRAM NADA! VALEU A DRI POR BETAR, AINDA ESTANDO MORTA PELO GV FOLIA - VOU SENTIR SUA FALTA, AMIGA! MAS EU TAMBÉM ESTAVA ENTÃO ESTAMOS QUITES. BJOX - feedback: .br


	4. A Pedra Conhece um Lugar Difícil

**UNIVERSAL INVARIANTS**

by syntax6

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro: A Pedra Conhece um Lugar Difícil**

* * *

O sonho era sempre o mesmo. Ele podia sentir o mar na boca dele. Era verão, a areia quente debaixo dos joelhos dele enquanto ele e Samantha construíam um enorme castelo juntos. A praia estava cheia de outras famílias, e logo uma dúzia de crianças se juntariam a eles na construção. Mulder sabia que seus pais observavam de perto, espremidos debaixo do guarda sol deles, com uma cesta cheia de frango e soda.

Ele e Sam estavam fazendo um concurso de quem construía a torre mais alta. Mulder fez uma pilha de areia tão alta que ele perdeu a visão de sua irmã do outro lado. Apenas as risadas e insultos lançados faziam saber que ela estava lá.

Mulder prendeu a língua em concentração, mais difícil, mas rápido - tudo para vencê-la. O suor andava pelas costas dele.

Ele olhou para cima e o sol tinha sumido. A praia ficou escura.

"Samantha?" ele chamou, mas não teve resposta. Ele correu pelo castelo para encontrar a pá e o balde dela abandonados, quando ele começou a escavar. "Samantha!"

Só então ele percebeu que ela tinha ido embora com os outros. A praia estava vazia.

Mulder olhou para o oceano e então ele sabia por que eles tinham corrido. Uma enorme onda estava vindo, grande o bastante para afogar a todos.

Mulder não podia se mover. Ele observou a onda crescer mais alto, mais perto, mas os pés dele estavam presos na areia.

"Lá se vai o castelo," ele pensou.

E acordou.

Mulder piscou para o teto dele. A TV tagarelava, mas ele não virou a cabeça para olhar pra ela.

"... desaparecida desde ontem à tarde. Patty Waeleski, de 13 anos de idade, estava vindo para casa depois de sair da casa de uma amiga quando ela desapareceu. Os pais dela imediatamente ligaram para a policia quando Patty não apareceu para jantar. Patty é uma ginasta competitiva cuja família se mudou de Dayton, Ohio, então a filha deles poderia estudar com o famoso técnico de ginastas David Matlock. Matlock já treinou seis medalistas de ouro olímpico dos Estados Unidos, e recentemente declarou que Patty poderia ser a favorita para vencer as principais categorias em Atlanta, para 1996. Enquanto ninguém confirma um seqüestro, a policia diz que o FBI foi chamado para dar consulta a este caso."

Mulder piscou novamente, deitado como um homem morto. Um momento depois o telefone dele começou a tocar.

* * *

Scully parou no cubículo dela para checar e-mails antes de descer para o porão. O telefone dela tocou ao que ela se logou, e era o Chefe Blevins na outra linha.

"Agente Scully, eu poderia vê-la no meu escritório agora, por favor?"

"Certamente," Scully replicou, enquanto interiormente ela estava com vontade de ser grossa. As freqüentes viagens ao escritório do chefe tinham lhe parecido excitantes à primeira vista, uma saída mais rápida para o topo; agora ela não desejava nada além do que começar pelo andar debaixo.

"Queria me ver, senhor?" Scully perguntou enquanto entrava.

Blevins a observou movimentar-se pela sala. Scully olhou ao redor procurando o homem com os cigarros. Ele não estava presente, mas o nariz dela lhe disse que ele havia estado lá recentemente.

Scully tomou a cadeira habitual em frente à Blevins. Ele estava assinando alguns papéis e não havia dado a ela sua inteira atenção. Scully dobrou as mãos e esperou.

"Agente Mulder não estará com você hoje," ele disse afinal. E olhou para cima. "Possivelmente nem pela semana inteira."

"Perdão?"

"Ele está for a dos Arquivos X no momento. Apenas uma recolocação temporária."

"O que - o que eu supostamente teria que fazer?"

Ele perscrutou pela beirada dos óculos à ela. "É do meu conhecimento que você e o Agente Mulder desfrutaram recentemente uma curta estadia à Scottsbluff, Nebraska."

Scully sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas. "Senhor, sobre aquilo -"

"Eu vou aguardar mais um pouco para ler tudo sobre isso em seu relatório." Ele voltou ao trabalho dele, dispensando-a.

Scully se empurrou da cadeira. "Senhor?"

Ele olhou para ela novamente. "Sim?"

"A garota que sumiu ontem. Esse é o caso ao qual Mulder foi designado, não é?"

"Sim." Ele colocou a caneta dele de lado. "Sim, é."

Scully concordou "Escolha dele?"

"E isso importa?" Blevins se encostou contra a cadeira dele e a considerou. "Agente Mulder requeriu que os Arquivos X pudessem ser reabertos e nomeados a ele, e nós garantimos esse pedido. Em retribuição, ele concordou em nos ajudar de tempos em tempos em casos de natureza mais terrestre."

"Eu entendo." Ela se virou para ir.

"As crianças, Agente Scully. Ele sempre vem pelas crianças."

"Mas é claro que sim." Os olhos deles se encontraram, e Blevins deu a ela sorriso tenso.

"Eu espero seu relatório em breve, então."

Somente quando ela havia retornado à mesa dela que ocorreu à Scully imaginar como exatamente Blevins sabia sobre a viagem deles à Scottsbluff.

* * *

O exercito da Imprensa estava acampado ao redor da vizinhança dos Waeleski quando Mulder chegou. Ele mostrou sua ID ao oficial uniformizado em guarda, que então o deixou entrar para chegar até a detetive no comando do caso.

"Ava Prescott," ela disse como forma de introdução ela tinha um leve buraco entre os dentes da frente e usava o cabelo escuro dela com um nó amarrado detrás da cabeça. "Obrigada por vir"

"Alguma coisa até agora?" Mulder perguntou.

"Nada. A amiga dela, Sandra Alder disse que Patty saiu cedo depois do almoço, direto para casa. Ela estava pegando o ônibus que cruza a cidade, mas nós falamos com o motorista e ele disse que ela nunca entrou nele. Ninguém a viu ou ouviu falar de Patty desde então."

"Alguma chance dela ter fugido?"

"Os pais dizem que não. Barbara e Tom. Eles estão na sala de estar arrancando os cabelos. A amiga dela, Sandra, está lá também. Ela disse que Patty estava de bom humor quando ela saiu, e ela nunca mencionou fugir de casa. Ela no entanto, pegou emprestado dez dólares."

"Ela disse para o que era?"

"Não. Prometeu pagar na Quinta-feira, então esse é um outro ponto contra a teoria de fuga."

Mulder concordou. "Okay, eu gostaria de falar com os pais." A Detetive Prescott o guiou até a sala de estar, onde Barbara Waeleski estava com um Segundo detetive enquanto o marido dela Tom andava pelo carpete azul.

"Sr. e Sra. Waeleski?" Prescott disse. "Eu gostaria de apresentar o Agente Especial Fox Mulder do FBI. Ele precisa fazer algumas perguntas sobre Patty."

A mão de Barbara balançou ao que ela tocava de leve os olhos com um tecido. "Eu conheço você," ela disse a Mulder. "Você encontrou o homem que matou o pequeno garoto dos Plecker ano passado."

"Sim, senhora."

"É por isso que ele está aqui?" Tom exigiu das Detetive Prescott. "Você acha que Patty está morta?"

"De maneira alguma, senhor," Mulder disse. "Eu já trabalhei em vários casos de crianças desaparecidas no passado, e eu só estou aqui apenas para dar uma outra perspectiva."

"Você as encontrou vivas?" Barbara perguntou.

"Eu começo cada caso com a expectativa de encontrá-las vivas," Mulder disse a ela. Esperava que fosse mais assim, mas ele não estava pronto para admitir para esses dois pais loucos de dor. "A Detetive Prescott me contou que vocês falaram pela ultima vez com Patty no domingo de manhã?"

"Na igreja," Barbara confirmou. "Ela perguntou se ela podia ir para casa com Sandra para almoçar. Nós dissemos que tudo bem, contanto que ela estivesse em casa a tempo de fazer o dever de casa."

" Patty ficava fora freqüentemente?"

"Normalmente não," a mãe dela replicou.

"Patty é um pouco sonhadora," Tom disse. "Algumas vezes ela fica com a cabeça dela nas nuvens e perde a noção do tempo. Mas ela é uma boa garota."

"Ela vem tendo algum problema na escola ultimamente?"

"Não que eu saiba," disse Barbara. "As notas dela são boas. A professora de álgebra reclamou algumas vezes sobre a quantidade de tempo que ela passa treinando, mas ela só não entende como isso é. Isso não é nenhum programa extra curricular de esporte que Patty está - ela está treinando para as Olimpíadas."

"Problemas com amigos?"

"Patty não tem muitos amigos íntimos," Barbara disse, soando lamentosa. "Ela não tem tempo para isso. Esse é o porque de nós dizermos que ela podia ir para a casa de Sandra por algumas horas."

"E problemas aqui em casa?"

Tom estreitou os olhos para Mulder. "O que isso quer dizer?"

"Eu só quis dize,Patty já deu a você algum problema?"

"O inferno que é isso que você quis dizer. Eu sei como isso funciona. Eu assisto televisão. Uma criança some, e os pais são automaticamente os responsáveis, certo?"

"Sr. Waeleski, por favor," disse a Detetive Prescott.

"E você é?" Mulder perguntou quase ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu sou o que?" grunhiu Tom.

"Você é responsável pelo desaparecimento de Patty?"

Tom fez um barulho inumano e correu para mulder. Um policial uniformizado o segurou. "Como você se atreve? Como você se atreve a vir a minha casa com a minha garotinha desaparecida e dizer que eu tive alguma coisa haver com isso!"

Barbara parecia que estava para vomitar. "Nós nunca machucaríamos Patty," Ela sussurrou. "Deus, nós nem ao menos batemos nela alguma vez."

"Eu sei que as perguntas são horríveis," Mulder disse, "mas nós temos que pergunta-las."

"Vai pro inferno," Tom respondeu.

"Me deixe ser honesto com você," disse Mulder. "Eu não estou aqui para pintar vocês como monstros. Mas é preferível que Patty tenha fugido. Fica sendo mais provável que ela está a salvo neste momento e nós possamos encontrá-la rapidamente. Então tudo o que eu estou tentando fazer é determinar se existia *alguma coisa* que talvez fizesse Patty sair por aí por si mesma."

"Eu – eu estou tentando pensar." Barbara parecia apavorada. Tom ainda aparentava ainda estar zangado. "Patty não argumentava conosco muito. Ela estava realmente raramente em algum problema."

"Quando foi a ultima vez?" Mulder perguntou.

"A ultima vez que ela esteve em algum problema?" Barbara se sentou reta, tentando se focar. "Três meses atrás eu acho. Ela estava implicando com o irmão dela no quintal, subindo nas arvores. Ela sabe que ela não pode subir nas arvores. Ela escorregou e deslocou o pulso dela. Eu atrasei os treinos dela por semanas.."

"Você a puniu?"

"Nós pensamos sobre isso, mas depois da bronca que ela levou do Treinador Matlock, nós não achamos que devíamos dizer alguma coisa mais."

Mulder concordou. "Okay. Eu gostaria de dar uma olhada no quarto de Patty agora, se isso estiver bem."

"Porque?" Tom exigiu. "Você acha que nós estamos escondendo alguma coisa lá em cima?"

"Só olhar por aí. Eu estou tentando ter uma idéia de quem Patty é. Vai nos ajudar a entender o que aconteceu com ela."

"Tom, fique calmo," Barbara disse. "Mas é claro que você pode olhar. É lá em cima, no final do corredor."

Mulder caminhou silenciosamente pela atapetada escada e caminhou pelo corredor. A porta de Patty estava fechada. Ela havia pendurou uma placa de pare em frente com uma mensagem especial embaixo dela: "Isso quer dizer você, Tommy."

Mulder abriu a porta, encontrando um garotinho lá dentro, que estava deitado na cama. O garoto parecia ter seis anos de idade, e ele tinha um boneco do Snoopy em um abraço apertado. "Você deve ser o Tommy," Mulder disse.

O garoto concordou. "Você é a policia?"

"FBI," Mulder disse , mostrando a ele sua identidade. Tommy estudou e entregou de volta. "Eu estou ajudando a policia a procurar por Patty."

Mulder olhou ao redor do quarto branco e rosa. Uma parede inteira era dedicada aos troféus de ginástica e medalhas. Na mesa estavam dois cadernos usadas, cada um coberto de adesivos. Em um estava escrito. "História" na capa, e no outro etiquetado "Inglês"

Mulder pegou um porta retrato de Patty com um terrier preto. O cabelo louro de Patty estava balançando com o vento e ela estava rindo ao que o cachorro lambia o rosto dela.

"Esse é o Sr Pickles," Tommy explicou. "Ele morreu ano passado."

Tommy observou Mulder olhar o quarto por algo mais. "Ela não está aqui," ele disse eventualmente. "Você deveria procurar em algum outro lugar."

"Eu não estou procurando por Patty aqui," Mulder respondeu. "Eu estou tentando ver o que ela estava fazendo antes de sumir."

"Ela estava na igreja."

"Você estava na igreja também?" Tommy concordou. " Patty disse a você aonde ela ia depois da igreja?"

"Ela estava indo à casa da Sandra"

"E depois disso?" Tommy encolheu os ombros. Mulder examinou a enorme coleção de CD´s de Patty. "Sua irmã gosta de ouvir musica, huh?"

"O tempo todo. Mamãe e Papai gritam com ela quando ela toca muito alto."

"Eles gritam com ela muito?"

"Mmm, não o tempo todo. Na maior parte do tempo eles gritam comigo."

"Yeah, meus pais gritavam comigo também. Minha irmã escolhia brigar, mas eu sempre seria quem entrava em problemas. Isso acontece com você?"

"Oh, yeah. Nada nunca é culpa da Patty. Uma vez ela pegou o perfume da mamãe e derrubou, mas eu que fiquei de castigo. Ela disse que eu derrubei com a minha bola."

"E o tempo que vocês estavam subindo nas arvores no quintal?"

"Huh?"

"Quando Patty machucou o braço dela?"

O pequeno rosto de Tommy ficou branco e ele colocou Snoopy no colo dele. "Oh, yeah. Aquilo foi feio."

Mulder sentou ao lado das coisas de Patty e ajoelhou-se na frente do garoto. "Você pode me contar sobre aquele dia?"

"Eu não sei."

"Patty estava subindo uma arvore com você?"

"Eu acho." Ele abaixou os olhos e começou a balançar um pé para frente e para trás.

"Onde sua mãe estava quando aconteceu?"

"Mamãe tinha saído. Stephanie estava me olhando."

"Stephanie é a sua babá?" Mulder adivinhou.

"Uh huh. Ela estava falando no telefone com o namorado dela quando a Patty chegou da escola."

"E foi aí que vocês decidiram subir em uma arvore juntos?"

Tommy mordeu o lábio dele.

Mulder hesitou e então chegou mais perto. "Sabe, minha irmã e eu costumávamos ter segredos juntos. Eu contaria a ela coisas que eu não queria que nossos pais soubessem."

"Ela fofocava pra eles?"

"Não," Mulder disse solenemente.

"Ser fofoqueiro é a pior coisa."

"É sim," Mulder concordou. "Mas você sabia que é só se você fofocar para os seus pais. Se você disser para outra pessoa, então está tudo bem."

Tommy considerou essa nova informação. "Eu não acho."

Mulder tentou uma nova tática. "E se eu adivinhar o segredo?" ele disse. "E você me conta se eu estou certo."

"Bem... okay."

"Eu acho que talvez Patty empurrou você, e você empurrou ela de volta e ela caiu. E foi assim que ela machucou o braço dela."

"Errado!"

Mulder fingiu pensar. "Eu acho que vocês nunca ficaram subindo nas árvores. Isso está certo?"

"Uma parte. Eu estava subindo numa árvore."

"Mas Patty não estava?" Tommy balançou a cabeça. O pulso de Mulder começou a andar rápido. "Patty já estava machucada quando ela chegou da escola?"

Tommy concordou. "Ela estava chorando."

"Ela contou o que aconteceu?"

"Ela disse que ela caiu na escola. Ela disse que mamãe e papai iam matar ela."

"E foi quando você inventou a historia da arvore?"

"Yeah."

Mulder tocou o joelho do garoto. "Obrigado por partilhar o segredo comigo."

"Você vai encontrar a Patty agora?"

"Com certeza eu estou indo tentar."

Detetive Prescott colocou a cabeça dela no quarto. "Aí está você," ela disse para Tommy. "Seus pais estão procurando por você. Eu acho que o almoço está pronto lá embaixo."

Tommy pulou da cama com Snoopy enquanto Prescott se juntava a Mulder no meio do quarto. "Encontrou alguma coisa?"

"Ela mentiu sobre o machucado," Mulder replicou. Ele relatou o que Tommy contou a ele.

"Então o que você acha que aconteceu?" Prescott disse.

"Maldição se eu soubesse. Mas eu aposto que o machucado não foi de uma queda." Ele pegou um dos cadernos dela e virou as paginas. Patty tinha escrito, "Sra. Tricia Yearling" em uma almofada, e escreveu várias vezes. Mulder mostrou a Prescott.

"Yeah, nós vimos isso. Evan Yearling é um garoto da sala dela. Sandra disse que todas as garotas são apaixonadas por ele. Nós investigamos mas ele estava jogando em uma liga de futebol na hora em que Patty sumiu."

Mulder olhou para a letra redonda. "Ela escreveu o nome dela como Tricia, não Patty."

"Tentando ter uma nova identidade, talvez? Quando eu tinha treze anos eu queria que meus amigos me chamassem de Jezebel."

Mulder deu uma olhada para ela, Prescott encolheu os ombros.

"Eu olharia essas garotas mais velhas com as maquiagens delas e vestidos apertados, e minha mãe diria 'Ela é uma Jezebel' parecia bom pra mim!"

Mulder sorriu e continuou a passar as páginas do caderno. "Bem, ao menos isso sugere que Patty não estava inteiramente confortável na caixa que ela estava presa. Isso é alguma coisa."

As páginas estavam cheias de notas sobre historia Americana. Nas margens, Patty desenhou corações e flores. Ela também gostava de pegar os nomes e mudar as letras para parecerem outra coisa.

BENEDICT ARNOLD se tornou DARN NOBLE EDICT.

"Espera, olha isso," Mulder disse. No meio da Revolução Americana, Patty parou as notas dela para escrever, "Eu odeio ela. Eu odeio ela. Eu odeio ela.."

A pequena impressão ia até o topo da pagina.

"Isso é ruim," Prescott observou.

"É bem na época em que Patty machucou o pulso dela. Eu imagino de quem ela estava falando."

"Eu posso olhar de novo com Sandra. Talvez ela saiba."

"Você faz isso." Mulder fechou o caderno num estalo.

"O que, você não está vindo?"

"Não, eu vou às compras. Eu quero ver o que dá pra comprar com dez dólares no ponto de ônibus."

Mulder saiu da casa, não se importando em fazer contato visual com a imprensa ao que ele andava pelo gramado até o carro dele. "Mulder," chamou uma voz. A única a chamá-lo pelo nome.

Mulder cometeu o erro de olhar pelo ombro. O namorado de Scully caçando ele com uma mulher com uma câmera a reboque. "Hey, Alan."

"Ethan," o cara corrigiu. "Eu sei que nós não fomos formalmente apresentados. Você está trabalhando nesse caso?"

"Isso mesmo, então é melhor eu ir trabalhar." Mulder não tinha parado de caminhar.

"Eu achei que você não fizesse mais esse tipo de trabalho. Ou tem algum angulo paranormal por aqui que nós não estamos sabendo?"

"Eu não sei o que você ouviu, mas esse é o tipo de coisa com a qual eu trabalho todos os dias. eu resolvo crimes para o FBI."

"E isso é o que é? Um crime?"

Merda, Mulder pensou, repreendendo a si mesmo por até mesmo ter começado a conversa. "Sem comentários." Ele abriu a porta do carro dele.

"Vamos lá, Agente Mulder. Nós estamos do mesmo lado aqui. Nós só estamos tentando ajudar a achar a garota."

"Você quer ajudar? Você aponta essa coisa para a foto e tenha certeza de que todos no país saibam como Patty é."

"Nós já fizemos isso."

"Façam de novo." Mulder bateu a porta atrás dele.

* * *

Mulder começou a busca dele na parada de ônibus onde Patty teria subido no ônibus no Domingo à tarde. E era uma viagem que ela já havia feito anteriormente, então Patty devia conhecer a área.

Ele olhou para cima e para baixo pela rua movimentada. Havia um comercio de comida em uma esquina e uma loja de roupas na outra. Ele foi a direção da loja de roupas.

Os manequins na janela vestiam vestidos apertados em cores brilhantes do verão. Mulder se lembrou do que Prescott contou a ele sobre Jezebel e se enfiou para dentro.

Ele mostrou a fotografia de Patty por todo lado mas ninguém se lembrava de vê-la no domingo.

"Não há nada aqui que você possa comprar com dez dólares," a balconista disse, cheia de desdém.

Mulder continuou pela rua abaixo. Ele tentou a loja de doces e uma livraria de quadrinhos, mas ninguém falou em ter visto Patty. Numa encruzilhada, Mulder considerou suas opções. De um lado tinha uma rua que dava direto para o parque. Era possível que Patty tivesse ido lá subir em árvores sozinha.

Na outra direção, Mulder viu uma enorme loja de CDs. Ele se lembrou da coleção de Patty. "Pagando por porcaria," ele disse para si mesmo ao que ele começou a correr.

Dentro da loja, uma musica grunge vociferava pelos alto-falantes. Caixas de CDs se acumulavam no lugar, com várias caixas de demonstração presas nas paredes. Os clientes eram escassos. Mulder espiou alguns garotos em idade escolar olhando a seção de musica dos anos 80.

"Posso ajudar você?" Um careca, e pesado homem vestindo uma desbotada camisa do Metallica disse por detrás do balcão.

"Você é o dono?" Mulder perguntou.

"Stanley Manning," o homem respondeu. "Quem quer saber?"

Mulder mostrou sua ID. "Você estava trabalhando ontem à tarde?"

"Eu trabalho todo Domingo à tarde."

"Você viu essa garota entrar aqui dentro? Talvez pelas duas horas?" Mulder deslizou a foto de Patty pelo balcão de vidro.

"Você sabe quantos garotos entram aqui nos fins de semana?" Manning respondeu. "É um zoológico para eles." Ele olhou para a foto. "Ela é uma gracinha. Essa é a garota que está desaparecida, certo?"

"O nome dela é Patty Waeleski. Ela estava vestindo jeans e uma camiseta azul listrada."

Manning balançou a cabeça dele. "Eu não me lembro dela. Sinto muito."

"Pense com força." Mulder tinha quase certeza de que a garota tinha estado lá.. "Ela gosta dos Beatles. E também do Nirvana."

"Me desculpe," Manning disse, estendendo as mãos. "Eu posso mostrar a foto dela para o Brian. Ele estava aqui no domingo. Quem sabe ele se lembre de alguma coisa."

"Faça isso." Mulder caminhou pela loja enquanto Manning entrou em busca de Brian. Ele encontrou uma seção dos Beatles ficou passando pelos CDs.

Você esteve aqui, ele pensou. Eu posso sentir.

Dez dólares certamente podiam comprar um CD usado. Mulder olhou em volta e enxergou uma câmera de segurança no canto.

"Brian também não se lembra," Manning disse enquanto retornava. "Como eu te disse, esse lugar fica uma loucura nos fins de semana."

"Eu estou vendo que você tem câmeras de segurança. Tem alguma chance de eu poder ver a fita?"

"A fita? Claro. Só aquela ali está funcionando agora. Eu querendo colocar a outra no lugar, mas eu não conseguido tempo pra fazer isso."

O coração de Mulder saltou. A câmera que estava funcionando era a que apontava para a seção dos Beatles. "Por favor, eu gostaria de ver o que você gravou ontem lá pelas duas da tarde."

"Eu vou fazer isso. Vamos lá pra dentro."

Manning mandou Brian ir olhar a loja enquanto ele espanava um velho vídeo cassete. Ele rebobinou a fita, ficando de olho no contador. "Deve ser mais ou menos aqui," ele disse, apertando o _play_.

Como se fosse mágica, Patty Waeleski apareceu na tela. Mulder sentiu o ar ser tirado dele.

"Bem, eu sou um tonto," Manning disse. "Aquela é ela, não é?"

Os dois homens assistiram ao que Patty passava pela seção. Ela fez uma seleção e colocou debaixo do braço ao que ela continuava procurando. As horas na tela marcavam duas e dezessete.

Quando eram duas e vinte, Patty virou para olhar para trás dela. "Alguém a chamou?" Manning perguntou.

"Eu não sei."

Patty caminhou pra fora da tela em direção a seja lá o que fosse que houvesse chamado a atenção dela. Ela nunca voltou.

"Santa Maria," Manning disse.

"Ela saiu com aquele CD?" Mulder perguntou.

"Deixe-me ver. Brian," ele gritou. "Descobre se a gente vendeu algum CD dos Beatles depois das duas e vinte ontem!"

"Só um segundo," Brian gritou de volta.

"Agora!"

"Eu vou precisar levar essa fita comigo," Mulder disse.

"Claro, claro." Suor caiu no lábio de Manning. "Você acha que seja lá quem for que levou a pegou na minha loja?"

"Eu acho que é uma possibilidade."

Brian colocou a cabeça dele na sala. "Nenhum CD dos Beatles foi vendido ontem, nenhum," ele disse a eles.

Manning benzeu a si mesmo. "Santo Jesus."

* * *

Scully estava fatiando um tomate quando ela ouviu a porta se abrir. "Eu estou aqui," ela chamou. Com Mulder fora, ela chegava primeiro que Ethan em casa, com tempo para gastar. Ela já tinha vestido um short e uma camiseta, e colocado o cabelo dela acima da nuca.

"Hey," Ethan cumprimentou ela. Ele sentou em uma cadeira perto da mesa.

"Você parece cansado," ela disse. "Longo dia?"

"Você poderia dizer isso." Ele esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos. "Você está em casa espantosamente cedo."

"Mulder foi temporariamente deslocado, então eu passo o dia inteiro preenchendo papelada."

"É bom ter você em casa pra jantar, pra variar."

"Ethan..." Ela se virou. "Por favor não comece."

"Quem está começando?" Ele se levantou e se juntou a ela no balcão. "Parece bom."

"Está tão quente lá fora, eu pensei que nós podíamos comer uma comida mais leve hoje à noite. Um pouco de frango com salada."

"Mmmm, soa perfeito." Ele envolveu os braços em volta dela e beijou o rosto dela. "Eu já te disse o quanto eu amo essa roupa?"

Scully riu e passou as mãos no cabelo dele. "Eu acabei de comprar."

"Então é um novo amor." As mãos dele se enfiaram embaixo da camiseta dela.

"Agora você definitivamente está começando alguma coisa," Scully disse.

Os ágeis dedos dele abriram o fecho do short jeans dela.

Os mamilos de Scully endureceram debaixo da camiseta dela. "Dana," ele disse. "Faz um século."

"Uma semana," ela disse, a cabeça dela se afastando. Ela colocou a mão dela coxa dele ao que ele começou uma lenta caricia contra ela.

"Um século," ele suspirou perto da orelha dela. As mãos dele encontraram os seios dela, e o jantar estava esquecido.

Mais tarde, nus na cama, ele descobriu oito padrões diferentes na barriga dela. "Se sentindo melhor?" ela perguntou sonolenta.

"Mmm, bastante." Ele beijou a testa dela. "E você? Volta aos mutantes amanhã?"

"Eu não sei. Depende de Mulder. Ele está trabalhando no caso Waeleski."

"Caso difícil," Ethan disse, continuando as carícias.

"O pior."

Ethan se aconchegou a ela. "Você tem sorte, sabia. Nós temos um ao outro para manter as coisas normais. Quem é que Mulder tem?"

"Mulder está bem," ela replicou. "Ele tem amigos."

"Sério? Quem?"

Scully não tinha resposta. "Ele joga basquete nos fins de semana," ela disse

"Eu acho que ele extravasa desse jeito."

"E ele é bom?"

Scully virou a cabeça dela no travesseiro para olhar pra ele. "Eu nunca o vi jogar. Por que?"

"Só curiosidade."

Scully saiu da cama. "Eu estou indo tomar banho. Você termina o jantar."

"Aw..."

"Hey, eu estava lá pra fazer. Foi você quem começou a ter outras idéias."

"Eu? E você?" Ele deitou e começou um falsete sem fôlego, e apertou o peito dele. "Oh, Ethan. Sim! Sim!"

Scully colocou a cabeça dela pela porta. "O que eu não te contei é que eu estava fantasiando sobre aquele frango o tempo todo."

Ethan jogou um travesseiro nela. "Isso foi frio, mulher. Frio!" Mas ele se levantou para terminar a salada.

Eles estavam acabando de jantar quando o telefone tocou. Ethan atendeu. "Você viu o a edição do JLA?" Melinda perguntou.

"Não, o que eles conseguiram?"

"Uma exclusiva com os pais. Ninguém está usando a palavra seqüestro ainda mas todos os sinais estão lá. Eu falei com a Kimmy do Distrito. Ela disse que talvez tenha havido alguma novidade no caso, mas ela não sabe o que é. Precisa estar por dentro da base e toda aquela porcaria."

"Droga."

"Yeah, bem, Kruetzer quer saber qual vai ser o nosso angulo. O que eu devo dizer a ele?"

"Diga a ele que eu estou nisso."

"Eu estava pensando que nós podíamos alugar um filme.," Scully disse quando ele reapareceu na cozinha.

"Eu amaria, mas eu não posso. Era a Melinda. Nós temos que editar algumas fitas hoje á noite."

Scully estava presa segurando a louça. "Você tem que ir agora?"

"Yep." Ele a beijou na bochecha. "Não me espere acordada."

* * *

Apesar da escuridão, a cidade queimava. O calor radiava dos prédios e na quadra de basquete. Mulder, com sua camiseta dos Knicks empapada de suor, tomou alguns lances livres da linha. Todo mundo tinha tido o bom senso de ficar lá dentro com o ar condicionado.

Bem, quase todo mundo. Mulder congelou no meio de seu lance ao que ele observou uma figura se esgueirando perto da cerca. Descoberto, o homem caminhou até a luz. Mulder retornou sua atenção ao basquete e jogou a bola dentro da rede.

"Você está me seguindo?" ele perguntou.

"Eu estou seguindo a estória," Ethan respondeu. Ele recuperou a bola de Mulder e a jogou de volta pra ele.

"Eu não sou a estória." Mulder deu outro lance.

"Eu acho que você é." Novamente, Ethan retornou a bola.

"Você é um super astro, certo? O Michael Jordan dos profilers? Eles devem ter te colocado lá por um motivo."

"Uma garotinha sumiu. Isso é um bom motivo."

"Muitas teorias estão rolando por aí sobre o que pode ter acontecido com ela."

Mulder fez outra cesta. "Yeah?"

"Você tem uma favorita?"

"Se eu tivesse, eu certamente não te contaria."

"Vamos lá, Mulder. Nós podemos trabalhar juntos nisso."

"Eu trabalho sozinho."

"Você trabalha com Dana," Ethan disse.

Mulder ficou parado com a bola na mão. "Deixe ela for a disso." Ele errou a próxima jogada. Ethan pegou a bola e a segurou. Mulder inclinou a cabeça. "O que eu quero saber é, o que você pensa que você pode fazer pra me ajudar."

Ethan jogou a bola pra ele. "Eu tenho feito algum dever de casa. O Caso Gramercy três anos atrás, você usou a imprensa pra se comunicar com o assassino."

"Você está assumindo que nós temos um assassino desta vez."

"Você não está assumindo isso?"

"Eu nunca assumo nada." Mulder retornou a seus lances livres.

"As pessoas dizem coisas pra imprensa ," Ethan persistiu. "Coisas que elas não contam a gente com distintivos."

Isso pegou a atenção de Mulder. "Você sabe de alguma coisa?"

"Talvez. Nós temos um acordo?"

"Eu não faço acordos. Se você sabe algo que poderia ajudar a trazer aquela garotinha de volta para casa e você está escondendo, eu arrasto a sua bunda pra uma cadeia."

"Whoa, calma. Eu não sei de nada , eu juro." Mulder deu a ele um olhar duro. "Mas eu posso encontrar alguma coisa por aí. Se eu encontrasse, eu partilharia com você."

"Em troca de que?"

"Nada. Talvez um pouco de consideração afinal de contas." Mulder ignorou ele, então Ethan segurou a bola novamente. "Aqui, considere isso uma dica grátis. Eu não estou dizendo que isso tem alguma coisa haver com o caso, , okay? Mas eu fiz uma reportagem sobre o Técnico Matlock para as ultimas Olimpíadas. Ele conduz aquelas crianças com dureza. De verdade. Eu juro que ele não hesitaria em colocar um deles contra o outro se ele achar que isso iria torná-las mais competitivas."

"Interessante." Mulder manteve a voz neutra. Ele caminhou pra fora da quadra e pegou uma garrafa de água. Ethan o seguiu.

"Eu também ouvi que tem uma pista nova no caso," Ethan disse. Mulder não disse nada. "Olha, você sabe que eu vou acabar descobrindo eventualmente."

"Então vai descobrir."

Ethan balançou a cabeça "Tudo bem. eu só estou tentando manter as linhas de comunicação abertas, sabia?"

"E eu aprecio muito isso," Mulder disse, erguendo a garrafa de água numa saudação falsa. Ethan começou a ir embora. "Hey!" Mulder o chamou e Ethan se virou. "Porque você quer tanto saber desse caso, de qualquer forma?"

"Talvez pegue atenção nacional. Talvez porque poderia ser meu grande furo." Ethan parou para chutar uma pedra."Talvez eu também tenha uma irmãzinha."

Ele chutou uma pedra no parque e saiu sem dizer adeus.

* * *

Curiosidade levou Scully ao porão na manhã seguinte. Ela não estava esperando encontrar Mulder, mas a porta estava aberta e ele estava lá. Ele estava com a TV ligada e os pés em cima da mesa.

"Oi," ela disse. "Eu não tinha certeza de que você estaria aqui."

"Só pescando as coisas pro seu namorado?"

"Perdão?"

"Ethan me fez uma visitinha ontem á noite na quadra de basquete. Ele tentou arranjar um acordo. Eu pegou o cara mau e ele consegue a estória."

"Ethan falou com você?" Ela ainda não podia acreditar. "Ele nunca disse nada pra mim."

"Ah, eu tenho certeza," Mulder concordou. "Ele só descobriu magicamente onde podia me encontrar."

Scully se encolheu à reprimenda. "Eu falo com ele."

Mulder balançou a mão. "Não se incomode. Eu posso lidar com isso."

Scully abriu a boca e fechou novamente. Se era desse jeito que ele queria jogar, muito bem. "O que você está vendo?" ela perguntou

Mulder bateu o controle do vídeo contra a coxa mas não respondeu.

"Mulder?"

"Eu estou tentando decidir o quanto eu posso contar a você."

"Tudo bem. Esqueça que eu perguntei." Ela se virou nos saltos dela para ir embora.

"É o vídeo de uma câmera de segurança de Patty Waeleski, filmado no dia que ela desapareceu," Mulder disse, fazendo-a parar. Scully caminhou de volta assim ela podia ver a TV. Mulder apertou "play."

Juntos eles assistiram Patty fazer a seleção de Beatles dela e caminhar pra longe da câmera.

"Viu? É como se alguém tivesse chamado o nome dela," Mulder disse.

"Não um amigo, entretanto."

"O que te faz dizer isso?"

"Ela não parece feliz em ver a pessoa."

"Huh." Mulder se sentou direito. "É um bom ponto de vista." O telefone dele tocou e ele tateou por ele com uma mão. "Mulder. Yeah. Okay. Dizer o que? Tudo bem, eu vou estar aí assim que eu puder."

Scully levantou as sobrancelhas dela em uma pergunta silenciosa ao que Mulder desligou o telefone. "O gerente da loja de CD tem um histórico de agressão sexual contra uma garota adolescente," ele explicou. "Eles o estão levando para interrogatório."

"Ele a pegaria na própria loja dele?"

Mulder encolheu os ombros. "Eu tenho que correr. Te vejo depois."

Scully foi deixada olhando a imagem congelada de Patty Waeleski ao que ela se preparava para sair para longe da tela para o desconhecido.

"Yeah," Scully disse para a sala vazia. "Te vejo depois."

* * *

Ela achou Ethan escada abaixo, no estudio de produção. "Eu preciso falar com você," ela disse . Melinda a olhou cautelosamente.

"Dana, querida, eu não posso falar com você agora. Nós estamos terminando esse pedaço pra hoje á noite. Vamos falar em casa,okay?"

Scully olhou pra cima e viu Mulder na pequena tela . "Ou nós falamos agora, ou eu não estarei em casa quando você chegar lá."

Melinda estremeceu. Ethan deu a ela sua atenção completa. "Wow, okay. Vamos entrar ali, tudo bem?"

Ele a conduziu até uma pequena cozinha, com uma mesas e duas cadeiras. "Você quer se sentar?"

"Não, eu não quero me sentar. Meu Deus, como você pode ser tão desgraçado."

"O que? O que eu fiz?"

"Oh, me poupe do desse olhar de cachorrinho ferido, Ethan. Você sabe muito bem o que você fez. Todas aquelas inocentes perguntas sobre Mulder noite passada. Você me *usou*."

"Não- não intencionalmente."

"Mentira."

"Não, eu juro." Ele a impediu de sair. "Dana, Eu sinto muito. Não era minha intenção colocar você no meio disso."

"Oh, o inferno que você não queria isso. Você me levou pra cama e tirou toda a informação que você precisava de mim."

"Não foi bem assim. De verdade. Eu não queria….. eu não estava tentado..." Ele tomou fôlego e suspirou longamente. "Me desculpe."

"Eu não sou algum tipo de fonte que você pode usar e depois jogar fora, Ethan."

"Eu sei disso."

"É do meu trabalho que nós estamos falando."

"Você quer que eu diga ao Mulder que você não teve nada a ver com isso? Porque eu vou."

Scully deu a ele uma risada sem humor. "Não, eu não quero que você fale com Mulder. Ele não acreditaria em você de qualquer maneira."

"O que eu posso fazer? O que eu posso fazer para consertar isso pra você?"

Ele parecia genuinamente arrependido. Scully balançou a cabeça. "Você não pode fazer isso nunca mais, nunca mais. Nunca."

"Eu não vou." Ele a abraçou e beijou a cabeça dela. "Eu sinto muito."

Scully colocou a cabeça dela no peito dele. "Não me faça escolher entre você e Mulder, Ethan."

"Eu sei. Seu trabalho é importante. Eu te escutei."

Scully saiu do abraço. "O que eu estou dizendo é que você não iria gostar da minha resposta." Ela acariciou o rosto dele antes de deixá-lo sozinho com o ultimato dela.

* * *

Aquela noite, Scully não pôde resistir. Ela assistiu o noticiário da noite. A matéria de Ethan apareceu logo depois de uma atualização de uma conferencia de imprensa, na qual o publico soube que já havia um suspeito no caso.

Ethan começou com uma fotografia onde Patty aparecia sorrindo. "Quando uma criança desaparece," ele disse com uma voz grave, ao fundo, "todos os oficiais da lei levam o caso seriamente. São todas as mãos para ajudar."

A filmagem mostrava Ethan parado em frente á casa dos Waeleski. "Cada unidade nomeia os melhores e mais brilhantes para o caso. Para o FBI, isso significa mandar Fox Mulder."

Ele mostrou fotografias de Mulder caminhando pelo gramado. "Mulder estabeleceu seu domínio no mundo do FBI perfilando cedo, prendendo assassinos serias com tal facilidade que ele até mesmo ganhou um apelido, 'Estranho.'"

Ethan usou arquivos de filmagens de Mulder em casos antigos."Se você seguir casos de perfis de assassinos, você com certeza encontrará o nome dele primeiro. Mas o que você talvez não saiba é que é uma razão profundamente pessoal pela qual Mulder caça esses assassinos com tal ferocidade. Fox Mulder tinha apenas doze anos de idade - um ano inteiro mais novo que Patty Waeleski – quando sua irmã de oito anos desapareceu do lar da família. Apesar de uma longa procura, o paradeiro de Samantha Mulder nunca foi determinado, e ela permanece como uma pessoa desaparecida até hoje."

"Sem comentários," Mulder disse para a câmera.

A filmagem retornou para Ethan. "Alguns devem especular que a presença do Agente Mulder nesse caso significa que o FBI tem conhecimento de algo que muitos temem – que a jovem Patty Waeleski encontra-se em perigo. Mas uma coisa é certa, os Waeleskis não poderiam encontrar alguém mais dedicado para trazer Patty de volta para casa."

"Nós estamos fazendo de tudo para encontrá-la," Mulder disse para a câmera.

"Para este agente," Ethan disse, "Patty não é apenas uma outra garotinha perdida. Ela é mais uma chance de fazer direito. Mais uma chance de salvação."

Ethan sumiu da tela assim que o telefone de Scully tocou. "Alo," ela disse, coçando sua dolorida cabeça.

"Eu ficaria preocupado se eu fosse você, Scully," Mulder disse. "Eu acho que seu namorado talvez esteja apaixonado por mim."

"Mulder." Ela deu um longo suspiro. "Eu sinto tanto."

"Esqueça. Minha roupa suja já esteve em publico antes, e estará de novo."

"Você falou com o dono da loja de CDs?"

"Manning? Yeah. Ele definitivamente tem antecedentes. Os policiais estão convencidos de que ele a seqüestrou, mas eu não. " Ele disse a ela sobre o misterioso machucado que Patty sofreu.

"O que você vai fazer?" Scully perguntou quando ele terminou de contar.

"Continuar cavando, eu acho. Eu não posso parar agora. Esse caso pode ser minha chance de salvação."

Scully fechou os olhos dela, mas Mulder riu.

"Diga ao Ethan que eu quero com calma, você diz?"

Scully balançou a cabeça dela e sorriu. "Boa noite, Mulder."

* * *

Fim do capitulo quarto, continua no capitulo cinco

* * *

Milhões de obrigadas a Amanda por betar!

Perguntas? Comentários? Quer ir com calma com Mulder? Deixe arrumar

isso pra você: syn_

* * *

E eu agradeço a Dri por betar pra mim, ela é uma flor. Estamos de site novo, valeu às minhas amigas de chocolate por me acolher aqui. Essa fic, como eu já falei um monte, é uma das melhores que já li na minha vida. É perfeita. Tem tudo o que Mulder e Scully são. Tem ação. Tem drama! Lol, e é bem melhor que a oitava e a nona temporada. Portanto, leiam, leiam! E mandem feed pra autora, que é uma fofa.

Feed pra eu? .br


	5. Uma Geração Perdida No Espaço

**UNIVERSAL INVARIANTS**

by syntax6

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco: Uma Geração Perdida No Espaço**

* * *

"_Sabe, quando eu era garoto, eu tinha esse ritual. Eu fechava os meus olhos antes de entrar no meu quarto, porque eu achava que um dia quando eu os abrisse, minha irmã estaria lá. Deitada na cama, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Você sabe, eu ainda estou entrando naquele quarto, todos os dias da minha vida_." - Mulder em "Conduit"

* * *

Scully acordou com o sol brilhante e o penetrante cheiro de café. Ela se enfiou bem fundo no travesseiro, negando a obvia chegada do dia. O colchão cedeu atrás dela.

"Dia," Ethan disse. "Eu trouxe café da manhã."

Scully se virou para piscar para ele. Ele tinha uma bandeja no colo dele, carregada com suco de laranja, café, torradas de baguete e queijo cremoso, e o que pareciam ser morangos frescos.

Ele lambeu um pedaço perdido de queijo cremoso do dedão dele.

"Vamos lá," ele disse quando ela não disse nada. "Eu venho em paz."

Scully sentou direito. "O que é que você vai comer?"

"Eu comprou uma baguette no caminho. Eu não posso ficar. Tenho uma reunião hoje cedo."

Scully provou do café e tocou a violeta que ele tinha roubado de algum vaso. "Você pegou isso de uma planta minha," ela disse.

"Você ainda está com raiva." Ele suspirou e se encostou contra a cabeceira da cama.

"Eu não estou com raiva eu-" ela hesitou, procurando a palavra. "Desapontada."

"Deus, eu acho que é preferivel ter você com raiva."

"Arranjando toda aquela coisa sobre Mulder e a irmã dele e enfiar na TV - como isso ajuda exatamente a encontrar Patty Waeleski?"

"Não ajuda," ele admitiu. "Mas esse não é meu trabalho. Esse é seu trabalho. Meu trabalho é manter o publico informado sobre o que está acontecendo no caso."

"Então coloque o caso na TV, não Mulder."

"A este ponto, minha querida, eles são a mesma coisa. Além do mais, se eu fosse Mulder, eu gostaria de ter meu rosto na TV a cada chance que eu tivesse."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Se a irmã dele está por aí," ele explicou, "ela poderia simplesmente vê-lo."

Scully se virou para considerar isso mais seriamente. "Você acha que ela ainda está viva?"

"Não." Ele beijou a bochecha dela. "Mas Mulder acha. Tenha um bom dia. Eu te ligo."

* * *

Blevins mantinha o escritorio dele bem frio, e Scully suprimiu um calafrio ao que ela entrou lá dentro. Ela procurou rapidamente pela sombria figura fumante no canto, mas ele não estava presente. "O senhor queria me ver, senhor?" ela perguntou a Blevins.

Ela fez questão de não se sentar.

"Mulder pegou um novo caso," Blevins disse, "e esse tem um cultivado um tipo de preocupação que eu espero que você possa acalmar."

"Mulder tem um novo caso? Eu pensei que ele ainda estivesse trabalhando no desaparecimento de Patty Waeleski."

Blevins colocou as mãos sobre sua ampla barriga. "A contribuição de Mulder ao caso Waeleski era mais do que bem vinda. Graças a ele, nós temos um suspeito principal."

"O gerente da loja de CDs, Stan Manning. Eu assisti ao noticiário. Mulder disse que ele não acredita que Manning seja culpado."

"Se Manning é inocente, a investigação irá mostrar isso."

"Patty ainda está desaparecida. Eu não entendo porque o senhor removeria o Agente Mulder deste caso."

"Se você viu o noticiário, então você não deveria estar perguntado o porque."

Scully endureceu. "O senhor tiraria Mulder de um caso ativo, ainda aberto, por causa de uma pequena atenção da mídia?"

Blevins gesticulou vagamente. "O Agente Mulder não é o caso em si. Por uma variedade de razões, nós sentimos que o talento dele seria melhor utilizado em outro lugar no momento. Se nós tivermos um desenvolvimento no caso Waeleski que requeira a atenção dele, você pode ter certeza de que o notificaremos imediatamente."

"Senhor, você não acha que o publico irá achar estranho que Mulder seja anunciado pelos noticiários como a maior esperança dos Waeleski e exatamente no proximo dia o FBI o remova do caso?"

"Não é de minha alçada cuidar da opinião publica, Srta. Scully. O publico pode descansar seguro de que nós temos um grande número de nossos melhores agentes trabalhando no caso. Mulder foi trago para identificar um suspeito, um trabalho que ele executou habilmente."

O tom dele deixou claro que o tema estava encerrado, mas Scully não poderia deixar de continuar. "Eu não posso crer que você o tiraria do caso com a garota ainda desaparecida."

"Mesmo que seja para procurar uma outra garotinha desaparecida?"

Blevins subiu suas estufadas sobrancelhas. Ele pegou um arquivo e o estendeu a ela. "O último 302 do Agente Mulder. Pede nomeação e despesas de viagem para vocês dois."

"Sioux City, Iowa. Essa é a primeira vez que eu ouço falar desse lugar."

Scully abriu a página e viu o jornal fixado com um clipe. "ADOLESCENTE LEVADA DE UMA TENDA POR ALIENÍGENAS," estava escrito.

"Eu não entendo," Scully disse.

"Em essencia, Mulder está pedindo ao bureau para anexar um número de um caso à manchete de um tablóide."

O coração de Scully afundou. "Ele dever ter mais evidências do que isso."

"Não de acordo com o 302."

Scully começou a ver porque eles estavam preocupados. Mas Blevins Não tinha acabado ainda. Ele se levantou e mostrou um segundo arquivo x, o qual ele também entregou a ela. Scully o abriu e segurou o fôlego ao ver a irmãzinha de Mulder.

Oh, Mulder, ela pensou. O que você está fazendo?

"Você não tem que protegê-lo," Blevins disse a ela. "Ele começou o arquivo ele mesmo. Nós precisamos saber. Em sua opinião, o Agente Mulder já envolveu seus problemas pessoais com seu julgamento profissional?"

Sim. Sim. E sim.

"Na minha opinião, não," Scully se escutou dizendo.

Mulder estava cego, mas ele não era idiota. Ela arriscou supor que ele sabia mais do que ele estava dizendo.

Além do mais, a este ponto, ela devia uma a ele.

"Eu vou rejeitar o 302," Blevins disse, pegando uma caneta.

"Com todo respeito, senhor," Scully disse. "Ao menos deixe-me falar com ele primeiro."

* * *

Scully levou o arquivo até o porão. "Você não me disse que nós tinhamos um novo caso."

"Estou vendo que Blevins a colocou a par," ele replicou descuidaddosamente, encarando a pasta dela. "Eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse aprovar isso um dia."

"Ele não aprovou. Ainda."

"Oh, entendi," Mulder disse, balançando pra frente com um sorriso. "Você é a guardiã da cripta."

Scully deu um sorriso tímido. Ela não podia olhar pra ele. "Mulder. Eu quero me desculpar novamente pela material de Ethan. Se de alguma forma afetou o caso -"

"Por favor," ele disse, abanando para ela parar. "É isso que eles disseram a você? Eles estavam procurando por um motivo para me colocar no meu lugar. quanto mais eu ficar fora da publicidade, mais felizes eles vão ficar. Quando eles finalmente perceberem que Manning não é o cara, eles vão voltar me cheirando de novo."

"E você?"

Mulder apontou para a foto de Patty pregada na parede dele. "Eu vou estar pronto."

Scully espiou novamente dentro do novo arquivo que ela tinha em mãos. A garota desaparecida era Ruby Morris, dezesseis anos. Ela também, tinha um irmãozinho. Igualzinho a Patty.

Ela escutou Mulder explicar como Ruby Morris desapareceu de uma conhecida área de aparições de ÓVNIS, no lago Okobogee, e como a mãe dela, Darlene, já havia estado envolvida em um incidente com ÓVNIS em 1967.

Scully acreditou em uma palavra daquilo. O arquivo listava Ruby como uma provável fujona.

Ela esperou que fosse verdade. Se fosse, Fox Mulder talvez tivesse a chance de trazer uma irmãzinha perdida ao menos.

Scully deu a aprovação dela para o 302.

* * *

Ela o observou ler as fotos na casa dos Morris com as mãos dele e isso a lembrou do cego Willie Holcomb, o homem que "via" as cenas de crime de um jeito que os outros não podiam.

Scully falou com a exausta mãe enquanto Mulder devotava a maior parte do tempo dele ao pequeno irmão de Ruby, o silencioso irmão Kevin. Scully supôs que isso fazia sentido. Kevin era a única possível testemunha do desaparecimento de Ruby.

Ela observou através de uma visão periférica enquanto Mulder falava com o garoto. O que você pergunta a uma pessoa que se encontra na mesma situação que você, que teve a irmã levada pela luz, ela imaginou?

Ela esperou que Mulder tivesse o bom senso de não colocar ideias na cabeça do garoto.

Depois de um tempo, no carro, ele mostrou a ela o que Kevin tinha dado a ele. "Ele tem um monte de páginas dessa coisa, Scully."

Scully olhou para as páginas de uns e zeros escritos com a letra de um garoto de oito anos. "Código binário? O que um menino desta idade sabe sobre códigos numéricos?"

"Ele disse que está vindo da TV."

Scully deixou a folha descansar no colo dela. "Na TV? Não é um pouco 'Poltergeist' demais pra você, Mulder?"

"Eu só estou te falando o que Kevin me falou. E como você disse é incomum que ele tenha capacidade de criar algo assim sozinho."

"Algo assim como o que, Mulder? Isso poderia ser apenas um monte de nada até onde nós sabemos."

Ele tomou o papel de volta. "Esse é o porque de eu querer investigar."

Scully tocou os dedos no rosto dela, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. "Quando eu era pequena e meu pai estava longe, no mar, eu costumava ter essas tarefas compulsivas para tentar mantê-lo a salvo. O aniversário dele é em dezessete de março, então eu tentaria fazer coisas multiplicando o sete. Eu escovava meus dentes por sete segundos. Eu dava sete passos pelo quarto. Á noite, na cama, eu contaria de trás pra frente mil e subtraia por sete."

"Deve ter funcionado," Mulder comentou.

"Mas é claro que não funcionava. Mas aquilo me fazia sentir segura, como se eu tivesse controle sobre o que acontecia com meu pai. Eu acho que os números de Kevin podem ser o mesmo tipo de coisa. Ele está tentando se sentir conectado com a irmã dele."

"Você poderia estar certa," Mulder disse, e parou de argumentar.

Scully olhou pela janela, às arvores que passavam. Ela poderia estar certa, claro, mas de alguma forma, quando se tratava de Mulder, ela nunca estava.

* * *

Eles encontraram um namorado morto na floresta. Um ciclista com a orelha dele queimada com radiação. A NSA queria um pedaço de Kevin desde que o jogo numérico dele tinha mostrado conter informações de um satélite de defesa embutida nele.

Tudo isso, mas até agora nada de Ruby.

A noite caiu no céu ao que eles chegaram dentro do carro alugado deles. Mulder sentou atrás do volante, mas ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos ao invés de colocar a chave na ignição. Scully esperou.

Finalmente, ele se virou para ela, a expressão dele escondida numa sombra. "Você quer beber alguma coisa ou algo assim?"

As roupas dela estavam coladas à pele dela na humidade do verão. Após ser derrotada pela NSA no meio da noite anterior, tudo o que ela queria era um banho e se enfiar na cama. Mas ela sentiu que, se ela dissesse "não'' agora, a oferta poderia nunca mais acontecer novamente.

"Claro," ela disse.

Ele os levou de volta ao bar, que estava tendo um bom movimento para uma Quarta-feira à noite. Eles pediram as bebidas a uma garçonete em apertadas calças e uma camiseta que dizia: "Escorrega Quando Molhada." A mesa de madeira tinha profundas marcas em cima da superfície.

"Parece que nós temos que gravar nossos nomes," Mulder comentou. "Você acha que é assim que a garçonete se lembra para onde ela tem que trazer as bebidas?"

"De alguma forma eu duvido que ela leia muito." Scully colocou um olho pelo bar para os outros clientes; couro e cotton rasgado pareciam ser os trajes padrão. Se a música estivesse muito alta ou muito se as pessoas não estivessem tão bêbadas, ela não poderia dizer, mas os clientes não pareciam se importar de ter dois agentes do FBI no meio deles.

Scully relaxou um pouco e delicadamente puxou algumas nozes de um triste e falso pote de madeira. Mulder a observou, e falou divertido.

"Eu não acredito que você está comendo isso."

"Eu não como nada há oito horas. É isso, ou eu estarei cantando em cima da mesa."

"E você canta?"

"Não de um jeito que seja reconhecido como cantar, não." Ela sorriu e ele sorriu de volta, empurrando o pote para ela.

"Então é melhor comer tudo."

Ele brincou com o porta guardanapos por um minuto, e então se ocupou a si mesmo jogando hóquei com a garrafa de ketchup. A garçonete checou com a margarita de Scully e a cerveja de Mulder.

Ela tomou um gole experimental. "Não está ruim."

Mulder concordou e bebeu a cerveja dele. Scully se apoiou no balcão, lambendo os traços de sal dos lábios dela.

Mulder não disse nada e ela não estava certa do tipo de conversa que era apropriada. Em meses de trabalho juntos, ela e Mulder não haviam feito nenhuma tentativa de socializar.

"Então," ela disse.

"Então," Mulder repetiu. Ele desenhou uma linha de condensação na garrafa de cerveja. Eles olharam um para o outro.

"Kevin estar recebendo mensagens da TV," ela disse detalhadamente. "Essa é a sua teoria."

"Ele está recebendo elas de algum lugar. Nós podemos concordar nisso, certo?"

Scully concordou. "É só a parte da TV que é um pouquinho difícil de engolir."

"Você quer dizer que você não pode sentir?"

"Sentir o que?"

A perna de Mulder se encostou na dela debaixo da mesa. Ele parecia impaciente, procurando. "Sabe quando eu disse antes, como eu ainda estou entrando naquele quarto?"

O quarto com a irmã dele, toda vez esperando que ela apareceria magicamente quando ele abrisse os olhos. "Sim."

"É como - não é só uma metáfora, Scully. Eu estou literalmente entrando nesses quartos. Toda vez que eu pego um caso como este, é sempre a mesma coisa. Você vai pra casa com uma criança desaparecida. Você abre a porta da frente e uma dor começa a aparecer. As pessoas dentro mal podem falar. A gente se sente como se fosse um prédio inteiro fosse cair a qualquer segundo."

"Eu nem posso imaginar como é."

"Eu acho que você não pode." Ele não estava bravo, somente concordando "Quando uma criança simplesmente desaparece daquele jeito..." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Parece tão irreal que você começa a pensar o que pode ter acontecido, que outras coisas irreais estão esperando você lá fora. Coisas que pareciam impossíveis se tornam realidade."

"Você quer dizer como OVNIS?" Ela tentou cuidadosamente, então ela não pareceria estar querendo confronta-lo.

Ele bebeu mais cerveja. "ÓVNIS, mensagens da tv local, o que seja. Eu sei que você pensa que eu sou louco."

"Não," ela disse rapidamente.

"Aquela garotinha de Poltergeist que desapareceu dentro da TV - a familia dela tinha que ir atrás dela."

"É isso que você está fazendo?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Às vezes eu imagino se nós não já estamos vivendo dentro de uma TV. Todos nós."

Mulder pediu uma segunda cerveja. Então uma terceira. Ele não estava ficando bêbado, mas Scully decidiu dirigir de volta ao ficou parado contra a porta do carro e olhou para cima, pro céu.

No Fique e Economize, eles caminharam pelo corredor debaixo das misteriosas luzes acinzentadas. O quarto de Mulder era o primeiro, e ela parou com ele para dizer boa noite. Ele enfiou a chave de plástico na fechadura mas não abriu a porta. Um esboço de sorriso apareceu no rosto dele.

"Você é tão segura de si," ele disse e ela podia sentir o cheiro da cerveja no hálito dele. Ele a tinha prendido entre o corpo dele e a parede. "Todo o tempo."

Scully respirou fundo. A mão dele subiu e traçou o rosto dela, mal a tocando.

"Uma vez que acontecer," ele suspirou "você não pode voltar atrás. Nunca vai poder voltar atrás. Você sabia?"

"Eu sei," Scully mentiu. Ele cambaleou um pouco, e abaixou a mão. Então ele levantou a si mesmo.

"Está tarde. Ou cedo. Uma ou outra, eu não sei qual." Ele esfregou a cabeça.

"Mulder-"

Ele abriu a porta dele e caminhou para dentro "Vai pra cama, Scully."

A porta se fechou na cara dela, e Scully ficou ali parada, olhando. Afinal ela tocou a madeira com as pontas do dedo foi embora.

Scully voltou ao quarto dela, tomou banho e se enfiou na cama. O álcool queimava nas veias dela. ela contou os setes de tras para frente até que ela tivesse dormido.

* * *

O céu ficou laranja esfumaçado e a terra tremeu. Ciclistas se enfiaram pela floresta como anuciando um apocalipse heavy-metal. Scully se lembrou de Darlene gritar e do enorme sobretudo de Mulder se agitando pela noite afora.

De alguma forma, depois de tudo, Ruby Morris reapareceu.

Scully e Mulder assistiram do lado de fora do quarto de hospital ao que Darlene exagerava os cuidados sobre a filha dela. "Eles a jogaram de volta, Scully," Mulder disse. "Como se ela fosse um peixe muito pequeno para poder fritar."

"Ela voltou. Isso é o que importa. Você a encontrou."

Kevin Morris apareceu na porta, o pequeno rosto muito sério.

"Eu não a encontrei," Mulder respondeu. "Foi Kevin. Ele sabia o tempo todo que ela ia voltar."

Kevin se quietou, lançando um olhar pelo ombro da irmã. Ele parou, e encarou o olhar de Mulder e Scully, mas não sorriu.

"Você deve achar que ele vai ser feliz," Scully disse.

"Ruby vai ficar bem."

Mulder balançou a cabeça. "É como eu disse, Scully. Você nunca pode voltar atrás."

* * *

De volta à cidade, Scully engatinhou para a cama, perto de Ethan. Ele se mexeu e sorriu sonolento quando viu que ela estava com ele. "Hey," ele disse, cercando os braços ao redor dela "Você tá aqui."

"Yeah." Ela descansou a bochecha contra o peito dele "Caso difícil?" ele perguntou, acariciando as costas dela.

"Mmmm. Eu acho. Outra garota desaparecida, mas ela não está mais desaparecida."

Ethan beijou o topo da cabeça dela. "Isso é otimo. Tomo mundo ama finais felizes."

Do outro lado da cidade, Mulder colocou a mala dele no corredor e enfiou as chaves dele na fechadura. Ele segurou o folego, fechou os olhos e abriu a porta.

Ninguém estava esperando do outro lado.

* * *

Mulder acordou antes do amanhecer e fez o caminho habitual pelas ruas ao redor de seu apartamento. O céu estava clareando, as estrelas indo embora, e Mulder competiu com o sol até chegar em casa.

O jornal do dia não trazia nenhuma noticia de Patty Waeleski. Os policiais não haviam anunciado nada desde a interrogação de Stan Manning.

Recém saído de um sucesso, Mulder se sentiu renovado. Se Ruby podia voltar pra casa, então podia Patty.

Ele pegou uma garrafa de água e enfiou a cópia da fita da câmera de vigilãncia da loja de CD no vídeo cassete. Patty apareceu na tela, procurando pela prateleira dos albuns dos Beatles mais uma vez.

Mulder tinha uma pequena seção da fita memorizada agora, mas ele não podia se impedir da sensação de que estava perdendo alguma coisa.

Ele apertou o botão "slow motion" e assistiu Patty ficar quase que robótica. Mulder se inclinou pra frente para estudar a tela.

"Huh," ele disse. Ele rebobinou a fita e tentou de novo. "Filho da mãe."

Mulder pegou o telefone e discou o numero de Scully "Alô" ela disse, sonolenta.

"Ela o conhecia, Scully. Ela tinha que conhecer."

"Mulder? Do que você está falando?"

"Patty Waeleski. Eu estou vendo a fita de novo. Se você colocar em camêra lenta, você pode ver que ela dá um meio sorriso antes de se virar. Ela ouviu uma voz que ela conhecia."

"Se ela frequentava a loja, ela deveria conhecer Manning," Scully disse.

"Não é Manning. Seja lá quem for que pegou esta garota, foi pessoal. Eu vou levar a fita para o trabalho, e você vai ver por si mesma."

Duas horas depois, ele parou com ela no porão ao que eles viram a fita segundo a segundo. "Viu?" ele perguntou.

"Ela reconhece a voz antes mesmo de se virar."

"Okay, quem era?"

"Eu não sei." Mulder apertou "pause." "Eu estou achando que talvez nós devessemos dar uma olhada no Treinador."

"Dave Matlock? A ultima vez que eu ouvi falar dele, ele deu um depoimento à policia, e estava se recusando a responder mais perguntas."

"Disse que poderia ser prejudicial ao programa de treinamento." Mulder concordou."A policia não pressionou mais quando ele veio com um alibi para a tarde em que Patty estava desaparecida."

"Então porque você quer dar uma olhada nele?"

"A ginasta-estrela dele está sumida. Ele não parece tão interessado em tê-la de volta. Eu gostaria de saber porque."

Scully sentou na borda da mesa dele. "E o que faz você pensar que ele falaria conosco?"

"Eu venho pensando sobre isso," ele arrastou a cadeira perto dela e se sentou. Desse angulo, ela estava mais alta que ele. Ela tinha os braços cruzados e a boca dela fechada naquele aviso anda-logo-eu-te-desafio-a-me-impressionar que ele tinha aprendido a conhecer tão bem. SE ele pudesse vender Scully, ele não a venderia a ninguém.

"Tem uma velha estoria" ele começou "sobre um médico que estava vendendo drogas ilegais para alguns dos pacientes dele. Vamos chamar esse cara de JOnes. Um outro paciente descobriu - vamos chamá-lo de Smith - e Smith começou a chantagear Jones com algumas fitas secretas que ele fez das atividades ilicitas de Jones."

"O que isso tem a ver com o Treinador Matlock?"

"Eu estou chegando lá. Enfim, Jones foi até essa convenção médica na Flórida. É bem elegante, e todos os médicos tem seus proprios chalés. Smith decide ir também e conseguir mais dinheiro de Jones. Ele aluga seu próprio chalé no lugar e liga para Jones no meio da noite, exigindo pagamento. Jones concorda e leva um pacote de dinheiro, mas só se Smith der a ele as fitas afinal. Smith diz que ele tem as fitas e Jones pode tê-las contanto que ele leve o dinheiro."

"Você tem um ponto aqui, Mulder?"

"Eu estou chegando nele. Enfim, curta longa estória. Jones aparece com uma faca ao invés de dinheiro. Ele esfaqueia Smith, e enquanto Smith cai morrendo no chão, Jones revista o lugar à procura das fitas. Ele as encontra e sai correndo pela porta."

"Fim da estória?"

"Nem tanto. Algumas horas depois, Jones é acordado por um telefonema. É a policia na outra linha. 'Venha rápido' diz o tenente, 'um homem foi esfaqueado e está quase morrendo.'"

"Então ele não morreu," Scully disse. "Grande erro."

"Sim, isso é o que Jones está pensando também. Ele joga algumas roupas na mala e anda pelo chalé, tentando descobrir que ele vai fazer sobre Smith. Ele não pode deixá-lo viver porque aí ele contará tudo."

Scully tinha sacado a estória agora, ele podia ver. Ela se inclinou até ele. "E o que aconteceu depois?"

"Então Jones sai do chalé e encontra um monte de policiais. Smith está deitado, morto no chão. Ele está morto há várias horas. 'Porque você me disse para vir rápido?' Jones pergunta ao Tenente. 'Este homeme está claramente morto.'

"'Sim,' o Tenente replica, 'mas você pode ver que ele escreveu o nome do assassno com sangue.' Bem legível, ao lado do corpo, Smith havia escrito 'DR.'

"'Tem pelo menos mil médicos aqui,' Jones protesta. 'Isso pode ser qualquer um.'

"'Isso foi o que eu pensei, também,' o Tenente replica. 'Por isso que eu liguei para todos eles virem rápido. A coisa é que, eu não disse a eles para onde vir. Você é o único que apareceu.'"

"Pego," Scully disse, sorrindo ao que ela entendeu a piada. "Muito esperto. Mas o que isso tem a ver com o Treinador Matlock?"

Mulder puxou o telefone na mesa e entregou a Scully o bocal. "Ligue pro Treinador. Diga a ele que você sabe como Patty machucou o braço dela, e se ele quer manter você calada, ele a encontrará no Parque Montrose ao meio dia. Na entrada Norte."

"Porque eu?"

"Ele tem que acreditar que Patty teria contado a alguém o segredo dela. Patty parece que compartilharia isso com uma mulher."

Scully fez a ligação.

"Ele engoliu a isca?" Mulder perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Ele desligou na minha cara."

Mulder pegou o casaco dele. "Hora de alimentar os pombos no parque, Scully."

"Você realmente acha que ele vai estar lá?"

Mulder já estava longe. Ele não tinha realmente uma resposta.

Mas em uma semana em que garotinhas retornavam do céu, qualquer coisa era possível.

* * *

Fim do capítulo cinco. Continua no capítulo seis.

* * *

Milhões de Obrigadas a Amanda por revisar! Um biscoito para quem sacar a referência do título deste capítulo.

*g*

Desculpem pela longa demora desta vez. Tem sido duas semanas infernais! É sempre um prazer saber que as pessoas estão lendo! Feedback são sempre bem vindos para syn_

* * *

Enfim, cá estamos novamente! Mais um capítulo traduzido! Vocês sabem a resposta para a pergunta que a Syn fez? Eu sei que é uma frase que alguém pronunciou em Arquivo X (enfim, eu ACHO que é isso) mas não procurei. Se alguém souber, me "emaia" que eu posto aqui, porque ela não respondeu :P. Estou muito feliz em estar postando a fic aqui no Mundo das Minhas Amigas de Chocolate (e elas podem ficar tranquilas, EU NÃO DEVORO MM´S, eu gosto só de um chocolate no mundo, e ele se chama CHARGE (um sonho de amendoim com chocolate... ahhhhhh). Muitos beijos e obrigadas pra minha amiga linda, ocupada e chata Dri, que arranja tempo pra revisar pra mim. Eu sei que você não tem tempo amiga, viu que lindo o site?

Feed pra eu? .br


	6. Uma Dúzia Profunda

**UNIVERSAL INVARIANTS**

by syntax6

* * *

**Capítulo Seis: Uma Dúzia Profunda**

* * *

O sol do meio-dia brilhava no céu, mas Mulder parou contraído debaixo de um grupo de árvores. Ele espiou Scully por entre os arbustos, que estava sentada em um banco perto da entrada do parque.

A esta distancia, ela poderia se passar por uma estudante do colegial, esperando por um namorado, do que uma agente do FBI antecipando um possivel assassino. A jaqueta dela estava jogada de um lado. Ela tinha colocado o cabelo dela em um rabo de cavalo, não abotoando os primeiros dois botões da camiseta dela.

As pernas dela estavam cruzadas, as costas contra o banco, fingindo casualidade. Mas Mulder a viu olhar no relógio pela quarta vez em dois minutos.

Ele apertou o microfone dele. "À seguir, serão doze e seis," ele disse quando ela repondeu.

Scully apertou os olhos e olhou na direção dele.

"Para com isso," Mulder ordenou. "Ele vai saber que eu estou aqui."

"Ele não está aqui pra notar," Scully replicou, mas ela voltou a estudar as unhas dela. "Eu não acho que isso esteja funcionando."

"Mesmo que ele não apareça, isso dirá nos dizer algo. Eu não estou pronto para desistir ainda. Talvez ele pegou algum trafêgo." Mulder bateu em um mosquito que pousou na nunca dele.

Scully olhou para a entrada de novo. "Eu não estou certa ainda do que você quer que eu diga a ele. Nós não sabemos se ele tinha algum segredo com Patty."

"Se ele aparecer, nós vamos saber que ele tem um segredo. Isso te dá alguma vantagem. Só o mantenha falando."

"Como?"

Mulder revirou os olhos e caminhou em volta da pequena moita. "Credo, Scully, você nunca tentou fazer algum carinha bonito ficar falando com você em uma festa? É a mesma coisa."

Ele podia ouvi-la morder os lábios. "Talvez você é quem deveria estar aqui, Mulder."

"Eu não posso. Ele me conhece. Graças á Ethan, a cidade inteira me conhece."

Do outro lado, Scully abaixou a cabeça. Ele pensou que ela ia responder a provocação dele, mas então ela disse, "Já se passaram dez minutos agora."

"Relaxa. Eu ainda acho que ele vai aparecer."

Scully deu a ele um olhar aborrecido "Se eu estivesse sendo estorquida por alguém que soubesse um perigoso segredo sobre mim, eu apareceria no lugar marcado na hora certa."

Mulder sorriu. "Eu tenho certeza que você iria, Scully." Ele brincou com a ideia de perguntar a ela qual segredo perigoso seria, mas na mesma hora, Scully se sentou direito e gelou.

"Ele está aqui," ela sussurrou.

Mulder viu o Treinador Dave Matlock andando do lado de fora da entrada " Deixe o microfone ligado," Mulder instruiu, "então eu posso ouvir."

Scully apertou levemente por debaixo das jaqueta dela. Dave Matlock entrou no parque e parou no caminho. Ele tirou os óculos de sol e observou o que o rodeava, o olhar dele foi descansar em Scully. Ele começou a encará-la durante um longo tempo, como se não pudesse crer que aquela era a pessoa que havia ligado.

Mulder segurou o fôlego, com medo dela ter sido descoberta.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, Matlcok caminhou rapidamente até o banco. Ele estava bronzeado e magro, parecendo muito mais joven do que seus cinquenta e sete anos. Uma camiseta das Olimpiadas de 88 estava colada contra o peito dele. Ele poderia provavelmente quebrar Scully no meio se ele quisesse.

Matlock tomou seu lugar no outro lado do banco. Mulder pressionou o telefone dele bem apertado contra a orelha, tentando entender o que o homem estava dizendo.

"Foi você quem me ligou?" Matlock perguntou.

Scully manteve o olhar dela direto para frente, mas Mulder notou os pé dela balançando. "Isso mesmo." Ela não disse nada mais, permitindo que o silencio se abrisse, e eventualmente Matlock falasse.

"Mas me diga que droga você quer comigo, afinal?"

"Eu te disse. Eu sei sobre você e Patty."

"Que se dane," Matlock murmurou. Ele ficou de pé. "Não existe nada para saber."

Ele começou a ir embora, mas Scully o chamou. "Eu sei como ela machucou o braço!"

Matlock parou e se virou lentamente "Como você conhece Patty?"

"Não importa como eu a conheço."

Matlock olhou Scully de cima a baixo. "Eu acho que você é uma mentirosa."

"Da Igreja," Scully tentou. "Eu a conheço da Igreja."

Matlock olhou para a saída, aparentemente avaliando suas opções. Ele voltou ao seu lugar no banco novamente. "Então, ela machucou o braço dela," ele disse.

"Grande coisa."

"Seria grande coisa para a polícia." Quando Matlock não disse nada, Scully pressionou mais. "Eles sabem o quão duramente você ensina essas garotas. Se você acha que eles não estão dando uma bela olhada em você agora mesmo, você é louco."

"Eu não estava nem perto de Patty naquela tarde! A policia sabe. Eles já limparam a minha barra."

Scully riu. "É isso o que você pensa."

Matlock segurou o braço dela. O pulso de Mulder pulou. O parque não estava deserto, mas não havia nenhuma multidão também. Não tinha ninguem perto naquela hora.

"Eu não tenho tempo pra isso," Matlock grunhiu. "Me diga quem é você e o que você quer, ou eu estou indo embora."

"Nós estamos aqui por causa do que você quer." Scully respondeu. "Você quer que eu mantenha minha boca fechada. A policia está interrogando todo mundo que viu Patty na Igreja naquela manhã. Eles vão me interrogar algum dia."

"E você vai contar o que a eles?"

Scully encolheu os ombros. "Isso depende de você."

"Você quer - o que, dinheiro? Eu não tenho dinheiro."

"Então eu acho que nós não temos nada do que falar." Scully se moveu para pegar o casaco dela e a bolsa. Matlock a parou.

"Espera só uma droga de segundo. Vamos falar disso. Você pediu esse encontro, lembra?"

"Isso foi quando eu achei que nós dois iriamos chegar num acordo."

"Talvez eu chegue a um acordo," Matlock disse. Mulder olhou ele enxugar o suor da sobrancelha.

Scully se sentou de novo no banco. "Quanto?"

"Nada," Matlock replicou, e Scully começou a se levantar de novo. Ele a segurou de novo com rápidos reflexos. "Nada até eu ouvir *exatamente* o que isso é pra você. Eu quero ouvir o que eu estou comprando."

"Merda," Mulder murmurou. Silencio fez tique-taque do outro lado da linha.

"Eu sei que o que aconteceu com a Patty não foi um acidente."Scully disse afinal.

Mulder afastou os arbustos para dar uma boa olhada na reação de Matlock. Ele não parecia feliz.

"Continue," ele ordenou.

"Isso devia ser o suficiente." Scully replicou.

"Não para mim. Continue."

Scully hesitou. Mulder a pegou olhando em direção dele, como se quisesse ajuda. Ele não tinha nenhuma para oferecer.

"Ela estava no ginásio com você," Scully disse. "A coreografia dela estava ruim. Ela estava cansada e queria parar. Você disse para ela continuar, mas Patty se recusou. Você ficou um pouco nervoso."

Matlock deu uma risada sem humor. Ele soltou o Scully e enxugou o rosto dele na frente da camisa. "Você é uma merdinha mentirosa" ele disse "E esta conversa acabou. Nunca mais me ligue novamente, ouviu? Ou serei eu quem estarei falando com a policia."

Ele saiu andando sozinho. Os ombros de Scully caíram e ela segurou o microfone. "Você ouviu tudo?"

"Yeah, eu ouvi." Mulder saiu de trás das árvores. "Você foi muito bem, Scully."

Ele desligou o telefone ao que chegou até ela. "Ele estava nervoso no começo" Scully disse. "Você estava certo, Mulder. Ele está escondendo alguma coisa. Eu só acho que advinhei o segredo errado."

"Você não tinha escolha. Ele te deixou sem saída."

"O braço de Patty não foi um acidente, e ele sabe disso."

"Yeah." O sol estava fritando a cabeça dele. "Bem, vamos achar um jeito de chegar até ele. Vamos embora daqui." Ele levou a mão dele até a a dela. Ela aceitou, a pequenina mão dela surpreendentemente ainda gelada no calor do verão, e ele e foi arrastado por ela.

Mulder estava colocando os óculos de sol, quando Scully gelou. Ela estava encarando intensamente a entrada do parque. Mulder olhou também. "O que foi?" ele perguntou.

"Eu conheço aquela van," ela replicou, soando enojada.

Pela primeira vez, Mulder notou uma van danificada estacionadas do outro lado da rua. A parte de baixo do lado do painel tinha enferrujado, e faltava um retrovisor direito.

"Espere aqui," Scully disse, começando a ir até a van. Mulder a seguiu de perto.

Ao que eles chegaram mais perto, Mulder pôde ver que havia pessoas no banco da frente. Ethan, ele percebeu. E a mulher com a camera.

Ethan abaixou a janela ao que Scully correu pelo transito ao atravessar a rua. "Eu posso explicar," ele estava dizendo, quando Mulder chegou lá.

"Eu não posso acreditar," Scully replicou. "Mas que droga você está fazendo, seguindo a gente?"

"Eu não estava te seguindo. Eu estava seguindo Matlock."

Scully abriu a porta dele. "Eu quero falar com você sozinha. Agora."

Ambos, Ethan e a mulher, saíram do carro. "Dana, eu estou te dizendo a verdade." Ethan seguiu Scully para longe do carro.

A mulher veio para a frente, piscando ao sol. Ela era a única vestida de acordo com o tempo, com short jeans e um top vermelho. Uma letra "M" de diamante brilhava ao redor do pescoço. Ela lembrava, para Mulder, a Angela Burton, uma garota com quem ele andava na sétima série.

"Meu nome é Melinda," ela disse ao que ela ergueu a mão.

"Normalmente você não pode me ver, porque eu estou escondida atrás da camera."

"Mulder," Mulder disse, balançando a mão dela. "Mas isso você já sabe." Ele arriscou um olhar rua abaixo, onde Ethan estava gesticulando e Scully estava parada com os braços cruzados.

"Parece que Ethan vai estar dormindo no sofá hoje á noite," Melinda comentou.

Mulder inclinou a cabeça. "Vocês estavam mesmo seguindo Matlock?"

"Todo santo dia, do ginásio pra onde for." Ela levou o braço pela janela aberta da van e puxou a camera. "Eu tenho a fita pra provar."

"Algo interessante?"

"Nada em especial. O cara é bem focado nas ginastas dele."

Ela colocou a camera no quadril e abriu a parte de cima.

"Sabe, você devia tirar algumas fotos. A camera te adora."

"É mesmo?" Mulder perguntou, divertido. "É bom saber disso. Talvez eu deveria pedir alguem pra tirar algum dia."

Melinda sorriu. "Oh, eu acho que você devia. Mas antes de você fazer isso, eu acho que eu deveria te alertar: eu sempre a levo comigo. A camera é cara, sabe. Eu não posso deixá-la sair da minha vista."

"Uma mulher que leva a camera dela em todos os encontros. ," Mulder disse. "Que sexy."

Melinda deu um passo à frente e olhou para ele debaixo dos cílios escuros. "Pode acreditar, é mesmo. Eu tenho a fita para provar isso também."

* * *

"Eu te falei para ficar longe deste caso," Scully disse. Eles estavam de pé do lado de fora de um Starbucks, e o forte cheiro de café estava dificultando a concentração dela. Ela não havia comido nada em horas.

"Você me disse para ficar longe de Mulder, e eu fiz isso," Ethan protestou. "Como que eu deveria saber onde Matlock iria se enfiar?"

"Não me diga que você filmou o encontro inteiro."

"Nem tudo." Ethan colocou as mãos nos quadris e suspirou. "Esta é uma história grande, Dana. Eu tenho que seguir. Você sabe disso."

"Se você colocar aquilo no jornal de hoje..." Ela parou de falar e olhou para o lado, para Mulder. Ele estava rindo de alguma coisa que Melinda disse. Scully se virou e olhou Ethan nos olhos. "Você não precisa voltar para casa."

"Juro por Deus," ele disse, confirmando isso ao fazer um "X" sobre o peito. "Eu só estou reunindo informações no momento. Eu não tenho nada que valha a pena colocar no ar de qualquer forma."

Scully arranhou o salto dela na calçada, ainda não pronta a perdoar. "Há quanto tempo você vem seguindo ele?"

"O tempo inteiro, por tres dias. Ele passa a maior parte do tempo dele no ginásio com as garotas. Realmente é apenas um cara velho e chato, se você perguntar pra mim."

As orelhas de Scully formigaram. Ela conhecia Ethan a bastante tempo para reconhecer a falta de lógica de suas palavras. "Pare de mentir, Ethan. Você ainda não estaria seguindo ele se ele fosse apenas um cara velho e chato."

Ethan hesitou, e Scully começou a ir embora. "Okay, okay," ele disse, pegando o braço dela. "Tem uma coisa. Dois dias atrás Matlock visitou um advogado chamado Arnold Laughlin. Eu chequei - Laughlin é advogado criminal."

"Não brinca."

"Eu fiquei pensando o que ele estaria fazendo consultando um advogado quando a policia teria supostamente liberado ele. Então eu descubro você e Mulder encontrando com ele hoje e isso apenas elevou ainda mais as minhas suspeitas."

Se ele estava esperando que ela lhe desse alguma informação, ele era mais ingênuo do que ela havia imaginado.

"Porque você não me contou isso antes?" ela perguntou.

Ethan encolheu os ombros. "Você estava longe naquele outro caso. Eu não tinha certeza se você e Mulder ainda estavam envolvidos na investigação sobre Patty Waeleski. Além do mais, o que eu tenho? Nada. Ele foi ver um advogado. Qual o problema?"

"Você sabe muito bem qual o problema."

"Yeah, bem, o que eu sei, e você sabe disso também, é bem diferente do que o que eu posso provar. Não é por isso que você e Mulder arranjaram uma pequena reuniãozinha com ele por aí no parque? Eu quero dizer, me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas eu não acho que seja um protocolo normal do bureau interrogar suspeitos em parques do outro lado da cidade."

"Era uma conversa, não uma interrogação."

"Uh-huh. E sobre o que era a conversa? A recente onda de calor?"

"Você sabe que eu não posso responder isso."

"Yeah, eu sei." Ele cutucou ela com cotovelo. "Vamos lá, eu te pago um chocolate gelado."

"Eu ainda não vou te contar."

Ele segurou a porta para ela. Scully sentiu bem vindo o ar condicionado estar no máximo, ao que ela passou pelo braço dele e foi até a cafeteria. "E se eu te pagar um biscotti?" Ethan perguntou.

"Me deixa ver a fita que você gravou que talvez nós tenhamos um acordo," Scully disse. Ethan sorriu e Scully se virou. "Se e quando nós o prendermos," ela adicionou. "Pense nisso como uma exclusiva pendente."

Ethan consderou isso ao que eles pegaram os lugares deles na fila."Eu posso deixar você ver a fita," ele concordou.

"Ótimo." Ela espremeu a mão dele. "Mas eu ainda quero o biscotti."

* * *

Naquela noite, na cama, Scully suprimiu um bocejo ao que Ethan mostrava as fitas do Treinador Matlock. Ethan se inclinou para beijar o ombro nu dela. "Eu te disse que ele era um chato," ele murmurou.

"Mmm. É essa a parte onde ele visita o advogado?"

Ethan levantou a cabeça do travesseiro. "Yup. Ele ficou lá dentro durante quase uma hora."

"Talvez eles sejam amigos," Scully disse, mas ela realmente não acreditava nisso.

"Advogados não têm amigos." Ethan beijou o braço dela de novo.

Scully adiantou a fita até mudar a cena; desta vez Matlock estava discutindo com uma garota magra no estacionamento do lado de fora do ginásio atlético dele. "Essa é a terceira vez que ele está falando com essa garota," Scully disse. "Ela parece ter a idade de Patty. Quem é ela?"

"Hmm? Oh, essa é Lindsey Beckwith. Ela está reinando no campeonato nacional de ginástica e é uma das favoritas de Matlock. Ela está com ele desde que tinha nove anos."

Na fita, Matlock disse algo bem rude para Lindsey. Ela cobriu o rosto dela com as mãos.

"Ela não parece ser uma das favoritas dele," Scully disse.

"Amor severo é o único tipo do qual Matlock sabe dar. Ano passado, nas Nacionais, Patyy errou uma aterrisagem no final da apresentação e Matlock não falou com ela por uma semana."

Scully parou a fita e trocou um olhar com ele. "Como você sabe tanto sobre isso?"

"Melinda. Ela segue toda essa coisa de ginásticas. A mãe dela a inscrevia para essas aulas quando ela era criança, e ela ficou seguindo tudo sobre isso, desde então."

"Huh," Scully disse, e apertou o play da fita. "Talvez eu devesse falar com Melinda então."

"Peça a Mulder pra falar." Ethan acariciou o braço de Scully com os dedos, para cima e para baixo. "Ele está tendo um encontro com ela hoje à noite."

"O que?" Scully lutou com os lençóis e se sentou reta. "Mas do que é que você está falando?"

Ethan riu e se encostou de lado no lençol, com a mão no rosto. "Ele a convidou para jantar. Da última vez que eu a vi ela estava - abre aspas - 'indo pra casa para colocar saltos enormes e uma saia bem curta.'"

Scully abriu a boca e fechou de novo. "Mulder não me disse nada."

"Talvez não seja do estilo dele beijar e contar." Ethan brincou com os dedos dela.

Scully empurrou a mão dele longe. "Ela o convidou ou ele a chamou pra sair?"

"Eu não sei. E isso importa? Não me pareceu que ela o tenha forçado sob a mira de uma arma."

"Eu sei disso." Scully deitou de volta nos travesseiros, a mente dela confusa. Mulder em um encontro. Era difícil de ligar com o fato de que OVNIs era tudo que ele sempre falava. "Melinda disse onde eles estavam indo?"

"Jantar. Isso é tudo o que eu sei. Mas se você se importa tanto, você pode interrogar Mulder pelos detalhes pela manhã."

Scully ficou em cima do lençol. "Você tem certeza de que isso foi idéia de Melinda e não sua."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

Scully levantou um ombro e não olhou para ele. "Você não teve nenhum problema em me usar para conseguir informação..."

"Você acha que eu enfiaria minha Câmera pra sair por aí com alguém pra conseguir um furo de reportagem? Deus, Dana, que tipo de FDP sem coração você acha que eu sou?"

"Esqueça o que eu disse."

"Não, eu não vou esquecer. Eu não posso acreditar que você até mesmo sugerisse uma coisa assim. Você conhece Melinda. Ela flerta com tudo que esteja dento de um terno, e na maior parte do tempo, eles flertam de volta. Porque Mulder deveria ser diferente?"

"Eu só..." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Melinda não me parece ser o tipo de Mulder. Isso é tudo. Eu só fiquei um pouco surpresa."

Ethan a estudou. "Você quer dizer com ciúmes," ele disse depois de um momento.

A cara de Scully caiu. "Eu não estou com ciúmes."

"Você está," ele disse.

"Não estou! Eu só não quero vê-lo magoado."

"Você não quer é vê-lo transar com alguém," Ethan corrigiu.

As palavras colocaram imagens perigosas na cabeça dela. Scully respirou fundo. "Você está louco. Eu não me importo quem Mulder... Eu não me importo com o que ele faça."

Ethan apertou o travesseiro e se virou. "Você nem consegue dizer as palavras!" Ele soava mais divertido do que alarmado.

"Eu não me importo com quem Mulder dorme," Scully disse bem alto. "Aí está, você está feliz agora?"

"Oh, extremamente. E você?"

"Delirante." Ela cruzou os braços e afundou fundo nos travesseiros.

Ethan riu e a puxou para perto. "Não se preocupe," ele disse ao que beijava a testa dela. "Melinda raramente vai pra cama no primeiro encontro. A virtude de Mulder está a salvo por esta noite."

* * *

Melinda vestia um vestido de verão vermelho com um decote grande nas costas, então os dedos dele encostavam na pele nua dela quando ao que ele a conduzia à porta do restaurante. "Eu adoro comida italiana mas eu nunca estive aqui," ela disse.

Mulder deu crédito a ela por dizer exatamente a coisa certa: concordar com a escolha dele enquanto ao mesmo tempo, pontuando o quanto ele estava enriquecendo a experiencia dela. Melinda claramente sabia como se comportar em um primeiro encontro. Mulder imaginou se talvez ele tinha pisado em cima da própria cabeça.

"Então é mesmo verdade que o FBI tem uma divisão devotada a resolver mistérios paranormais?" ela perguntou depois que eles fizeram o pedido.

"Eu dificilmente chamaria eu e Scully de "divisão" mas sim, o Bureau faz investigação de casos que tenham resistido à solução pela investigação convencional."

Melinda riu. "Resistiram à solução pela investigação convencional? Isso é um código para dizer que foi o Homem do Pântano?"

"Vamos colocar desta forma: se o Homem do Pântano estivesse empilhando vítimas, nós iríamos investigá-lo."

"Você pode me dar um exemplo?" Os olhos escuros dela estavam selvagens à luz das velas.

Mulder contou a ela um pouco sobre o Caso Tooms. "Então veja você, não é sobre eliminar a evidência científica tradicional. É só um jeito diferente de olhar as coisas."

"Wow," Melinda disse. "Isso ficaria ótimo na TV."

"Boa sorte em tentar colocar no ar," Mulder disse a ela. "Eu descobri que os poderosos tem uma incrivel habilidade em ignorar qualquer coisa que desafie a explicação racional."

"Ah, mas ver é acreditar. Se está na TV, eles não podem negar."

Mulder sorriu e provou o vinho. "Diga isso pra Scully. Algumas vezes eu acho que se um ser extraterreste andasse e mordesse o traseiro dela, ela encontraria um jeito de negar que aconteceu."

"É isso que eles fazem?" Os olhos de Melinda estavam cheios de gozação. "Mordem as pessoas no traseiro?"

"Somente se eles realmente querem sua atenção," Mulder replicou muito seriamente. "Usualmente eles apenas saber o que é um furúnculo."

Melinda riu. "Okay, mas me fala a verdade agora: você já viu algum?"

"Um furúnculo? Tristemente sim."

Ela o chutou ligeiramente debaixo da mesa. "Você sabe o que eu quis dizer."

"Não," Mulder replicou, se encostando na cadeira. "Eu nunca vi um ser extraterrestre."

"Então como você ficou tão convencido de que eles estão lá fora?"

Mulder encolheu os ombros e tocou o garfo dele. "Eu já vi outras coisas - coisas que ninguém ainda foi capaz deme dar uma explicação satisfatória. Até que eu consiga ter tal explicação, eu vou apenas continuar a fazer as perguntas."

Uma figura se materializou perto do cotovelo dele, e Mulder, no principio pensou que era o garçon trazendo o jantar. Ele olhou para trás para encontrar uma rechonchuda mulher com cabelo cinza e um vestido brilhante de noite parada bem ali. ela tinha uma pequena bolsa pendurada no pulso e o que parecia ser um pedaço de jornal apertado na mão dela.

"Eu sinto muito em interromper," ela disse, e mordeu o lábio. "Eu vi você do outro lado do salão. Você é o Agente Mulder do FBI, não é mesmo?"

"Sim, Sra," Mulder replicou, colocando o guardanapo dele de lado ao que ele ficou de pé. "Posso ajudar a Sra?"

"Eu te vi na televisão. Você está procurando por Patty Waeleski."

Por um segundo, o pulso de Mulder acelereou. Possivelmente esta mulher poderia ter uma pista. "Isso mesmo," ele disse. "A Sra conhecia Patty?"

"Eu temo que não." A mão dela tremeu. "Esta é uma foto da minha filha, Evelin. Ela saiu para andar de biciclet depois de lanchar e nunca mais voltou pra casa. Isso aconteceu há quatro anos atrás, em setembro."

Mulder aceitou a foto. Mostrava uma garota com um sorriso e espessas tranças castanhas. "Eu sinto muito," Mulder disse.

"Eu só preciso saber o que houve com ela. A policia paraou de procurar. Eles não retornam minhas ligações. Eu coloquei placas por aí. Eu fui em reuniões na cidade. Eu só não sei mais o que fazer. Então eu vi você no jornal algumas semanas atrás e aqui está você, restaurante hoje á noite. Eu pensei - isso tem que ser um sinal. Talvez aquele homem bonito do FBI possa me ajudar."

Melinda estava encarando fixamente o prato dela. Mulder olhou para a mulher, que estava olhando de volta com seus exaustos olhos azuis. "Me desculpe, Sra.-"

"Gordon. Teresa Gordon."

"Sra. Gordon, eu acho que a reportagem do programa possam ter dado à Sra uma ideia errada sobre mim."

"Eles disseram que você era o melhor," a Sra Gordon protestou, soando desesperada. "Eles disseram que se existia alguém que pudesse encontrar Patty, esse alguém era você."

"Eles estão errados," Mulder replicou gentilmente. "Eu não tenho uma chance melhor de encontrar Patty do que qualquer outro investigador do caso."

O queixo da Sra. Gordon tremeu, e ela manteve silêncio por um momento. "Ninguém mais está investigando o caso de Evelyn," ela falou afinal. "O que isso significa para ela?"

"Eu posso falar com o departamento de Pessoas Desaparecidas no FBI."

"Eu já fiz isso! Eles desistiram também."

"Ninguém desiste," Mulder disse. "Eu garanto à você. É só que novas pistas são extremamente difíceis de encontrar uma vez que tanto tempo já passou. Eu vou ligar para eles e pedir para darem uma outra olhada."

"Eu entendi," a Sra Gordon disse, tomando a foto de Evelyn das mãos de Mulder. "Evie não é uma ginasta famosa, então não vale a pena gastar o seu tempo com ela. Esqueça que eu disse alguma coisa. E eu sinto muito ter interrompido o seu jantar."

"Sra. Gordon, por favor-"

A mulher foi embora com raiva. mulder ficou de pé a olhando durante um longo tempo. Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a sentar-se afinal. "E você estava falando," ele disse sombriamente para Melinda, "sobre a natureza da verdade na televisão."

"Deus, aquilo foi terrível." Melinda abraçou os braços nus dela. "Aquela pobre mulher. Não tem mesmo nada que você possa fazer para ajudá-la?"

"Eu vou fazer a ligação para Pessoas Desaparecidas. Mas quatro anos é muito tempo para uma garotinha ficar sumida. Eu não tenho super poderes. Eu não sou um mágico. Eu tenho o mesmo treinamento que todos os outros investigadores tem. Não é como se eu pudesse fazer um passe de mágica e o caso é resolvido. Você coloca aquelas coisas na TV, e você dá às pessoas um tipo de falsa esperança."

Melinda alcançou e apertou a mão dele. "Você acha que eles estão reagindo ao arquivo do seu caso ou ao seu título chique do FBI, mas você está errado. Aquela mulher está procurando por alguém como ela, alguém que nunca irá desistir."

"Então elas deveriam saber a verdade," Mulder disse. "Que dois anos se transformam em dez, que viram vinte. Não se engane. Eu já desisti bastante."

* * *

Depois do jantar e da sobremesa, Mulder levou Melinda até a porta do prédio do apartamento dela. A luz do poste tinha queimado, deixando-os cara-a-cara na escuridão. Ela pegou a mão dele. "Eu realmente me diverti bastante."

Mulder deu a ela um meio sorriso e olhou para longe.

"Eu me diverti," ela insistiu. Ela pausou. "Eu fugi uma vez, sabe." Isso pegou a atenção dele novamente. Ele olhou para baixo, na pouca luz. Ela balançou a cabeça para ele. "Eu tinha quatorze anos e meus pais tinham acabado de se separar. Meu pai se mudou para o outro lado do país e minha mãe e eu brigávamos o tempo todo. Eu achei que se eu pudesse achar meu pai, a vida ficaria magicamente melhor. Então uma noite, eu simplesmente caminhei pela porta da frente e continuei caminhando."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não saber como entrar num ônibus para fora da cidade," ela replicou, parecendo embaraçada. "Eu ande por lá a noite inteira, mudando de ônibus, mas eles sempre acabavam me levando de volta para a cidade. Lá pelo amanhecer, eu desci e adormeci num banco de parque. Um policial me acordou mais tarde. Minha mãe tinha notado que eu tinha sumido e ficou maluca."

"Nenhuma grande aventura, então," Mulder disse.

"Eu tive muita de qualquer forma. Além do mais, eu consegui o que eu queria."

"Que era?"

"Alguém pra vir atrás de mim." Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou a bochecha dele. "Boa noite, Agente Mulder."

* * *

Mulder estava aparentemente celebrando o encontro dele com uma caixa cheia de donuts açucarados. Scully ficou parada na porta do escritório, observando enquanto ele estudava um deles.

"Hey," ele disse quando a notou. Ele segurou o donut na frente de um olho e a olhou através do buraco. "Olha só esse donut. É perfeitamente redondo, como um pneu reserva. Eu nunca vi um tão simétrico na minha vida."

Scully caminhou e colocou a pasta dela em uma cadeira. "A sua mãe nunca te falou para você não brincar com a sua comida, Mulder?"

Ele balançou os dedos dele pelo buraco em um gesto vagamente obsceno. "Como você acha que eles fizeram? Os outros da caixa nãos são nem quase perfeitos."

"Eu com certeza não sei."

"Vamos lá, Scully. Você estudou física. Não me diga que não existia nenhum capítulo falando sobre donuts."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. "Eu devo ter perdido o dia que nós estudamos guloseimas assadas."

Ele tinha uma leve sujeira de açucar branco em cima do lábio como se fosse um bigode de leite. Scully tentou não olhar diretamente para aquilo, porque quando ela olhava, ela poderia sentir o açucar na língua dela. Ela limpou a garganta.

"Então é esse o foco do dia, Mulder? Mistérios não resolvidos sobre donuts?"

Ele empurrou o donut mágico na boca dele e deu uma enorme mordida. "Aja rápido, Scully. A evidência está desaparecendo."

Scully selecionou um donut da caixa, beliscando delicadamente e segurando bem longe do terno escuro dela, ao que ela dava a cuidadosa mordida. Mulder, observando os esforços dela, limpou o açucar em pó da gravata dele.

"Os donuts são para Willie," ele explicou. "Eu pedi para ele vir aqui para conversar sobre o Caso Waeleski."

"Willie Holcomb?"

Mulder parecia surpreso. "Você conhece Willie?"

"Ethan fez uma historia com ele ano passado. Eu o conheci em um jantar na última primavera." Scully acabou o donut dela e limpou os dedos.

"Ethan ganha todas," Mulder murmurou.

Scully o ignorou. "Eu não sei como você espera que Willie Holcomb contribua com este, Mulder. Ele não é um investigador credenciado. E para não apontar para o obvio, mas ele é cego."

"O que é exatamente o porque dele trazer uma perspectiva diferente," Mulder disse ao que ele se levantou da mesa. Ele veio até ela e se sentou bem perto dela. "Dê uma chance a ele."

"Eu achei que você queria perseguir o Treinador Matlock."

"Eu quero encontrar Patty Waeleski." Ele corrigiu. "Você tem suco de donut no seu queixo."

"Suco de Donut?" Ela esfregou o queixo dela.

"Era assim que Samantha sempre chamou." Ele a observou por um momento, parecendo divertido."Não, pra esquerda. A outra esquerda." Afinal, ele alcançou. "Aqui."

Ele acariciou o queixo dela com as mãos dele e o polegar varreu embaixo do lábio inferior dela. Scully segurou a respiração dela. "Mulder..."

"Hmm?" Ele estava olhando para a boca dela, o polegar pausado contra a bochecha dela.

"Você-está no seu lábio, também."

Ele ainda a estava tocando. "Hmm?"

"O... suco de donut." Ela levou a mão dela para cima, com a intenção de dar a ele uma rápida, eficiente limpeza. Ele virou a cabeça dele no último segundo e os lábios dele colidiram com os dedos dela. Scully os puxou como se eles tivesse sido queimados.

"Olá?" Willie Holcomb colocou a bengala dele contra a porta aberta. "Você está aqui, Mulder?"

"Hey, Willie." Mulder pulou da mesa com pressa.

"Vamos entrar."

Willie sorriu. "Eu não estava certo se eu estava interrompendo alguma coisa. Quando eu escuto corpos numa sala, e nenhuma conversa, eu usualmente passo direto - a não ser que seja uma biblioteca."

Ele se virou na direção de Scully. "E o outro corpo seria?"

"Dana Scully," ela disse, apertando a mão dele. "Nós nos conhecemos algumas semanas atrás."

"Mas claro." Ele apertou a mão dela calorosamente. "Você a amiga de Ethan. Você não me contou que trabalhava com Mulder."

"Eu sou o esqueleto no armário de Scully," Mulder disse. "Nunca havia tido nenhuma mancha negra no arquivo dela, até ela ser colocada como minha parceira."

Scully atirou a Mulder um olhar sujo, mas Holcomb colocou a cabeça para trás e deu uma risada. "Você é um homem sob custódia agora, eh? 'Hora da Competição. Você tem estado aquim embaixo sozinho durante muito tempo."

"Eu me saí bem," Mulder protestou.

"Hey, eu estou sentindo o cheiro de donuts?" Holcomb cheirou o ar.

"A sua dúzia padrão," Mulder disse ao que ele colocava a caixa do outro lado da mesa.

Holcomb remexeu a caixa ao que ele se sentou. "Parece meio leve para uma dúzia."

"Eu testei a qualidade," Mulder replicou.

"Deve ter sido um teste daqueles."

Scully escondeu um sorriso. Mulder sorriu. "Nada além do melhor para você, Willie."

Holcomb deu uma mordida no donut. "Então eu acho que você queria me falar sobre aquela pobre garota desaparecida."

"Patty Waeleski," Mulder concordou. "Ela está sumida por dois meses agora, e nós estamos procurando por qualquer coisa nova que possa nos ajudar a entender o que aconteceu a ela." Ele contou a Holcomb sobre a fita cassete da Loja de CD onde Patty tinha sido vista pela última vez.

"Descreva para mim," Holcomb disse, "e não esqueça de nada."

Mulder colocou a fita no vídeo e descreveu os últimos minutos conhecidos de Patty momento por momento. Scully observou ao que a garota se virava pela milionésima vez e caminhava para fora da tela.

"É isso," Mulder disse.

Holcomb parecia pensativo. "Eu quero ir lá," ele disse afinal. "Ver por mim mesmo."

Mulder e Scully acompanharam Willie até a Loja de estaava ressoando pelos alto falantes, mas alguns clientes estavam perto das prateleiras. Atrás do balcão, um jovem homem olhou brevemente de cima da revista em quadrinhos dele ao que eles entraram.

"É assim que estava aquele dia?" Holcomb perguntou ao que ele começou a caminhar pela loja.

"Um pouco mais cheia de gente," Mulder disse. "Era um fim de semana."

Holcomb concordou e caminhou para a esquerda. "Você disse que ela estava de pé bem aqui?"

"Isso mesmo."

Scully foi atrás. Quando ela era uma criança, ela tinha que passar em frente a casa quase desmoronada, onde haviam rumores de que era mal assombrada. Uma vegetação enorme de ervas daninhas e uma enorme e apodrecida arvore bloqueavam a vista da porta da frente. Venezianas escondiam todas as janelas, exceto uma pequenina que dava para o sótao. Das crianças morreram lá, Bill contou a ela. Mortas por uma bruxa que olhava pela janela do sótão, esperando por mais.

Scully sempre manteve a cabeça dela abaixada e andava apressadamente ao passar pela velha casa. Caminhando pela Loja de CD, ela teve a mesma sensação de medo. Ela nunca havia estado lá dentro antes, apenas visto as imagens na fita, um milhãos de vezes.

De pé agora, onde Patty tinha ficado, tudo ficou muito mais real.

A mão de Holcomb passou pela prateleira com albuns dos Beatles. "Eu não acho que ele queria pegá-la." ele murmurou afinal.

Scully levantou as sobrancelhas dela. "Perdão?"

"Na fita, você disse que parecia que ele a chamou, longe da camera."

"Isso mesmo," Mulder disse, dando um passo pra frente.

"O alcance da camera é quão longe?"

Scully levantou a cabeça. "Uns quinze passos. Ela não pega a porta da frente."

Holcomb concordou. "Essa música é bem alta. Você disse que tinha um monte de garotos aqui naquele dia, então estaria bem mais alta. Ele teria que gritar para pegar a atenção dela, o que você acha?"

"Parece razoável," Mulder concordou. Ele deu um olhar para Scully, acenou a cabeça.

"Ao que tudo indica, para mim, se você está pensando em pegar uma garota, você iria querer fazer tudo realmente quietamente, silenciosamente. Não gritando no meio de uma loja cheia de gente."

* * *

Naquela noite, Mulder teve um tipo diferente de encontro.

"Ahh," Willie dosse, enxugando a boca, "Nada melhor que uma cerveja gelada em um dia quente."

"Yeah, bem, você mereceu." Mulder ergueu o próprio copo concordando.

"Ela não está em casa ainda."

"Não, mas nós estamos chegando perto, certo?" Ao olhar estranho de Willie, Mulder perguntou, "O que?"

Willie balançou a cabeça. "Eu só espero que você esteja preparado para o que você encontrar."

"Você disse você mesmo que ele não tinha a intenção de levá-la embora aquele dia," Mulder disse. "Isso significa que ele não tinha a intenção de matá-la."

"Ele não tinha a intenção de pegá-la," Willie assentiu. "Mas ele pegou."

Mulder tomou um longo gole de cerveja. "Primeiro nós temos que encontrá-la. Eu vou me preocupar mais tarde sobre o que vem depois."

"Eu espero que você a encontre, cara. Eu realmente espero que você encontre. Entretanto, eu acho, que você deveria se cuidar."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Willie encolheu os ombros. "Ela tem dono, cara. Scully."

"Eu sei disso. Acredite, eu não estou interessado."

"Então esse é o porque de você estar sempre no espaço dela, se esfregando nela feito um gato de rua? Talvez também erguendo um enorme sinal em cima da moça, dizendo, 'Minha.'"

"Eu não me esfrego em Scully."

"Eu só sei o que eu ouço."

"Para sua informação, eu tive um encontro ontem à noite."

"Yeah?" Willie tomou um pouco de cerveja na garrafa dele. "Quem é a garota de sorte?"

"Melinda McKenn."

Willie riu. "A coisinha que segura a camera pro Ethan?"

"Nós nos divertimos bastante." Mulder percebeu que ele falava como um adolescente voltando de uma formatura.

"Oh, eu entendi. Ele pega a sua garota na sexta-feira, então você pega a dele."

Mulder piscou. "Isso é ridiculo."

"Brincando com fogo," Willie repetiu, balançando a cabeça. "Alguém vai acabar se queimando."

* * *

FIM DO CAPITULO SEIS. CONTINUA NO CAPÍTULO SETE.

* * *

Milhoes de obrigadas a Amanda por revisar e pela idéia do título deste capítulo. Talvez Mulder ainda fique nu!

Feedback fazem meu mundo feliz: syn_

* * *

Obrigada à Dri por me ajudar. Os feedbacks são fofos, amei. E minhas amigas de chocolate por me deixarem ficar aqui. Beijos doces. Feedbacks são sempre bem vindos.

markexf arroba yahoo ponto com ponto br


	7. Crise de Identidade

**UNIVERSAL INVARIANTS**

* * *

**Capítulo Sete: Crise de Identidade**

* * *

Era assim que eles eram.

Quando tinha treze anos, Dana Scully era uma estudante que só tirava A e já estava fazendo algebra avançada durante seu tempo livro. Solucionar por X era trabalho pesado, mas Scully sempre soube que existia uma resposta - você só tinha que encontrar uma maneira de chegar lá. Identificar a variável perdida dava a ela o senso de satisfação, de poder. O X tinha se perdido mas Scully o tinha encontrado.

Ela tinha um cabelo vermelho selvagem que não cooperaria com o pente e uma boca cheia de metal. Para Scully parecia que ela tinha usado aparelho para sempre, mas realmente haviam sido apenas seis meses.

A irmã dela tinha seios agora e saía sempre para encontros. Os dois irmãos dela que alternadamente mandavam e atormentavam ela. De alguns em alguns meses o pai dela passaria pela porta e passaria a mão na cabeça dela dizendo, "Essa é minha garota" como se ela tivesse sido sempre a mesma desde que ele tinha viajado.

Scully começou a roubar os cigarros da mãe dela e fumar na varanda tarde da noite. A pessoa que fazia essa coisa horrivel vivia em Scully mas não era Scully. Qualquer um que tivesse descoberto o que ela tinha feito ficaria horrorizado -Dana não fumaria. Dana era inteligente.

A Dana de treze anos de idade soltou cuidadosamente a fumaça e alimentou essa parte secreta dela, esta pessoa na qual ela estava se transformando.

* * *

No seu aniversário de treze anos, Fox Mulder ficou bêbado pela primeira vez. Para dizer que tinha sido uma droga de ano, a indicação incompleta de sua curta vida. O pai dele parecia ter consolo com a garrafa, então Mulder imaginou que ele talvez encontrasse respostas lá também.

Ele contrabandeou uma garrafa de gin do sótão. Gin era o único tipo de alcool que ele já havia provado antes, em uma noite de verão quente, quando a mãe dele havia dado a ele e a Samantha pequenos goles do coquetel de gin tonica dela. Tinha gosto de nada, como ele se lembrava.

Ele bebeu goela abaixo, o gosto amargo combinando com o sabor dentro dele. Enxugando a boca dele na manga da camisa de rugby dele, ele balançou na suja janela do sótão e encarou vertiginosamente o quintal lá embaixo. O balanço balançava vazio na briza do outono.

O mundo tinha se transformado em um circulo completo de novo desde que Samantha havia desaparecido. Mulder sentiu o chão se mover debaixo dos pés dele, a vida indo adiante mesmo com ele tentando segurá-la para voltar atrás.

Espere, ele queria chorar. Eu não estou pronto.

Ele cresceu quase quatro polegadas. Ele vestia tamanho doze agora - tamanho de homem. Ele olhava para o espelho e não reconhecia a face que olhava de volta para ele. Os pais dele nem olhavam para ele.

Mulder abriu a janela e atirou a garrafa de gin para fora.

Bateu no chão, ricocheteando na grama macia. Ela saltou e saltou, mas não quebrou.

* * *

Patty Waeleski aos treze anos de idade era mais velha do que muitos adultos com tres vezes a idade dela. Ela tinha sinais prematuros de artrite nos pulsos. Ela tinha sido entrevistada por cada um dos maiores jornais nacionais. O presidente do país sabia o nome dela.

Ela tinha um objetivo: ir às Olimpiadas e ganhar uma medalha de ouro.

Era o objetivo dela, sem dúvida, mas ela não podia se lembrar como tinha começado a ser. Parecia que o ouro dela tinha estado sempre na cabeça dela, brilhando ao seu alcance.

Ela podia se lembrar de ter se apaixonado pela ginastica. Ela tinha quatro anos e a amiga dela, Kimberly tinha um enorme trampolim no quintal. Patty saltava alto e mais alto, para o céu, virando cambalhotas e estrelas ao que as outras crianças a encorajavam.

À noite, ela pediu aos pais dela para ter aulas. Ao final do ano, ela e Kimberly não eram mais amigas.

Patty tinha uma quantidade de amigos que consumiam seu tempo, e que tinham nomes exóticos, como Cavalo, Barras Assimétricas, e Trampolim.

Ela assumiu que ela iria crescer, ir à faculdade, se casar e ter filhos. Mas quando ela tentava imaginar o futuro dela depois da ginástica, a visão era sempre nebulosa.

Não se preocupe, a mãe dela dizia. Você vai ter tempo para tudo isso mais tarde.

* * *

Mulder dirigiu pelo caminho da escola de Patty em seu caminho do trabalho para casa uma noite. Debaixo da segurança dos holofotes, ele pôde ver as placas que estudantes haviam erguido na frente do pátio: VOLTE LOGO PRA CASA, PATTY! NÓS SENTIMOS SUA FALTA.

Mulder estacionou mas não desceu do carro. A placa tinha buquês de flores murchas, fitas desbotadas e metade de velas queimadas espalhadas por lá. Os colegas de classe de Patty haviam feito várias vigílias por ela naquele mesmo lugar.

Eles lamentaram, e eles cantaram, e eles rezaram. Nós sentimos sua falta, eles diziam na canção.

Mulder sabia mais. A vida de Patty não havia tido tempo para essas pessoas; Patty era alguém por quem eles passaram nos corredores e de quem eles haviam ouvido falar nos noticiários.

Mas ele acreditava nas lágrimas. Ele entendia o desespero deles.

Se Patty, a garota que parecia tão conhecida no cenário nacional, podia desaparecer sem nenhuma pista, então ninguém mais estaria seguro.

Ninguém.

* * *

"Diga alguma coisa," Scully estimulou os pais dela ao que ela segurava as mãos de Ethan na mesa de jantar. Eles tinham saído para comer, em um restaurante chique com pesados garfos de prata, e uma vista da água, e uma mesa tranquila onde o Capitão Scully não ousaria gritar em público.

Maggie Scully tocou a boca dela levemente com um ondulado guardanapo de linho. O mousse de framboesa dela estava meio comido diante dela. "Eu acho que são notícias adoráveis," ela disse, forçando um sorriso.

O pai de Scully franziu as sobrancelhas."Bem, eu não. 'Vivendo juntos' - que inferno isso supostamente significa?"

"Agora, Bill. Muitas pessoas fazem isso nos dias de hoje." Mas o tom dela sugeria que ela não entendia porque.

"Nós não estamos falando de outras pessoas aqui," Capitão Scully disse. "Nós estamos falando sobre nossa filha."

"Que está sentada bem aqui na mesa," Scully argumentou.

Ele balançou a cabeça e piscou para ela. "Eu nunca teria esperado isso de você. De Melissa, talvez. Mas não você."

"Eu não sei qual o grande problema sobre isso. A mamãe está certa. Todo mundo faz isso agora. Eu achei que você ficaria feliz por mim."

"Feliz." Ele bufou. "Porque todo sonho de um pai é que chegue o dia que sua garotinha venha até ele e anuncie a decisão dela de morar junto com o namorado dela."

"Nós não estamos aqui para pedir a sua permissão," Scully disse duramente.

"Isso é bom, porque você não conseguiria uma."

"Bill." Maggie colocou uma mão no braço do marido dela. "Basta."

Bill Scully cruzou os braços diante de seu volumoso peito e balançou para tras em sua cadeira. Maggie voltou a atenção dela para Ethan e Scully. "Então, quando vocês fizeram essa grande decisão?"

Scully e Ethan trocaram olhares. Scully limpou a garganta. "Alguns meses atrás. Na última primavera."

"Oh, tudo isso. Deve estar funcionando então. Isso é bom."

Ethan deslizou um braço atrás da cadeira de Scully. "Não se preocupe Sra. Scully. Eu estou cuidando bem dela."

"Há seis meses que isso vem acontecendo?" Capitão Scully perguntou. "Sabe, em seis meses, eu conheci sua mãe, a cortejei e me casei com ela."

Ethan retirou o braço e alisou a gravata sobre o peito dele.

"Nós não somos você e mamãe," Scully disse.

"Você podia dizer isso de novo."

"Mas nós nos amamos e nós vamos fazer isso funcionar."

"Fazer o que funcionar? Ter certeza de que o dinheiro do aluguel está dividido igualmente por dois?"

"Bill, você os ouviu. Eles estão tomando uma rota de responsabilidade aqui, você não acha? Você preferiria que eles corressem para um compromisso permanente antes de terem certeza de que estão prontos?"

A mandíbula do Capitão endureceu. "Depois de seis meses, você tem certeza. De um jeito ou de outro."

* * *

Os cientistas estão ficando loucos no ártico, e de algum modo isso virou responsabilidade de Mulder e Scully. Eles se apertaram com outros três em um aviãozinho rumo à Ice Cape.

Ao que a paisagem desapareceu debaixo da tempestade de neve, Scully virou a cabeça dela para olhar para Mulder. A pele do casaco dela fazia cócegas no nariz dela.

"Me diga," ela disse, "alguém nos designou para este caso ou voc se voluntariou para faze-lo?"

"Sim." Ele se esticou por cima dela para olhar pela janela. "Você mal pode ver alguma coisa daqui de cima. Você pode imaginar viver desse jeito por meses?"

Scully colocou ambas as mãos nos ombros dele e o empurrou de volta ao lugar dele. "Meu pai costumava nos contar essa história sobre um cara que foi obrigado a viver em um submarino que rompeu um dia no mar. Ele se trancou na galeria, tirou as roupas, e se cobriu de molho de churrasco, no corpo inteiro."

Mulder ergueu as sobrancelhas. "*Tudinho*?"

"Eles estouraram a porta e ele veio até a eles com uma faca de açougueiro. Papai disse que era como algo saído de 'Apocalypse Now.'"

Mulder apertou uma mão no joelho dela. "Não se preocupe, Scully. Eu vou te manter longe do molho de churrasco."

* * *

A força estava desligada quando eles entraram na base, mas Scully podia sentir que a resposta era o porque dos homens não responderem às constantes ligaçoes: estavam todos mortos. Os corpois deles, meio vetidos, e cobertos de sangue, deitavam por todo lado, perto do equipamento de alta tecnologia.

"Cinco deles e cinco de nós," Mulder murmurou para ela ao que eles pararam diante da porta inspecionando o lugar. "Que coincidencia."

Scully estremeceu. "Parece que eles mataram uns aos outros."

Atrás deles, os outros se empurraram para a sala e o piloto, Bear, foi em busca da caixa de fuselagem. "Os sacos para os corpos estão no avião," Hodge lembrou.

"Antes de tocarmos qualquer coisa, nós temos que documentar completamente o lugar," Mulder disse.

Scully pegou a camera e começou a tirar fotos no escuro. Os olhos dos homens, brancos e cheios de terror, se iluminavam a cada flash. Quando ela tinha acabado, ela procurou por Mulder. Ele estava estudando o restante derretido de um pedaço de amostra de gelo ártico.

"Isso é o porque de eles estarem perfurando," ele contou à ela.

Scully segurou a enorme camera no quadril dela. "Eu vou ter que fazer autopsias para ter certeza, Mulder, mas parece que tres dos homens foram estragulados até a morte e os dois últimos morreram por lesões a bala. O que poderia tê-los feito ficar com tanta raiva desse jeito?"

Mulder segurou a amostra de gelo contra a recentemente religada luz. "Seja lá o que for, você pode ter certeza de que não é molho de churrasco."

* * *

A resposta acabou sendo os vermes, não churrasco. Bear ficou infectado e acabou morto. Uma checagem imediata de todos os outros sugeria que ele era a única pessoa infectada com os vermes.

O dia virou noite, porém era impiossível dizer a diferença. O vento balançava o pequeno prédio, fazendo-o gemer. O sol tinha ido há muito tempo atrás hibernar. Nessa proximidade com o circulo ártico, o inverno simplesmente era uma interminável noite.

Ao que as companhias restantes desapareceram pelo hall, Mulder e Scully demoraram para entrar em suas respectivas portas de quarto. Scully olhou para ele de cima abaixo. Ela queria dizer que sentia muito por ficar brava com ele mais cedo. Ela queria perguntar se ele já havia visto vermes como causa de homicidio nos arquivos x alguma vez. Ela queria dezer a ele que eles iriam sair dali vivos.

Mulder olhou de volta para ela, o cabelo esparrado e os olhos caindo com fadiga. Ele estava esperando ela dizer alguma coisa.

"Boa noite, Mulder."

"Boa noite, Scully."

Nenhum dos dois se moveu.

"Ao menos todo mundo está bem," ela disse suavemente.

Mulder concordou com a cabeça. "Mas não esqueça," ele adicionou. "Os nódulos no cachorro sumiram."

Então ele entrou no quarto dele, e ela respirou profundamente e entrou no dela. A vida de um homem morto estava pendurada nas paredes - posters, fotografias, momentos esportivos. Aqui estou eu, as paredes diziam. Esse sou eu.

Scully o reconheceu como uma das vitimas estranguladas.

Ele e os amigos sorriam de volta para ela, de uma das fotografias. Eles estavam perto um dos outros, com sorrisos convencidos.

Nós não somos o que somos.

Scully colocou a foto de volta no painel e então arrastou uma cômoda na frente da porta. Ela se aconchegou perto dali, as costas dela contra a parede do homem morto.

* * *

Murphy foi o próximo, morto no meio da noite. Scully encontrou Mulder parado diante do corpo. Ele tinha sangue em uma das mãos e a mão dele na outra.

"Mulder?" ela perguntou cuidadosamente "O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu o encontrei desse jeito. Eu ouvi uma das portas fechar, eu saí para checar. É um de vocês."

Ele olhou de Scully para os outros dois cientistas. Scully deu um passo tentando se aproximar mais de Mulder.

"Ele está mentindo," Hodge brigou.

"Ele poderia ter feito isso e ninguém nunca saberia," adicionou Da Silva.

A voz dela estava no limite da histeria.

"Foi um de vocês!" Mulder repetiu, os olhos dele selvagens. Ele agitou a arma dele para os outros.

"Para com isso! Calem a boca, vocês dois!" Scully respirou fundo. "Mulder, só me dê a arma e deixe Hodge fazer um exame de sangue em você."

"Hodge está certo," Da Silva disse, parando ao lado do colega dela. "Nós temos que examiná-lo!"

"Eu não vou virar as minhas costas pra nenhum de vocês," Mulder disse ao que levantava a arma novamente. "Pelo que eu entendi, vocês podem estar todos infectados!"

Hodge se lançou numa tentativa e Mulder virou a arma contra ele.

Scully tinha a arma dela destravada em um segundo. "Mulder!" Em todos os anos de serviço dela, ela só tinha destravado a arma dela umas conco vezes, e quase nunca contra um ser humano. Agora ela tinha a arma dela apontada para a cabeça do parceiro dela.

Mulder olhou para o lado dela. "Scully, tira essa arma da minha frente!"

As mãos dela vacilaram. "Mulder, você tem que entender!"

De repente ela estava olhando para dentro do cano da da SIG dele. "Abaixa essa arma!" ele gritou.

"Você abaixa primeiro!" A sala estava em silêncio. O coração dela acelerou. Ela se lembrou dos dois cientistas mortos, com tiros de suas próprias armas.

"Scully! Pelo amor de Deus, sou eu!"

"Mulder... talvez você não seja quem você é."

Mulder cedeu. Por ela, ele se deixaria confinar. Ela o trancou em uma despensa como se ele fosse um animal raivoso. O cabelo amassado, lábios ainda luzindo da barulhenta discussão deles, ele parecia acabado.

Scully imaginou se ela podia fazer a si mesma fechar a porta. Mulder olhou de volta para ela de sua nova prisão, os olhos cheios de desconfiança. Ele falou tão baixo que ela mal o ouviu.

"Aqui dentro, eu vou estar mais seguro do que você."

* * *

Era algo tirado de dentro do livro Alice no País das Maravilhas. Um verme te deixava louco. Dois vermes matavam um ao outro e fazia você ficar são novamente.

"Mulder não é mais um de nós," Hodge havia dito.

Scully não estava tão certa. Na opinião dela, os outros estavam sendo muito rápidos em chamar Mulder de louco. Ela não iria embora de Ice Cape sem o parceiro dela.

"Eu quero falar com ele primeiro," Ela disse a Da Silva e Hodge. "Tentar fazer isso ser voluntário."

Mulder estava trancado na despensa sem comida ou água por quase um dia inteiro. Mesmo o cachorro tinha tido uma refeição.

"Você não pode entrar lá dentro sozinha," Hodge protestou.

Scully considerou o que ela poderia encontrar do outro lado. Ela se lembrou das marcas de dedos que ela havia documentado nas nucas dos homens mortos. Eles tinham matado uns aos outros com as próprias mãos.

Mulder tinha mãos adoráveis. Era uma das primeiras coisas que ela havia notado sobre ele. Dedos longos. Pele dourada. O toque dele era sempre caloroso nas costas dela.

Scully abraçou a si mesma contra a porta da despensa. "Se acontecer alguma coisa," ela disse, "você entra lá dentro, eu não posso fazer isso até ter certeza."

* * *

Mulder encostou a cabeça dele contra a parede. Ele estava sentado na escuridão total. A camiseta dele pregada nas costas dele, nas costelas. Suor grudando o cabelo no rosto dele. Sede fazia a ligua dele inchar na boca dele e o cérebro dele parecia uma bala puxa-puxa.

Ele sabia muito bem que ele não tinha matado Murphy. Uma das tres pessoas do outro lado da porta era um assassino.

Mulder imaginou como ele iria explicar o impotente cativeiro dele se Scully acabasse morta. Ele imaginou ela baleada ou estrangulada, enfiada dentro de um daqueles sacos de corpos dela.

Ou talvez Scully era a assassina. Isso seria ainda mais difícil de explicar. "Eu a deixei me trancar lá dentro enquanto ela matava todo mundo, senhor."

Naquele momento, a porta corrediça abriu e Mulder ficou de pé. Ele protegeu os olhos da luz forte e estudou a silhueta familiar.

"É só você?" ele perguntou, a voz rouca de horas em desuso.

"Sim." A porta bateu astrás dela e Scully ligou a luz.

Os olhos de Mulder se encolheram em dor. Ele piscou para ela, olhando para o rosto pálido e o cabelo bagunçado. Ele notou que ela não estava carregando a arma dela. "É um deles," ele disse.

"Ninguém morreu desde que você esteve trancado aqui," ela replicou.

"E daí?"

"Nós encontramos uma maneira de matar a coisa. Dois vermes em um hospedeiro irão matar um ao outro." Ela deu um passo para perto dele. Ele podia sentir o calor do corpo dela. Ela estava com medo.

"Se você colocar um verme em mim, você vai me infectar."

Scully nem mesmo olhava para ele. "Se isso é verdade, porque você não nos deixou inspecionar você?"

"Eu teria deixado mas você colocou uma arma na minha cara," Mulder sussurrou. "Agora eu não confio neles. Mas eu queria confiar em você."

"Okay," ela sussurrou de volta. Ela arriscou um olhar para ele. "Mas eles não estão aqui dentro agora."

Mulder encarou ela por um minuto. Ele imaginou o que ela iria fazer se ele recusasse. Ele podia ver a garganta dela se movendo enquanto ela respirava diversas vezes rapidamente.

Mulder se virou silenciosamente, presenteando-a com as costas dele como se fosse um animal se rendendo como presa. A mão dela abaixou a camisa dele parcialmente para baixo nas costas dele. Ele podia sentir o movimento da respiração dela contra a pele nua dele. Mulder suprimiu um tremor.

A mão de Scully o examinou, procurando vermes. Os dedos ágeis dela trabalhavam rapidamente em cima dos musculos dela.

Ela cedeu, relaxando. Ele não estava infectado. Mulder se virou novamente, muito alto diante dela, e ela deu a ele um sorriso tímido.

Ele esperou, não dizendo uma palavra. Scully se virou para sair, e ele segurou os ombro dela. A respiração dela, aguda e sexual, encheu o pequeno espaço. Ele a segurou fortemente, mas não o suficiente para machucar.

Ela parou tensa, respirando dificilmente, ao que ele tocava embaixo do cabelo dela, para chegar à nuca dela. Mulder exalou, atormentado. Branca e morna, a pele dela arrepiou debaixo do toque dele. Ele abaixou perto o suficiente para ver a constelação de sardas pontuando a nuca dela.

Nenhum verme.

"Tudo limpo," ele murmurou, o toque dele ficando gentil. Scully tremeu. Ele não tirou as mãos dele até que ela cambaleasse para frente da porta.

Juntos, eles foram em direção da luz.

* * *

Bem mais tarde, depois que Da Silva tinha sido dominada e salva e que o centro de pesquisa de Ice Cape tinha sido queimado até o chão, Mulder estava deitado na cama de motel dele, em Nome, Alaska. Amanhã o avião iria levá-los de volta à civilzação.

Uma desajeitada decoração de madeira preenchia o pequeno quarto dele, fazendo-o parecer ainda mais escuro e pequeno. A velha TV tinha orelhas de coelho mas tinha uma extensão de tv a cabo. No canal Skinemax, um homem e uma mulher sem sutiã simulavam sexo em cima de uma cama.

Mulder abriu o ziper dele - muito mais por hábito do que por desejo. Exausto, mas acordado, ele procurava por um pouco de liberação.

Ele assistiu ao amassa-amassa através de olhos semi-abertos.

Se sexo era o oposto para a morte, ele devia fazer isso mais umas dez vezes para compensar o inferno que tinha vivido nos últimos cinco dias.

A loira se movia rápido a cada momento. Mulder trabalhou em si mesmo acompanhando.

Scully estava provavelmente tomando uma xicara de chá em uma banheira quente. E ele estava se masturbando em cima de uma colcha velha com os sapatos ainda nos pés.

Não, não pense em Scully. Era uma regra. Ainda que ela se enfiasse nas fantasias dele, ele viciosamente a enxotava para longe. Ele estava convencido de que ela saberia. E afinal de contas, *ele* saberia.

E ele não queria dividir um escritório com alguém que ele vinha gemendo ao pensar no chuveiro com o penis dele na mão.

Scully não. Mulder levantou a cabeça e olhou para a loira mais um pouco. Ao invés disso ele viu a nuca de Scully. Deus, ele amou aquela nuca. Ela andava usando o cabelo dela preso para cima bastante, ficava lendo um arquivo com aquela nua, macia e perfeita nuca. Ele queria dar uma mordida nela.

Deus, Scully não. Ele fechou os olhos e trabalhou em si mesmo mais rápido.

"Mulder?" Ela bateu na porta dele.

Mulder pulou da cama com as calças dele no joelho, batendo o ombro contra a parede. Ele se enfiou para dentro do banheiro.

"Mulder, você está aí dentro?"

"Estou indo!" ele gritou. Ele jogou água fria nas mãos dele e no rosto, e então fechou o ziper. Pegando uma toalha, ele foi até a porta.

Scully estava parada lá, de calça de moleton, uma blusa solta, e o maldito rabo de cavalo. "Yeah," ele disse, um pouco sem fôlego. "O que foi?"

"Eu não sei. Eu não estou certa do que eu estou fazendo aqui. Eu fui pegar gelo e de algum modo acabei batendo na sua porta."

Ele a encarou. "Onde está o seu balde?"

"Huh?"

"Pro gelo."

Scully enrubeceu. "Eu posso entrar ou não?"

"Claro." Ele suspirou e puxou a porta para ela entrar. Scully entrou e imediatamente parou morta ao ver a festa de sexo que acontecia na TV dele. "Me desculpe sobre isso," Mulder murmurou ao que ele apertava o botão de "off" no controle.

"Se for uma hora ruim..."

"Não," ele disse, a cortando. "O que foi?"

Scully sentou violentamente na cadeira ao que ele voltou para a cama. "O que você acha que vai acontecer com Da Silva?" ela perguntou.

"Inocente por insanidade," ele disse.

"O verme a fez fazer aquilo? Eu concordo, mas não há nenhuma evidencia."

"Não tem evidencia dos corpos também," Mulder pontuou. "Se algum dia for a julgamento - e eu duvido que vá tão longe - eu garanto a você que Da Silva não irá passar sequer um dia na cadeia."

Scully balançou a cabeça. "Eu não posso imaginar," ela disse. "Ficar realmente louca daquele jeito. Eu não posso imaginar não confiar em mim mesma."

"Eles dizem que ter esquizofrenia é como sonhar enquanto você está acordado - você não pode ter certeza de que as vozes estão vindo de dentro ou de fora. Você não pode ter certeza do que é real."

"Eu imagino o que aqueles homens estavam pensando quando eles mataram uns aos outros." Ela manteve o olhar treinado dela no desbotado carpete. "Saber que é o seu melhor amigo matando você..."

"Scully." Ele esperou até que ela olhasse para ele. "Nós não atiramos."

"Não. Mas nós podíamos ter atirado. E nós nem mesmo estávamos infectados."

"Você não atiraria em mim," ele disse, sorrindo. "Eu sei."

"Como você pode saber?" ela perguntou, parecendo de repente indignada.

"Eu te conheço."

"Você me conhece há apenas seis meses, Mulder."

Ele deu de ombros. "Talvez só leve esse tanto para conhecer alguém ."

"Agora você falou igual ao meu pai," ela disse. Ao ver o olhar dele, ela explicou, "Ele conheceu e casou com minha mãe em apenas seis meses. Ele acha que Ethan e eu estamos demorando demais para decidir."

"E o que você acha?"

Ela olhou pra si mesma. "Quando eu era pequena, todo mundo costumava me dizer o tempo todo o quanto eu era como o meu pai. Nós nos parecemos fisicamente. Nós falamos as mesmas coisas. Cortes do mesmo tecido, minha mãe dizia. Eu costumava olhar para ele e pensar, é assim que eu vou ser quando eu crescer. Ao invés disso eu sou essa pessoa que meu pai mal reconhece."

"Então ele está certo, mas você não," Mulder adivinhou.

"Não estou certa, não estou certa." Ela soltou um longo suspiro. "Mas seis meses não é tempo suficiente para mim."

O celular dele tocou.

"Não posso acreditar que você consiga sinal!" ela disse. "O meu está totalmente morto."

Mulder pegou o telefone e atendeu. "Mulder," ele disse se encostando nos travesseiros. "Sim, isso mesmo. O que? Quando?" Ele se sentou direito novamente. "Okay. Yeah. Nós estaremos de volta amanhã, no final da tarde. Obrigado por me avisar."

"O que aconteceu?" Scully perguntou quando ele desligou.

"Nada sobre Patty, mas outra garota desapareceu. Quinze anos e uma nova estrela da ginástica."

"O mesmo cara?" Scully perguntou.

"Pelo bem de Patty, eu espero que não. Ou ela vai ter treze anos para sempre."

* * *

Fim do capítulo Sete. Continua no Capítulo Oito.

* * *

Beijocas para Amanda por revisar! Quaisquer erros são meus. Desculpem a demora; Fiquei doente essa semana. Feedback é melho do que uma sacola cheia de remédios pra tosse:

syn_

* * *

Hummmmm, Brigadão à minha miguita Dri por revisar. São por essas e outras que você merece o seu Mulder e a sua Daninha :P E às MM´s fofas por deixar eu postar essa fic +qd+ aki... Esse povo de chocolate é muito gente boa! Obrigada pelos feeds, achei muuuuito fofos, os de todo mundo, até os que me "xingavam" por demorar :D Eu não falei que a fic é demais? Adoro a parte que Mulder diz que Scully não atiraria nele... LOL, mal sabia ele que ela UM DIA VAI ATIRAR. :D Humm, e aguardem por cenas ainda mais totalmente UST iguais à de Ice Cape... agora, fala sério, quem tem uma colagem daquela cena super-ultra-mega-hiper sensual de Mulder e Scully? Caramba... ele literalmente queria morder a nuca dela :D

feedback são um must.


	8. De Qualquer Jeito Que Você Cortar

**UNIVERSAL INVARIANTS**

* * *

**Capítulo Oito:: De Qualquer Jeito Que Você Cortar**

* * *

A foto de escola de Valerie Perez mostrava uma pequena jovem mulher com cabelo crespo preto e um sorriso de lado. Scully tentou entregar a cópia de volta ao Agente Benjamin Beltran, mas ele acenou de volta. "Guarde pra você. Nós temos de sobra."

Scully deu um olhar para a fotografia novamente. "Fisicamente ela não é parecida com Patty Waeleski. Valerie é mais velha, morena e alta."

"Duas jovens atletas desaparecem com apenas alguns meses de diferença uma da outra, você tem que procurar conexão." Beltran tirou um palito da boca. "O que ele está fazendo, afinal de contas?"

Scully protegeu os olhos dela do vento ao que ela olhava pela rua atrás de Mulder. O casaco preto dele balançava atrás dele; Mulder caminhava na calçada diante de uma fileira de lojas comerciais.

"Uh, ele está trabalhando," Scully disse e se virou para Beltran. A verdade é que ela não tinha nenhuma idéia do que Mulder estava fazendo.

Beltran levantou as sobrancelhas. Ele era novo, igual a ela. Esse era o porque ele havia sido enfiado no meio da palha acabando por ter que mostrar a ela e a Mulder a provável cena do sequestro de Valerie.

Os chefões já haviam se mudado há bastante tempo para pastos mais verdes.

"Você sabe que nós reviramos esse lugar com cachorros, com os caras do laboratório, até mesmo com uma maldita escova de dentes," Beltran disse. "Não tem mais nada para achar. A garota parou ali," ele apontou com a cabeça para a loja de conveniencia, "comprou uma coca-cola, e essa foi a última vez que alguém a viu"

Mulder tinha parado de andar. Ele estava observando o tráfego na rua.

"Sem querer desrespeitar Mulder de forma alguma," Beltran disse, "mas eu só não sei o que ele espera ganhar com a pequena expedição dele.

Scully bateu no braço dele. "Então tome nota," ela sugeriu. "Aqui está a sua chance de aprender."

Ela caminhou pela rua até Mulder "Alguma coisa?" ela perguntou ao que chegou e parou do lado dele.

"Lugar meio cheio para pegar alguém, não acha?"

Scully olhou ao redor para a rua cheia de gente. "Meio do dia, muita gente ao redor - igualzinho a Patty."

"Yeah, isso é o que está me incomodando."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Nós estamos assumindo que Patty conhecia o sequestrador dela, e foi assim que ele conseguiu atraí-la em pleno dia sem que ninguém visse nada. Ela teria ido de boa vontade."

"E daí?"

"E daí que isso tem a mesma assinatura. Valerie foi levada bem daqui, então é provável que foi por alguém que ela conhecia, pelo menos de vista."

"Escolas diferentes, esportes diferentes," Scully meditou. "Eu duvido que elas teriam muitos conhecidos em comum."

Beltran chegou perto, o palito acenando do meio dos dentes dele. "Você está farejando o ar, Mulder?"

"Melhor do que ficar pisando nele."

"Como é que é?"

"Eu não acho que Patty e Valerie estejam conectadas."

"Você descobriu isso só de andar pra cima e pra baixo por dez minutos? Eu estou indo falar com meu superior, ele vai querer mais do que isso."

"Okay, então diga a ele que foram vinte minutos." Mulder tocou as costas de Scully. "Vamos lá. Eu quero falar com a família de Valerie."

* * *

Valerie Perez vivia sozinha com a mãe dela em uma casinha de tijolos do tamanho de uma caixa de correio. Mulder e Scully entraram na sala de estar, onde Donna Perez encontrou com eles, em seu hall provisório.

"Fox Mulder e Dana Scully do FBI," Mulder disse a ela.

Scully observou o crucifixo preso na parede, atrás do ombro de Donna. A mulher fungou e concordou com a cabeça. "Entrem. Vocês conhecem o Sargento Tartikoff?"

Um grande homem de uniforme estava sentado na cadeira de balanço perto da lareira. Ele desajeitadamente ergueu uma delicada chicara de chá chinesa em saudação.

"Não," Mulder respondeu. "Nós não nos conhecemos."

"Polícia de DC," Tartikoff disse. "Eu tenho estado aqui desde o começo."

"Eu posso oferecer uma xícara de chá?" Donna perguntou a Mulder e Scully.

"Não, obrigada," Scully respondeu.

"Nós gostaríamos de fazer algumas perguntas sobre Valerie," Mulder disse gentilmente.

"Claro. Por favor, venham se sentar." Donna sentou em um lado do sofá desbotado, com uma caixa de tecido do lado direito dela. Ela colocou o telefone sem fio e uma conta de rosário no colo dela.

Mulder sentou na única cadeira, não deixando nenhum lugar para Scully além do outro lado do pequeno mas enormemente estofado sofá. Ela sentou-se cuidadosamente para não colidir com Donna.

Com quatro adultos, a sala parecia abarrotada, sufocada com pesar. Scully imaginou Valerie facilmente pulando pela mesa de café com as longas e graciosas acrobacias dela.

"Tres dias," Donna disse. "Essa foi a maior quantidade de tempo que nós alguma vez ficamos separadas durante a vida dela inteira."

"E o pai de Valerie?" Mulder perguntou.

"_Persona non grata_. Eu não tenho falado com ele por quatorze anos. E muito menos Valerie. Eu nem mesmo sei mais onde ele mora."

"Nenhuma chance de que ele tenha levado?"

"Eddie?" Ela olhou para ele, segurando um lenço. "De jeito nenhum."

"E ela tinha algum namorado?" Scully perguntou.

Donna apertou os olhos dela bem fechados. "Tinha esse garoto, Jimmy. Ele estava na sala de Inglês dela. Valerie fala sobre ele o tempo inteiro, sobre o quão lindo ele é. Mas o que eu senti é que ele nem ao menos sabia que ela estava viva." Os olhos dela abriram bastante ao escutar as próprias palavras. "Quero dizer, ela disse que eles não falavam muito. Era uma paixãozinha, sabem? Paixãozinha de adolescente."

Scully sorriu. "Eu sei."

"Ele estava lá procurando por ela ontem. Todos eles estavam. Todos têm sido tão amáveis."

"E problemas na escola?" Mulder perguntou. Donna balançou a cabeça. "No time de ginástica?"

"Não. Val ama aquele time. Todas as garotas vinham para cá algumas vezes, comiam minha geladeira de cima abaixo." Ela deu a eles um sorrisou trêmulo. "O Treinador Joe disse que Valerie vai ser uma estrela. Ele disse que ela tem um dom. Você devia vê-la correndo. Ela é como o vento, como se estivesse dançando. Eu soube da primeira vez que eu a vi competir. Era como ver um pássaro voar para longe de seu ninho pela primeira vez. Val nasceu para correr. Esse é o porque..." Ela parou, os olhos molhados. "Esse é o porque de eu não entender como ele pode tê-la pêgo. Eu não entendo como isso foi acontecer."

O beeper do Sargento Tartikoff apitou. Ele se estirou por cima do estômago para colocar a xícara de chá na mesa. "Com licença, por favor."

"Sra. Perez," Mulder disse, continuando. "Existe alguém que a Sra ache que poderia querer machucar Valerie?"

Ela o encarou, como se não estivesse prestando atenção. "Valerie é boa para todo mundo. Quem iria querer machucá-la?"

"Agente Mulder?" Tartikoff enfiou a cabeça dele noa sala e acenou para Mulder se juntar à ele na cozinha. Mulder pediu licença.

Scully sentou com Donna enquanto o relógio da parede fazia tic-tac dos segundos lentamente. Em todo o lugar haviam fotos de Valerie que pareciam encará-la. Scully tentou não olhar de volta.

"Como Valerie estava da última vez que vocês conversaram?" ela perguntou a Donna.

"A última vez," Donna repetiu triste. Ela virou os olhos assombrados dela para Scully. "Eu notei a sua cruz."

A mão Scully foram automaticamente para o cordão dela.

"Você é católica?" Donna perguntou.

"Porque pergunta?"

"Você é, eu posso ver." Donna tocou as contas no colo dela. "Toda noite mesmo antes dela nascer, eu rezei pela saúde e segurança da minha filha. Ela nunca ficou doente por mais do que um dia na vida dela. Noite passada, eu pedi a Deus para me mandar um sinal. Dizer que o meu bebê está bem."

Donna olhou para a garganta de Scully. Scully imaginou se a outra mulher podia ver o coração dela martelando ali.

"Por favor," Donna disse, levantando o olhar para Scully, "encontre o meu bebê." Ela alcançou as mãos de Scully e as segurou, em um aperto forte.

"Eu-"

"Scully?" Mulder chamou da entrada da porta.

Scully saiu do alcance da mãe, sentindo a relutância dos dedos de Donna. Ela caminhou pelo carpete até Mulder, que se abaixou para sussurrar bem na orelha dela.

"Eles encontraram um corpo."

* * *

Scully não sabia porque ela estava surpresa de ver a van de Ethan estacionada do outro lado da cena do crime.

"Parece que nós fomos os últimos a saber," Mulder comentou ao que ele desligou a ignição. "Talvez nós devessemos pegar uma câmera e andar por aí com eles, pra mudar um pouco."

Scully bateu a porta do carro. Ethan e Melinda estavam filmando de trás da fita amarela ao que membros de diferentes divisões de forças da lei andavam pela grama alta.

"Dana!" Ethan acenou ao que ele a viu. Scully o ignorou, se virando para seguir Mulder até a cena do crime. Ethan correu até eles.

"Você vem?" Mulder perguntou, levantando a fita para ela passar.

"Dana, hey." Ethan, sem fôlego, os alcançou.

Scully cruzou os braços. "Você vai," ela disse a Mulder. "Eu estarei lá em um minuto."

"Eu não sabia que você e Mulder estavam trabalhando nesse caso também," Ethan disse.

"Eu poderia dizer a mesma coisa."

"O que quer dizer?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Parece que toda vez que eu me viro, você tem uma camera enfiada em uma das minhas cenas de crime."

"Nâo é pessoal. Você sabe disso. Eu só estou seguindo a história."

O vento levou o cabelo de Scully para os olhos dela, e ela o colocou para trás. "Tem uma garotinha morta bem ali," ela disse, "e tudo o que você pensa é que é uma história?"

"Hey, eu só estou fazendo o meu trabalho. Eu esperei que você pudessem encontrá-la a salvo e bem. Eu não tenho nenhum prazer em ver isso."

"Não, você só aparece para tirar as fotos." Ela levantou a fita e se enfiou para dentro, olhando para longe.

"Dana, espera! Dana!" A voz dele sumiu com o vento, e Scully se enfiou perto dos homens de uniforme para dar uma olhada onde o corpo da garota morta estava. Mulder, usando luvas de latex, estava curvado perto da cabeça dela.

"É ela?" Scully perguntou, chegando perto. O pescoço da garota estava em um angulo impossivel. Ela estava coberta de mato, nua, o pé bem sujo aparecendo.

"É Valerie," Mulder disse ao que ele levantou. Ele tirou as luvas. "E eu estou certo de que ele a conhecia. Olha o jeito que ele a cobriu - quase como um cobertor."

Scully abraçou a si mesma. "Eu teria que fazer um exame completo para ter certeza, ams parece que ele quebrou o pescoço dela."

"Ela está morta há algum tempo," Mulder murmurou. "Todas essas pessoas procurando por ela, e isso era tudo o que eles iriam encontrar um dia."

Scully olhou pelo enorme lugar, onde homens com cachorros caminhavam pela grama alta. "Procurando pistas?"

Mulder piscou. Ele balançou a cabeça dele, levemente. "Procurando por outras."

* * *

O corpo chegou à porta de Scully como um macabro presente de Natal, enrolado em um horrendo nylon preto. Scully, colocou luvas e máscara, inspecionando o nivelamento da mesa e logo Valerie Perez estava deitada nua na mesa.

Scully respirou fundo ao que ela andou para debaixo da luz branca e quente. Uma consideravelmente grande cruz de ourou brilhava pendurada em uma estreita corrente no pescoço da garota. Contusões de dedos feias formavam um colar pela garganta de Valerie.

Scully tentou tirar o cordão, mas os dedos enluvados dela apenas apalpavam a delicada presilha. Ela as tirou e removeu a cruz com dedos tremendo. Balançou como um pêndulo ao que ela segurou contra a luz.

*Eu rezei todas as noites*

Scully levou a cruz até uma bancada, e gentilmente a colocou lá. Então ela pegou o pó para digitais.

* * *

Mulder mergulhou no sofá dele, um copo de chá gelado na mão dele e a TV ressoando os desenhos clássicos da Warner perseguia Jerry ao redor da casa com uma frigideira, mas de algum jeito o rato conseguia evitar cada uma das pancadas.

Mulder sabia que ele deveria se identificar com o rato. Deus sabia que o destino parecia sempre estar perseguindo ele com uma frigideira. Mas ao menos uma vez, ele queria ver Tom quebrar a cabeça de Jerry bem quebrada.

O barulho da TV tirou a estática da cabeça dele. Quatro horas atrás, ele teve que contar a Donna Perez que a única filha dela nunca mais iria voltar para casa.

Desde então ele estivera fora do ar, deste modo, demorou alguns minutos para ele notar que alguém estava batendo na porta do lado de fora. Mulder passou uma mão no rosto e lentamente se levantou.

Ele abriu a porta para achar Melinda parada lá com uma pizza. "Oi," ela disse. "Eu achei que você estivesse com fome."

Mulder olhou atrás dela, procurando pela camera. "Como você sabe onde eu moro?"

"Eu sou uma jornalista investigativa, lembra?" Ela balanceou a caixa de pizza em um quadril. O cheiro de tomate temperado fez o estomago de Mulder roncar. "Então eu posso entrar?"

Mulder olhou para trás, para a bagunça que estava na sala dele. "Uh, claro."

"Desenhos," ele disse quando ela viu a TV dele. Ela tirou a jacketa de couro dela. "Minha mãe nunca me deixou assisti-los quando eu era pequena."

"Yeah?" Mulder voltou para abaixar o volume. "Porque?"

"Muito violentos." O sorriso dela sumiu. "Eu acho que isso soa bem estúpido em um dia como hoje. Eu digo, quem se importa se dois animais de desenho batem um no outro?"

Jerry fez Tom tropeçar com uma vassoura, o mandando direto para a parede, com uma cara amassada. "Sua mãe está certa," Mulder disse, desligando.

Eles se olharam. "Então, você tem pratos?" Melinda finalmente perguntou.

Mulder foi buscar dois da cozinha. "Eu tenho água, suco de laranja ou chá gelado," ele gritou.

"Chá parece ótimo, obrigada."

Ele trouxe tudo e os colocou na mesa de café Melinda se sentou perto, a coxa quente dela contra a perna dele. Ela levantou o copo de chá gelado.

"Ao que nós deveríamos brindar?"

Mulder não se sentia com vontade de brindar. "Você escolhe."

Melinda olhou para o copo dela. "Ao céu," ela decidiu. "Talvez todos nós um dia cheguemos lá."

Mulder estreitou os olhos dele para ela por um segundo, mas bateu o copo dele com o dela. "Então," ele disse ao que ele levantou a tampa da caixa, "você está trabalhando à noite como entregadora de pizza agora?"

"Eu não estou aqui para tirar informações de você sobre o caso, se é isso o que você está pensando."

"Oh, você nunca faria isso," Mulder concordou com falsa seriedade.

Ela bateu no joelho dele de leve. "Eu falo sério. Eu só pensei... eu não sei. Eu pensei que talvez você poderia precisar de alguma companhia."

"E um monte de pepperoni," Mulder concordou com um sorriso.

"Você não não me mandou embora quando eu cheguei."

"Você está sugerindo que eu não sou mal educado e grosso?"

Os lábios de Melinda se curvaram e ela deu a ele um olhar de lado. "Eu não sei nada sobre grosso. Mas mal educado, eu acho que nós vamos ter que ver."

Eles falaram sobre a Nova Inglaterra. Ela tinha primos em Manchester, New Hampshire, e havia passado alguns verões lá quando era garota. "Eu ainda posso sentir o cheiro de lá," ela disse. "Você sabe quando você andas pela noite e o ar está morno. Você pode sentir o cheiro das arvores e da grama. A noite costumava ficar iluminada com um monte de vagalumes."

"Eu costumava prendê-los em um vidro só pra descobri-los mortos no outro dia de manhã."

Ela riu. "Ninguém te disse pra você colocar buracos na tampa?"

Eles falaram sobre baseball. Ela era fã dos Phillies, e Mulder deu de ombros à confissão dela. "A Liga Nacional de Baseball nãoi é divertida. Quem quer ver um lançador bater em uma bola?"

"Eu sou uma puritana," ela disse. "Nove caras em uma lista. Nove caras tem que bater."

"Eu bati quatrocentos no meu segundo ano na liga juvenil."

O jantar terminado, ambos se reclinaram com os pés em cima da mesa.

"Oh, yeah?" Ela apontou para si mesma. "quatrocentos e vinte."

"Você está brincando."

"Hey, sinta isso." Ela levantou o braço dela pra ele. "Eu ainda jogo softball todos os anos."

Ele pegou no biceps dela. "Bem impressionante."

"Meu pai costumava me chamar de seu pequeno cachorro sujo." Ela deu um sorriso. "Vê essa cicatriz? Eu ganhei ela ganhando uma jogada dupla no primeiro jogo que eu participei."

A luz estava baixa. Mulder não podia ver nada. "Onde?" ele perguntou, se inclinando. A respiração dela fez cócegas na bochecha dele.

"Aqui," ela disse ao que ela pegou a mão dele. Ela passou os dedos dele pela marca em cima da clavícula dela. Mulder não parecia que iria parar de acariciar.

Eu não vou fazer isso, ele pensou ao que ele olhou para os lábios dela.

A proxima coisa que ele sabia, é que ele estava beijando ela.

Melinda deu um suspiro sem fôlego e passou os braços ao redor dele. Mulder deitou parcialmente em cima dela, as mãos vagando livremente agora.

Muito melhor do que Tom e Jerry, ele pensou.

Ela tinha um gosto doce, como o chá, e ele não podia beber o bastante dela. Vagamente, ele notou que o telefone dele estava tocando.

"A secretária atende," ele disse, se afastando brevemente. Ele retornou os lábios dele nos dela.

"Aqui é Fox Mulder. Você sabe o que fazer quando ouvir o beep."

"Muller?" A voz de Scully saltou pelas paredes dele, e fez Mulder congelar. Ela soava...estranha. "Muller, voce está aí?"

Nah, não podia ser, ele pensou. Scully, bêbada?

Ele saiu de perto de Melinda. "É melhor eu atender isso." Ele pegou o telefone e andou até a cozinha. "Scully?" ele perguntou em uma voz baixa.

"Muller," ela disse soando aliviada. "É você."

"Sou eu. O que está havendo?"

"Eu fiz a autoposia, e eu parei pra tomar um drink." Ele ouviu uma música de rock ao fundo.

"Scully, onde você está?"

"Umm, eu estou em um bar."

"Eu notei. Que bar?"

"Eu não sei. Eu nunca estive aqui antes. Tem um uma beringela brilhante do lado de fora."

"Eu conheço."

"Está muito alto aqui, Muller. Eu não consigo mais pensar."

"Fique onde está, okay? Eu vou te buscar."

"Muller."

Ele parou antes de desligar. "Yeah?"

"Eu nunca tinha cortado uma garotinha antes."

"Aguenta aí, Scully. Eu estou indo." Mulder já estava procurando as chaves do carro. Ele desligou o telefone e voltou para a sala. "Me escuta, e sinto muito, mas eu tenho tenho que sair por um tempo."

"Claro." Melinda endireitou as roupas dela e levantou do sofá. "A Scully está bem?"

"Ela está bem."

Melinda concordou, e ele a levou até a porta. Ela correu os dedos dela pelo queixo dele. "Me liga," ela disse.

"Eu vou."

Mulder encontrou Scully em um bar de Georgetown chamado Beringela do Eddie. Ela estava sentada perto de um quiosque, segurando um copo. A camisa branca dela estava desabotoada quase até o meio e o rabo de cavalo malfeito balançava atrás da cabeça dela.

Mulder não tinha dúvidas de que eles haviam pedido alguma identidade a ela antes de servir qualquer alcool á ela. Agente Dana Scully, vinte e nove anos e parecendo mais com a garota de quinze que ela havia aberto apenas algumas horas atrás.

"Ei," ele disse, deslizando ao redor dela.

Ela se sentou direito. "Ei." Ela esfregou os olhos cansados dela. "Desculpa te fazer você vir todo esse caminho até aqui."

"Não tem problema." Ele abaixou a cabeça dele para tentar olhá-la nos olhos. "Tudo okay?"

"Yeah. Eu só queria tomar uma dose, mas eu não prestei atenção, e meio que perdi a conta."

"Acontece com todos nós."

Ela olhou nos olhos dele. "Você parece bem."

"Eu não tive que fazer a autopsia."

"Você sabia que ela estava morta mesmo antes de nós a encontrarmos, naõ é mesmo?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu suspeitava, yeah. Garotas de quinze anos igual à Valerie somem, e o final é tipicamente infeliz."

Scully se inclinou de novo e tocou o copo dela. "Então eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro."

"A sua irmã. Samantha. Ela está sumida há muito tempo. Muito mais do que tres dias."

Ele parou com o sorriso, conhecendo a verdade do que ela dizia.

"Qual o final que você acha que vai estar lá?"

"Eu..." Ele se mexeu, tentando encontrar as palavras. "Eu acho que provavelmente não será um bom," ele disse quietamente. Os olhos de Scully estavam bem abertos, cheios de simpatia. "Mas eu ainda tenho que descobrir."

Scully procurou e segurou a mão dele com as duas mãos dela. Era um bagunçado, mas sincero gesto. Mulder sentiu as orelhas dele queimarem ao que ela passava os polegares dela pelo pulso dele.

Ele a encarou e quebrou o contato. "Vamos embora daqui, okay?"

Ela concordou. "Eu não me lembro onde está o meu carro."

"Eu acho que isso é provavelmente uma coisa boa," ele disse ajudando-a a ficar de pé.

Ela tropeçou em cima dele, os seios pressionando contra o peito dele. Mulder a segurou rapidamente, então ela não iria cair. "Devagar agora," ele murmurou.

Scully olhou para cima com os olhos embriagados. "Você é tão alto."

"Não," ele replicou, divertido, "você é tão pequena. Vamos lá, vamos embora."

Scully estava mais segura ao que ele a levou até a porta. Ele a ajudou a entrar no banco do passageiro do carro dele, ao que ela disse, "Eu encontrei uma digital na cruz." Ela indicou o colar de ouro ao redor do pescoço dela. "Mas nenhuma combinação. Seja lá quem ele for, ele não é fichado."

"Nós vamos achá-lo."

Ele a levou para casa e estacionou do lado do prédio dela. "Eu estou bem, pode me deixar aqui," ela disse.

"Eu te levo até a porta." Ele não deixou espaço para argumentação.

Ele pararam debaixo da luz ao que ela procurava as chaves dela. "Obrigada por ir lá me buscar" ela disse quando as encontrou.

"A qualquer hora."

"Mulder..." ela procurou e tocou a bochecha dele, perto da boca dele. "Você tem batom no seu rosto." Então ela entendeu. "Oh, Deus. Você estava com Melinda, não é mesmo? Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo."

Ela cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos, as chaves pendendo entre elas. Ele gentilmente as tirou dela de novo. "Está tudo bem Scully. De verdade. Vamos entrar, hmm?"

Ela foi abrir a porta sem incidentes, mas deixou as chaves cairem no chão. Detrás dela, Mulder foi pegá-las ao mesmo tempo em que ela foi. Ethan abriu a porta e os pegou em uma relativamente sugestiva posição. Scully se endireitou e olhou para cima. "Oi," ela disse.

Mulder ficou de pé. Ethan olhou Scully da cabeça aos pés. "Onde você estava? Eu fiquei preocupado com você."

"Eu estou bem."

"Eu te vejo amanhã, okay?" Mulder perguntou, tocando o braço dela.

"Okay. Obrigada de novo."

Mulder desceu apressadamente as escadas até o hall, mas não rápido o suficiente para escutar Ethan perguntar, "Você andou bebendo?"

Quando Mulder chegou em casa, ele ligou a TV. Tom e Jerry estavam correndo pela cozinha de novo, como se nada tivesse mudado.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Scully caminhou até o porão e cuidadosamente colocou a pasta dela no chão. Mulder olhou da mesa dele.

"Noite dificil?"

"A noite até que foi bem. É a manhã que é o problema."

Ela sentou com as costas na cadeira e fechou os olhos por um momento "Eu quero me desculpar novamente-"

"Esqueça. Você me tirou de coisas bem piores, lembra? Pra que servem os parceiros?"

"Obrigada."

"Mas eu tenho algumas más notícias." Ela considerou, esperando. "Tem um serviço informal em memória de Valerie Perez na escola dela hoje. Eu acho que nós deveríamos ir. Se, como nós suspeitamos, o assassino era alguém que ela conhecia, tem uma boa chance de ele aparecer por lá."

Scully suspirou. "Eu acho que é muita esperança achar que ele apareça usando uma placa ao redor do pescoço dele dizendo, 'Assassino.'"

"Eu vou manter meus olhos abertos."

Ela se inclinou e tirou um arquivo da pasta dela.

"Aqui está meu relatório completo da autópsia. Além da digital, eu encontrei alguns fragmentos de vidro no traseiro dela. Nós talvez queiramos procurar por alguém que esteja piscando bastante."

Mulder elevou as sobrancelhas dele. "Oh?"

"Eu mandei o vidro para o laboratório e eles me chamaram há alguns minutos com o resultado. É vidro feito sob encomenda para óculos. Nosso assassino usa óculos bifocal."

"Huh. Então ele pode ser mais velho do que eu pensei."

"Eu também achei um tecido dentro das narinas. Valerie ganhou um belo par de arranhões antes de morrer." Scully jogou o relatório na mesa dele. "Então, uma digital, vidro sob encomenda e DNA. Se nós pudermos descobrir quem é esse desgraçado, nós poderemos prendê-lo facilmente."

Mulder ficou de pé e pegou a jaqueta do terno dele. "Bem, vamos indo então, e procurar na multidão por um homem velho que esteja piscando bastante, com arranhões de unha nos braços dele."

* * *

O serviço em memória de Valerie atraiu uma multidão tão grande que a policia apareceu para supervisionar. Uma grance parte dos que choravam eram colegas de escola. Eles abraçavam-se uns aos outros e choraram quando Dona Perez agradeceu por eles serem tão bons amigos para a filha dela.

Mulder e Scully se separaram e observaram a multidão. Ninguém pareceu imediatamente suspeito. Eles se encontraram no fundo da igreja ao que um grupo parou para cantar, "Amazing Grace."

"Alguma coisa?" Mulder perguntou.

Scully balançou a cabeça. "Eu ouvi dizer que o tecnico dela será o próximo a falar, seguido pela melhor amiga dela, Mandy."

"Eu queria que nós não estivéssemos no meio de novembro," Mulder resmungou. "Isso dificulta nós vermos qualquer arranhão."

"Hey, nós sabemos quem é o técnico dela?"

"O nome dele é Joe Offerman. Isso é tudo o que eu sei."

"Aquele ali deve ser ele." Scully indicou um homem de quarenta e tantos anos com uma jaqueta esportiva. Ele segurava um pedaço de papel nas mãos e parecia estar soando bastante apesar da temperatura fria. "Ele está de óculos," Scully observou.

"Bem baratos, pelo que eu estou vendo."

"Talvez nós recebemos nosso sinal afinal de contas," Scully disse.

"Vamos chegar mais perto. Ver se ele tem arranhões."

Ele caminharam pela multidão, mas a música estava acabando, e e o Tecnico Joe foi tomar sua posição para falar.

"Qual o nome da amiga dela?" Mulder perguntou na orelha de Scully.

"Mandy." Scully se virou. "Eu acho que é aquela ali."

Uma garota loira bem magrinha com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto esperava perto do tecnico. Ela também usava uma jaqueta esportiva.

"Eu tenho uma idéia," disse Mulder. Scully o seguiu pela multidão até que eles alcançaram Mandy. A garota praticamente pulou quando Mulder tocou o ombro dela. "Agente Mulder, FBI," ele disse, mostrando a ID dele. "É você a melhor amiga de Valerie?"

A garota concordou. "Eu a conhecia desde a primeira série."

"Você poderia vir comigo por um instante?"

"Mas eu sou a próxima a falar."

"Eu sei, e você vai fazer isso. Eu só preciso que você venha até ali comigo por alguns minutos."

Hesitante e franzindo as sobrancelhas, Mandy permitiu que Moulder a levasse até o fim da multidão. "O seu tecnico," ele perguntu, "ele é um cara bom?"

"Yeah, ele é okay."

"Só okay?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Ele não é tão mal, mas algumas pessoas não gostam do jeito que ele manda nas favoritas dele."

"E Valerie era uma das favoritas dele?"

Mandy olhou para ele com desdém. "Mas é claro. Ela era simplesmente a melhor corredora do time!"

Joe estava terminando suas últimas observações. "Eu gostaria convidar Mandy Jenkins para vir aqui em cima agora e dizer algumas palavras," ele disse.

Mandy começou a caminhar, mas Mulder a segurou pelos ombros. "Ainda não."

"Mandy?" Joe se inclinou para frente e procurou pela multidão. "Mandy, onde você está?"

"Acene para ele," Mulder pediu.

Mandy acenou com os braços.

"Eu acho que perdi Mandy," Joe disse sentido. Ele ajustou os óculos.

"Okay, você pode ir agora," Mulder disse a garota, que se apressou pela multidão.

"Ele não pôde vê-la," Scully disse.

"Provavelmente por que os óculos dele quebraram e ele está usando um par velho."

"Eu ainda quero dar uma olhada nele, e ver se ele tem os arranhões. Isso seria o suficiente para garantir uma autorização para coletar amostras."

"Vai," Mulder respondeu. "Mas tenha cuidado."

Scully caminhou pelo monte de gente amontoada até conseguir chegar na frente do local. Joe estava parado de lado, limpando os óculos. Ela não viu nenhum arranhão nas mãos dele.

Scully chegou perto dele. "Foi realmente tocante o que você disse sobre Valerie."

Ele sorriu. "Ela era alguém realmente especial. Eu não posso acreditar que ela se foi."

O colarinho do casaco dele tampava a maior parte do pescoço dele. "Você deve ter passado muito tempo com Valerie," Scully disse.

"Cinco dias por semana. A garota tinha um talento nato. Você a viu competir alguma vez?"

"Sinto dizer que não. Ela devia ter diversos admiradores, então, pelo número de pessoas que apareceu aqui hoje." O pulso dela acelerou. "Eu só espero que não chova." Scully olhou para o céu para ver se ele seguia deixa dela.

Ele mordeu a isca. O coração dela congelou à visão de uma longa, marca verlmelha no pescoço dele.

"Eu acho que nós vamos ficar bem," ele respondeu. "Mas me diga, como você conhecia Valerie?"

Scully mostrou a ID dela. "Na verdade, eu não conheci. Eu estou investigando o assassinato dela."

Joe empalideceu. "Oh? Eu espero que vocês peguem o cara."

"Onde você arranjou aquele arranhão no seu pescoço?"

"Que arranhão?" ele perguntou ao que as mãos dele se levantaram para tocar.

"Esse arranhão bem aí."

"Uh, eu não sei. Eu posso dizer que eu nem mesmo notei. Você se machuca bastante quando fica o tempo todo em um ginásio."

"Ou durante um assassinato."

Joe reagiu em um instante, empurrando Scully forte no chão. As pessoas ao redor dela tropeçaram, e um salto bateu no rosto dela. "Mulder!" ela gritou da confusão. Não tinha jeito de ele tê-la ouvido.

Scully lutou para sair do amontoado de gente a tempo de ver Mulder e um dos policiais agarrando o Treinador Joe. A multidão imediatamente foi começou a gritar. Scully empurrou e atropelou até que ela estava longe do grupo.

O oficial uniformizado estava algemando Joe. Mulder estava sacudindo o casaco dele "Aqui está o seu cara," Scully disse quando ela chegou até ele. "Ele tem os arranhões."

Mulder tocou a bochecha dela. "O que aconteceu? Você está bem?"

O salto tinha aterrisado bem entre o canto do olho dela e a maça do rosto. Scully estremeceu para longe de Mulder. "Eu vou viver."

"Você deveria examinar isso."

"Eu disse que eu estou bem."

Mas mais tarde depois de ver Joe Offerman esfriando os pés dele na cela da prisão, Scully esfriou a bochecha dela com um pacote de gelo no porão.

"Está melhor?" ela perguntou Mulder. Ela temia saber a resposta. O olho esquerdo dela já estava inchado e fechado.

"Que tal um bife?" ele disse "Não dizem que ajuda?"

Scully suspirou. "Vai ficar melhor quando o inchaço sumir."

Mulder deu a volta na mesa e ficou de pé do lado dela. Ele acariciou a bochecha que não estava machucada e a fez olhar para ele. "Você está parecendo como se tivesse lutado tres rounds em um ringue."

"Mas eu venci," Scully disse com um sorriso satisfeito.

Mulder sorriu de volta e tampou os lábios dela com o polegar. "Isso você fez." Ele saiu de perto dela. "Vamos lá, eu te levo pra casa."

"Eu posso dirigir."

"Uh-huh. Contanto que você não precise fazer nenhuma curva para a esquerda, você vai se sair bem. Vamos embora."

Então, pela segunda vez, em muitas noites, Mulder levou Scully até a porta dela. "Obrigada," ela disse. "De novo."

Ethan abriu a porta antes que Mulder pudesse responder. "Jesus," ele disse quando viu o rosto de Scully. "O que aconteceu com você?"

"Está parecendo pior do que realmente é."

Ethan olhou fixamente para Mulder. "Você traz ela pra casa embriagada em uma noite, e machucada na outra. O que vai ser amanhã, em um saco para corpos?"

"Ethan, pare com isso!"

"Eu deveria ir," Mulder disse.

"Sim, você deveria," Ethan concordou.

"Boa noite, Scully." Ele se apressou antes que ela tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa.

Scully bateu a porta atrás dela. Ethan estava andando pela sala de estar. "Eu vi o noticiario," ele disse "Não tinha nada sobre você ter se machucado."

"Nem todas as coisas importantes são informadas pelos noticiários, Ethan."

Ele parou e olhou para ela. "Você está bem? Você foi ver um médico?"

"Eu estou bem. Mas que inferno deu a você o direito de falar com Mulder daquele jeito?"

"Eu sinto muito." Ele deu um passo até ela. Ela olhou para longe dele. "Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu vi o seu rosto e entrei em pânico. Chame de atirar no mensageiro."

"Eu quero que você se desculpe."

"Dana," ele disse, acariciano do braço dela. "Me desculpe, mesmo."

"Não para mim. Para o Mulder!"

"Eu vou." Ele a pegou nos braços. "Eu vou, eu prometo."

Ele a balançou para frente e para trás até ela relaxar. Scully colocou os braços ao redor dele e o deixou balança-la gentilmente. "Esse trabalho," ele murmurou. "Está matando você."

Não morta, ela pensou. Só ferida.

* * *

Fim do Capítulo Oito. Continua no Capítulo Nove.

* * *

Muitos obrigadas a Amanda por revisar! Um dia talvez Mulder fique totalmente nu. ;-)

Por favor, alimentem os animais: syn_

Obrigada a Dri por olhar se eu escrevi algo errado, você é uma amiga lindaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Parabéns à Sarinha pelo aniversário. Eu prometi e cumpri! Go Gillian. Essa mulher é demais gente! Olhem as causas que Gillian apóia e deem sua contribuição (se possível) .ws Quando eu tiver uma filha, ela vai se chamar Gillian Leigh :P (DE VERO!) Dia 31 de Julho, em Vitória, ES, estará sendo organizada a MARATONA ESFILES um tipo de Maratona Scully, só que bem mais legal. :P Maiores informações, entrem nesse grupo no yahoo: ./group/esfiles ou também podem olhar no site: .tk/ Ou no ORKUT: .?cmm=2400941

Desculpem a demora. Essa vida de adulta SUCKSSSSS!

Mas fala sério, essa fic é ou não um must? Eu AMO as partes shippers, quando Mulder toca no rosto da Scully e tudo mais... fica parecendo que eu tou vendo um episodio de verdade. Ah, eu tou re-lendo THE WAY THE THINGS ARE, sei lá porque, mas me lembrei do quanto essa fic é boa, enquanto traduzia esse capitulo aqui. Leiam se não leram ainda. Ah, e claro, alimentem os animais, como disse a Syn. No meu caso, a gata (tsc, tsc...: .br


	9. Figura Paterna

**UNIVERSAL INVARIANTS**

* * *

**Capítulo Nove: Figura Paterna**

* * *

A Véspera de Natal chegou fria e cinzenta, não gelada o suficiente para neve, mas o tipo de umidade que se enfiava bem no meio dos seus ossos. Sclly deslizou o longo casaco de lã. Ao que ela ajustou a gola embaixo do cabelo dela, ela viu Ethan colocando o casaco dele também.

"Você vai?" ela perguntou. "Sem levar uma camera?"

"Iria ser tão ruim se eu levasse uma? Quer dizer, você pode me olhar nos olhos e honestamente dizer que você não vai até lá para trabalhar?"

"Não," ela admitiu. E então olhou para o chão.

Era o décimo quarto aniversário de Patty Waeleski. Os pais dela haviam organizado uma reunião na igreja deles, em honra de Patty.

"Então porque você está indo?" Scully perguntou.

"Os pais dela disseram que era para qualquer um que quisesse trazer Patty de volta para casa." Ele sorriu e Scully sorriu de volta.

Ela apertou as mãos dele com os dedos enluvados. Ele também "Quando eu era pequeno," ele disse, "tinha uns dez anos, esse garoto da minha vizinhança desapareceu. Bobby Callender. Ele era mais velho que eu, já estava no Primeiro Colegial. Eu não o conhecia tão bem, mas todos nós quando garotos costumávamos correr com nossas bicicletas por lá, de um lado para o outro do parque. Uma noite, depois de jantar, Bobby montou na bicicleta dele, desceu a rua, e nunca mais voltou pra casa."

Scully apertou a mão dele novamente. "Que terrível."

"O que eu me lembro principalmente era o medo da minha mãe. Eu, Kenny e Ruth ficamos proíbidos de ficar longe da vista dela pelo resto do verão. Isso nos deixou malucos. Mas no próximo verão, tudo voltou ao normal, exceto que Bobby ainda estava desaparecido. A última vez que eu ouvi, a mãe dele ainda estava vivendo na mesma casa no fim da rua - só para o caso de algum dia ele voltar para casa." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Engraçado, as coisas que a gente lembra."

"Yeah." Ela o arrastou até a porta. "Vamos embora então."

Estacionar foi um problema. Ethan finalmente conseguiu uma vaga três quarteirões na frente, e eles se apressaram de volta na rua molhada até a gigantesca igreja de pedra. As pessoas estavam sentadas ombro a ombro no santuário principal, conversando quietamente. Scully procurou pela multidão e facilmente achou Mulder só de ver a cabeça dele.

"Ali," ela disse, segurando Ethan e fazendo o caminho dela até os bancos no lado esquerdo.

Mulder os viu e levantou um folheto de hinos de cima do banco ao lado dele. "Hey, eu guardei um lugar pra você." O olhar dele passou para Ethan. "Talvez fique um pouco apertado para dois."

"Nós damos um jeito," Scully disse ao que ela se sentou no lugar perto dele. Todos se empurraram um pouquinho para dar espaço.

De perto, Scully pôde ver que Mulder tinha acabado de cortar o cabelo. Estava bem curto perto das orelhas dele, e um pouquinho alto atrás. Ela lutou contra o desejo de alisar para baixo.

"Mulder," Ethan disse, esticando a mão dele em frente á Scully. "É bom te ver."

Mulder olhou para a mão de Ethan um momento, antes de apertá-la. "Ethan."

"Feliz Natal."

"Yeah. Feliz." Eles soltaram e se sentaram de volta, um em cada lado de Scully, ao que a mãe de Patty se aproximou do altar.

Ela vestia um vestido azul marinho simples, com um bottom de coração vermelho fixado na frente. "Obrigada a todos por virem hoje," ela disse. "Onde quer que Patty esteja neste momento, eu tenho certeza de que ela ficaria feliz ao saber o quanto todos vocês se importam."

Mulder se inclinou para Scully. "De algum modo eu não acho que será tão fácil achar o assassino nessa multidão," ele sussurrou.

Scully levantou o pescoço para estudar a fila de pessoas. "A maioria deles nem estão no segundo colegial."

"Você está vendo o Treinador Matlock ali?"

Ao menos uma vez, Matlock não estava usando roupas de atletismo. Ele parecia subjugado em um sueter escuro e cabelo penteado para trás.

"Bem atrevido da parte dele aparecer por aqui se ele for o assassino," Scully murmurou.

"Ele tem que ser. Você pode imaginar se ele não aparecesse? Todas as sobrancelhas iriam se levantar pela cidade."

Scully indicou uma garota sentada na frente. "Aquela é a nova garota prodígio número um agora, Lindsey Beckwith."

"Yeah? Ela não parece muito feliz em ser."

Ethan acotovelou Scully. "Hey, vocês dois. Sem conversa durante a aula."

"É por um desses garotos que Patty era apaixonada," Mulder disse, ignorando-o. "Evan Yearling."

Scully deixou os olhos dela demorarem pelos garotos vestidos em sérios ternos. Muitos deles, também, exibiam cortes de cabelo para o natal. Ela enxergou um rapazinho, lutando com a gravata dele. Ele tinha cabelo loiro escuro, a pele bem branca e tinha um corpo bem avantajado demais para um garoto adolescente.

"Aquele ali," Scully disse. "Eu aposto nele."

"Sério? Ele parece um camarão."

Scully bufou. "Olha pra ele. Coloque-o na TV e todas as garotas irão pendurar posters nos quartos delas. Além do mais, olha pro irmão dele e para o pai. Aqueles genes envelhecem muito bem. Você está olhando para três caras que estão acostumados a conseguirem tudo o que querem apenas ao sorrir."

"Eu não saberia dizer nada sobre isso."

Scully deu a ele uma olhada de lado. "Não, eu tenho certeza que não," ela disse, os lábios curvados para cima.

Houve canções e orações pelo retorno de Patty. Ambos, a mãe e o pai dela, falaram. Mas o último a dizer alguma coisa foi o irmão de seis anos dela, Timothy. Eles o colocarm em uma banqueta atrás do balcão, e ele a escalou e colocou ambas as mãos em cima do balcão. Os lábios dele ficaram sérios ao que ele tentava alcançar o microfone.

"Oi, meu nome é Timmy e Patty é a minha irmã, e eu queria fazer uma oração para que ela volte para casa logo." Ele falou com a voz alta e sem fôlego, impaciente com cada palavra. Todos abaixaram a cabeça para ele. "Querido Deus, eu sei que amanhã é o dia que você mando o bebê Jesus para nós. Eu acho que seria um bom dia para mandar Patty para casa, porque nós realmente sentimos a falta dela, muito. Eu até mesmo comprei um presente de Natal para ela. Então, me prometa que você irá pensar sobre isso, okay Deus? Obrigado. Amém."

Scully soltou de leve um suspiro. "Wow," ela disse ao que o piano começou a tocar para o último hino.

"Imagine como ele irá se sentir sobre Deus amanhã, quando Patty não aparecer," Mulder replicou.

A congregação ficou de pé e cantou em coro. "Uma poderosa fortaleza é nosso Deus..."

Posteriormente, Ethan esperava no fim da igreja ao que Mulder e Scully faziam o caminho deles para falar com os pais de Patty. A mãe dela estava rodeada de gente. Mulder pressionou a mão dele nas costas de Scully e a guiou até Tom Waeleski.

"Agentes," ele disse, colocando o filho do lado dele. "Obrigado por vir."

Scully sorriu para Timmy. "Foi bem corajoso da sua parte subir lá em cima diante desse monte de gente hoje."

Ele deu de ombros e escondeu o rosto atrás do quadril do pai dele. Tom acariciou o cabelo do garoto. "Ele é um bom irmão." Ele olhou de Scully para Mulder. "Alguma coisa nova sobre o caso?"

"Eu temo que não," Mulder disse. "Mas nós ainda estamos procurando. Eu queria perguntar novamente sobre o braço da sua filha."

O rosto de Tom ficou sombrio. "Se você está tentando dizer que eu a machuquei -"

"Quem disse isso?"

"Eu ouvi conversas. Mas, que inferno, não é verdade. Perguntem ao Timmy. Ele dirá a você. Eu jamais bati nos meus filhos."

Timmy abraçou o pai mais forte.

"O que você diria se eu te contasse que Patty não machucou o braço dela caindo de uma árvore?" Mulder perguntou.

Tom embranqueceu. "O que? Quem disse isso?"

"É verdade, papai." Timmy puxou a jaqueta de Tom. "Patty e eu inventamos a história da árvore. Ela já estava com o braço machucado quando ela chegou em casa da escola."

Tom ajoelhou-se diante do filho dele. "Quem a machucou?"

"Eu não sei. A Patty não me contou."

"O que você acha, Sr. Waeleski?" Mulder perguntou. "Alguma idéia?"

"Não, é a primeira vez que eu estou ouvindo isso. Talvez...talvez a mãe dela saberia." Mas ele não soava como se tivesse certeza.

"No diário dela," Mulder continuou, "Patty escreveu, 'Eu odeio ela. Eu odeio ela. Eu odeio ela.' Alguma idéia do que ela poderia estar falando?"

"Deus." Ele esfregou o rosto. "Não. Eu quero dizer, Barbara e Patty tinham brigas, mas ódio?"

"Patty não gostava da Lindsey," Timmy falou.

"Yeah? De que maneira?" Mulder perguntou.

"Ela disse que ela era malvada. Ela costumava fazer brincadeiras ruins com Patty no ginásio."

"Como é que eu nunca ouvi nada sobre isso?" Tom exigiu.

Timmy deu de ombros. "Patty talvez nunca contou a você."

"Mas eu sou o pai dela." Ele se virou para Mulder e Scully. "Como ela pode nunca ter me dito?"

"Ela tinha treze anos," Mulder disse gentilmente. "Adolescentes frequentemente escondem segredos dos pais."

"Nós conversávamos todos os dias." Ele soava verdadeiramente desnorteado.

"Tom?" Barbara o chamou do outro lado do salão. "Você poderia vir aqui, por favor?"

"Está tudo bem," Mulder disse. "Se você se lembrar de qualquer coisa, se você ouvir qualque rocisa, nos deixe saber."

Tom ainda não tinha se movido. Timmy puxou a mão dele. "Papai?"

"Yeah," ele disse. "Eu estou indo."

Scully deu um passo para perto de Mulder, quando ambos assistiram Tom Waeleski caminhar até a mulher dele. "Deve ser difícil para os pais quando eles descobrem que os filhos têm vidas próprias."

Mulder balançou a cabeça. "É mais do que isso. Ele acabou de perceber que Patty provavelmente conhecia a pessoa que a levou. Se Patty o conhecia, Tom provavelmente o conhecia também Talvez o deixou entrar na casa dele. Talvez pagou o salário dele. E Tom nunca percebeu nada."

Scully olhou para trás, onde Ethan acenou para ela. "É melhor eu ir indo," ela disse. Ela tocou o braço dele.

"Feliz Natal, Mulder."

Mulder estava observando o abraço dos Waeleskis. "Sim," ele disse. "Feliz Natal, Scully."

* * *

No dia antes da Véspera do Ano Novo, Scully serviu aos pais dela lasanha e salada diante da Árvore de Natal dela, que ainda brilhava com as luzes natalinas. Quando estava crescendo, o pai dela tinha levado a árvore na manhã do dia vinte e seis de dezembro. Acabou jogada no meio-fio enrolada em plástico preto, como um dos corpos de Scully do necrotério.

"Então me conte novamente onde Ethan está," a mãe dela disse.

"Mexico," Scully replicou, colocando de volta na mesa sua taça de vinho. O que caiu muito bem. A última coisa que ela precisava era o pai dela usando o banheiro e vendo o kit de barbear de Ethan. Apenas algumas poucas lembranças de que eles viviam juntos, no mais. "Ee está fazendo uma matéria sobre um médico que está provendo um tratamento alternativo de cancer de mama por lá."

"Talvez ele se apaixone por uma 'senhorita' e continue por lá," Capitão Scully disse.

"Bill!"

"Eu só estou brincando. Dana sabe que eu estou brincando, não é mesmo Dana?"

"Claro, pai."

"Você já teve a chance de colocar aquelas luzes automáticas que nós demos a você?"

"Ainda não."

"Eu posso colocar para você se você quiser."

"Não, obrigada. Eu vou instalá-las logo." Os pais dela haviam comprado para ela um controle remoto com acessórios para as lâmpadas dela. Ela não tinha tido a coragem de dizer a eles era que o que ela realmente desejava era algumas daquelas parafernálias de visão noturna.

A mãe dela a ajudou a arrumar a mesa. Os garfos estavam apenas jogados em cima da pia quando o pai dela anunciou que eles deviam ir embora.

Ao que a mãe dela incitou, o pai dela arranjou uma maneira de fazer uma última pergunta. "Então, como vai o trabalho? Bem?"

"Yeah. Bem."

Ela abraçou os pais dela e os levou até a porta. Scully observou-os indo embora na noite fria, olhando o Capitão Scully das maneira que ela mais conhecia - as costas dele, se afastando para longe dela. Scully acenou. Apenas Maggie acenou de volta.

Quatro horas mais tarde, a mãe dela ligou para dizer que o pai dela estava morto.

* * *

O avião deles até Raleigh mal tinha tirado as rodas para dar a partida quando Scully se achegou perto do ombro dele. Mulder colocou o arquivo dele de lado e alcançou as costas dela para colocar um dedo pelo braço dela. Ela ainda estava vestindo o terno preto dela do funeral.

Mulder questionou a lógica de ir direto de um enterro para um horrível caso de sequestro, mas Scully disse que ela queria trabalhar. Ele decidiu fingir seguir adiante, e protegê-la do melhor jeito que ele pudesse.

Mulder escolheu o arquivo cuidadosamente para não acotovelá-la. A foto de Luther Lee Boggs o encarava. Boggs dizia que tinha informações sobre os universitários que haviam sumido, mas Mulder sabia que a única maneira que Boggs tinha de saber alguma coisa sobre aquele caso era se ele tivesse executado o sequestro ele mesmo.

Eles dizem que todo mundo na prisão precisa de um passatempo.

Vinte minutos depois, o avião teve tremendo sinal de turbulencia, e Scully acordou assustada.

"Você está bem?" Mulder perguntou, ao que ela piscava por causa do sol que brilhava pela janela oval.

"Yeah." Ela alisou uma ruga no casaco dela. "Me desculpa." Abaixando-se ela pegou os arquivos espalhados no colo dele."Esses são os garotos que foram sequestrados?"

"Elizabeth e Jim." Ele mostrou as informações a ela.

"Mais crianças desaparecidas," ela suspirou.

"Ao menos nós temos uma chance de encontrá-las dessa vez."

"Seria bom, para variar um pouco." Ela soava tristonha. "Você acha mesmo que Boggs está por trás disso?"

"Eu não duvidaria de nada, quanto á Boggs. Ele tem boas notas por ser criativo."

"Você disse que ele não é produto de abuso paternal, e que ele mata porque ele gosta."

"Não me entenda mal - Boggs é o seu clássico lixo com educação. O pai dele era o tipo de cara que dirigia um carro grande coberto com adesivos de Jesus no pára-choque, que quando estacionado em algum supermercado, dificultava a vida de todo mundo. A mãe dele vestia a mesma coisa para ir para um bingo ou para uma igreja. Mas eles não eram pais abusivos."

Scully se encostou e virou os rosto para a janela.

Mulder esperou mas ela não disse nada.

"Sobre o que você está pensando?" ele perguntou finalmente.

"Os pais de Boggs." Ela olhou para ele. "Eu só estava pensando se eles viriam para ver a execução dele."

* * *

Luther Lee Boggs em pessoa realmente não se parecia com um assassino em série. Ele era pouco mais alto do que a própria Scully, com cabelo pegajoso e um rosto ossudo. Apenas os olhos dele, pequenos como sementes, e o tom frio do sotaque sulista dele, o entregavam.

Ele colocou Mulder em cheque, clamando ter poderes psíquicos que lhe disseram onde estavam os garotos.

Uma cachoeira que não tinha água. Um anjo de pedra. Eles estavam presos em um armazém onde o assassino os estava torturando com um cabide de roupas aramado.

Por uma vez, Mulder não acreditou. Scully moveu para segui-lo para fora da cela.

Boggs começou a cantar. "Somewhere, beyond the sea..."

A canção do pai dela. Scully congelou. Ela se virou em camera lenta e então ela estava no lugar de Boggs. Scully recuou ao ver o horror no rosto do pai dela.

"Você recebeu minha mensagem, Starbuck?"

Scully fugiu da cela, mas Mulder correu e a alcançou. "Scully, você está bem? Boggs disse alguma coisa pra você?"

"Não. Você está certo, Mulder. É o meu pai. Me desculpe."

"Está tudo bem. Porque nós não vamos para o motel? Nós expomos Boggs por fraude."

Scully foi, com a intenção de voltar e se enfiar em um chuveiro quente. Mas ela parou em uma luz vermelha e lá estava.

Uma cachoeira que não tinha água. Um anjo de pedra.

Scully deu a volta.

* * *

Ela encontrou a cena do crime mas não o criminoso. Scully se sentou sozinha no quarto de motel dela na na cadeira dura. Ela havia ligado as luzes e desligado a TV. Aonde quer que ela olhasse, ela veria o pai dela.

Uma batida na porta a tirou do transe dela. "É Mulder," Mulder disse do outro lado. Ela o deixou entrar e ele contou a ela que os pais de Liz haviam identificado como dela a pulseira no armazém.

"E Boggs confessou?" ela perguntou.

"Não, somente cinco horas de teatrinho de Boggs. Depois de três horas, eu pedi a ele para invocar a alma de Jimi Hendrix e pedi que ele cantasse 'All Along the Watchtower. Você sabe, o cara está morto há vinte anos, e ainda não perdeu o ritmo dele."

"Eu menti para a policia sobre como eu encontrei o armazém,"

Scully revelou. O coração dela bateu forte ao que ela dizia as palavras em voz alta.

Mulder olhou para ela com curiosidade. "Então como você achou?"

"Estava bem onde Boggs disse que estaria."

"Scully, eu te falei sobre Boggs."

"Eu pensei que seria uma explicação melhor sob as circunstancias atuais."

Mulder estreitou os olhos dele. "O que você está realmente dizendo é que o que você não queria era uma gravação admitindo que você acredita em Boggs. O bureau esperaria algo assim do 'Estranho' Mulder, mas não de Dana Scully... Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o seu pai?"

Scully balançou a cabeça, incapaz de olhar para ele. A garganta dela estava doendo com as lágrimas.

"Você disse que ele não aprovava o seu desejo de virar agente do FBI," Mulder continuou. "Agora, se estar no trabalho faz você se sentir culpada ou desconfortável ou incômoda, eu acho que você deveria voltar atrás porque se está prejudicando o seu julgamento, você colocaria você mesma em perigo."

Scully finalmente levantou os olhos dela para os dele. "Eu amo esse trabalho."

A resposta de Mulder era infinitamente gentil. "Você ama o seu pai."

* * *

À onze horas daquela noite, Mulder estava passando pelo quarto dela com uma pizza quando algo o fez parar à porta. Ele prestou atenção e escutou a TV ligada do outro lado. Mulder bateu levemente.

Scully respondeu usando os pijamas dela e o seu já costumeiro bagunçado rabo de cavalo. Ela também mostrava olhos vermelhos atrás dos óculos de grau.

"Eu ouvi a TV ligada e imaginei que você estivesse acordada," Mulder explicou. "Com fome?"

Scully abriu mais a porta para deixá-lo entrar. "Eu não posso me lembrar da última vez que eu comi."

"Então é bom que eu esteja aqui." Ele caminhou até um lado da cama onde ela ainda não tinha colocado os cobertores.

"Dominós," ela disse ao que ela se sentou no lado oposto a ele.

"O melhor que eu pude achar por aqui numa busca rápida."

"Tudo bem. Sabe, é engraçado. Meu pai gostava muito da comida do Dominos." Ela sorriu. "Eu acho que era por causa do atendimento rápido de entrega. Meu pai era um grande fã da pontualidade."

"Eu acho que a Marinha faz isso com você."

"Na verdade, a parte realmente engraçada era o jeito que ele fiel à uma marca. Minha mãe sempre goistou de cupons de lojas. Ela era fiel a qualquer coisa que estivesse em liquidação. Meu pai, ele sentia como se o sabão Tide sempre mantinha as roupas dele limpas, você devia sempre comprar a marca de sabão Tide. Uma vez eles brigaram por dois dias por causa da marca de um cachorro quente. Dá pra acreditar?"

"Oscar Myer era assim." Mulder se encostou contra os travesseiros, e deu outra mordida na pizza.

Scully inclinou a cabeça dela, o rabo de cavalo balançando atrás do pescoço nu dela. "Me desculpa. Provavelmente você não quer ouvir tudo isso."

"Não." Ele tocou o joelho dela. "Me conta."

Ela balançou a cabeça dela, rejeitando a idéia. Por um minuto então, ela mastigou a pizza dela, pensativamente. "Mulder, e seus pais?" ela perguntou com cuidado. "Você nunca fala sobre eles."

"Não há nada demais para contar. Eles são divorciados. Os dois vivem em New England."

"Sinto muito."

"Hey, New England não é tão ruim," ele disse, e ela sorriu.

"Eu quis dizer sobre o divorcio."

Ele deu de ombros. "Eles se separaram quando eu tinha quinze anos. Eu fui embora com minha mãe e meu pai foi embora com ele mesmo. Ele tem estado desse jeito desde então."

"Então sua mãe mora em Martha's Vineyard?"

"Não. Eles venderam a casa durante o divórcio." Ele colocou a borda da pizza contra a palma da mão. "Eu acho que foi quando eu soube."

"Soube?"

"Samantha. Eles não achavam que ela um dia voltaria para casa algum dia."

"Mulder..." Os olhos dela se encheram de simpatia.

"Esqueça. Me conte mais sobre o seu pai."

"Eu não sei o que dizer." Ela suspirou. "Toda a minha vida eu quis ser igualzinha a ele. Agora ele se foi e eu não estou tão certa se eu sabia quem ele era. Eu acho que eu só imaginava que teríamos mais tempo."

"Yeah." Ele tocou o joelho dela novamente. "Você já contou a Ethan?"

Scully visivelmente ruborizou. "Na verdade, não." Ela mordeu os lábios. "Ele está tão ocupado. Eu só falei com ele uma vez. Eu só- eu não quero contar a ele pelo telefone."

"Eu posso entender isso."

Scully encarou o colo dela. "Não, isso é mentira." Mulder esperou. Ela tomou fôlego, profundamente, remexendo a coberta com os dedos dela. "Meu pai não gostava muito de Ethan. E vice versa, como você já pode imaginar. Eu só não acho que eu poderia aguentar ele dizendo, 'Eu sinto muito' nesse momento."

"Ele estaria sentido por você."

"Eu não quero isso. Eu não quero ninguém sentindo pena de mim."

"Mas é claro que não." Ele esperou que ela não estivesse achando que aquilo fosse uma festa de pizza por piedade.

Scully fechou a tampa e se enfiou de volta embaixo das cobertas. Ela deitou no lado dela, olhando para ele, um braço enfiado debaixo da cabeça dela. Mulder deu uma olhada na TV.

"Hey, 'Bringing Up Baby.' Eu adoro esse filme."

"Se sinta á vontade para assistir." Os olhos de Scully estavam quase fechados.

Mulder comeu o último pedaço de pizza e assistiu Kathryn Hepburn perseguir o leopardo por todo canto. Ele reprimiu um bocejo com o braço dele. O relógio da cabeceira marcava que era quase meia-noite.

Mulder desligou a TV e o quarto estava cheio de silêncio. Ele podia ouvir a suave respiração de Scully ao que ela dormia. Pegando a caixa de pizza, Mulder rastejou da cama.

Ele foi até o lado dela, com a intenção de desligar a luz. Ao que ele a alcançou, ele parou por um momento e a observou dormindo. Então, colocando a caixa de lado, ele se abaixou, e gentilmente removeu os óculos dela. Depois de um momento pensando, ele puxou o laço do rabo de cavalo dela também. O cabelo dela soltou feito seda pela mão dele.

Mulder tocou a cabeça morna dela com os dedos. "Doces sonhos," ele murmurou.

* * *

Mulder e Scully dividiram um apressado copo de café no banco da frente do Taurus alugado deles. A fortaleza de pedra da Prisão Central de Raleigh estava diante deles. Lá dentro, Boggs tinha somente três dias sobrando até morrer.

"Vamos lá," Mulder disse, ao que o relógio do painel marcou sete horas da manhã.

Scully levou o seu quase terminado copo de papelão de café com ela. "E se ele ainda se recusar a falar?"

"Você ainda não notou? Tudo o que Boggs quer fazer é falar. Nós só temos que dar a ele corda o suficiente, e ele vai se enforcar sozinho."

Eles pararam enquanto o guarda movia a grade para deixá-los passar"Contanto que ele não enforque Liz Hawley e Jim Summers junto com ele," Scully replicou. Horas se passaram. O tempo de vida de Liz e Jim estava acabando. Sully tentou não olhar para o braço toda hora enquanto Mulder estreitava o passo na sala.

"Como você pode não acreditar em mim?" Boggs perguntou do circuito fechado de TV. "A Agente Scully acredita em mim."

"Agente Scully acredita no que todos nós acreditamos. Que você tem as crianças. Agora onde eles estão?"

Boggs derrubou o telefone e toda a comunicação. Eles o ouviram gemer do outro lado.

"Mulder," Scully disse, "Mesmo que ele nos esteja enganando, nós temos que seguir por que em três dias... "

"Liz Hawley e Jim Summers estarão mortos," Mulder terminou seriamente.

"Nós temos que negociar." Boggs caiu no blefe deles, dando a localização dos garotos e do assassino. Mulder correu para a porta assim que eles tinham os detalhes. Scully demorou. Parecia para ela que Boggs ficou interessado apenas quando eles foram embora pela porta. Ele não a desapontou.

"Mulder," ele o chamou, uma respiração lenta e estranha. Ambos, Scully e Mulder esperaram.

"Não chegue perto da cruz branca," Boggs advertiu. "Nós o vemos caindo... e o seu sangue espirra na cruz branca."

* * *

Posteriormente, Scully se lembrou de tudo sobre a cruz branca. Não que ela realmente tivesse tido tempo de procurar uma. Ela não podia ver, e mal podia ouvir alguma coisa debaixo do barulho de sangue nas orelhas dela. A noite apareceu de uma vez. A escuridão enchia de sombras as paredes molhadas do galpão. Os passos pesados de homens atrás dela colidiam com as velhas tábuas de madeira, e o persistente barulho de água dava a ilusão de estarem no mar.

Scully perdeu vista de Mulder na escuridão. Ela tinha a arma dela destravada, pronta para atirar em qualquer coisa com movimento suspeito. Lençóis balançaram. Água gotejava. Ela ouviu uma correria e gritos. Então o tiro.

"Mulder!"

Ela a viu muito tarde. Canos brancos cruzados no meio. O sangue de Mulder espirrado embaixo, na frente. Depois daquilo, a única coisa que ela podia ouvir era a própria voz gritando. "Agente ferido! Agente ferido!"

Scully se curvou na cadeira de espera, a bochecha apoiada em uma mão. Ela ainda usava as botas de trabalho dela, e o blusão do FBI. Os jeans dela estavam cheios com o sangue de Mulder. Ela devia ter fechado os olhos dela, porque ela os tinha aberto de novo quando um médico chamou o nome dela. "Hmm?" Scully disse, se sentando direito.

"O Agente Mulder saiu bem da cirurgia," Dr. Adams disse. "Ele está em recuperação agora." Scully esfregou a bochecha dela. "Eu posso vê-lo?"

"Ele ainda naõ está acordado, mas é claro. Pode entrar ali." Scully entrou quietamente, mas era duro imaginar que ela podia ficar distraída com as luzes quentes e o barulho repetitivo do monitor cardíaco. A pele de Mulder combinava com o travesseiro atrás da cabeça dele e ele ainda estava preso á um Soro Intravenoso. A perna machucada dele aparecia fora das cobertas.

Scully ficou ao lado da cama e inspecionou o trabalho que eles tinham feito no SI dele. Invejosa, ela tinha que admitir que parecia tudo muito bem. Ela alisou as cobertas e foi dar uma olhada no quadro dele.

"Te peguei," ele disse ao que ela olhava os números.

Scully pulou. "Você me assustou!"

Ele deu a ela um lento, e drogado sorriso. "Então, qual é o prognostico, doutora? Eu vou viver?"

"Isso não é engraçado." As mão dela estavam tremendo enquanto ela colocava o quadro de volta. "Mulder, quando eu vi você deitado lá..."

"Hey." Ela olhou para ele, e ele levantou a mão. "Venha aqui."

Relutantemente, ela se moveu até o lado dele, e ele segurou a mão dela.

Estava tranquilizantemente morna. "Sentiu isso?" ele disse, apertando. "Eu estou bem."

"Isso é bom, porque um funeral por semana é o meu limite." Ela deu um suspiro trêmulo. Ele apertou a mão dela de novo. "Como você está se sentindo?" ela perguntou.

"Na verdade, eu não estou sentindo quase nada. É uma coisa boa levar um tiro ou talvez eu fique tentado a ter o hábito de usar essas drogas."

"Também não é engraçado."

"Oh, qual é. Foi um pouquinho engraçado. Não é como se eu tivesse meu melhor material para mostra a você aqui."

Scully sorriu apesar daquilo. Ela sentiu os olhos dela piscaram com fadiga. Mulder acariciou a mão dela como se quisesse aquecê-la.

"Você parece exausta," ele disse.

"Tem uma razão para isso."

"Você devia voltar para o motel. Descansar."

Ela balançou a cabeça dela. "Eu não posso. Nós encontramos Liz, mas Jim ainda está sumido." Ela pegou uma cadeira e se sentou.

"Ainda não tem nenhum sinal de Lucas Henry ou Jim Summers. A Polícia de Raleigh disse..."

"Não importa o que aconteça, não acredite nele," Mulder ordenou. "Boggs criou essa charada toda para se vingar de mim por colocá-lo no corredor da morte. Você pode ser a próxima cartada."

"Mulder, eu nunca pensei que eu diria isso... mas e se existir outra explicação?"

"Não... não negocie com ele. Ou ele pode tentar transformar você na última vítima dele."

* * *

A última vítima de Boggs acabou sendo ele mesmo, ao que os crimes dele finalmente o mandaram para a câmara de gás. Eles mandaram Mulder e Scully de volta a DC com um caso encerrado e principalmente, um final feliz. Liz e Jim estavam a salvo. Boggs não machucaria ninguém, nunca mais.

Scully foi embora rápido para casa, afundada na cadeira do avião como uma boneca de pano. Mulder teria gostado de se juntar a ela mas a dor lancinante na perna dele fez isso ser impossível.

Ele fez uma careta e trocou a posição da perna machucada dele no corredor. Os heróicos atos deles os deram acomodações na primeira classe. Mulder deu boas vindas ao espaço extra para a perna dele enquanto Scully tinha arrumado as amplas poltronas de couro.

"Eu nunca andei de primeira classe antes," ela disse, se mexendo no lugar como uma criancinha.

Mulder imaginou; se você está criando quatro filhos com o salário da marinha, lugares na primeira classe se tornam um luxo impossível.

"Eles vão te dar champanhe com os seus amendoins," Mulder contou a ela com afeição.

Ele olhou para ela agora, exausta por perseguir um assassino e de luto pelo pai dela ao mesmo tempo, e percebeu que o Capitão Scully podia ficar orgulhoso com legado dele.

Voar pelo céu da noite com um buraco de bala na perna dá à uma pessoa a chance de contemplar sua própria mortalidade. Um em direção ao norte, e Mulder talvez poderia não ter sobrevivido.

Ele tocou o peito dele, imaginando um buraco ali. A mãe dele iria ao funeral. O pai dele também, ele supôs. Eles ainda podiam se sentar em lugares opostos- ele com a garrafa, ela com as pílulas - e competir para o Prêmio de Pai ou Mãe Mais Trágico.

Frohike provavelmente iria mexer no caixão.

Mulder sorriu ao pensar nisso. Scully suspirou no sono dela, se aconchegando desajeitadamente contra o avião. Ele tocou a coxa dela com as costas do dedo dele e acariciou-a ligeiramente até que ela aquietasse de novo.

Ele imaginou o que ela faria se ele morresse. Com a lição de casa dela para uma outra nomeação completo, ela poderia subir às escadas. Largar aquele lugar assombrado e subir de volta para a luz.

Ele a imaginou anos depois, sentada atrás de uma enorme mesa e dizendo aos jovens pupilos em ternos escuros o que fazer. Talvez um deles perguntaria a ela sobre ele. Talvez ela diria que ele era um filho da mãe maluco que acreditava em fantasmas e duendes. Talvez ela diria, "Ele foi meu primeiro parceiro."

Talvez o chamaria de amigo.

Ele a acordou quando estavam aterrissando, fazendo-a sentar-se rapidamente enquanto dava um suspiro longo e profundo. "Nós já estamos aqui?"

"Nós já estamos bem aqui." Ele fez uma careta enquanto o avião saltava para baixo, empurrando a perna dele.

Scully estremeceu com ele. "Você está bem?"

"Eu acho que esse piloto me odeia."

"Nós temos que deixar uma gorjeta bem baixa então."

Ele virou a cabeça dele, e ela deu a ele um sorriso torto. Mulder a deixou ajudá-lo a subir nas muletas e ele andou pelo corredor com Scully carregando toda a bagagem atrás dele.

"Você tem futuro como burro de carga, Scully."

"Falando como um homem que deixou a roupa de baixo cair acidentalmente bem no chão do portão de embarque."

Scully o levou para casa e o acompanhou até o quarto andar. Ele se encostou contra a parede, tonto com dor e fadiga, enquanto Scully abria a porta com a chave da casa dele.

Ela enfiou a cabeça dela lentamente, desfamiliarizada com o lugar.

"A luz fica à esquerda," ele disse a ela.

Scully piscou ao que o apartamento dele se iluminou. Ele mancou passando por ela. "Mulder, o lugar é realmente agradável."

"Você parece surpresa. O que esperava, uma zona?"

"Eu não sei." Ela colocou a mala dele no chão e continuou a olhar pela sala dele. "Eu esperava pelo menos uma luminária incandescente ou algo assim."

Mulder se jogou no sofá. "Eu tenho que guardar alguma coisa pra colocar no quarto."

"Você tem peixes," ela disse, parecendo encantada. Ela foi até o tanque e deu uma olhada neles. "Eles parecem famintos." Scully pegou a comida de peixe e espalhou um pouco em cima da água. Ela limpou as mão dela. "Bem, eu acho que é melhor eu ir indo."

"Ethan aguarda."

"Aqui está a sua chave," ela disse, se preparando para jogá-las para ele.

Ele acenou negativamente. "Fica pra você. Eu tenho outra."

"Mulder..."

"Você nunca sabe quando eu vou precisar de alguém pra alimentar os meus peixes."

Ela abaixou o rosto dela, escondendo um sorriso.

"Que inferno," ele disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo dele, "nos próximos dias, eu posso precisar que você venha jogar um pouco de comida em mim. Eu não acho que eu vou sair desse sofá."

"Você precisa de ajuda?" ela perguntou, instantaneamente preocupada.

"Eu estou bem. Vai pra casa, Scully."

"Eu posso ficar-"

"Vai."

"Okay." Ela deu um suspiro e concordou. "Me liga se você precisar de qualquer coisa."

"Eu vou." Ele a obsrevou colocar a chave dele no bolso de trás dela. "Boa noite, Scully."

"Boa noite."

Ele se encostou de volta e fechou os olhos, escutando os passos dela indo embora.

* * *

Fim do capítulo nove. Continua no capítulo dez.

* * *

Muitos beijos pra Amanda por toda a ajuda nesse aqui! Feedback: o que tem pra jantar! Por favor? Syn_ tax6 Yahoo . com

Obrigada à Dri por revisar. Ela é um amor. Bjux pra Daninha, minha "sobrinha" fofa, que parece a branca de neve. Sabiam que a filhinha da Dri chama Dana? Por causa da Dana Scully, conhecem?:P Eu amei esse capítulo... Acho que o Mulder tá fofo demais nele. Ouviram "I DON´T KNOW HOW LET YOU GO" da Sarah Mclahan pra ler esse capítulo...? Demais, né? Fala sério, Mulder e Scully são fofos ou o que? Ai, ai, ai... Duas semanas pra Maratona EsFiles. YAYYYYY! Feedbacks me fazem traduzir mais rápido:P : .br


	10. Votos

**UNIVERSAL INVARIANTS**

* * *

**Capítulo Dez: VOTOS**

* * *

A manhã chegou fria, molhada e cinza ao que o inverno e a primavera continuavam a guerra pelo controle do tempo em D.C. Uma chuva constante chuviscava contra a janela ao que a cidade tivesse começado a crescer grama verde novamente.

Scully se aconchegou debaixo das cobertas. "Eu não quero me mover," ela disse no travesseiro.

Ethan riu e beijou a bochecha dela. "Então fique aqui. Eu posso pensar em um monte de coisas que não envolvem deixar esta cama."

"Eu aposto que você pode," ela disse com um sorriso.

Os dedos dele encontraram a barriga dela debaixo da camisola. "Eu não tenho que estar no trabalho até o meio dia hoje. Você podia ligar, dizer que você tinha uma consulta com o médico ou algo assim."

Scully acariciou um lado do rosto dele por um minuto e então suspirou. "Não posso. Eu tenho que ir a Baltimore."

"O que tem em Baltimore?"

"O Sanatório de Druid Hill."

"O Druid Hill o que?" Ele apoiou-se em um cotovelo. "Hey, espera um minuto. Não é pra lá que eles mandaram aquele homem maluco que invadiu aqui?"

"Tooms, sim." Ela ziguezagueou longe do considerável peso dele. "Eles estão pensando em soltá-lo, então Mulder e eu fomos chamados para testemunhar."

"Soltá-lo? Faz apenas alguns meses desde que você o colocou lá da primeira vez! Ele atacou você. Você quer dizer que eles vão deixá-lo livre depois dele fazer aquilo? Ele invadiu nossa casa e quase matou você!"

Scully, de costas pra ele, tocou o umbigo dela. Às vezes ela fechava os olhos e ainda podia sentir os fortes dedos de Tooms sondando-a, tentando encontrar o fígado dela. "Quase matou é um exagero," ela argumentou.

"O inferno que é. Você me contou que esse cara come o fígado das pessoas. Que tipo de gente maluca deixaria alguém assim sair nas ruas de novo?"

"Esse é o porque que nós vamos lá. Para impedir."

"Deixe que Mulder resolva."

Ela se virou. "O que?"

"A última coisa que esse tal de Tooms precisa é ver você de novo. Ele não precisa se lembrado que tem algum negócio inacabado."

Scully foi até o armário e pegou um terno. "Eu não posso deixar de ir, Ethan. Você sabe disso. Além do mais, ele vai estar algemado. Não pode me machucar."

"E se eles o deixarem ir?"

Scully tirou as mãos das roupas. "Eles não vão fazer isso."

"Mas e se eles fizerem?"

"Eles não vão. Mulder e eu temos evidencia suficiente para manter Tooms trancado pelo resto da vida natural dele, seja lá o que isso for."

Ethan veio por trás dela e colocou as mãos dele nos ombros dela. Ele apertou até que ela se encostou contra ele. "Eu só não quero ver você machucada," ele disse, circulando os braços ao redor ela.

Ela acariciou a mão dele. "Eu vou estar bem."

* * *

Scully correu pelo deserto hall do sanatório, e batendo os saltos dela pelas paredes estreitas.

Ela achou uma porta para a sala de audiência e se enfiou dentro para tomar lugar. Mulder encontrou os olhos dela brevemente antes de continuar seu testemunho.

"Eu afirmo que talvez através de uma mutação genética, Eugene Tooms é capaz de contorcer e alongar seu corpo de maneira que possa ter acesso ás vitimas das quais ele pode extrair os fígados que providem a ele sustentação para sua hibernação no período de 30 anos. Ele precisa de mais um fígado para completar este ciclo."

Scully olhou para o colo dela ao que o tribunal estourou em murmúrios de descrença.

"Vossa Excelência," protestou a defesa.

"Um exame preliminar foi efetuado na época em que Tooms foi preso e revelou anormalidades em seus músculos e ossos axiais," Mulder continuou. "O advogado dele bloqueou estudos mais avançados."

"Eu tenho que perguntar se você colocou em lugar a segurança do..."

"Promotor?" o juiz interrompeu.

"...das pessoas primeiro e em primeiro lugar..."

"Sem mais perguntas, sua excelência."

Mulder elevou a voz dele. "Essa é uma rara e incomum criatura."

"Agente Mulder!"

" ...que não deveria ser solta, mas deveria ser retida para estudos mais avançados."

O Juiz carranqueou. "Você queria descer!"

"Se você libertar Eugene Tooms, ele irá matar novamente. Está nos genes dele."

Do lado de fora, Scully alcançou Mulder ao que ele se sentava em um banco com a cabeça entre as mãos. Ele olhou para ela ao se aproximar. "Você acha que eles me levariam mais a sério se eu tivesse usado meu terno cinza?"

"Mulder, o seu testemunho - você parecia tão..."

"Eu não me importo como eu parecia contanto que fosse a verdade. E onde você estava? O seu testemunho era importante."

"Eu fui chamada para uma reunião com o Diretor Assistente Skinner."

Mulder olhou pra ela com curiosidade. "O que ele queria?"

Scully refletiu sobre a conversa. Skinner havia destruído ela enquanto o homem com os cigarros estava parado lá, sem dizer nada. "Só queria me informar," ela disse a Mulder.

"Eles estão prontos agora," veio o guarda. Scully e Mulder foram de volta á sala do tribunal para receber as más noticias.

Tooms estava livre.

* * *

Scully e Mulder comeram sanduiches meio a meio dentro do vaporoso carro. Chuva caía forte e constante no teto de metal. Do lado de fora, as pessoas se apressavam com guarda chuvas, não notando as duas pessoas fazendo um picnic no estacionamento.

"Eu não posso acreditar que eles o deixaram sair," Scully disse. "Eu prometi a Ethan que isso não iria acontecer."

"Promessa perigosa."

"Yeah, bem, ele estava com medo de Tooms nos visitar novamente no apartamento." Ela abaixou o sanduiche dela e mordeu os lábios, hesitando. "Você acha que isso é possível?"

"Que ele irá te incomodar de novo? As coisas não saíram bem para ele da última vez que ele tentou, então eu ficaria surpreso se ele fosse atrás de você de novo. Um fígado é um fígado, certo? Então eu acho que não." Ele se inclinou para ela. "Mas eu não vou te prometer nada," ele adicionou.

Scully abaixou o olhar dela, parecendo preocupada. Ele fungou um pouco. Ela cheirava levemente a fumaça de cigarro.

Mulder se recostou de volta á poltrona dele. "Então, me conte mais sobre essa sua reunião com o Skinner."

"Não tem muito a dizer," ela replicou, encolhendo um ombro. "Ele acha que nós deviamos ter uma aproximação mais ortodoxa para resolver os casos."

"E o Canceroso? O que ele disse?"

Scully olhou para ele asperamente. Ele tapou o nariz. Ela suspirou. "Ele não disse nada. Como sempre. O que ele quer, Mulder?"

"Ah, vamos lá. Você deve saber."

Ela balançou a cabeça, olhos sinceros. Ele não podia acreditar que eles a haviam mandado a ele assim tão ingênua.

Mulder piscou para a chuva e considerou o quanto ele devia contar a ela. "Vamos apenas dizer," ele disse devagar, "quando eu pedi para tomar conta dos Arquivos X, demorou meses para eles serem entregues do armazém. Quando eles chegaram, as caixas estavam empilhadas até o céu. É um perfume que eu fiquei bem familiar desde então. Você cheira o mesmo perfume quando entra dentro do escritório de Skinner."

"O Canceroso estava com os arquivos? Por que?"

"O que eu acho? Para manter qualquer um longe deles." Mulder tomou um longo gole de soda. "E eu acho que ele os quer de volta."

* * *

Ethan chegou em casa tarde do estudio, ao que ela estava se preparando para sair de novo. "Hey," ele cumprimentou a ela enquanto colocava as chaves em um lado da mesa. Ele olhou para ela de cima a baixo, observando que ela estava de sobretudo. "Onde você está indo?"

Scully escorregou uma cerveja dentro da sacola de papel dela. "Trabalhar."

"O escritório? A essa hora?" Ethan pegou uma soda para si mesmo e abriu.

"Não no escritório."

"Deve ser por muito tempo se você está levando comida."

"Isso é pra Mulder. Ele está de vigia."

"Vigia?" Ethan colocou a sodas dele na mesa. "Não vigiando aquele tal de Tooms."

Scully evitou os olhos dele. "Eu tenho que ir andando."

"Dana." Ele bloqueou o caminho dela. "Eu achei que você tinha me dito que ele não iria ser solto."

"Ethan, Eu estou atrasada. Eu tenho que-"

Os dedos dele se afundaram no braço dela. "Deixe outra pessoa cuidar disso pra variar. Esse cara quase matou você."

"Não tem ninguém mais!"

Ethan ficou imóvel, olhando fixamente para ela. Ele soltou o braço dela. "Está certo. Eu esqueci. É só você e Mulder contra o mundo, certo? Ninguém mais pode fazer."

"Eles o *libertaram*. Ninguém mais acredita que ele seja perigoso."

A expressão de Ethan suavizou. Ele tocou o cotovelo dela. "Eu acredito."

Scully soltou um longo suspiro e agarrou a sacola dela. "Eu tenho que ir andando."

"Mulder vai estar com você?"

"Neste momento ele está sozinho. Eu falo com você depois, okay?" Scully beijou a bochecha dele.

Ele a abraçou apertado. "Prometa que você vai ter cuidado."

"Eu vou ter cuidado."

"Prometa."

Scully fechou os olhos dela. "Eu prometo."

* * *

Ela encontrou o carro de Mulder estacionado nas sombras no fim da rua perto de uma casa verde. Ela acenou para ele e foi para a porta do carona. Quando ela abriu, uma avalanche de comida rápida remanescia ameaçando cair pra fora, na calçada. Scully empurrou tudo pra dentro.

"Mulder, está ficando com cheiro de comida por aqui, você não acha?"

Mulder alcançou por cima do colo dela e pegou um sachê em forma de pinheiro, para refrescar o ar.

"Essência de pinho," ele disse, mostrando a ela. Ele pendurou no espelho. "Melhor?"

Scully balançou a cabeça dela, divertida.

"Tooms não saiu de casa o dia inteiro." Mulder disse a ela. "Eu escutei o jogo dos Phillies, o jogo dos Orioles, e quatro horas de Ba-Ba-Booey. Quando ficou escuro, eu dei uma volta pelo quarteirão. Você trouxe aquele sanduiche que eu te pedi pra trazer?"

Scully tirou o sanduiche da sacola de papel. "É de bife de fígado."

"Ha-ha," replicou Mulder, mas ele abriu a sacola. Scully tomou nota das olheiras debaixo dos olhos dele.

"Mulder, você sabia que a vigilância formal requer dois pares de agentes, um par para tomar o lugar do outro depois de doze horas."

"Artigo 30, parágrafo 8.7?"

"Isso não é sobre fazer o que está no livro. Isso é sobre você não ter dormido por dias. Mulder, você vai ficar exausto e você vai se machucar. É inevitável agora."

"Um pedido por outros agentes para vigiar Tooms seria negado. Então não tem jeito.

"Bem, então eu vou ficar aqui. Você vai pra casa."

Mulder colocou o braço dele em cima do volante. "Eles estão lá fora pra colocar um fim nos Arquivos X, Scully. Eu não sei porque, mas qualquer desculpa irá conseguir isso. Agora, eu não me importo muito com a minha ficha, mas você estaria com problemas só de ficar sentada nesse carro e eu odiaria ver a sua carreira como agente ter uma reprimenda em seu arquivo só por minha causa."

Scully suspirou. "Fox," ela disse, experimentando a palavra.

A risada de Mulder a cortou rapidamente. Ela olhou para ele, e ele balançou a cabeça no ar, embaraçosamente. "E eu... eu fiz até mesmo os meus pais me chamarem de Mulder. Então... Mulder."

"Mulder, eu não me colocaria em risco por ninguém a não ser você."

* * *

A cabeça de Scully se encostou contra o assento do carro. Horas estando sentada deram a ela uma dormência da cabeça até os pés. o montante de dióxido de carbono impregnava as janelas e a fizeram ficar sonolenta.

Ela bocejou contra a palma da mão dela. O relógio do painel dizia a ela que já passavam das duas e meia. As únicas pessoas acordadas eram ela e os malucos que compartilhavam teorias conspiratórias no radio. O último que havia ligado, tinha passado dez minutos dissertando sobre uma teoria de que Janet Reno era um homem.

Todas as luzes da rua estavam apagadas. Ela não viu nenhum sinal de movimento de Tooms.

Tão cansada. Ela piscou lentamente. Os olhos dela estavam fechando. Ela disse a si mesma para abri-los de novo, mas as pálpebras se recusavam. Acorde.

"Hey."

A súbita entrada de ar frio ao que a porta se abriu fizeram-na pular de susto. Ethan sentou no banco do carona.

"Mas que droga você está fazendo aqui?" O coração dela ainda batia fortemente no peito dela, como um pinball.

"Que droga eu estou fazendo aqui? E você? Eu achei que você tinha dito que Mulder iria estar com você."

"Ele precisava descansar." Scully deu uma olhada na casa onde Tooms estava ficando. Ainda nenhum sinal de vida. "Ethan, você tem que ir embora. Agora mesmo."

"Uma droga que eu vou. Eu não vou deixar você aqui sozinha."

"Eu estou bem."

"Você nem me ouviu entrar! Poderia ser aquele monstro sentado bem aqui ao invés de mim. Eu não posso crer que Mulder iria ir embora e deixar você sozinha desse jeito depois do que aconteceu da outra vez. Que inferno ele estava pensando?"

"Eu o fiz ir. Da mesma forma que eu vou fazer você ir agora." Ela alcançou a maçaneta por cima dele e puxou para abrir a porta. "Saia daqui, Ethan."

Ele fechou a porta com uma batida novamente. Scully pulou ao barulho que ecoou pela silenciosa rua. "Shhh! Que droga você está fazendo?"

"Eu não vou deixar você."

"Ethan, Eu sei que você acha que você está ajudando, mas você não está. Eu sou treinada pra isso. Você não. Ao invés de estar se preocupando sobre Tooms, eu estou me preocupando com você. Eu estarei em um perigo bem maior com você aqui."

Ethan alcançou as costas das calças dele e tirou um revolver. "Não se preocupe comigo. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo."

"Onde você conseguiu isso?"

"É completamente legal."

"Você não sabe atirar com uma arma."

"Coloque o seu dedo aqui e puxe." Ele mostrou gatilho. "Como pode ser difícil?"

"Jesus, pare com isso. Você quer matar nós dois?"

"Hey, se nós vamos ter que enfrentar o homem mutante invadindo nosso apartamento, eu quero estar preparado."

"Ethan, me escuta. Guarda essa arma. Guarda ela agora e vai pra casa." Scully arriscou uma outra olhada para a casa silenciosa.

"Eu vou se você vier comigo."

Scully curvou a cabeça. "Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso."

"Então eu vou ficar."

Scully não disse nada. Ela pegou o celular dela e começou a discar.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ethan perguntou.

"Chamando a polícia. Você está interferindo em uma investigação federal." Scully colocou o telefone na orelha.

"Você-você não faria isso."

"Está chamando."

"Está bem." Ethan empurrou a porta do carro. "Eu estou indo. Eu vou. Mas não espere me achar em casa quando você chegar lá."

Scully estremeceu ao que o carro balançou com estrondo. No ouvido dela, a gravação da voz de uma mulher deu as noticias. "Ao sinal, serão três horas, dois minutos e quarenta e cinco segundos."

* * *

Scully encontrou com Mulder do lado de fora do escritório de Skinner. "Mulder, eu recebi sua mensagem..." Ela parou assim que viu o rosto dele. Ele parecia bem mais exausto do que a noite anterior, quando ela o tinha mandado pra casa para descansar. "O que houve?"

"Skinner nos quer lá dentro agora mesmo."

Ela tocou o braço dele, o parando. "Mulder, o que está acontecendo?"

"Aparentemente enquanto você estava de vigia a noite passada, eu invadi a casa verde e machuquei violentamente Eugene Tooms."

"O que?"

Mulder abriu a porta e Scully o seguiu. O Fumante já tinha deixado pouco de fumaça entre uma tragada, cinzas caindo precariamente. Ele deu uma longa baforada e os encarou.

"Agentes, queiram se sentar," Skinner ordenou. Scully olhou para Mulder, mas ele não olhou de volta. Eles se sentaram em silencio. "Essas são alegações sérias," Skinner disse, dando a volta na mesa, dizendo a eles.

"Uma boa cientista forense iria saber que isso não é apenas uma marca de sapato mas também um ponto de impacto de dentro do sapato. Em uma analise mais profunda, os danos em Tooms mostrariam que meu pé não estava dentro do sapato na hora do impacto."

"Mulder, você está sugerindo que Tooms está incriminando você?"

"Mas é claro."

"Se você se ocupou em fazer uma vigilância sem autorização vinte e quatro horas em cima de Tooms, como ele poderia tido acesso ao seu sapato sem você vê-lo?"

Mulder abriu a boca para falar. Scully falou na frente.

"Senhor? Eu estava ocupada fazendo a vigilância sem autorização e o Agente Mulder estava sendo informado por mim sobre a situação no momento em que Tooms estava sendo admitido no hospital. O Agente Mulder não poderia ter feito isso porque ele estava comigo."

Skinner piscou para ela. O Fumante pausou no meio da baforada. Ela podia sentir os olhos de Mulder nela.

"Você não estaria mentindo para mim, estaria?"

"Senhor, eu espero que o senhor coloque em mima a mesma confiança e que eu coloco no senhor."

Skinner pausou. "Agente Scully, eu posso conversar com o Agente Mulder, por favor?"

Scully não tinha escolha a não ser deixar Mulder na jaula do leão. Do lado de fora, ela andou pelo hall e fingiu estar lendo as placas detalhando os grandes feitos de agentes do passado. Mulder emergiu depois de outros cinco minutos, já desatando a gravata.

"O que aconteceu?" ela perguntou a ele.

"Nunca mais faça aquilo de novo."

Scully piscou. "Como é?"

"Aquela mentira que você jogou em Skinner sobre como eu estava com você na hora em que Tooms foi atacado."

"Eu só estava tentando ajudar."

Mulder levantou o dedo para ela. "Tudo o que você fez foi se enfiar na merda junto comigo. Eles estão procurando por qualquer coisa que eles possam colocar contra nós no momento. Se eles acharem que você está mentindo por mim, então essa evidencia pode ser usada para enterrar nós dois. Você não fez nenhum favor a nenhum de nós."

"Eu sinto muito."

Ele esfregou os olhos dele. "E você é uma péssima mentirosa."

"Desculpe," ela disse novamente.

"Vai pra casa e descanse. Ethan deve ter esquecido como você é."

"E Tooms?"

"Nós estamos proibidos de chegar perto dele."

"Mulder..."

"Olhe pra isso desse jeito," ele disse, "ao menos isso significa que nossos fígados estão a salvo."

* * *

Scully fechou a porta do apartamento atrás dela e se encostou nela. A casa estava escura e silenciosa. Nenhuma mensagem piscava na secretaria eletrônica. Scully tirou o casaco dos ombros e caminhou para o quarto.

Ninguém tinha dormido na cama.

Ela se enrolou em cima da colcha, o travesseiro na bochecha dela. Scully dormiu.

* * *

Tooms cometeu o erro de morder uma costela junto com um fígado. Scully combinou a marca do dente dele e Tooms estava pego. Agora era com Mulder enfrentar o mutante no ninho dele.

Um terrível passeio de escada rolante depois, Mulder estava coberto de bílis mas Tooms tinha ido embora para sempre.

"Mulder," Scully disse, tentando não torcer muito o nariz para o cheiro que ele emanava. "Você está bem?"

Mulder tirou um pouco da horrível substancia amarela. "Você definitivamente pode pegar o próximo mutante."

Limpos, eles aceitaram os cumprimentos do departamento de policia de Baltimore e até mesmo Skinner ofereceu um cumprimento silencioso. O tempo sombrio continuou a dominar, céus cinza e ameaça de chuva em cima de todas as cabeças.

Mulder parou no caminho do carro e encarou o casulo de uma lagarta grudada em um ramo nu.

"Okay, vamos lá." Scully sacudiu as chaves.

"É incrivel como as coisas mudam, não é?"

Scully seguiu o olhar dele. "A lagarta?"

"Não, uma mudança pra nós. Está chegando."

"Como você sabe?"

Ele olhou de lado para ela. "Um palpite."

Mulder continuou caminhando, deixando-a sem escolha, a não ser segui-lo.

* * *

Durante um tempo morto, ao que Mulder pensava ser o tempo entre os casos, ele caminhava pelas ruas onde Patty havia vivido. Ele passava pela casa dela. Ele corria pela escola dela. E ás vezes se sentava do lado de fora do ginásio e observava as garotas irem e virem.

Nesta noite, ele retornou á loja de CD´s onde ela havia desaparecido. Estava bem trancada, correntes passando pela porta. Mulder colocou as mãos nos olhos e espiou lá dentro.

No mês seguinte faria exatamente um ano do aniversário de desaparecimento dela. Os CDs no topo dos quadros daquele dia agora estavam jogados na prateleira de promoção.

Mulder saiu de perto da porta e estudou os panfletos pregados no meio da janela de vidro. Shows locais e performances teatrais, muitas delas já passadas, estavam detalhadas em preto e branco. No centro, ainda permanecia um panfleto.

Desaparecida, lia-se. Patty Maureen Waeleski.

Mulder tocou o vidro frio.

Ele suspirou e voltou ao caminho dele, passando pela loja de brinquedos, pela GAP, o café, e a casa de teatro e de filmes de arte. Mulder parou e olhou para a marquise.

Talvez ele pudesse ver um filme. Não tinha jeito dele dormir aquela noite.

Ao que ele considerava as opções, as portas se abriram e as pessoas começaram a aparecer para a noite.

"Eu sabia que era o barbeiro," uma voz familiar disse. "Claro que ele era o único que poderia ter colocado o cabelo de Jim na cena do crime."

Mulder olhou para baixo e viu Melinda diante dele. Ela estava rindo e segurando a mão de um enorme homem loiro. O sorriso dela desapareceu quando ela viu Mulder.

Ele levantou a mão dele. "Oi."

"Oi." Ela disse algo ao homem que Mulder não pôde ouvir. Ele concordou e Melinda caminhou até chegar à Mulder. "Eu estava pensando em ver um filme," ele disse.

"Nós vimos 'Unkindest Cut,'" ela disse.

Ele concordou. "Então foi o açougueiro."

"Yeah." Ela balançou o sapato dela. "Desculpe contar daquele jeito. Eu tenho uma boca grande."

"Eu já tive mistérios de assassinatos o bastante de qualquer jeito."

As pessoas se dispersaram, deixando apenas o encontro de Melinda parado de pé feito uma samambaia. "Qual o nome dele?"

"Steve. Ele trabalha na estação." Ela inclinou a cabeça. "Você ia me ligar," ela disse.

"Eu ia."

"Mas você não ligou."

"Eu acho que não."

"Você se importa se eu perguntar porque?"

A verdade, até que ele a encontrasse parada diante dele, ele nem ao menos tinha pensado nela. "Eu não se," ele disse, porque era a verdade. "Trabalho, tem sido meio maluco ultimamente."

Ela concordou, aceitando a vergonhosa tentativa de explicação dele. "Você ainda está trabalhando no caso de Patty?"

"Sempre."

"Eu espero que você a encontre."

Mulder percebeu a este ponto que eles estavam procurando por um esqueleto. "Obrigado. Eu também."

"Eu tenho que ir andando," ela disse, passando a mão dela demoradamente pelo braço dele. Ela o apertou. "Se você algum dia tiver tempo para fazer aquela ligação..."

"Yeah."

Mulder disse boa noite e os observou ir embora. Ele parou na cabine e um adolescente mascando chiclete deu a ele um olhar entediado. "Eu posso ajudar?"

"Está passando um filme que se chama realmente 'Inferno'?"

"É It's 'Inferno de Fúria' mas Inferno foi a única palavra que coube na placa."

Mulder deslizou o dinheiro para o rapaz. "Um para Inferno," ele disse.

* * *

Scully tinha dito a Mulder que ela estava indo logo depois dele, mas tres horas e meia depois ela ainda não se encontrava no escritório. Ela havia endireitado os livros, arquivado os relatórios sobre Tooms e limpado a mesa dela. Todos os emails dela estavam respondidos. Em alguns minutos ela teria que ir para casa, porque lá não havia literalmente mais nada para ela fazer.

Sons de passos vieram do hall. Scully olhou para cima, esperando por Mulder. Talvez ele quizesse pegar café ou algo assim.

Ethan apareceu na entrada da porta e Scully se encostou na cadeira dela. "Como você entrou aqui?"

"Subornei a segurança."

"Ethan-"

"Eles já me viram buscar você. Eu disse a eles que eu estava aqui para te dar carona."

"Eu tenho o meu carro, obrigada."

"Dana," ele disse, entrando na sala. "Por favor, me escute."

Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou perto dela. "Você estava certa ao me mandar pra fora do carro na outra noite. Eu não deveria ter ido. Eu só estava com medo de você não estar segura. E então quando eu cheguei lá e vi que você estava sozinha..." Ele alcançou e tocou o joelho dela. "Eu entrei em pânico."

"Esse é o meu trabalho, Ethan. Você não pode ficar se preocupando toda vez que eu saio pela porta."

"Yeah, eu posso." Ele bateu no joelho dela gentilmente. "Eu te amo. Me mataria se qualquer coisa acontecesse a você. Mas você está certa - eu preciso manter uma perspectiva melhor. Eu estou tentando. Eu prometo."

"Eu cheguei em casa e você tinha ido," Scully disse.

"Eu estou aqui agora."

Ela sorriu e olhou para baixo, para a mão dele no joelho dela. "Yeah, eu acho que está."

"Eu venho pensando em um monte de coisas nos dois últimos dias," ele disse, e colocou os joelhos no chão.

Scully o encarou. "Ethan, o que você está fazendo?"

"Eu venho pensando, e eu acho que o seu pai estava certo. Às vezes você simplesmente sabe. E eu sei que eu não quero viver sem você."

"Ethan..."

Ele tirou um anel e ofereceu a ela. "Dana Scully," ele disse, "quer casar comigo?"

* * *

Fim do Capítulo dez. Continua no capítulo onze.

* * *

Beijocas de Mulder à Amanda por revisar! Calma galera, o caminho fica meio esburacado nos próximos capitulos. ;-)

Feedback são bem vindos.


	11. Vá Pescar

**UNIVERSAL INVARIANTS**

* * *

**Capítulo Onze: Vá Pescar**

* * *

Na manhã de domingo Scully acordou com um forte cheiro de café preto. Ela seguiu o cheiro e encontrou Ethan parado com uma caneca na mão. "Dia," ele ofereceu, tomando lugar perto do quadril dela. "Eu pensei que você poderia gostar de tomar um café fresco antes de eu ter que ir."

Scully fez um zumbido com o nariz e se aconchegou lentamente nos travesseiros. Ela aceitou a caneca quente e soprou em cima. "Obrigada. Onde você está indo tão cedo?"

"Trabalho. Melinda e eu temos uma matéria hoje á noite." Ele sorriu e acariciou a perna dela por cima da coberta. "Eu devo estar de volta antes do jantar."

"Mmm. Tenho que jantar na mamãe hoje á noite. Eu vou para lá para ajudá-la com algumas coisas do meu pai."

"Como ela está indo?"

"Melhor," Scully disse, porque ela esperava que aquela fosse a verdade. Conseguir que a mãe dela falasse sobre sentimentos nunca tinha sido fácil, e desde a morte de Ahab ela tinha tratado apenas de trabalho. Hoje elas estariam empacotando as roupas dele para dar para a caridade.

"Isso é bom. Eu irei até lá quando eu terminar então."Ele brincou com os dedos dela.

Scully o pegou olhando para o dedo nu dela. "Ethan..."

"Hmm?" ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Eu queria dizer obrigada...de novo. Por ser paciente comigo."

Ethan não fingiu ter entendido mal. Ele deu de ombros, aceitando. "Eu não esperava que você caisse nos meus braços cheia de felicidade. Sonhava, talvez. Mas não esperava. Você não é exatamente uma pessoa impulsiva. Eu sei que você gosta de pensar nas decisões por um longo tempo antes de tomá-las. Eu entendo que essa decisão não deveria ser nem um pouco diferente, certo?"

"Certo." Ela sorriu para ele. "Ainda assim obrigada. Eu sei que eu não sou a pessoa mais fácil do mundo de lidar quando o assunto é esse."

Ele se inclinou e a beijou. "Cuidado, você está falando da mulher com a qual eu vou me casar." Ele saiu da cama. "Te ligo mais tarde, okay?"

Scully acenou um adeus e se encostou novamente contra os travesseiros, bebericando o café dela e contemplando sua mão vazia.

* * *

Margaret Scully acordava todas as manhãs às seis, e aparentemente o dia em que ela estava dando os pertences do marido dela para a caridade não era uma exceção. Scully chegou para encontrar caixas já empilhadas na sala de estar de Maggie.

"Dana, oi." A mãe dela usava uma bandana rosa e uma enorme camisa, parecendo ao menos uma década mais jovem do que os cinquenta e cinco anos dela. "É bom ver você, querida. Você quer café? Eu tenho uma garrafa fresca na cozinha."

"Não, obrigada." Scully examinou as caixas. "Você tem estado horrivelmente ocupada. Parece que você nem mesmo precisou da minha ajuda."

"Eu não posso carregar tudo isso para o Exercito da Salvação sozinha."

Scully abriu a caixa mais próxima. "Você está dando a bola de boliche do papai?" Ela puxou a caixa para longe da pilha e a abriu. Dentro estava a sólida bola, redonda e macia como sempre havia sido. Scully acariciou a superfície dura.

"Nenhum dos seus irmãos a quis."

"Yeah, mas eu não posso acreditar que você vai dar ela. Papai amava essa bola. Ele venceu aquele troféu em setenta e oito, lembra?"

A mãe dela a olhou com afeição. "Se você gostaria de ficar com a bola, é sua, querida."

"Eu não a quero," Scully protestou.

"Bem, e nem eu." A mãe dela fechou a bolsa da bola e a colocou de volta na caixa.

Scully observou ao que a mãe dela atava as amarras da caixa novamente. "Você não vai ficar com nada?"

"Mas é claro que eu vou." A mãe dela se levantou. "Eu tenho todas as fotos que nós tiramos - centenas delas. As medalhas dele, claro. Eu jamais as daria. Billy ficou com os tacos de golfe dele e algumas roupas. Você não acha que é melhor que essas coisas vão ficar com alguém que as usará melhor do que elas seriam usadas empilhadas em um dos meus armários?"

Scully abraçou a caixa perto dela. "Eu acho que sim."

"Dana." A mãe dela acariciou o braço dela. "Essas coisas não são seu pai," Elas eram as coisas do seu pai. Ele não vive mais nelas. Ele apenas vive aqui." Ela tocou o peito de Scully, e Scully fez um esforço para sorrir.

"Você está certa. Claro que você está certa."

"Seu pai me deu trinta e seis anos de casamento e quatro filhos lindos. Isso é tudo o que eu preciso para me lembrar dele." Ela abraçou forte Scully.

Scully fungou um pouco ao que ela se soltava. "Você devia ter tido mais."

"Eu também queria, mas não foi assim. Eu apenas tenho que agradecer o tempo que eu tive com ele." Ela acariciou o cabelo da filha dela longe dos olhos dela.

"Mãe, como você soube que papai ia ser um bom marido?"

A mãe dela riu. "Oh, eu não soube."

Scully olhou para ela asperamente. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Querida, eu dei sorte. O seu pai e eu nos casamos quando eu tinha apenas dezenove anos de idade. O que eu sabia sobre escolher um marido. Eu mal conseguia escolher um corte de cabelo."

"Mas você devia saber alguma coisa."

"Eu sabia que ele ficava lindo de uniforme."

"Mãe. Eu estou falando sério."

"Mmm, eu também."

Scully balançou a cabeça. "Okay, então finja que você soubesse o que você sabe hoje. O que papai fez que te convenceu de que ele era o seu escolhido?"

"Dana, eu queria poder contar a você. Mesmo, eu acho que eu apenas dei sorte. Ele parecia ser um bom homem, e aconteceu que ele era."

"Então é isso? Case-se com o primeiro bom homem que você achar?"

"Eles não são tão fáceis de achar como você imagina." A mãe dela tocou a bochecha dela. "E porque todas essas perguntas sobre casamento?"

"Por nada," Scully disse, desviando. "Apenas curiosidade."

"Eu acho..." A mãe dela parou e cruzou os braços. "Eu acho que o melhor que você pode esperar é que vocês nunca devem esconder nada um do outro."

"Nem mesmo um romance não acabado?" Scully brincou.

"Querida, depois de trinta anos de casamento, se você está falando mais que, 'Passe o sal' á mesa de jantar, esse *é* o romance."

* * *

Ethan chegou a tempo de ajudar com os preparativos para o jantar. "Aqui, você pode lavar o alface," Scully disse a ele utilizando suas habilidades de cortar e dissecar em um tomate.

"Sempre diga sim para uma mulher com uma faca," Ethan disse para Maggie. Ele beijou a cabeça de Scully ao que ele passou perto dela.

"Você e Melinda acabaram a matéria?" Scully perguntou.

"Yup. Estará indo ao ar em -" Ele checou o relógio "Cinco minutos."

"Então nós deveríamos esperar para jantar até que entre no ar," Maggie disse ao que ela colocava a panela de carne assada de volta ao forno.

"Oh, isso não é necessário. É só uma matéria rápida, sobre a nova taxa de imposto. Não vale a pena interromper este delicioso jantar."

"Eu gostaria de assistir," Maggie replicou, enxugando as mãos dela com um pano de prato.

Scully e Ethan a seguiram até a sala de estar. Enquanto Maggie procurava o canal. eles se sentaram no sofá. "Eu odeio me assistir na TV," Ethan confessou. "Eu pareço ter vinte quilos a mais e meu cabelo está sempre levantado atrás."

"Oh, não fica não." Scully acariciou o cabelo dele. "Eu acho que é uma gracinha."

Ethan colocou a mão dele em cima do estômago. "Eu deveria voltar a correr com você."

"Correndo - não foi assim que vocês dois se conheceram?" Maggie se virou com o controle remoto nas mãos.

"Yup," Ethan disse ao que colocava um braço ao redor de Scully. "Quando eu conto às pessoas que sua filha é uma pra se pegar, eu quero dizer pegar. Eu a observava correr uma dúzia de vezes e então eu percebi que seria melhor se eu tivesse uma chance de chegar ao ritmo dela."

"Você foi bem," Scully respondeu, olhando ele de lado.

"Isso é porque eu treinei durante duas semanas antes mesmo de tentar. Eu não queria me apresentar a você entre gritos e falta de ar."

"Olha, é a sua matéria," Maggie disse, os silenciando.

"Viu? Está praticamente entre uma piscada e outra," Ethan disse. Scully escondeu um sorriso.

Eles o assistiram dar os detalhes da nova proposta de imposto de renda. Quando ele acabou, Maggie disse, "Eu não me importo o quanto de imposto eles omitem. Minhas taxas sempre caminham de um jeito - pra cima!"

Na TV, o jornal deu uma notícia sobre uma perseguição policial em Maryland. Os policiais tinham atirado no suspeito antes dele pular em um porto, mas até agora a polícia não tinha conseguido recuperar um corpo.

"Irá aparecer eventualmente," Ethan disse, se movimentando para sair do sofá.

Maggie desligou a TV. "Eu vou colocar o jantar na mesa."

O telefone celular de Scully tocou, e ambos, Ethan e a mãe dela se viraram para olhar para ela.

"Você tem que atender aquilo?" Ethan disse com um suspiro.

"É algo importante?" Maggie perguntou.

"Apenas tres pessoas sempre ligam para aquele telefone," Ethan disse a ela. "E você e eu estamos aqui de pé na sala com ela."

Scully o ignorou e foi atender o telefone dela. "Scully," ela disse.

"Scully, sou eu. Você pode me encontrar no escritório imediatamente? Tem uma coisa que eu preciso que você dê uma olhada."

Scully espiou por cima do ombro dela. "Não pode esperar?"

"Hey, se você está ocupada, esqueça. Eu te coloco a par de tudo pela manhã."

"Não," ela disse rapidamente. "Eu estarei lá."

Ele desligou sem dizer adeus.

* * *

"Mulder, você voltou essa fita umas cem vezes. O que exatamente você espera encontrar?"

"Eu não sei." Mulder imprimiu uma foto do vídeo da cena do crime. Até onde eles sabiam, a polícia não havia recuperado o corpo ainda, apesar das buscas na área. O "amigo" de Mulder, Garganta Profunda achou que isso era algo significativo.

"E tudo o que ele disse a você foi para assistir ao canal oito?"

"Yeah, foi tudo o que ele disse."

O estômago de Scully roncou. Tudo o que ela havia comido tinham sido alguns pedaços de cenoura antes de sair pela porta. "Nós ao menos sabemos o porque do suspeito estar sendo perseguido?"

"Até onde eu sei, ele não pularia por uma violação induzida. Tem que ter alguma coisa aqui. Algum detalhe. Alguma coisa que nós não estamos vendo."

"Como nós podemos saber se ele não está apenas te enganando, esse personagem, Garganta Profunda?"

"Por que ele faria isso?"

"Bem, ele mentiu pra você, ele mesmo admitiu."

"Eu não acho que ele me ligaria se não tivesse alguma coisa aqui... alguma coisa que eu deveria ver. Alguma coisa que ele quer que eu veja."

* * *

Scully ouviu Mulder tagarelar no caminho para ver o carro do suspeito sob custódia da polícia. "Eu acho que tem algo relacionado ao suspeito, Scully. Talvez ele queria alguma outra coisa, e esse é o porque dele ter fugido."

"Poderia ser." Ela estava olhando pela janela, pela paisagemque passava.

"Se nós ao menos tivéssemos um nome, nós poderíamos dar uma busca por ele no sistema."

"Talvez ele apenas tenha roubado o carro, e esse fosse o porque dele estar fugindo."

Mulder considerou. "Eu não acho que Garganta Profunda nos envolveria por causa de um roubo de veículo."

"Você quer dizer envolveu você."

"Huh?"

"Ele só fala com você, Mulder. Eu não recebo ligações no meio da noite ou notas enfiadas debaixo da minha porta."

Mulder sorriu. "O que eu posso dizer, Scully? Ele gosta de encontrar-se nos banheiros dos homens."

Scully balançou a cabeça, divertida. O celular dela tocou. Ela olhou para o nome de quem ligava e colocou o telefone para "off."

Mulder a observou com interesse. "Ligação obscena?"

"Ethan."

"Oh." Ele dirigiu em silencio por um momento. "Problemas no quartel general?"

"Não." Ela alisou as pernas da calça dela e pensou em como ela iria continuar. "Ele me pediu para casar com ele."

O carro se desviou ligeiramente. Mulder se arrumou no assento dele ao que ele os colocava na estrada normalmente novamente. "Uh, eu não estou vendo nenhum enorme anel de diamantes..."

"Eu ainda não disse sim."

Um silêncio constrangedor se colocou entre eles. "Hey, qualquer coisa que te faça feliz, certo?" Mulder disse finalmente. "Você não pode perseguir mutantes comigo pra sempre."

"Eu não estou falando sobre deixar o meu trabalho, Mulder."

"Não, mas é claro que não. É só que-"

"Só que o que?" ela incitou quando ele não continuou.

"Bem, você sabe. Casamento. Mutantes. Bebês. É como aquela música, 'uma dessas coisas não é como a outra...'" Ele se virou para olhar para o pátio da polícia e parou o carro. "Eu acho que é aquele carro lá. O prateado."

"Mulder," ela disse.

Mas ele já havia saído. A porta bateu e ela observou o casaco preto dele flutuar no vento ao que ele corria, sempre perseguindo a próxima grande pista.

* * *

Mulder estacionou o carro dele do lado de fora do prédio dele. Ele esfregou o rosto dele com as mãos antes de sair. Doze horas seguidas perseguindo o seu rabo, ele disse a si mesmo.

Ao que ele se aproximou do muro, um homem apareceu das sombras. Mulder reconheceu a forma imediatamente e continuou andando.

"Saindo pela noite, Senhor Mulder?"

Você acha que ele faz essas coisas porque ele gosta de se excitar com isso? Mulder havia perguntado á Scully.

"Não," ela havia dito. "Eu acho que ele faz porque você gosta."

Mulder moveu as chaves dele e encarou Garganta Profunda. "Minha mãe geralmente gosta que eu chegue em casa antes que as luzes se acendam."

"Eu estou surpreso com você. O seu nível de compromisso parece ter diminuído."

Mulder zombou. "Meu nível de compromisso?"

"Eu deveria ter esperado que você estaria trabalhando durante a noite, tentando juntar os pedaços."

Deus, talvez Scully tivesse razão. "Bem, talvez se você tivesse me dado algo com o que trabalhar."

"Sob as circunstancias, eu te forneci tudo o que eu pude."

"Uma matéria em um noticiário?"

"E onde isso tem te levado?"

"Sabe, desde o primeiro dia, tudo sempre tem sido sob os seus termos. E eu aceitei. Tenho sido o filho obediente. Mas talvez, desta vez, quem sabe nós não podemos cortar todo esse lixo de Obi-Wan Kenobi e você pode me livrar o aborrecimento."

"Eu temo que você tenha se tornado muito dependente de mim."

"Deixe eu te dizer uma coisa. Eu tenho muita coisa a fazer sem ter que perseguir as suas pistas vagas ou tentar decodificar a sua lógica circular. Talvez é você quem tenha se tornado muito dependente de mim... da minha disposição em jogar os seus jogos." Mulder se virou para ir embora.

"Senhor Mulder? Não desista desta. Confie em mim. Você nunca esteve tão perto." Garganta Profunda, com sua enlouquecedora mensagem completa, se dissolveu novamente nas sombras.

"Perto de que?" Mulder gritou atrás dele, mas a voz dele ecoou de volta ao concreto, sem resposta.

* * *

Seja lá o que o Doutor Berube estivesse fazendo com seu macaco urinador, alguém pensou que era o bastante para fazer o bom doutor cometer suicidio duas vezes. Como Mulder havia dito, "Existe a morte, e então tem a dupla morte."

Então Scully pegou o xixi do macaco para analise, enquanto Mulder visitava a casa de Berube. Ela passou a noite no laboratório de microbiologia ao que o Dr Carpenter lutava para identificar a substancia etiquetada como "Controle de Pureza."

"Debaixo de outras circunstancias, minha primeira ligação seria para o governo," Carpenter disse a ela. "Isso é um núcleo de DNA cinquenta e seis. Um novo par de bases. Agente Scully, o que você está olhando é... a existência da natureza de outro lugar. Tem que ser, por definição... extraterrestre."

De madrugada, Scully tentou ligar para Mulder em casa pela quinquagésima vez. Os joelhos dela amoleceram de alívio quando ele finalmente atendeu.

"Mulder, pelo amor de Deus onde você esteve? Eu venho tentando te ligar a noite inteira."

"Eu tive uma emergência. Eu deixei meu telefone no carro."

"Mulder... aquela bactéria que eu analisei... eles estão dizendo que não existe na natureza. Eles estão dizendo que pode ser extraterrestre."

"Scully..."

"O que?"

"O quão rápido você pode chegar aqui? Eu tenho uma coisa que eu preciso mostrar a você."

Scully chegou á porta de Mulder em menos de uma hora. Ela bateu levemente. "Mulder?"

Ouvindo, ela não escutou nenhum som do lado de dentro. Depois de um momento de hesitação, Scully pegou a chave dela. Ela abriu a porta lentamente. "Mulder?"

A única luz no apartamento vinha do dia brilhando do lado de fora das janelas. Scully colocou a chave dela de volta ao bolso e deu alguns passos pela silenciosa sala

Ela parou quando viu Mulder dormindo no sofá dele, ainda usando o terno dele e sapatos. Scully cobriu a boca dela com os dedos, escondendo um sorriso. Atrás da cabeça dele, os peixes dele iam para frente e para trás, dentro do aquário, antecipando o café da manhã.

Scully cruzou a sala e os alimentou. "Oi caras," ela sussurrou ao que derramava comida lá dentro. "Famintos a esta manhã?" Ela se abaixou e observou-os engolir os flocos.

Ao que ela colocou o frasco de comida e se virou, ela viu uma pequena coleção de fotos em porta-retratos. Ela reconheceu a irmã dele, dessa vez sem as tranças ao que ela brincava na areia da praia. Scully pegou e sorriu. Também havia um porta retrato de prata, com a foto da mãe dele - um retrato formal, tirado em estudio. Scully procurou, masela não viu nenhuma foto que poderia ser do pai de Mulder. Avós, talvez. Ele tinha uma que datava do ano de 1930.

Scully foi colocar a foto de Samantha e a mão dela esbarrou contra uma foto sem porta retratos, deixada em cima da estante de livros. Ela a pegou. A foto era dela e Mulder em uma cena de crime. Scully reconheceu o corpo de Doug Burhle deitado em uma grama alta. Ela estava dizendo alguma coisa e Mulder tinha abaixado a cabeça bem perto para escutar.

Ele se mexeu no sofá, surpreendendo-a, e Scully correu para colocar a foto de volta ao lugar dela.

"Hey," ela disse, e ele empurrou a cabeça dele para cima, para poder vê-la. "Eu bati, mas não tive resposta."

"Desculpe," ele replicou ao que se estirava. "Eu estava tendo esse sonho. Você estava se casando na Estrela da Morte, e caminhando ao som da musica de Darth Vader."

"E com quem eu estava casando? O Imperador do mal?"

"Não, Chewbacca." Ele se sentou e colocou o pé no chão.

Scully inclinou a cabeça dela. "Mulder, se eu me casar, você iria ao casamento?"

"Depende."

"Do que?"

"Se os Yankees estiverem jogando no dia." Ele ficou de pé e pegou as chaves dele da mesinha de café. "Vamos lá, eu quero te mostrar o que eu achei. Você não vai acreditar ."

Ele a levou a uma area da cidade a qual ela jamais havia estado antes. Predios desgastados. Muros decoradas com pichações. Mulder virou uma esquina em que uma placa marcava "Rua Pandora."

Eles estacionaram e Mulder começou a andar até um armazém. "Espera um segundo. Mulder?"

Ele se virou.

"Eu só queria dizer que eu estava errada."

"Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe sobre isso." Mulder piscou para ela, como se ele não pudesse a ver direito.

"Não, um, se você tivesse me ouvido, nós não estaríamos aqui agora. Eu deveria saber agora que devia confiar nos seus instintos."

"Porque? Ninguém mais confia."

"Sabe, eu sempre acreditei que a ciencia era sagrada. Eu sempre coloquei minha confiança em aceitar os fatos. E o que eu vi a noite passada foi... pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não sei em que acreditar."

"Bem, seja lá o que você acredite, Scully - quando você entrar naquele quarto? Nada sagrado irá acontecer."

Ele pegou as chaves que ele tinha pego da casa de Berube e abriu a porta do armazém. Scully o seguiu até um prédio escuro. O hall estava silencioso e a despensa principal estava totalmente vazia.

Mulder caminhou pelo chão de cimento. "Havia tanques aqui e cinco corpos suspensos em uma solução. E havia computadores os monitorando. Eles estavam vivos, Scully, debaixo d'água."

"O que aconteceu com eles?"

"Apenas Deus sabe," disse uma voz vinda da escuridão. Scully reconheceu o homem do capote-e-adaga de Mulder, Garganta Profunda. "O mais possível é que eles tenham sido destruídos."

Porque você não os impediu? Scully queria perguntar. Mas ela segurou a língua dela.

"Destruídos por quem?" Mulder quis saber.

"Eu não sei."

"Eu não acredito em você," Mulder replicou, e Scully deu a ele um cumprimento interno.

"Existem limites para o meu conhecimento," o homem disse.

Scully olhou para longe. Limites para a vontade dele de sujar mais as mãos. Ele mandou Mulder fazer o trabalho sujo. Ele colocou a vida de Mulder em risco.

"Existiam três homens aqui noite passada," Mulder estava dizendo, como para provar o ponto dela. "Eu fui perseguido."

"Hmm," Garganta Profunda disse. "Se você foi perseguido, você teria sido morto."

Aparentemente Scully era a única que tinha um problema com aquilo. Mulder e Garganta Profunda pareciam pensativos, não alarmados.

"Eu não antecipei a velocidade e precisão da operação de limpeza," Garganta Profunda disse. "Sem a evidência, vocês dois não tem um caso. Você deve encontrar o Dr Secare antes deles. Eu não terei mais nenhum contato com você sobre este assunto."

Ele desapareceu como ele havia chegado, silencioso como uma pantera.

"Eu estou indo encontrar o Dr Secare," Mulder disse.

"Onde?" Scully perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Eu vou confiar nos meus instintos."

* * *

Na cama aquela noite, os instintos de Scully diziam "problema." Ela pegou o telefone de novo. A linha de Mulder tocou e tocou sem resposta.

Ethan suspirou. "Talvez ele tenha um encontro."

"Você não entende." Scully segurou o telefone entre os seios dela. "Essas pessoas são perigosas, Ethan. Eles mataram duas vezes agora pra cobrir os rastros."

"Cobrir o que?"

"Você sabe que eu não posso dizer."

"Mas você está convencida que Mulder encontrou alguma coisa que vale a pena matar para ter."

"Dois médicos estão mortos,Ethan!"

"Um suicida e um acidente de carro. Isso foi o que você disse."

Scully levantou da cama e começou a se vestir. "Eu disse que era isso que eles queriam que parecesse."

"E quem são eles? Você ao menos sabe?"

Scully ignorou-o e começou a atar as botas dela.

"Onde você está indo?" Ethan perguntou.

"Mulder." Ela pegou as chaves e a arma. "Eu quero ter certeza de que nada "acidental" aconteceu a ele."

Scully descobriu que ela não era a única preocupada com Mulder. Garganta Profunda apareceu dos arbustos ao uqe Scully começou a seguir o caminho de Mulder. "Ele não está em casa," ele disse a ela resumidamente.

"E onde ele está. Ele tem estado fora a noite toda."

"Eu gostaria de saber."

"Alguma coisa aconteceu a ele." O coração de Scully bateu mais forte quando Garganta Profunda não descordou.

"Eles não o matarão."

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Ele se tornou muito importante e você tem evidencia que poderia expô-los."

"Eu não tenho evidencia alguma. Eles levaram a evidência e talvez tenham matado para conseguir."

"Me escute. A evidencia ainda existe. E pode ser difícil de obter mas com o seu histórico em medicina, eu talvez seja capaz de colocar você lá dentro."

* * *

Garganta Profunda deslizou o carro para uma parada do lado de fora de um centro de segurança restrito no Forte Marlene. "O que você está procurando está no último andar. Criologia."

Scully fixou a ID na blusa dela e se preparou para sair do carro. Garganta Profunda segurou o braço dela.

"Seja bastante cuidadosa, Srta Scully. Se eles pegarem você, eles irão te matar."

Scully respirou fundo e abriu a porta. As pernas dela pareciam gelatina, mas de alguma forma ela conseguiu caminhar pelo estacionamento até a porta da frente. Ela passou o cartão de segurança dela pelo leitor e as portas se abriram silenciosamente diante dela.

Scully passou por um umbral e as pesadas portas se fecharam atrás dela. Ela parou dentro de um enorme e branco lugar esterilizado. O único sinal de vida era o guarda de segurança sentado dentro de um pequeno cubículo.

"A senha?" ele perguntou a ela.

Scully hesitou. Garganta Profunda não havia dito nada sobre uma senha.

"Senha?" o guarda tentou novamente, olhando para ela com mais suspeita.

Scully umedeceu os lábios dela. "Controle de Pureza."

Ele a deixou entrar. Scully foi direto para criologia, onde ela encontrou um recipiente marcado como "controle de pureza." Ela abriu como se levantasse a tampa de um caixão em um filme de terror. Espirais de névoa do gelo seco subiram de dentro do cilindro de metal.

Scully ficou cara a cara com um feto alienígena.

* * *

Scully esperou no carro dela, se sentindo como uma alienigena ela mesma na ponte escura aquela noite. Quem era esta mulher que havia caminhado com facilidade de dentro de um prédio do governo com propriedade roubada debaixo do braço? Scully deu um profundo, afiado suspiro. Ela pegou o recipiente de cima do assento ao lado dela e saiu do carro.

"Você está atrasada," Garganta Profunda disse ao que ela se aproximou. "Você conseguiu?"

Ela mostrou a ele.

"Bom. Eles estão dispostos a fazer uma troca."

"Você falou com eles?"

"Sim. Eu vou levar o pacote."

"Não, senhor. Eu irei fazer a troca."

"Eu fiz o acordo, Scully. Eles esperam por mim."

"Eu não confio em você."

"Você não tem ninguém mais para confiar."

Uma van estacionou do outro lado da ponte. Scully imaginou Mulder lá dentro, talvez machucado. Talvez morrendo. Ela entregou a ele o pacote.

Scully voltou ao carro dela. Sangue estava correndo dentro dela tão rápido que a fez ficar tonta. Ela apertou o volante e observou Garganta Profunda se aproximar da van.

Um tiro ecoou na noite silenciosa.

Scully empurrou a porta do carro, já correndo antes que os pés dela tocassem o asfalto. "Mulder. Mulder!"

Um corpo caiu da parte de trás da van. Que foi embora. Garganta Profunda estava deitado, morrendo na rua.

Scully checou Mulder primeiro e encontrou o pulso dele forte. Ela correu até Garganta Profunda, mas ele tinha sido ferido mortalmente. Eles não queriam cometer algum erro.

Ela levantou a cabeça dele.

"Não confie.. em ninguém," ele disse a ela, e então, ele se foi.

* * *

Mulder estava sentado na sala de emergência exibindo queimaduras quimicas ao redor dos olhos. Scully ficou parada entre as pernas dele e gentilmente examinava a pele delicada.

"Eu diria que foi algum tipo de ácido," ela disse.

"Eu não poderia ver o que estava fazendo," Mulder replicou. "Picava como o inferno, entretanto. Ou a quimica estava nas armas que esses caras usavam ou-"

"Ou o que?"

"Ou estava no Dr Secare mesmo."

"Ao menos a sua visão não foi afetava," Ela colocou as mãos dela em cima das coxas dele. "Você tem muita sorte, Mulder."

"Yeah. Sorte. Nossa melhor fonte está morta e eles tem o feto alienígena de volta. Nós não temos nenhuma evidência."

Scully inclinou a cabeça dela. "Ao menos nós temos o luxo de continuar a procurar," ela disse quietamente.

Mulder tocou pulso dela com um dedo. "Hey," ele disse, esperando que ela olhasse para ele. "Eu não quero soar ingrato. O que você fez, Scully - foi incrível."

"Vamos lá," ela respondeu, puxando-o. "Eu te levo pra casa."

Mulder ficou sentado com os olhos fechados durante o longo, e silencioso passeio de volta ao apartamento dele. Scully estacionou o carro e soltou o cinto de segurança dela.

"Não, você pode ir," Mulder disse a ela. "Eu vou ficar bem."

"Ao menos me deixe te levar pra dentro."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você entra lá comigo, e você não vai embora nunca mais." Scully abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele continuou falando. "Vai pra casa, Scully. Eu já estou grande. Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo."

"Eu sei. Eu só-"

"O que?"

"Eu só quero que você saiba que você não tem mais que cuidar de si mesmo sozinho. Não mais."

Ele sorriu, a pele queimada apertando ao redor dos olhos dele. "Obrigado pela carona. Noite, Scully."

"Noite."

* * *

Scully acordou rápido, tirada de um sono sem sonhos e alguma outra coisa que ela não podia dizer o que era. Ela sentou-se tonta, mas a casa estava quieta e Ethan dormia profundamente ao lado dela. Ela olhou o relógio - onze e vinte e um - e deitou de volta ao travesseiro dela.

O telefone tocou. Ela o pegou antes que acordasse Ethan. "Alô?" ela disse, a voz dela rouca do sono.

"Hey, Scully sou eu."

"Onde você está?"

"Eles estão acabando conosco, Scully."

Ela se mexeu, prestando atenção agora. O coração dela gelou. "O que?"

"Eles me chamaram lá hoje á noite, e eles disseram que eles vão nos designar para outras seções."

"Quem disse isso?"

"Skinner. Ele disse que a ordem veio direto do topo do departamento executivo."

"Mulder-"

"Acabou, Scully."

Robby Tinsbury havia dito a mesma coisa quando ele terminou com ela na oitava série. A voz de Mulder tinha o mesmo tom frio de finalidade.

"Bem, você pode entrar com um protesto. Eles não podem..."

"Sim, eles podem."

Scully abraçou a si mesma. "E o que você vai fazer?"

"Eu não vou desistir. Eu não posso desistir. Não enquanto a verdade estiver lá fora."

E então ele desligou o telefone.

Eu, ele havia dito. Não nós. Mulder estava por si mesmo novamente. Scully imaginou o que diria Blevins, se Blevins havia orquestrado a divisão.

Scully deitou de volta na cama que de repente pareceu muito grande. Ela se encostou contra o travesseiro dela. Ethan se mexeu, um braço vindo para ficar ao redor dela.

"Tinha alguém no telefone?"

"Sim." Ela se virou no abraço dele, encostando a cabeça dela no ombro dele. Ele calmamente acariciou as costas dela.

"Quem era?"

"Ninguém."

"Mmm." Ela podia senti-lo voltar a dormir.

"Ethan?"

"Hmm?"

Ela ficou tensa, fechando os olhos dela firmemente. "Eu me caso com você."

* * *

Fim do capítulo onze. Continua no capítulo doze.

* * *

Muitos obrigadas a Amanda por betar! Quaisquer erros são exclusivos meus.

Qual é aquela frase mesmo? Sempre tem a escuridão antes do amanhecer?

;-)

Feedback são bem vindos para: syn_


	12. Amor da Selva

**UNIVERSAL INVARIANTS**

* * *

**Capítulo Doze: Amor da Selva**

* * *

O aniversário de um ano do desaparecimento de Patty Waeleski chegou sem festa. O nome dela há muito tempo desaparecera dos jornais e as mentes de todos não envolvidos diretamente como caso. Para a maioria das pessoas era apenas outra segunda-feira qualquer.

Scully imaginou se alguém ainda estaria procurando por Patty, se Mulder ainda caminhava pelas ruas à noite procurando por pistas.

Ela sentou-se mergulhada na cadeira dela ao que Ethan andava pela cozinha. Ele colocou uma baguete com queijo cremoso na frente dela, mas Scully ignorou e preferiu tomar café preto. Ethan sentou-se perto dela e tomou de volta a baguete, o que ele resolveu comer, mastigando ruidosamente.

"Me deixe advinhar," ele disse enquanto mastigava. "Novos alunos hoje?"

"Talvez. Eu confesso que eu nem ao menos chequei o programa."

"Você sabe, quando eu conheci você, você era tão empolgada sobre moldar as jovens mentes para serem futuros patologistas forenses. Eu achei que você gostava de ensinar."

"Eu era. Eu sou." Ela levantou-se com um suspiro. "É só que..."

"O que?"

"Eu gosto mais de aprender."

Ele provou do café dele. "E era isso que você estava fazendo nos arquivos x? Aprendendo?"

"Bem, claro. Eu nunca tinha feito aquele tipo de trabalho antes."

"Dana, *ninguém* nunca tinha feito aquele tipo de trabalho antes. Por uma boa razão." Ele pausou. "Ao menos ensinou a você a não ser morta."

"Ethan," ela disse, em um tom de aviso, "o que quer que aconteça, eu não vou ficar naquele laboratório pra sempre. Eu não entrei para a academia com o sonho de vida de mostrar a outras pessoas como cortar um cadáver."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Eu só estou esperando por uma designação menos perigosa na próxima vez. Talvez algo como o crime organizado."

Scully imaginou a si mesma realizando autopsias em homens usando sapatos de cimento. "Eu passo, obrigada."

Ethan mordeu mais um pedaço da baguete. "Como Mulder está indo? Se você está tão lastimosa, ele deve estar assombrando o porão como um fantasma, o nariz contra a velha janela do escritório."

Scully se sentiu mais como o fantasma nessa situação. Mulder passava por ela nos corredores e nem mesmo a via. Ela encontrou a si mesma inventando razões do porque ela havia ido para o terceiro andar. Ás vezes ela o veria na mesa dele, a cabeça abaixada em cima de um trabalho qualquer com o qual eles o teriam abastecido para o dia inteiro.

Uma vez ela pensou que ela o tinha pegado olhando para ela. Scully havia acenado, sorrido. Mas ela ficou parecendo uma idiota com a mão dela balançando no ar quando Mulder não acenou de volta.

"Só é estranho," ela disse, em voz alta. "Você fica acostumada a trabalhar com alguém todos os dias e de repente eles te separam sem aviso nenhum."

"Dana." Ele cobriu a mão dela com a dele. "Você não é mais responsável por Mulder. Ele ia muito bem antes de você conhecê-lo e ele vai continuar bem agora. Você vai ver."

"Yeah, claro."

"Hey, você já contou a ele que nós vamos nos casar?"

Scully olhou para o reflexo do anel no dedo dela. Mulder não havia a havia notado para perguntar alguma coisa.

"Nós não tivemos muita chance para conversar," Ela disse, limitando a informação.

Ethan sorriu. "É melhor contar a ele até setembro, ou ele vai perder a cerimonia."

* * *

Scully sentiu-se só um pouco maluca ao que ela esperava por Mulder na garagem do Hotel Watergate. A insistência dele sobre preocupações com fumaça e espelhos a fizeram ficar preocupada com a sanidade dele, mas ao mesmo tempo ela ficou apressada em ser incluida na conspiração.

Que Mulder acreditava que essas precauções eram necessárias, significava que ele ainda achava que o trabalho era importante.

Se ele estava disposto a se encontrar com ela significava que ele acreditava que ela também ainda era importante.

No último segundo, ela tirou o anel de noivado dela e o colocou dentro do bolso do casaco. A conversa poderia esperar, até que eles não estivessem brincado de espião versus espião em um estacionamento.

O coração de Scully pulou quando ela ouviu passos nas sombras. Ela congelou num suspiro, tentando identificar o a forma do homem que caminhava até ela. Os sapatos de Mulder apareceram, então as pernas. Finalmente o rosto dele se tornou visivel à luz escura.

"Quatro dolares pela primeira hora de estacionamento é um crime," ele disse. "É melhor que o que você tenha pra mostrar que valha a pena ao menos uns quarenta e cinco minutos."

Scully relaxou de alívio. "Você sabe, Mulder, de... de lá, você se parecia com ele."

"Ele?"

"Garganta Profunda," ela disse, com pesar em sua confissão.

"Ele está morto, Scully. Eu fui ao funeral dele em Arlington,e vi através de um binoculo bem poderoso de algumas milhas de distancia. Agora, que você sabe que sou eu, você queria conversar. O que você encontrou?"

"Eu queria conversar, mas eu não encontrei nada."

Um carro começou a engrenar, e faróis momentaneamente iluminaram a garagem. Mulder deu um passo perto de Scully.

"É perigoso para nós só ter uma conversinha, Scully. Nós temos que assumir que nós estamos sendo vigiados."

"Mulder, eu não vi nenhuma indicação..."

"Não, não, claro que não. Essas pessoas são os melhores."

"Eu tomei todas as precauções necessárias. Eu venho dando voltas para ter certeza de que eu não fui seguida. Os Arquivos X acabaram, Mulder. Nós fomos redesignados. Eu digo, o que te faz pensar que eles se importam conosco de qualquer forma?"

"Então, porque você se importou em vir aqui escondida?"

"Porque eu percebi que essa era a única maneira que eu conseguiria fazer com que você me visse."

"Então o que você quer?"

"Saber que você está bem." Ele apenas a encarou, então Scully continuou. "Mulder, você passou por mim hoje a um passo de distancia, mas você estava milhas longe. Eu sei que você se sente frustrado sem os recursos do bureau, é impossivel para você continuar... "

"Não, é..."

"Bem, o que então? Quando o bureau acabou conosco pela primeira vez você disse que você iria continuar enquanto a verdade estivesse lá fora. Mas eu não sinto mais isso em você."

"Você já esteve em San Diego?" ele perguntou

"Sim."

"Você foi ao Observatório Palomar?" Scully balançou a cabeça dela. Mulder continuou: "Desde 1948 até recentemente, era o maior telescópio do mundo. A ideia e o design vieram de um brilhante e rico astrônomo chamado George Ellery Hale. Na verdade a ideia foi dada a Hale em uma noite. Enquanto ele estava jogando sinuca, um elfo veio até a janela dele e disse a ele para conseguir dinheiro da Fundação Rockefeller para um telescópio."

"E você ficou preocupado por durante toda a sua vida, você ter visto duendes?"

Mulder se encostou contra a parede, se agachando até perto do chão do estacionamento. "No meu caso, homenzinhos verdes."

Scully se ajoelhou perto dele. "Mas, Mulder... durante o seu tempo nos arquivos x, você viu tanta coisa."

"Isso é só o ponto. Ver não é o bastante, eu deveria ter algo para provar. Alguma evidência sólida. Eu aprendi isso com você."

Eles olharam um para o outro em silencio, por um momento. "A abdução da sua irmã, você tem algo sobre aquilo."

"Eu estou começando a me perguntar se... aquilo alguma vez aconteceu."

"Mulder, mesmo se George Hale só via elfos na cabeça dele, o telescópio ainda assim foi construído. Não desista. E da próxima vez..." Ela ficou de pé, e acariciou suavemente o cabelo macio dele. "Nós vamos nos encontrar em um local aberto."

* * *

A próxima vez, como veio a ocorrer, eles nem ao menos se encontraram. Mulder desapareceu sem dizer nada a ela. Ela não teria ao menos sabido que ele tinha sumido se Skinner não tivesse ligado para ela para perguntar se ela sabia o paradeiro de Mulder.

No começo ela estava magoada. Mulder havia deliberadamente a deixado de fora do caso. Parecia que ela era dispensável afinal de contas.

Então ela começou a ficar preocupada. Talvez ele não houvesse tido tempo de deixar uma mensagem para ela porque ele estava com problemas.

Você não é mais responsável, Ethan havia dito.

Scully chegou ao apartamento de Mulder e tirou a chave de dentro da bolsa e colocou na mão dela. Ele não a havia pedido de volta.

Scully decidiu que o mínimo que ela poderia fazer era alimentar os peixes.

Ela abriu a porta do apartamento cautelosamente. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas. Dentro dos quartos cheiravam a ele, cheiro de couro e calor do verão. Ela sentiu o pesado silêncio levar ela profundamente.

As orelhas dela queimavam. A respiração dela acelerou. Ela tinha dez anos de idade novamente, entrando no quarto dos pais dela para encontrar os segredos que eles guardavam dentro das gavetas de roupa.

Nenhum sinal de luta, ela notou com um pouco de alívio. Os sapatos de Mulder estavam em cima da mesa de café. O terno dele jogado no final da cabeceira do sofá.

Scully notou uma caneca de soda perto do computador, quase cheia. Ele não havia se importado em acabar de tomar. Scully apertou o botão da secretária eletrônica.

* * *

Quando estavam crescendo, Samantha havia tido uma pequena caixa chamada Forninho Fácil. Mulder sentia como se alguém o tivesse assado por dentro. Ao invés de uma solitária luz avisando que ele tinha biscoitos dentro dele, ele tinha o sol de Porto Rico o assando vivo.

A temperatura na pequena sala de controle havia se transformado em um lugar central. Mulder bebeu garrafa após garrafa de água apenas para ver evaporar-se imediatamente através da pele dele. Suor emaranhava o cabelo dele na cabeça. Parecia que as sobrancelhas dele estavam fritando.

O banheiro não funcionava, então Mulder se aventurava na selva todas as vezes que ele tinha que urinar. Enormes galhos de árvores pareciam prontas para devorá-lo, batendo nos braços dele, e no rosto enquanto os mosquitos se afiavam para um banquete.

Seu solitário companheiro estava morto em cima da mesa.

A noite caiu. Mulder se forçou a ficar na sala com o corpo. Com as paredes se fechando contra ele, os sons gritantes do lado de fora, Mulder sentiu um assustador senso de paranóia.

Ele era o próximo. Eles o haviam mandado para cá para morrer.

Com dedos trêmulos, ele agarrou seu gravador. "O dia de hoje é... as horas são 10:30. Embora eu não seja um patologista qualificado, eu vou gravar minhas observações do corpo em caso de que, no futuro, a decomposição do corpo obscureça a evidencia forense."

Mulder andou ao redor do corpo de Jorge.

"O sujeito, talvez vitima... ele é um homem hispanico, de idade indeterminada. Não existem feridas externas aparentemente. Não existe indicação de nenhum golpe grave. Nenhum chamusco no cabelo ou queimaduras de qualquer tipo."

Mulder se aproximou para dar uma olhada mais próxima no rosto do homem. "Meu Deus, Scully. É como se ele tivesse se assustado até a morte." Mulder passou pelas resmas de papel pregadas na máquina. Apenas anotações ou prova de algo mais?

"As impressões feitas pela transmissão indicam contato com uma outra forma de vida, contudo eu não posso vê-las. Mesmo se eu pudesse vê-las, estariam elas lá mesmo? Como eu saberia que isso não é um tipo de satélite militar? Essas transmissoes são da Voyager, pelo amor de Deus. Poderiam os extraterrestres realmente interceptarem isso? Ou é apenas mais uma piada elaborada feita para aqueles que querem acreditar?"

Mulder pegou um dos papéis impressos com raiva. "Eu fui mandado aqui por uma dessas pessoas. Garganta Profunda disse 'Não confie em ninguém'. E isso é tão dificil, Scully... suspeitar de todo mundo, de tudo. Acaba com você. Você até mesmo começa a duvidar de que o que você sabe seja verdade."

Do lado de fora, tudo ficou misteriosamente quieto. Mulder levantou a cabeça, ouvindo. Ele deu uma olhada para Jorge, que não havia se movido. De repente, as paredes começaram a balançar. As máquinas piscavam ligando e desligando, algumas caindo no chão com um barulho estridente.

Mulder correu para ficar perto do corpo.

Uma luz branca apareceu pelas janelas, quase o cegando. Na fita, a máquina ria dele, com as palavras dele gravadas sendo repetidas para ele: "Garganta...Profunda...disse... 'Não...confie...em...ninguém' "Garganta...Profunda...disse... 'Não...confie...em...ninguém' A porta se abriu e o vento forçou Mulder a se voltar contra a parede. Ele segurou a respiração e esperou pela verdade.

* * *

Scully tirou o anel dela novamente no avião para Porto Rico. O raio de sol brilhando pela janela oval, pegou o diamante, fazendo-o piscar para ela, em zombaria, uma zombaria a laser. Casais de noivos tradicionalmente deixavam um ao outro notas de amor. Ao invés disso, Scully havia pregado um rabisco apressado na geladeira que dava uma pequena explicação de onde ela estava indo e o porque.

Com os agentes da NSA a seguindo, ela não poderia se arriscar contar a Ethan sobre sua viagem a Arecibo. "Querido E.," ela havia escrito, "Emergencia de trabalho vai me tirar da cidade por alguns dias. Eu te ligo assim que puder."

Mas a verdade suja, e parte dela ela mal podia admitir a si mesma, é que ela não sabia se era uma emergencia. Mulder poderia estar se bronzeando em uma praia qualquer, ao que ela pudesse saber. E ainda assim lá estava ela, pegando uma desculpa qualquer para persegui-lo.

O avião tocou o chão cedo de manhã, o sol aparecendo sutilmente no céu como um tigre adormecido. Já deixando o espaço aéreo, ela viu uma grande vegetação. Scully alugou um carro e usou seu péssimo espanhol para pegar orientações de onde ficava Arecibo.

"Ninguém vai áquele lugar mais," disse um velho homem, moreno, que trabalhava num balcão do aeroporto. "Os soldados o fecharam há tempos atrás."

O que, Scully supôs, era como pendurar uma placa de bem vindo para Mulder.

O homem que que construiu o observatório de Arecido, devia querer ficar o mais próximo possivel do céu. Scully levou o carro dela pela suja estrada até o pé da colina. Quanto mais ela subia, mais espessas ficavam as árvores. Galhos batiam e arranhavam os lados do carro dela.

Afinal ela alcançou o topo e encontrou algo que parecia ser uma sala de controle. Scully saiu do carro, parando para olhar para as cercas de arame farpado agora cheias de ervas daninhas. Ela não viu nenhum sinal de Mulder.

O suor descia pelas costas dela ao que ela caminhava pela grama alta até a porta. Humidade havia se instalado no corpo dela como um todo. Scully se inclinou com todo o peso do corpo dela, empurrando até que a com um estrondo ela conseguiu abrir a porta e entrar na sala.

Ela reconheceu o cheiro da morte. O calor radiava atras dela. Por todo o lado, ela viu equipamentos eletricose e papéis como um monte de lixo cobrindo o chão.

"Mulder?" ela chamou, aventurando-se mais adentro da sala. Ela lutou contra a vontade de cobrir o nariz dela e a boca com o braço. "Mulder, você está aqui?"

Ela ofegou quando o pé dela acertou um corpo mais ou menos escondido entre os papéis.

"Mulder!" Ela o enxergou no chão, ao fundo da sala. A nuca dele estava em um angulo engraçado e ela temeu instantaneamente que ele estivesse morto. Scully correu até ele.

"Mulder," ela disse, ajoelhando-se perto do corpo dele. A camisa dele estava ensopada em suor.

Ela pegou a lanterna e iluminou o rosto dele. Os olhos dele se abriram.

"Mulder," Scully disse novamente, fraca de alívio. "Eu tinha certeza de que você estava morto." Mulder não disse nada, piscando lentamente para ela. " Mulder? É a Scully. Dana Scully. Você sabe onde você está?"

Ela o ajudou a levantar-se. "Eles vieram, Scully... aqueles que a levaram. Eles estiveram aqui."

Ele descansou as mãos pesadas dele nos ombros dela, e um arrepio passou pelo corpo dela apesar do calor "Aqui?"

Mulder foi até o desgastado gravador. "Nas fitas... a fita. Evidencia. Prova. E as transmissões. Está tudo aqui."

"Prova de que?"

"Contato. E essas folhas... está aqui. E o homem... nós temos que examinar o corpo. Nós teremos mais provas."

Há distancia, Scully ouviu estrondo. O coração dela começou a acelerar. "Isso são eles?"

Mulder ouviu e então balançou a cabeça. "Não, não são." Ele pegou os binoculos e foi até a janela. "É o Time de Boinas Azuis. Eles vão nos matar. Me ajude com o corpo."

"Nós não temos tempo," Scully disse ao que o barulho das vans se aproximavando ficava mais alto.

Mulder lutou com o homem morto "Me ajuda!"

"Mulder, nós nunca vamos ser capazes de levar o corpo para fora do país!" Ela segurou o braço dele. "Nós temos que ir. A evidência não vale nada se você estiver morto!"

O biceps dele moveu-se debaixo da mão dela ao que ele engoliu as palavras dela.

Ela o sentiu ceder e começar a correr até a porta. Mulder pegou as chaves e foi para o volante assim que os homens armados começaram a andar sobre a grama alta.

"Depressa!" Scully gritou.

Homens com armas enormes saíram de dentro de um caminhão. Mulder ligou o carro e desceu a colina. A fita que ele havia pegado da sala de controlo e saltava debaixo dos pés dela enquanto Scully tentava fechar a porta.

Balas ricocheteavam atrás do carro.

"Espero que você tenha pago o seguro extra," Mulder disse a ela entre os dentes. Ele virou o volante bruscamente. Um galho acertou a janela do carro ao que eles desciam apressadamente a colina.

Scully arriscou dar uma olhada pelo ombro dela. "Eu acho que nós os perdemos."

"Nós perdemos quase toda a evidência," Mulder falou "Aquilo era tudo o que eles queriam."

Scully pegou a fita. "Nem tudo."

Mulder olhou. "Nós precisamos achar um lugar para pensar, algum lugar onde nós possamos ficar até que eles chamem os cachorros de volta. Você trouxe dinheiro com você?"

"Claro." Ela o observou, os olhos dele intensos para a estrada diante dele. Geralmente Mulder era tão focado em sua próxima meta que ás vezes ele se esquecia de coisas mais importantes. "Mulder, eles estão procurando por você. A NSA mandou agentes revistarem seu apartamento."

Ele parecia surpreso. "O que a NSA quer comigo?"

"Eu não parei para perguntar." Ela deu a ele uma breve sinopse do joguinho de gato e rato que ela fez com os agentes no aeroporto. Mulder riu. "Nada mal, Scully. Isso foi um impressionante trabalhod e detetive. Sabe, nós poderíamos precisar de alguém como você la´no FBI."

"Eu tentei isso. Acabou que eu acabei tendo que passar todo o meu tempo perseguindo meu insuportável parceiro."

Mulder ficou sério. Mantendo o olhar a estrada acidentada, ele procurou sem olhar por ela, com a outra mão. Quando ele alcançou o joelho dela, ele o apertou. "Obrigado," ele disse.

* * *

Eles encontraram um par de bangalôs baratos e escondidos o bastante para passar a noite. A mulher que deu as chaves a eles também os informou onde poderiam comprar comida, onde Mulder comprou um par de burritos e refrigerantes.

Ele chegou antes da tempestade. A chuva caiu forte do céu, batendo as folhas de arvores tropicais contra a janela aberta de Mulder. Scully se sentou em uma cadeira dentro do quarto, desfrutando do ar fresco ao que a umidade fazia os cabelos dela ficarem encaracolados nas pontas.

Mulder deitou na cama, segurando o burrito com os dedos e dando uma grande mordida. "Eu não me lembro quando foi a ultima vez que eu comi," ele disse. "Talvez seja por isso que isso está tão gostoso." Ele estava apenas vestido com um jeans, tendo tirado a estragada camisa, junto com as meias e os sapatos.

"Não, isso está mesmo bom." Claro, ela não havia comido muito nesses dois dias também.

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos tomar voos separados."

"Porque? Dificilmente eles iriam imaginar onde nós estamos indo."

"Eles vão se nós nos separarmos. Além disso, irá nos dar uma pista de quem está nos seguindo."

"Eles são bons, Mulder. Os que foram atrás de mim, disfarçados, eles tomam bastante cuidado sobre isso e eles tem uma grande sutileza."

"Não havia nada de sutil nos homens que nos perseguiram hoje."

Scully se arrepiou, lembrando das balas zumbindo do lado do carro deles. Ela olhou para a chuva novamente. "Olha como ela cai. Você não vê chuva desse jeito em D.C.."

"É como se eles tivesse aberto uma nuvem de chuva com uma faca de caçador," Mulder concordou.

Scully se virou para ele. "Imagem adorável. Obrigada."

"Hey, essa chuva é horrivel. Te levaria até o mar se você der uma chance. Olha do jeito que ela cai no chão."

Scully observou a chuva por um outro minuto e teve que admitir. "Eu tenho que voltar para o meu bangalô," ela disse, se virando de novo. Ela parou quando viu Mulder colocando o pé dele no chão. Ele estava segurando a cabeça dele. "Mulder, você está bem?"

Scully correu até ele, e subiu na cama para dar uma olhada.

"Yeah, eu só me levantei muito rápido."

"Você tem certeza?" Ela tocou uma ferida localizada do lado de trás da cabeça dele, com dedos suaves. "Foi uma pancada bem forte a que você levou aqui."

"Não está tão ruim."

"Mulder, você estava inconsciente quando eu te encontrei. Aqui, deite-se."

Mulder relutantemente se estirou na cama.

"Você está machucado em algum outro lugar?" Scully tocou os ombros dele, e então os quadris.

Mulder limpou a garganta. "Não."

"Aqui, siga o meu dedo mas não mova a sua cabeça." Ela moveu o dedo indicador dela diante dele, de um lado para o outro, ela se sentiu melhor quando os olhos dele pegaram cada movimento. "Tontura? Nausea?"

"Não. Realmente, eu estou bem."

"O que é aquilo?"

"O que?" Ele tocou um lado da nuca dele, onde ela estava olhando. "É um arranhão."

Scully se inclinou em cima dele para ver melhor. "Okay, eu acho que você está certo. Não parece tão fundo."

"Scully." A voz dele soou perto da orelha dela.

Ela virou a cabeça dela. "Hmm?"

"Está tudo bem. Eu estou bem."

Eles estavam quase nariz contra nariz. Scully havia colocado cada um dos braços dela na cama, quase o prendendo. O som da chuva encheu o quarto quando eles encararam um ao outro.

O olhar de Scully caiu na boca dele, toda rosa e molhada. Só mais uma fração e ela poderia provar ele. Só um pouquinho mais perto. Só uma provadinha...

Ela pode sentir a si mesma se inclinando. Os olhos dela se fecharam. Ela sentiu o calor dele, cheirando o sal da pele dele.

Eles se beijaram.

Nenhuma tentativa de parar; Scully mergulhou no beijo, cobrindo a boca dele mesmo antes que ele a abrisse para ela. Ela inclinou a cabeça dela, narizes se tocando. A lingua dela encostou de propósito contra o lábio inferior dele, até que ele gemesse.

Um arrepio percorreu todo o caminho até os dedos do pé de Scully. Ela o beijou profundamente, o pressionando contra o travesseiro. Ainda assim ela pairava sobre ele, não o tocando em lugar algum além de sua boca. As mãos de Mulder subiram e descansaram nas costas dela. Ele a acariciou lentamente por cima da camiseta dela.

Você deveria parar agora. Não é tão tarde para parar. Scully disse a si mesma.

Mas ela não parou, e Scully se viu abrindo-se como o céu, a chuva rugindo nos ouvidos dela ao que ela tentava comer a boca de Mulder, no rosto dele. Ele agarrou a cintura dela e a puxou para baixo, com força, duramente contra ele. Os dedos dela se espalharam abertos contra o travesseiro dela; os seios dela se esfregaram contra o peito dele.

A coxa dele, forte como as árvores da selva, trabalharam entre as pernas dela. Onde quer que ela tocasse ele estava duro, musculos tensos debaixo da pele macia, jeans aspero das calças dele encostando nela. Scully pressionou-o, o rosto dela ficando vermelho ao que a ereção dele entrou entre as coxas dela.

Ela estava selvagem, feroz - desesperada por ele penetrá-la e acabar com a tensão que crescia dentro dela. Os quadris dele pinotearam debaixo dela, tentando responde-la. Scully segurou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos então ela podia mostrar a ele com a lingua dela do que ela precisava.

Mulder gemeu e a rolou para debaixo dele. Ele arqueou o torso dele para tras, os biceps se flexionando ao que ele pinoteava contra ela o consideravel peso dele. Os olhos dele se fixaram nos dela ao que ele começava um duro movimento com os quadris dele, pressionando-a cada vez mais fundo contra o colchão.

Scully separou as pernas dela e segurou-se nos braços dele, acariciando a pele áspera dos cotovelos dele ao que Mulder tentava fodê-la ainda usando as calças. Ela virou a cabeça dela para longe, o cérebro começando a ficar confuso. A chuva caía do lado de fora. Mulder ofegava em cima dela como um tigre com calor.

Os dedos dela se curvaram contra a cama. Ela mordeu o lábio dela. Tão perto. Quase.

"Ah," ela disse, o rosto mostrando frustração. As mãos dela tentavam rasgar os jeans dele.

"Yeah, yeah," Mulder a encorajava, a respiração quente na bochecha dela. Ele mordeu o queixo dela ao que ela lutava para abrir o botão das calças dele. O fato era que ela ainda estava empurrando os quadris dele contra ela não estava facilitando.

Ela segurou um soluço ao que as calças dele finalmente saíram. "Mulder..."

Ele a deixou um pouco para sair das cuecas boxers dele, a deixando fria e sem fôlego na cama. Apenas quando ele se jogou em cima dela novamente, a cabeça do pênis dele subindo pela coxa dela, foi que Scully percebeu que eles tinham cumprido apenas metade da luta.

Mulder não parecia notar. Ele a estava beijando profundamente e faminto, as mãos dele trabalhando debaixo da camiseta dela, provocando os mamilos dela por cima do sutiã. Os shorts dela rodavam entre as pernas dela com a fricção, fazendo quase doer.

Ela quebrou o beijo e encostou a testa dela na dele. "Eu preciso... Eu preciso..."

Ele arrancou os shorts dela e a calcinha com um suave movimento. Scully deu boas vindas a ele apertando-o contra ela com os joelhos nus dela. Ela estremeceu ao que a ereção dele empurrou-se quente contra ela.

"Mulder," ela disse novamente, correndo as mãos dela pelo cabelo dele inúmeras vezes. Ela sentia como se fosse seda macia entre os dedos dela.

Ele acariciou a pele dela e beijou a nuca dela, a orelha. Os espertos dedos dele se enfiaram entre as pernas dela e Scully endureceu, levitando da cama.

A pele pegajosa das barrigas dele se encontraram ao que Mulder se colocava no lugar. Scully segurou a respiração ao que ela sentiu a ponta do penis dele deslizar dentro dela. A respiração de Mulder ficou rasa, dura.

Ambos olharam para baixo observando ele entrar dentro dela.

Scully se recostou de volta ao travesseiro. Ela o sentiu preenchê-la, indo fundo. A respiração dele fazia cócegas de um lado do rosto dela. O tempo parou. Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra sequer quando ele a penetrou desta primeira vez. Ela ouviu a si mesma choramingar, a sobrancelha franzindo quase em agonia ao que Mulder empurrava mais adiante.

Lentamente, ele começou a se mover, dando a ela diversas empurrões deliciosos.

Scully ergueu os quadris dela, pedindo mais, e Mulder a deu. Ela acariciou lentamente, o suor macio das costas dele. Ela beijou a pele espinhosa da mandibula dele.

Mulder respirou em pesados e quentes suspiros, e deu a ela ainda mais. Scully fechou os olhos dela, alcançando as barras da cabeceira da cama com as mãos e as segurando. MUlder trabalhou ainda mais rápido e profundamente, esmagando-a contra os travesseiros, com a força dos empurrões.

Ela o envolveu com as pernas dela. Ela fechou os dentes dela e arqueou a cabeça para trás. Era muito. Bolinhas de luzes brilhavam atrás dos olhos dela. Ela se sentia endurecendo, cada musculo dela abraçando uma terrivel antecipação.

"Não, não," ela disse, virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

"Sim," Mulder gemeu alto.

Ele empurrou-se mais fundo, a arrastando com ele para o topo. Scully ofegou em uma ultima busca por ar antes do orgasmo atingi-la como um raio. A boca dela congelou aberta; o corpo dela balançou e balançou. Ela agarrou a cabeceira da cama o mais forte que ela pôde.

"Scully," Mulder disse, e ela respondeu com um gemido.

Os quadris dele deslizaram do ritmo deles, ao que o traseiro dele apertando. Scully sentiu-o indo na mesma direção que ela.

Tremula e exausta, ela ficou paralisada debaixo dele e não podia abrir os olhos. O quarto girava loucamente ao redor dela. O que nós fizemos? ela se perguntou.

O peso de Mulder afrouxou em cima dela. Ela podia senti-lo estudar o rosto dela e se forçou a encontrar os olhos dele. Ela ficou ali, aberta e olhando-o selvagemente enquanto ele procurava o rosto dela. Cabelo estava grudado na testa dela. Lágrimas lustravam as bochechas dela.

Mulder apenas encarou-a por um minuto antes de se inclinar para encostar os lábios dele nos dela. Gentilmente, ternamente, a lingua dele acalmou a contusão que o dente dela tinha criado no lábio dela durante o encontro frenético deles.

Scully o beijou de volta. Depois de um momento, ele saiu de dentro dela e colocou as bochechas dele juntas. Scully soltou as barras de madeira da cama, a dor nos musculos protestando a cada pequeno movimento.

Ela circulou os braços dela ao redor do pescoço dele e o segurou firme.

* * *

Pela manhã, eles dirigiram até o aeroporto em silêncio. Mulder se manteve observando o retrovisor, para ver se eles estavam sendo seguidos, mas ele não olhou nem uma vez para ela.

Scully sabia que ela devia dizer alguma coisa. Era ela a que tinha um noivo em casa. Mas, o máximo que ela conseguiu dizer foi, "Mas o que é que foi aquilo?"

Ela permaneceu quieta, assustada em deixar este lugar e assustava demais para ficar. Mulder os guiou confiantemente pela acidentada e barrenta rodovia. As palmeiras acenavam para ela, se curvando ao pesado ar do verão. Scully inclinou a cabeça dela para a brisa.

"Nós só temos que chegar em casa," Mulder disse, quebrando o silencio.

"Certo. Casa."

Ao que eles chegaram á rodovia principal, Scully viu um avião decolando á distancia. Eles chegariam ao aeroporto logo, embarcariam em um vôo e voltariam aos lados opostos da cidade. Ela fechou os olhos dela e respirou profundamente ao vento salgado.

"Eu vou comprar as passagens," Mulder disse ao que eles chegaram.

Scully se virou para ele. "Nós vamos em vôos separados, lembra?"

O olhar apagado dele disse que ele não lembrava. "Yeah, claro. Eu te encontro lá atrás então." Ele deu um olhar incomodado para trás deles.

Scully não tinha que olhar. Ela sabia que esse lugar iria segui-la por um longo tempo.

* * *

As sombras da noite se estreitavam pela rua, como gatos pretos e preguiçosos, na hora que Scully chegou em casa. Ela ficou fraca e tonta ao que alcançou a porta da frente. Ethan daria um olhar nela e saberia. O cabelo dela estava espalhado em todos os angulos; ela estava permanentemente ruborizada. Ela ainda podia sentir o cheiro de Porto Rico na pele dela.

Ela abriu a porta e hesitou apenas um instante antes de colocar a mala dela do outro lado. A sala de visitas estava silenciosa.

Aliviada, Scully foi até a cozinha pegar uma garrafa de água. Ao que ela abriu a geladeira, ela ouviu a TV ligada suavemente no quarto. Ela pegou a água e foi até o hall, empurrando a porta aberta do quarto com uma mão.

Ethan estava na cama, parecendo abatido. Os olhos dele estavam fechados.

Scully andou na ponta dos pés para ve-lo melhor e ele acordou para dar a ela um meio sorriso. "Hey, voce voltou."

"Eu voltei," Scully disse, sorrindo em demasia. "Mas eu tenho que dizer que você não está parecendo bem."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Gripe ou algo assim. Eu tenho estado deitado aqui o dia inteiro. Você se divertiu?" ele perguntou ao que ela chegou mais perto para sentir a testa dele.

"Foi trabalho," ela disse. "Você está com febre."

"Mmmm, yeah, provavelmente." Os olhos dele vaguearam e se fecharam. "Estou feliz que você voltou," ele disse, dando um desajeitado tapinha no braço dela. "Vou dormir agora, okay?"

Scully saiu do quarto em busca de uma compressa fria para a cabeça dele. Ela pegou uma do freezer e procurou dentro do bolso da jaqueta dela um lenço para colocar. O tecido veio junto com puxão, jogando o anel dela contra o chão fazendo tilintando ruidosamente.

Scully o pegou. Ela balançou de um lado para o outro com o polegar dela antes de colocar gentilmente contra o balcão da cozinha.

Compressa na mão, ela voltou para Ethan no quarto.

* * *

Dois dias depois, Scully encontrou Mulder na sala de fitas. Ela caminhou devagar lá dentro, as costas dela contra a porta.

A sala pequena e sem janelas deixava pouco espaço para se mover. "Oi," Scully disse, respirando com dificuldade. A ultima vez que ela e Mulder haviam ficado sozinhos juntos em um espaço privado e confinado, ambos tinham acabado nus.

Mulder olhou para cima. "Você não vai acreditar nisso, Scully."

"O que?" Ela se sentou perto dele.

Mulder havia colocado a fita que eles pegaram em Arecibo. Ele apertou play e a fita começou, mas tudo o que Scully ouviu foi um languido barulho de assobio.

"Deveria estar aqui," ele disse, soando frustrado.

Ele apertou o botão de rebobinar com força desnecessária. Mas a fita não reproduziu nada novo.

"A fita inteira está em branco," Mulder disse. Ele tirou a fita do gravador.

"Sabe," disse Scully, "uma onda eletrica na saída da tempestade pode ter degenerado tudo, apagando a fita inteira."

Mulder não respondeu. Ele ficou de pé e começou a colcocar a fita de lado.

Scully olhou para o colo dela. Ele quase havia morrido, e pelo que? "Você ainda não tem nada," ela disse com simpatia.

Mulder ocupou a si mesmo do gravador. "Eu posso não ter os arquivos x, Scully, mas eu ainda tenho meu trabalho."

Scully esperou. Ele não olhou para ela.

"Eu eu ainda tenho você."

* * *

Fim do Capítulo Doze. Continua no Capitulo Treze.

* * *

Muitos obrigadas a Amanda por revisar! *beijo*

Feedback me fazem fazer uma dança feliz: syn_

* * *

Quanto tempo! :P Mas esse capítulo é um arraso, não? Eu só não gosto da indiferença do Mulder, mas ela tem razão de ser. Como vocês entenderão nos próximos capítulos. Valeu Dri, ti amu miguita! IVETÃO! IVETÃO!


	13. Negue Tudo

**UNIVERSAL INVARIANTS**

* * *

**Capítulo Treze: Negue Tudo**

* * *

Por vários anos até agora, Mulder havia olhado para sua vida sexual como algo nulo. Ele tinha se trancado no porão e empilhado pastas de arquivos ao redor de sua mesa. Ele sonhava com naves espaciais e homens-mutantes, e no que ele iria dizer a Samantha quando ele finalmente encontrasse novamente. Apenas quando o corpo dele fervia por dentro, a luxúria ardendo dentro dele como um vulcão, Mulder pegava um vídeo e dava a si mesmo uma liberação rápida.

Um rápido reajuste em seu relógio biológico, e ele podia voltar a focar a atenção dele no que realmente importava.

Mulder encarava a tv agora, olhando os corpos nus se contorcendo de um jeito que desafiava diversas leis da fisica. Ele viu além disso, imagens obscuras, e finalmente desistiu.

Ele tirou os jeans abertos dele e colocou um par de shorts. Sexo com Scully era bom para a saúde física dele. Desde que eles voltaram de Arecibo, Mulder passou metade do tempo dele correndo e a outra metade na piscina - se aquecendo e se esfriando.

As pernas de Mulder o guiaram pela rota familiar, os pés batendo no asfalto em um ritmo regular. O peito dele apertava com cada respiração mais rápida. A panturrilha dele começou a queimar. Ele levou a si mesmo até o fim da cidade.

As árvores espessas, lamentando o calor do verão. O zumbir eletrico dos insetos sussurravam na noite. Mulder ouvia apenas o vento nas orelhas dele e a respiração de seus pulmões.

Ele sentiu o cheiro dele antes de vê-lo.

As luzes da rua iluminaram a fumaça no caminho a seguir. Mulder respirou baixo, enxugando o suor da sobrancelha dele. Ele inclinou a cintura e esperou que o homem das sombras saísse de perto das arvores.

"Boa noite, Agente Mulder." O Fumante nunca mudava seu estilo de vestir por causa do tempo. Mulder esperou que ele viesse em seu longo casaco e brilhantes sapatos pretos. O homem fez seu caminho até o meio do gramado, onde ele pisoteou a grama úmida.

"É sábado á noite," Mulder disse. "Não me diga que você não tem um encontro."

O homem riu e soltou uma baforadas. "Nós deveriamos dançar?"

"Vai pro inferno." Mulder começou a correr novamente mas ele parou quando o velho homem fez um barulho negativo, algo como "tut-tut" com o cigarro na boca.

"Você tem sido um garoto ocupado, Mulder. Caçando monstros nos esgotos de NY. Perseguindo controladores eletronicos da mente na Pennsylvannia." Ele pausou. "E, é claro, tem Arecibo."

"O que você sabe sobre Arecibo?" Ainda respirando fortemente, Mulder deu alguns passos para perto do Canceroso.

"Eu sei que você foi afortunado o bastante para escapar antes de ser encontrado com um cadaver. Poderia ser bem difícil ter que se explicar ao governo Porto Ricando, hmmm? Foibom que a Agente Scully apareceu na hora certa."

Medo passou por toda sua pele suada. "Deixe Scully fora disso."

"Eu queria poder. Eu tentei. Mas parece que você não irá deixá-la – ou aos arquivos x - sozinhos. Realmente, eu achei que nós estivéssemos perfeitamente entendidos sobre este assunto, Agente Mulder."

"Você pode ficar com os arquivos. Você não pode esconder a verdade."

"Não existe nenhuma verdade." Ele soltou uma longa baforada. "Mas existem as consequencias."

"Como quais?"

O fumante jogou fora o cigarro e o esmagou contra a calçada. "Fique longe de Scully. Fique longe dos Arquivos X."

* * *

Mulder tinha um novo parceiro.

O nome dele era Alex Krycek, e tinha algo obstinado nele que fez Scully ficar nervosa. O "sim senhora" e "não, senhor" por todo lado, demorando sob a sombra de Mulder com aquele terno engomado e o cabelo alisado para trás.

Scully sabia que era errado odia-lo porque ele era o parceiro de Mulder, então ela tinha que achar outros motivos.

À noite, ela sonhava que ela estava de volta à selva, onde o cheiro de terra subia pelo ar quente. Ela ouvia o som da chuva batendo no amplo gramado de folhas e sentindo Mulder entrando nela.

Scully acordava sem ar, os dedos apertando o lençol úmido em volta dela. Ela mergulhava de volta nos travesseiros ao que o batimento no peito dela diminuía.

O gosto de Mulder, a boca dele na nuca dela, a barriga nua dele contra a dela - tudo continuava voltando.

Scully respirou fundo diversas vezes e espremeu de volta as lágrimas de vergonha. Do lado dela, Ethan tinha cobertores colocados até os ombros dele, apesar da noite quente. Ele tinha ficado doente com gripe, e nem havia notado que ela não estava usando o anel. Ela ainda não estava certa do que dizer a ele quando ele notasse.

Enrolada em si mesma, Scully observou Ethan dormindo e engoliu a agonia dela. Ela tinha sempre prezado a honestidade, fidelidade - e cá estava ela envolvida em uma segunda relação adúltera. Scully enxugou as lágrimas que caíam.

Mulder não ia casar com ela. Nem agora, e, muito provavelmente nem nunca. Ela teria mais atenção dele se ela tivesse escamas,antenas ou sendo um mutante de três olhos. Talvez, ela pensou, se eu fosse abduzida por alienígenas.

Scully saiu da cama e foi direto para o telefone na sala de estar. Ela pegou uma almofada caída do lado de trás do sofá ao que Mulder atendeu o telefone. "Mulder," ele disse, soando completamente acordado.

"Mulder, sou eu."

"Hey, Scully. Já passa das duas. O que você está fazendo?"

"Não consegui dormir." Ela esperou um pouco e falou. "Eu tive um sonho. Um sonho sobre Porto Rico."

"Scully..." Ela esperou que ele continuasse. O silencio permaneceu do outro lado da linha. "Nós não podemos falar sobre isso no telefone," Mulder disse finalmente.

"Então quando? Você quer ter esta conversa em um estacionamento subterrâneo também?"

Ela ouviu o couro ranger ao que ele se movia no sofá. "Eu não sei. Talvez nós não devessemos nem ao menos ter a conversa."

"O que?"

"Estamos em tempos perigosos para nós, Scully."

"Mulder, nós nem ao menos trabalhamos mais nos arquivos x."

"Isso não significa que nós não estejamos sendo observados."

Os cabelos na nuca de Scully arrepiaram-se. "O que você quer dizer com observados?"

"Só porque nós não temos mais os arquivos x não significa que eles não querem mais acabar comigo."

"O que eles podem fazer mais? Mulder, você-você disse que eles me mandaram para espionar você, o que nunca foi verdade. Então você disse que eles queriam nos separar. Então eles pegaram os arquivos, e agora você acha que eles ainda se importam com o que nós fazemos? Eu sou babá de corpos em Quantico e você é obrigado a ficar ouvindo fitas. Eu acho que você está sendo um pouquinho paranóico aqui."

"Você sabe o que eles dizem. Você nunca é rico o bastante ou paranóico o bastante."

* * *

Mulder bateu a bola de basquete pelo apartamento dele no domingo até que os vizinhos dele começarem a bater no teto. Ele colocou a bola de lado e enxugou a testa dele com a ponta da camiseta dele. Pegando o telefone, ele apertou "memory 2" e ouviu chamara linha do outro lado.

"Pistoleiros solitários," disse Byers.

"Byers," Mulder respondeu, aliviado. "Bom. Ouça, nós podemos nos encontrar em algum lugar?"

"Claro, nós podemos te encontrar em qualquer lugar. Só me diga o lugar."

"Não, só você. Tudo bem?"

"Claro, Mulder," replicou Byers sem perder o ânimo. "Onde e quando você gostaria de me encontrar?"

"Na quadra de basquete entre a Raymond e Jefferson? Diga a hora?"

Byers pausou. "Eu não jogo basquete."

"Eu sei disso. Só me encontre, ok? E não se preocupe sobre a bola."

Uma hora depois, Byers apareceu na quadra usando seu costumeiro terno, e de tênis. "Você poderia ao menos ter tirado a gravata," Mulder disse ao que ele deu um lance livre da linha de três metros.

"Você me prometeu que nós não iríamos jogar," Byers replicou na defensiva.

Mulder acenou para que eles fossem para o banco. Eles se sentaram na sombra e Mulder tomou um longo gole da garrafa de água dele. Ele havia convidado Byers com a intenção de discutir sua situação com Scully, mas agora que eles estavam juntos a conversa derreteu na cabeça dele como uma pintura de Salvador Dali.

"O que é?" Byers perguntou. "Você conseguiu alguma coisa com a fita de Arecibo?"

"Não, nada. Me escuta, eu só queria te perguntar..."

"Sim?" A boca de Byers ficou com uma linha de preocupação.

"Diga que tem esse...biscoito."

"Como é que é?"

"Yeah, um biscoito. Esse cara que não gosta de você de jeito nenhum te deu esse biscoito. Você acha que pode estar envenenado, e que o cara está tentando te enganar."

"Eu não comeria o biscoito. Eu o jogaria fora."

"Não, você não joga fora. Você fica com ele. E quanto mais o tempo passa, o biscoito fica parecendo cada dia ser bom. Você começa a pensar que ele talvez não esteja envenenado afinal de contas."

"É um biscoito de chocolate?"

Mulder olhou para ele. "Porque?"

"Eu que os biscoitos de chocolate são os melhores."

"Okay, sim. Digamos que é um biscoito de chocolate."

"Se é um biscoito de chocolate, eu diria pra você comer. Mas eles estragam depois de alguns dias. Mesmo que não estivesse envenenado, talvez você não deveria comer afinal de contas."

"Ele não estraga. Ainda está perfeitamente comestível."

"Mas você disse que o tempo passou e-"

"Ele é mágico, okay? É um biscoito mágico que nunca vai estragar." Aborrecido, Mulder continuou. "Enfim, depois de um tempo você está bem certo de que o biscoito não está envenenado. Você começa a pensar que você precisa comê-lo. Um dia você desiste e dá uma mordida."

"E estava envenenado?"

"Não," Mulder disse suavemente. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, só é tão bom quanto você pensou que seria. Melhor, até. Mas tem um problema. O cara que te mandou o biscoito, ele estava esperando que você desse a mordida. Ele acha que ele te pegou agora. Ele descobriu sua... fraqueza pelo biscoito."

"Entendo."

"E o pior é que na verdade o biscoito nem te pertence. Ele pertence a um outro cara."

"Oh." Byers se mexeu no banco e deu uma olhada para a quadra ensolarada. "Esse não seria um biscoito de cabelos vermelhos, seria?"

Mulder não disse nada por um longo momento. Ele deu um leve aceno. "Eu não sei o que fazer."

"Bem, uh... quão grande foi a mordida que você deu no biscoito?"

Mulder deu a ele um olhar significante. "Enorme."

"Oh." Byers se sentou direito e deu um longo suspiro. "Minha mãe costumava me pegar com minhas mãos na jarra de biscoitos quando eu era criança."

"O que você fazia?"

"Tentava mentir para ela não descobrir. Mas hálito de biscoito sempre te entrega na hora." Ele colocou a mão dele no braço de Mulder. "Eu acho que talvez você devesse se resignar e sair fora do caminho."

"Eu temia que você fosse dizer isso."

"Mas Mulder, aí é que está o negócio - não importava quantas vezes eu fosse pêgo, o biscoito sempre valia a pena."

* * *

Segunda de manhã Ethan comeu um café da manhã moderado antes de voltar a trabalhar. Ele ainda estava um pouco pálido as roupas dele meio que frouxas ao que ele lutava para superar uma enfermidade de dez dias.

"Você tem certeza de que você está bem pra isso?" Scully perguntou ao que ela enchia o copo de suco de laranja dele.

"Eu vou sobreviver. Se você fica longe muito tempo, eles começam a pensar que eles podem te substituir. Provavelmente vai ser um dia fácil."

"Isso é bom, ao menos."

Ele comeu um pedaço de torrada e concordou com ela. "Hey, onde está seu anel? Você o tirou do dedo por alguma razão?"

"Uh, Eu-eu queria te contar sobre isso." Scully sentiu todo o corpo dela enrubescer. Ela queria contar a ele mas ela não tinha as palavras.

Durante a hesitação dela, o celular de Ethan tocou. "Espera um pouquinho," ele disse assim que ela ia responder.

Scully o ouviu conversando na outra sala ao que ela tentava encontrar o que dizer. Ethan, talvez nós devêssemos esperar. Ethan, eu não posso me casar com você. Ethan, eu só tirei pra lavar os pratos.

Se ela dissesse não agora, ela nunca mais teria chance de dizer sim.

"Apague aquele dia fácil," Ethan disse ao que ele voltava à cozinha.

"O que aconteceu?"

"É uma situação com reféns em Richmond. Um dos pacientes escapou e está mantendo quatro pessoas incluindo o psiquiatra dele. Melinda e eu temos que estar lá agora mesmo." Ele beijou a bochecha dela. "Obrigada pelo excelente tratamento, eu estou pronto pra ir."

"Ethan-"

"Tenho que ir correndo, doçura. Eu vou te ligar quando eu souber de alguma coisa, mas pode ser bem tarde da noite. Amo você. Tchau."

Ele desapareceu com pressa, deixando Scully como uma mesa quebrada em uma cozinha vazia. "Tchau," ela disse.

* * *

Do escritório dela, Scully assistindo o que acontecia através da câmera de Ethan. Carros de policia alinhados nas ruas e uma multidão estavam em volta da agencia de viagens onde os reféns estava presos.

"Nós temos informações não confirmadas de que negociações estão sendo feitas com Duane Barry," Ethan disse. "Nada ainda sobre o que exatamente ele está exigindo, mas o FBI tem a agencia de viagens está cercada por todos os lados.."

Como se fosse uma deixa, o telefone dela tocou. "Scully."

"Sou eu," Mulder disse. "Eu estou em Virginia."

"Eu tenho assistido a TV. O que está acontecendo lá?"

"O que a imprensa tem dito?"

"Que um paciente doente mental está mantendo quatro pessoas reféns na agencia de viagens."

"Bem, o que eles não estão dizendo a você é ele é um antigo agente do FBI que também alega que é um abduzido por aliens."

"Serio?"

"Yeah, o nome dele é Duane Barry. Olha, Scully, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Eu preciso descobrir o que aconteceu com ele. Qualquer coisa sobre as abduções dele."

Scully ouviu um grande barulho na outra linha. "Mulder?"

"A luz acabou por aqui."

Scully esperou, mas ele não disse mais nada. "Mulder, o que está havendo?" Mas não teve nenhuma resposta.

* * *

Mulder ficou de pé enquanto eles colocavam um pequeno transmissor no ouvido dele. Ele tentou prestar atenção no que os agentes estavam contando a ele sobre como lidar com Barry, mas tudo o que ele podia pensar é que ele ia estar de pé entre a nove milímetros de Barry e os quatro reféns.

Nenhuma palavra de Scully ainda sobre maiores detalhes das abduções de Barry. Mulder teria que adivinhar usando o que ele sabia até agora.

"O seu trabalho será entregar ajuda médica aos reféns," disse a Agente Lucy Kazdin. "Você entre e sai. Não é para você arriscar a sua vida. Seja lá no que você acredite."

"Não caia na ilusão dele," Mulder repetiu para si. "Eu não posso negociar com ele se ele acha que eu acredito nele."

"Certo."

Mulder e o paramédico entraram na sala escura cautelosamente. A primeira olhada dele em Duane Barry veio do lado errado de uma arma. Barry tinha um selvagem cabelo castanho e olhos transparentes, cheios de terror.

"Se vire!" ele ordenou a eles.

"Nós só estamos aqui para ajudar," Mulder disse.

Ele deu uma olhada na cicatriz na testa de Barry e a trêmula arma na mão dele. Mulder sabia que Barry estava dizendo a verdade.

Ele tinha sentido aquele tipo de medo desesperado. Você nunca conseguiria fingir isso.

"Eu acredito em você," ele disse a Barry. "Eu acredito em você."

* * *

Scully embarcou em um voo rápido até Richmond e então dirigiu como um morcego fugindo do inferno para a agência de viagens. Eles não queriam deixá-la entrar na "sala de guerra".

"Eu não acho que você não entende o que eu estou dizendo a você," Scully disse ao jovem homem protegendo a porta.

"Nós temos uma situação em desenvolvimento."

"Tudo bem, então me deixe falar com alguém que esteja no comando."

Krycek apareceu e colocou uma mão no ombro dela. "Você está. Calma, Scully."

Scully empurrou a mão dele longe. "Não me diga para ficar calma."

Uma mulher negra se aproximou com a testa franzida. "Qual é o problema aqui?"

"Eu sou a Agente Especial Dana Scully e eu tenho informações vitais para suas negociações."

"Que informações?"

"Eu acho que existe um erro de julgamento extremamente crítico aqui. Este homem que alega estar sob o controle de alienígenas, a história de saúde mental dele mostra um raro estado de psicose. Como vocês podem ver pelas fichas médicas dele, em 1982, Duane Barry levou um tiro durante o cumprimento do dever, e a bala penetrou em seu lóbulo frontal."

Scully os mostrou que de fato Barry poderia provavelmente ser um mentiroso patológico.

"Bem, se isso é verdade, ele conseguiu enganar seu antigo parceiro direitinho," Kazdin disse.

"Tem alguma forma que eu possa passar esta informação a ele?"

"Claro, mas eu acho que é muito tarde."

"O que?"

"Mostre a ela."

Eles passaram a parte da fita para Scully que tinha Mulder conversando com Barry. Ela colocou os fones de ouvido e ouviu a voz cansada do parceiro dela.

"Quantos anos tinha sua irmã quando eles a levaram?" Barry perguntou.

"Ela tinha oito," Mulder replicou, e o coração de Scully parou.

"Eu vi crianças algumas vezes, garotinhas."

"O que eles faziam a elas?"

Scully fechou os olhos. Nâo vá até lá, Mulder. Por favor.

"Testes," Barry disse. "Você sabe... as testando."

"Eles as machucavam?"

"Oh yeah. Algumas vezes...e machucavam bastante, e você só quer morrer, sabia?"

Houve um curto silencio. "Você podia deixar os outros irem, Duane. Deixe os outros e fique comigo."

Este homem estava descrevendo uma tortura que fazia você pensar que a morte era uma boa opção, e Mulder estava se oferecendo para ir com ele.

"Eu ouvi o bastante," Scully disse áspera, tirando os fones. "Eu preciso falar com ele."

Eles a levaram até o transmissor de Mulder. Barry estava descrevendo o cenário de sua abdução.

"Uma montanha," ele disse. "Nós fomos subindo e subindo. Ascendendo para as estrelas. Eu não vou pra lá de novo."

"Mulder?" Scully disse. "Sou eu. Me escuta. Você não pode confiar em Duane Barry. Ele é um psicopata com danos no cérebro, que levou uma bala na cabeça."

Mulder, graças a Deus, escutou. Ele levou Barry até a porta da frente, onde o time da SWAT colocou uma bala no ombro de Barry.

A passagem de Mulder para as estrelas foi cancelada.

* * *

Scully caminhou para fora do prédio, esperando ver Mulder. Ao invés dele ela encontrou uma luz de câmera bem familiar.

"Agente Scully," A voz de Ethan a chamou. "Alguma palavra sobre o estado de Duane Barry?"

Scully, porque ela devia uma a ele, piscou e respondeu. "Ele foi levado ao hospital. É tudo o que eu sei."

"E os reféns?"

"Eles estão sendo levados para o hospital também."

"E o Agente Mulder?"

Inconscientemente, ela olhou para o estacionamento para procurá-lo. No escuro, tudo o que ela pôde ver foram algumas sombras. "Uh, ele está bem, eu acho. Com licença, eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho."

Melinda desligou as luzes e Ethan correu e tocou o braço dela. "Hey," ele disse "Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem, Eu não fiquei em perigo."

"Graças a Deus." Ele beijou a cabeça dela. "Eu tenho que editar isso. Não me espere acordada, okay?"

Scully procurou por Mulder e o encontrou olhando Duane Barry ser colocado dentro da ambulância. Ela queria colocar os braços dela em volta dele, mas como a sorte dela, Ethan iria gravar o abraço.

Scully respirou fundo. "Você está bem, Mulder?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "É só que... eu acreditei nele."

Scully olhou a sua volta e não viu ninguém os observando. Ela abraçou Mulder rápido e feroz. "Eu estou feliz que você está bem," ela sussurrou.

Ela o soltou antes que ele pudesse abraçá-la de volta.

* * *

Em casa, em DC, Scully parou no armazém no caminho de casa. A chuva caía contra a ampla janela do armazém. Scully ignorou o som ao que ela esperava ser atendida no caixa. Ethan estaria em casa logo, e eles iriam conversar.

A atendente escaneou as compras dela e mostrou o valor total Depois que Scully entregou o cheque, a mulher foi atualizar o registro dela.

Scully tocou o pequeno vidro no bolso dela, que continha o implante retirado do abdomen de Duane Barry. Que se dane, ela pensou, e passou o vidro pelo scanner.

A máquina ficou maluca, apitando e piscando os números.

"O que aconteceu?" disse a atendente, correndo de volta. "Você tocou em alguma coisa?"

"Não," Scully murmurou. Ela pegou as compras dela e correu.

Ela mal notou a chuva desta vez enquanto ela corria com o carro dela até o apartamento. Estava escuro lá dentro; Ethan não havia chegado ainda. Um trovão ecoou pelas paredes iluminando a sala de estar dela.

Scully nem mesmo tirou o casaco. Ela discou o número da casa de Mulder e praguejou interiormente quando a máquina atendeu.

Andando de um lado pro outro, Scully esperou impacientemente pelo beep. "Mulder, sou eu. Acabou de acontecer uma coisa muito estranha. Esse pedaço de metal que eles tiraram de Duane Barry, tem algum tipo de código nele. Eu o passei por um scanner e uma série de números apareceram. Mas que droga é essa coisa, Mulder? é quase como se... é como se alguém estivesse usando isso para catalogá-lo."

Alguma coisa bateu contra o outro lado da janela dela. Scully caminhou com o telefone até a janela e arregalou os olhos.

Duane Barry emergiu até ela do outro lado.

Scully ofegou antes de Barry entrar quebrando a janela. "Vamos lá,dona," ele gritou.

"Mulder!"

Ele a segurou e ela caiu duramente contra o chão, o telefone deslizando fora de alcance. Barry a segurou mesmo quando ela lutou, rastejando para longe dele.

"Eu preciso de ajuda! Mulder!"

* * *

Duas horas depois, depois da mensagem mais assustadora de sua vida, Mulder estacionou seu carro no meio fio da casa de Scully. Policiais já estavam caminhando por todo lugar.

O coração de Mulder acelerou ainda mais quando ele não viu Scully em lugar nenhum. Ele correu pelo gramado e subiu as escadas.

Mulder parou na entrada para encarar a janela quebrada.

*Eu preciso da sua ajuda.*

Ele respirou fundo a bilis que subia pela garganta, e fez a si mesmo olhar lá dentro. As paredes pareciam se fechar contra ele, o chão sumindo debaixo dos pés dele. Ele viu o vidro quebrado e o sangue na mesa de café dela. Fios de cabelo vermelho, pálidos e caídos contra a sujeira de sangue, estavam no meio do vidro.

De alguma forma, os joelhos dele se seguraram. Ele ouviu Maggie Scully do lado de fora do hall, exigindo entrar. Mulder deu as más notícias a ela: "Ela não está aqui."

"Eu tive um sonho sobre Dana, em que ela estava sendo levada," A Sra. Scully disse. "Eu, uh, eu ia ligar para ela. Eu estava com medo de que assustá-la."

Mulder ficou de pé lá, em silêncio. Ele deveria estar procurando pistas. Ele deveria estar lá fora procurando por Scully.

"Ela teria rido de qualquer forma," Sra. Scully disse. "Ela não acredita nesse tipo de coisa, você sabe."

A porta se abriu então, e Ethan veio entrando violentamente, como um touro. "Você," ele disse, apontando o dedo trêmulo contra Mulder. "Mas que droga você está fazendo aqui?"

"Ethan, por favor," Sra. Scully disse.

"Você é o responsável por isso? Foi isso que o seu trabalho fez? Você viu o que aconteceu com ela aqui?"

"Eu vi," Mulder disse quietamente.

"Tem-tem sangue por todo lado." Ele respirou profundamente. "Sangue de Dana. Ela está desaparecida. Me diga que você sabe onde ela está."

"Eu queria poder saber."

"Me diga!" Ethan exigiu de Mulder e o empurrou contra a parede. "Você não conseguia deixá-la em paz. Você não podia deixá-la ser feliz."

Mulder levantou as mãos dele mas não resistiu, preso debaixo da força da raiva de Ethan.

"Ethan, pare com isso," Sra. Scully falou simpática. "Isto não está ajudando."

"Eles estão dizendo que Duane Barry fez isso a ela. Isso é verdade?"

Mulder não disse .

"Isso é verdade?" Ethan gritou na cara dele.

"É verdade."

Ethan bateu os ombros dele contra a parede. "Você poderia tê-lo matado quando você teve a chance. Porque você não o matou?"

Maggie Scully tentou arrastá-lo de volta. Ethan parecia enfraquecido debaixo da falta de vontade de brigar de Mulder.

"Você poderia ter matado ele," ele repetiu, angustiado e acabado. AS pernas dele cederam, e Ethan caiu contra a outra parede. Maggie se ajoelhou perto dele.

Mulder voltou as costas contra eles e observou o homem recolhendo o sangue de Scully da sala de estar dela. Ele cambaleou até a porta da frente, parando confuso diante da entrada da casa dela.

A chuva gotejava na cabeça dele, atrás das orelhas dele e deslizou pelo colarinho dele. Mulder protegeu o rosto da luz brilhante das câmeras dos repórteres.

Eles esperaram, as luzes quentes como lasers, esperando para evaporar um de seus companheiros.

* * *

Como você encontra uma mulher tão pequena em um planeta com 5 bilhões de pessoas? Na sala de conferencia do FBI, Mulder queria colocar as mãos dele sobre os ouvidos e bloquear todas as vozes em volta dele. Ele estava preso com essas duas dúzias de pessoas, e tinha certeza de que nenhuma delas era Scully. Aquilo deixava bilhões faltando.

Skinner continuou se voltando para o que aconteceu na agencia de viagens Duane Barry.

Aquilo acabou, Mulder queria gritar. Não importa o que aconteceu doze horas atrás, o que importa é onde ele a está levando, o que ele está fazendo com ela agora.

Mulder cobriu o rosto dele com as mãos.

Ele sentiu-se esquizofrênico, incapaz de regular o volume do barulho na cabeça dele. Ele tinha que se focar. Ele tinha que encontrá-la.

Skinner deu as más notícias: "Eu preciso que você leve os seus arquivos para a HRT."

"Eu gostaria de fazer isso eu mesmo, senhor."

"Vá para casa, Agente Mulder. Você está de pé a noite toda. Vá dormir um pouco."

Mulder mexeu o pé. "Senhor, eu conheço Duane Barry. Eu estive na mente dele. Eu sei como ele pensa."

"Você está muito envolvido com este caso."

"Senhor..."

"Isto é uma ordem, Agente Mulder."

Mas é claro que ele não foi para casa. Ele foi até a mesa dele onde todos pararam e o encararam. Ligada em um canto havia uma TV, que estava no canal de noticias, mas a haviam colocado sem som. A foto de Scully, tirada da carteira do FBI dela, apareceu. Desaparecida, dizia embaixo da foto.

Mulder esfregou o rosto dele duramente e virou-se. Trinta e cinco pares de olhos seguiram a lenta caminhada dele até a mesa dele, onde ele se jogou na cadeira e imaginou que merda ele deveria fazer agora.

Krycek caminhou atrás dele. Skinner tinha mandado Mulder ir para casa, e Mulder imaginou que Krycek ainda estava tentando adivinhar como fazer ele ir sem ter que apontar uma arma pra ele.

"Eles vão encontrá-la," Krycek disse.

Mulder girou na cadeira dele. "Oh? E você sabe disso com certeza? Você recebe mensagens secretas na sua cabeça igual ao Barry, Alex?"

"Não, eu-"

"Ela está desaparecida há doze horas agora. Ela pode estar milhares de kilometros longe de nós."

Só que ela não estava. Ela estava apenas cem kilometros longe dele, na rota 222.

Duane Barry tinha fugido de um policial rodoviário e deixou o policial morto e uma visão do carro de Scully gravada na câmera do carro do policial.

Mulder pegou a fita no laboratório e a examinou. Ele e o técnico assistiram Barry atirar no policial e ir para o carro. Barry fechou o porta malas.

"Bem ali," Mulder disse. "Volte alguns frames. Agora, aumente esta área."

"Meu Deus," o técnico respirou fundo ao que o rosto de Scully apareceu na imagem. Ela estava deitada amarrada e amordaçada no porta malas do próprio carro dela.

Mulder teve que virar a cabeça dele. "Ela ainda está viva."

Rota 222 ia direto para o topo do Parque Azul. Ascendendo às estrelas, Duane Barry havia dito na agencia de viagens, e agora Mulder tinha um destino.

Montanha Skyland.

"Pegue o seu carro," ele disse a Krycek.

"E o Skinner?"

"Eu lido com Skinner. Só pegue o seu carro."

A estrada para a Montanha Skyland era uma forte e espessa cobra que parecia ter a intenção de espremer a vida da grande rocha. O carro de Krycek balançou nas curvais mais estreitas e Mulder segurou forte o volante.

"Talvez eu devesse dirigir," Krycek disse.

"Eu estou bem."

"Você não dormiu ainda. Eu dormi."

"Eu disse que eu estou bem."

Krycek virou a cabeça para a janela. "Você realmente acha que ele a encontrou através do implante?"

"Essa é a explicação mais fácil. É também a mais implausível."

Isso pegou a atenção de Krycek. "Tem alguma outra possibilidade?"

"Alguem poderia ter dado a ele o endereço dela. Eu não sei quem."

Verdade, o Canceroso havia dito. E consequências.

* * *

Depois de um horripilante passeio no cabo de um bonde saltitante, Mulder chegou ao topo da montanha. A noite havia caído, o ar estava ficando gelado. O vento farfalhava as árvores da floresta em volta dele.

Lá em cima, uma luz brilhante apareceu embaixo do que parecia ser um helicoptero militar. Parece, Mulder pensou. Ele imaginou quem teria dito. Talvez Skinner teria somado dois mais dois.

Mulder correu cegamente até encontrar o carro de Scully com as portas abertas e o rádio ligado. Tinha sangue no volante e nenhum sinal de Duane Barry.

Mulder abriu o porta malas e abraçou a si mesmo pelo que encontrou lá dentro. Revelava o fedor de sangue e suor. Manchas vermelhas pontilhavam uma corda no canto.

Então ele notou algo mais - um reluzente colar. Scully. Os dedos desajeitados de Mulder pegaram a delicada corrente e a cruz.

O helicoptero chegou mais perto. Ou talvez havia mais de um deles. Um som poderoso encheu a cabeça de Mulder. A luz ficou mais intensa e o vento forçou seus olhos a fecharem.

Quando o som ficou mais baixo, Mulder ouviu uma risada histérica. "Sim!" chorou Barry.

Mulder correu pelas árvores até encontrar um precipício. Barry estava dançando como um homem louco na grama ondulante. "Sim, sim!" ele gritava.

"Agente Federal," Mulder gritou. "Onde ela está?"

"Sim!"

"Parado! Eu perguntei, onde ela está?"

Barry não fez nenhuma tentativa de fugir. Ele continuou sua exuberante celebração. "Eu estou livre seus desgraçados! Livre!"

"Onde ela está?" Mulder exigiu ao que ele algemava Barry.

"Eles a levaram."

"Quem?"

"Eles! Eu te disse que eles iam levar outra pessoa. Eles levaram!"

* * *

Mais tarde, quando tudo tinha acabado, Duane Barry estava morto e Alex Krycek desaparecido. Mulder conseguiu os Arquivos X de volta, mas ele havia perdido dois parceiros em um só dia.

Ele acabou como ele havia começado: sozinho no porão com um monte de perguntas não respondidas. Ele manteve-se encarando a porta, pensando que ela poderia entrar por ali.

"Ninguém está aqui além dos menos procurados pelo FBI," ele iria dizer, mas é claro que não era verdade. Ele a queria mais do que qualquer coisa.

Mulder esfregou o rosto com ambas as mãos e tentou se lembrar da última vez que ele havia trocado de roupa. Ele raramente passava algum tempo em casa ultimamente. Quando ele não estava no trabalho, ele estaria dirigindo, indo e voltando da Montanha Skyland.

Sons de passos no hall o fizeram sentar-se direito. Muito pesados para serem de Scully, mas Skinner tinha começado a fazer um hábito de aparecer. Mulder não queria dar a ele nenhuma desculpa para mandá-lo para casa.

Ao invés de Skinner, Ethan Minette apareceu na porta dele, "A segurança me deixou entrar," ele disse. "Eu não sei bem o porque." Ele olhou para baixo, para o terno amarrotado dele. "Eu provavelmente pareço pelo menos com uns oito caras da lista dos dez mais procurados."

"Entre," Mulder disse, jogando um lápis de lado. "Pode se sentar."

Ethan teve que retirar alguns arquivos da outra cadeira. A cadeira de Scully.

"Eu não vim aqui para brigar," Ethan disse. "Eu vim aqui implorar."

"Ethan, olhe-"

"Por favor. Tem que ter alguma coisa que você possa fazer." Ethan se inclinou para frente, como se fosse chutar Mulder para ele fazer alguma coisa. "Você encontra pessoas desaparecidas o tempo todo, certo? Só fazem duas semanas. As pessoas voltam com depois de duas semanas."

A garganta de Mulder se fechou. "Nós estamos fazendo tudo o que podemos."

"Mas você, esse é o seu negócio. Você é o Estranho Mulder. Você é o melhor dos melhores. Por favor. Dana precisa de você."

"Eu-eu estou tentando. Quer dizer, eu não parei de procurar."

Ethan se inclinou de volta, ombros caídos. "Você não acha mesmo que foram alienígenas."

"Eu não sei o que pensar no momento."

"Bem, eu sei. Foi um homem que a levou, e outro ser humano tem que saber onde ela está neste momento. As pessoas simplesmente não somem nos céus em uma nave alienígena."

Mulder não disse nada.

"Isso não acontece!"

Mulder levantou ambas as mãos, não provocando. "Você queria Duane Barry morto. Você conseguiu o que queria. Agora nós perdemos nossa melhor pista."

"Você acha que aquilo foi minha culpa? Eu não matei ele."

"Eu não disse que você matou."

Ethan ficou de pé e andou pela sala. "Olha, eu preciso de alguma coisa aqui. Qualquer coisa. Eu sei as probabilidades. Eu vi o que aconteceu à Patty Waeleski. Aquela garotinha está provavelmente..." Ele respirou profundamente e rapidamente. " Eu sei o que pode acontecer. Eu só preciso saber se é possível Dana estar bem."

Mulder estudou o fim da gravata dele.

"Por favor," Ethan disse, chegando perto dele.

Mulder suspirou. "Duane Barry a entregou a seja lá quem for que o abduziu na primeira vez."

"E?"

"E Duane Barry voltou."

Ethan se endireitou, contemplando esse pedaço de novidade. "Mas ele era louco. Ele estava em um hospital para gente louca."

"Mas ele estava vivo."

* * *

"É bem ali." A brisa da noite remexeu as árvores ao que Mulder guiou Willie Holcomb até o topo da Montanha Skyland. "Tome cuidado ao passar por esse pedaço," Mulder disse.

"Essas noites estão ficando frias," Willie replicou, sentindo o caminho por onde ia. "Você está planejando subir aqui todo o inverno também?"

"Se eu tiver que vir, eu virei."

"Ouça, você sabe o quanto eu quero ajudar você. Eu faço qualquer coisa pra ajudar você a encontrar Scully. Mas eu simplesmente não sei quanto eu posso fazer nesta situação."

"Tente," Mulder disse. "Isso é tudo o que eu estou pedindo."

Eles saíram das árvores até a clareira onde Scully tinha desaparecido. Mulder colocou Willie em um lado. "Eu vim até aqui, bem aqui," ele disse. "Barry estava perto do topo. Ele estava... Ele estava rindo."

"Mulder..."

"Eu estava com a minha arma apontada pra ele." Mulder começou a representar a confrontação com Barry, como se Willie pudesse ver. "Eu vim atrás dele e perguntei onde Scully estava." Os braços vacilaram debaixo do peso da arma imaginária. "Ele disse que eles a levaram."

Willie virou o rosto para o vento. "Você disse que tinha luzes no céu."

"Sim. Luzes brilhantes. E helicopteros. Barry estava com medo de que eles estivessem voltando para pega-lo. Nós lutamos bem aqui."

Ele levou Willie até a posição. "O barulho ficou mais alto. Eu não podia ver. Então, de repente, eles foram embora."

"É isso?" Willie perguntou quando Mulder não disse mais nada.

"É isso."

Willie se abaixou e tocou o chão. "A grama queimou em algum lugar?"

"Não que eu tenha visto."

"E Barry nunca te contou quem foi embora?"

"Ele nunca teve a chance," Mulder disse, enojado.

Willie balançou a cabeça. "Uma coisa terrível. Simplesmente terrível." Ele ficou de pé, e limpou as mãos. "Mulder, eu queria poder ajudar você aqui."

"Você pode," Mulder insistiu. "Só caminhe um pouco por aí. Alguma coisa vai vir até você."

"Eu queria que isso fosse verdade-mas-"

"Apenas tente," Mulder ordenou, dando a ele um pequeno empurrão. Ele tentou forçar Willie a mover-se. "Só por alguns minutos. É aqui que Barry estava."

"Mulder!"

"Elas eram pelo menos duas aeronaves diferentes. Uma estava á esquerda."

"Mulder," Willie disse novamente, lutando para se soltar.

"Isso não está funcionando."

"Você pode fazer isso]."

"Não," Willie disse ao que ele conseguiu se soltar. "Eu não posso! Eu não sou um milagreiro , Mulder. Eu sou apenas um homem."

"Você não está dando nenhuma chance!"

"Eu sou apenas um homem," Willie repetiu. Ele segurou os ombros de Mulder. "Assim como você."

"Eu tenho que encontrá-la."

"Você vai."

"Eu tenho."

Willie o abraçou ferozmente. "Você vai. Mas não aqui. Não esta noite. Ela foi embora deste lugar, a sua Scully. Você não pode ficar vindo aqui para reviver aquilo. Não vai ajudá-la."

A respiração difícil de Mulder o fez ficar tonto. Ele se afastou, exausto.

Willie ergueu sua face para o céu. "Me diga. As estrelas, elas são muito bonitas aqui em cima?"

Mulder fez a si mesmo olhar. A vasta expansão do céu reluzindo acima deles. As estrelas brilhavam em todas as direções, a historia do espaço decorada em pequenas luzes brilhantes.

"Yeah," ele admitiu. "É bonito."

* * *

Fim do Capítulo Treze. Continua no Capítulo Quatorze.

* * *

Muitos Obrigadas à Amanda por revisar. Quaisquer erros são meus! Esta foi uma daquelas batidas na estrada que eu mencionei. :-) Feedback são bem vindos em syn_

* * *

OIIIII! Valeu Dri por dar uma olhada. Essa amiga é dez demais! Eu adoro o próximo capítulo. Scully está sumida! (não que eu esteja feliz com isso, mas Mulder sofrendo é qualquer coisa :P)


	14. De Cabeça No Caso

**UNIVERSAL INVARIANTS**

* * *

**Capítulo Quatorze: De Cabeça No Caso**

* * *

Mulder passou a maioria das noites como uma múmia no sofá dele. Na escuridão, o teto dele desaparecia e o escuro parecia durar para sempre. Apenas quando o estomago dele roncava, suplicando por comida, é que Mulder se aventurava em sair pelas ruas da cidade.

Ele gostava da cobertura das sombras, se sentia como se a escuridão cobrisse os pecados dele. Scully desapareceu na noite e o céu azul de alguma forma fazia com que ela ficasse perto de novo.

Vestido em roupas suadas e tenis, Mulder saiu do prédio apenas para parar na calçada. Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça dele à visão da van estacionada do outro lado da rua.

Mulder esperou para o trânsito ficar limpo e correu até a porta do motorista. Ethan estava sentado lá dentro, bebendo um tipo de garrafa de licor ainda enrolada em uma sacola de papel. Ele parecia com um quebra cabeças que estava faltando alguns pedaços.

"Eu só estou indo comprar pizza," Mulder disse a ele. "Não tem necessidade de me seguir."

Ethan tampou a garrafa dele e lutou para se sentar direito. "Então pizza será."

Ele cheirava como o pai de Mulder depois que Samantha desapareceu.

Mulder arranhou o tenis dele no asfalto e deu um passo saindo do caminho do carro. "Escuta, você não pode continuar me seguindo por aí desse jeito."

"Oh? Por que não?" Ethan levantou a garrafa até os lábios dele e encarou Mulder com um olhar agressivo.

"É..." Maluco. Exasperante. Vergonhoso. Era como estar sendo sombreado por ele mesmo. "Não é saudável," Mulder acabou lamentando.

"Pra mim? Ou pra você?"

"Você não tem um trabalho ou algo assim que você deveria estar fazendo ao invés disso?"

"Esse é o meu trabalho agora." Ethan estendeu suas instáveis mãos. "Eu estou de licença. Licença compassiva. É isso o que eles te dão quando sua noiva é abduzida por alienígenas, sabia?"

O barulho dos carros sumiu. Mulder segurou a porta da van. "Noiva?"

Ethan concordou consigo mesmo. "Ela ia se casar comigo. Você pode acreditar? Eu não achei que ela diria sim, mas ela disse."

"Ela... ela nunca me contou."

Ethan tomou outro gole da garrafa dele e então estendeu através da janela aberta para Mulder. "Você quer um pouco?"

Mulder acenou negando. "Você devia ir pra casa."

"Eu não posso." Ethan inclinou a cabeça pra trás e olhou para Mulder com os olhos estreitos, escuros.

"Muito silencio por lá. Tudo o que eu vejo é sangue nas paredes."

Mulder apertou os olhos dele bem fechados e viu a mesma imagem repulsiva. Aqui estavam eles, dois homens lamentando pela mesma mulher, da mesma maneira. Apenas a dor de Ethan tinha legitimidade.

Mulder balançou a cabeça para clarear a mente e bateu levemente na porta de Ethan através da janela. "Vamos, eu te arranjo um taxi. Você não pode ficar aqui."

"Eu não sou um policial como você. Eu não sei onde procurar. Eu imagino o que eu posso. Tento seguir as pistas. Você é a única pista que eu tenho, Mulder."

"Eu queria poder ajudar você. Eu juro que eu estou fazendo tudo o que eu posso."

Ethan tropeço para a rua. "Como a Patty?" ele perguntou ao que Mulder o segurou.

O hálito fétido de alcool soprou no rosto de Mulder. Ele não tinha resposta.

"Eu fico pensando sobre aquela garotinha," Ethan continuou. "Ela simplesmente sumiu. Desapareceu e ninguém sabe onde ela está. Como isso pode acontecer com pessoas,Mulder? Como você pode estar aqui um minuto e então sumir no próximo? Alguém deve saber alguma coisa."

Mulder lutou para segurar o homem direito ao que ele estendeu o braço para tentar parar um taxi.

"Você desistiu," Ethan acusou.

Aquilo pegou a atenção de Mulder. "Eu não desisti."

"Você desistiu. Você parou de procurar por ela. Você não se importa se ela algum dia vai voltar pra casa."

Um taxi parou do lado da calçada, e Mulder começou aarrastar Ethan para o banco de trás.

"Você não pode fazer isso," Ethan disse. "Você não pode me mandar embora agora. Eu preciso - eu preciso... E se você a encontrar e eu não estiver lá?"

Respirando dificilmente por causa do esforço, Mulder lutou para colocar Ethan no banco de tras do taxi. "Olha, eu não vou achá-la hoje á noite, okay?" Ele deu ao motorista do taxi tres notas de vinte e o endereço de Scully.

"Mulder" O tom de Ethan era exigente.

"Não hoje á noite," Mulder repetiu. Ethan cedeu contra o banco e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Mulder ficou de pé do lado da rua e observou o taxi ir embora. Ao que as luzes de trás virarem a esquina, e ficarem longe de vista, Mulder deixou o olhar dele subir pelo prédio do apartamento dele, até o céu escuro da noite.

Apenas as estrelas mais brilhantes eram visíveis.

* * *

Barbara e Tom Waeleski serviram um chá fraco em delicadas xícaras ao que ele sentou-se com eles na sala de estar deles. Um prato de biscoitos estava em cima da mesinha de café, mas ninguém deu nenhuma mordida. Mulder notou Timmy dando uma olhada neles, então, ele estendeu a bandeja para o garoto.

"Eu só não pensei que alguém ainda estivesse procurando por Patty," Barbara disse. "Nos disseram que é um 'caso frio' e que os detetives só começariam a trabalhar nele de novo se alguma pista nova aparecesse."

Tom se inclinou para frente. "É isso? Você tem alguma nova pista?"

"Uh, não. Eu sinto muito. Mas foi por isso que eu quis voltar aqui."

Timmy parou de mastigar o chocolate do biscoito e olhou para Mulder. Os pais dele tinham uma expressão de expectativa semelhante.

Mulder tocou a aba da xicara com um dedo e então a colocou de lado. "Eu queria dar uma outra olhada no quarto de Patty. Pode não ajudar em nada, mas às vezes, depois de passado algum tempo, você pode olhar por uma outra perspectiva. Eu não vou demorar muito."

"Olhe o quanto quiser," Barbara disse. "Nós não tocamos em nada desde que..." Tom colocou um braço em volta dos ombros dela. Desde que você esteve lá da última vez," ela terminou rouca.

"Você não sabe como é," disse Tom. "É como se o tempo parasse, como se todos nós estivessemos vivendo no limbo."

Timmy colocou seu meio comido biscoito em um guardanapo e saiu da sala.

"Deixe ele ir," Tom disse quando Barbara se moveu para ir atrás dele.

Os olhos de Barbara se encheram de lágrimas. "Eu penso, mais do que tudo, nós temos que saber pelo bem de Tim o que aconteceu. Eu não posso imaginar o que deve ser para ele. Eu não quero que ele cresça desse jeito, com essa sombra se pendurando em cima de nós." Ela deu um profundo e trêmulo suspiro e então esfregou as mãos dela nas coxas. "Se Pattyse foi, nós vamos lidar com isso. Eu só quero saber. Eu quero saber o que aconteceu com o meu bebê."

Tom abraçou a esposa novamente. "Está tudo bem." ele disse contra a testa dela. "Está tudo bem."

"Eu só vou subir," Mulder disse, levantando-se desajeitadamente.

Ele passou pelo carpete das escadas e caminhou pelo escuro hall até o quarto de Patty. A luz estava acesa, então ele imaginou que a família ainda passava algum tempo lá dentro, apesar do que tinha dito Barbara. Mulder empurrou a porta e encontrou Timmy sentado na cama de Patty, segurando o cachorro de pelúcia no colo dele.

"Oi," Mulder disse.

"Oi," Timmy replicou carrancudo. Ele ficou remexendo as orelhas do cachorro.

Mulder fechou a porta atrás dele. "Está tudo bem se eu der uma olhada por aqui?"

Timmy concordou. "Você está procurando por mais pistas?"

"Algo assim." Mulder olhou nos olhos dele. "Você sabe de alguma?"

Timmy deu de ombros e olhou para os troféus de ginástica, medalhas e fotos de família "Ela não tinha um diário, porque eu já procurei por todo canto."

Mulder notou que a camiseta de dinossauro de Timmy estava ficando muito pequena para elel. Ele se lembrou do que Tom havia dito sobre estar preso no limbo e imaginou se Timmy estava tentando ter seis anos para sempre. "Obrigado pela dica," ele disse a Tim.

Ele vagou e inspecionou os troféus de ginástica de Patty. As estátuas passariam por um teste com luvas brancas, e isso significava que alguém estava tomando conta deles muito bem. "O que você pode me falar sobre o Treinador Matlock?" Mulder perguntou ao que ele pegou o troféu mais recente.

Timmy fez uma cara ruim. "Eu não gosto dele."

"Yeah? E porque?"

"Ele nunca fala comigo nem nada. Ele nunca parece estar feliz. Todas as vezes que nós iamos aos treinos, ele estava sempre gritando com todo mundo."

"E o que Patty fazia quando ele gritava?"

"Ela tentava fazer melhor. Algumas vezes ela chorava se ela estava cansada ou machucada e ele continuava dizendo, 'Mais uma vez.'"

Timmy pulou da cama e se juntou a Mulder diante dos troféus. Ele mal podia levantar o maior, mas Mulder o ajudou a segurar. "Você acha que Patty gostava do treinador dela?"

Timmy deu de ombros. "Eu acho que sim. Ela gostava de ginástica mais do que quase qualquer coisa."

Mulder moveu-se para os livros de escola de Patty, que estavam limpos de poeira, apesar do fato de que Patty estaria em uma série completamente diferente até então. Ele olhou pelas notas pelas ultimas coisas que Patty havia escrito. A Sra. Tricia Yearling, ela tinha escrito com a letra florida. Mulder sorriu.

Ele continuou até o ponto onde ela havia escrito, "Eu odeio ela. Eu odeio ela. Eu odeio ela." Mulder passou o dedo em cima das pequenas e irritadas letras amontoadas.

"Se Patty escreveu isso ela devia odiar alguém," ele disse a Timmy, "de quem você acha que ela estava falando?"

Timmy inclinou a cabeça dele e mostrou estar pensando sobre isso. "Ela odiava a mamãe algumas vezes, eu acho, quando a mamãe mexia nas coisas dela. Eu também." Ele balançouos braços dele para frente e para trás "Talvez Lindsey Beckwith."

"Lindsey Beckwith." Mulder procurou o nome em sua mente. "Você quer dizer a outra garota na ginástica com ela?"

"Yeah, essa mesma. Patty a chamou com uma palavra feia uma vez."

"Uma palavra feia?"

Timmy se inclinou para perto de Mulder. "Vadia," ele sussurrou.

"Oh," Mulder sussurrou de volta. "Você sabe porque ela a chamou disso?"

"Não." Timmy acariciou a figura prateada no topo de um dos troféus. "Patty tem estado longe faz muito tempo," ele disse depois de um momento.

"Sim," Mulder concordou.

"É como quando ela estava aqui, tivesse sido m sonho, você sabe?"

"Yeah, eu sei."

"Na escola nós tivemos que fazer essa coisa sobre nós e nossas famílias. Pra pendurar na parede? Eu tinha que escrever sobre todo mundo na minha família e desenhar uma foto."

Mulder soube imediatamente onde o garoto queria chegar. Ele sentia a pessoa desaparecida da vida dele como um membro fantasma.

Você é filho único? Eles iríam perguntar. E ele se sentiria como a criança mais solitária do universo.

Você não tem uma parceira? Eles iriam perguntar. E ele se sentia como um monstro trancado no porão, um principe que um dia havia sido bonito antes da tragédia transforma-lo em algo horroroso para poder se mostrar.

Mulder clareou o nó em sua garganta. Ele tinha sido esse garoto. Ele era esse garoto. Ele precisava saber.

"O que, uh, o que você escreveu no seu trabalho?" ele perguntou.

Timmy deslizou sua pequena mão na de Mulder e o levou pelo hall até o quarto dele. Mulder viu estrelas que brilhavam no escuro presas no teto e um não terminado foguete-navio em cima da cama. Na parede, estava um desenho de criança com um pequeno discurso anexado. Timmy apontou.

"Eu tenho uma irmã," lia-se. "O nome dela é Patty e ela é ginasta."

Do retrato de família em giz de cera, uma enorme Patty sorria do lado de fora para ele, o sorriso vermelho dela apenas um pouco fora do lugar.

* * *

Ao que Mulder saiu pelo gramado da frente da casa dos Waeleski, ele estava apenas um pouco surpreso em ver a van de Ethan estacionada atrás do carro dele. Mulder parou e observou para ter certeza de que ele não estava com algum resíduo. Do banco da frente, Ethan ergueu o café dele e deu um zombeteiro "saúde".

Mulder suspirou e caminhou até a van. "Você está horrivel," ele disse.

"Eu digo o mesmo de você," Ethan replicou, de trás do vidro escuro.

"Como você me achou?"

Ethan deu de ombros indiferentemente. "Suposição de sorte. Dana sempre disse que você se culpa sobre qualquer coisa."

Mulder sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa. "Scully disse isso?"

Ethan deu de ombros de novo e provou do café dele. "Então, onde nós estamos indo agora?"

"Nós não estamos indo a lugar nenhum."

"Eu estou limpo. Estou sóbrio. Eu tenho o direito de dirigir em rodovias públicas. Se nossos caminhos acontecerem de se cruzar, então, assim será."

"Eu posso prender você por interferir em uma investigação federal0."

"E é isso que você está fazendo? Investigando?"

Mulder imaginou Scully voltando para achar o angustiado noivo dela na prisão. Ele estava desespeado para encontrar você, Scully, mas eu o mandei pra cadeia.

"Eu contei a você," ele disse a Ethan lentamente, "o caso ainda está aberto."

Ethan inclinou o queixo e apontou para a porta da frente da casa dos Waeleski. "Você disse a eles? Contou a eles as possibilidades de encontrar alguém vivo depois de que eles estão desaparecidos depois de setenta e duas horas? Patty tem estado sumida há mais de um ano."

E Dana estava sumida fazia seis semanas.

Mulder respirou fundo. "Eles sabem," ele disse. "Eu não tenho que dizer a eles."

"Mas você ainda está procurando."

"Eu nunca parei de procurar."

* * *

Dois errados fazem uma bagunça, Mulder decidiu.

Se você fez sexo com a noiva de outro homem, talvez você deva a ele para deixá-lo se pregar a você em uma investigação de m caso que não era realmente para você estar investigando.

O que era como ele acabado no ginásio de Matlock com Ethan á tiracolo. "Dana me prometeu uma exclusiva." ele tinha contado a Mulder, e Mulder estava no negócio de manter promessas.

"Simplesmente não diga nada," Mulder avisou. "E sem camera."

Eles encontraram Dave Matlock na mesa dele do escritório da parte de trás do ginásio, vestido em uma jaqueta quebra vento e calças de pára-quedas. "A policia e a imprensa de uma vez," ele disse, soando pouco impressionado. "Eu acho que nós estamos eliminando um intermediário desta vez? Não, 'a fonte disse' Treinador estava tendo um relacionamento ilícito com a ginasta desaparecida?"

"Você estava?" Mulder disse, sem expressão.

"Vai se fuder," Matlock replicou. ele olhou para Ethan. "E você pode escrever que eu disse isso."

"Você passa tempo demais com garotinhas," Ethan disse, e Mulder deu a ele um olhar que dizia "cala a merda da boca".

"Elas não são garotinhas," Matlock escarneceu. "Elas são atletas campeãs mundiais. Você vê uma garota de onze anos. Eu vejo uma futura medalhista de ouro olímpica."

"E era isso que você viu em Patty?" Mulder perguntou.

Matlock suavizou pela primeira vez. Ele tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos. "Patty eraa melhor que eu já vi," ele disse simplesmente.

"Melhor que a Lindsey?"

A guarda de Matlock cresceu novamente. "Porque você está me perguntando sobre Lindsey?"

"Só curiosidade. Ela é a sua nova estrela favorita do momento, certo?"

"Eu não tenho estrelas favoritas. Nós treinamos como um esquadrão. Se você me der licença, as garotas estarão aqui logo e nós temos muito trabalho a fazer."

"Você não quer saber se nós temos algo novo sobre Patty?" Mulder pressionou.

"Você tem?"

"Você nunca perguntou. Você não quer saber o que aconteceu com ela?"

"É claro que eu quero. Já passou tanto tempo agora..."

"Você sabe como Patty deslocou o braço dela antes de desaparecer," Mulder disse, chegando perto dele. "Mas você não vai dizer. Porque?"

"Eu nunca machuquei Patty."

"Eu não disse que você machucou. Como ela machucou o braço, Treinador? Você a pressionou demais nos treinos? Ela pediu para parar e você disse não?"

Os olhos de Matlock flamejaram e ele se afastou de Mulder. "Garotas se machucam por aqui o tempo todo. Nós trabalhamos para prevenir, mas algumas vezes acontece. Eu jamais machucaria Patty ou faria qualquer coisa que comprometesse a carreira dela."

"E ela ameaçou contar?" Mulder perguntou, mantendo a voz baixa ao que ele se aproximava. "Ela disse que ela queria sair? Todas aquelas suas visões douradas virando fumaça?"

"Você não sabe de que droga você está falando," Matlock disse.

"Treinador?" A porta se abriu e uma garota ruiva gelou no umbral da porta.

"Agora não, Lindsey," Matlock disse asperamente. "Vá se trocar e eu falarei com você mais tarde."

Lindsey ficou branca e deixou a sala. Matlock endireitou a jaqueta dele. "As garotas estão aqui," ele disse, mais calmo. "Se você tem alguma questão específica, você pode ligar para o meu advogado. Eu vou pegar o cartão dele."

"Você precisa de um advogado?" Ethan perguntou. "Mas para que?"

"Por que depois de um ano eu ainda tenho o FBI e o povo da TV aparecendo aqui e atrapalhando os meus treinos." Ele deu o cartão a Mulder. "Eu espero que você a encontre," ele disse. "Pelo bem dos pais dela. Mas não tem mais nada que eu possa fazer para ajudar você."

Mulder o encarou por um minuto, procurando pelo rosto dele. Quando ele conseguiu a resposta que estava procurando, Mulder colocou o cartão de volta na mão dele e se afastou.

"Obrigado pelo seu tempo," ele disse.

Ethan o seguiu para fora. "É isso? Você vai simplesmente deixar ele sair desse jeito? O bastardo sabe alguma coisa e ele não está falando. E se ele a matou?"

"Ele não a matou."

"E o braço dela? Talvez tenha sido como você disse, ele deslocou e Patty ia contar."

"Ela não ia contar. Ela inventou uma estória pros pais dela sobre o acidente na árvore."

Ethan parou no hall, claramente frustrado. "Bem, então o que? Você disse que ele sabe o que aconteceu!"

"Ele sabe. Ele está protegendo alguém."

"Quem?"

"A única que sobrou para ele proteger."

* * *

Outono era a estaçao favorita dele, mas Mulder reconheceu a ironia ao que ele olhou pela janela para as árvores radiantes pelo sol que emergia. A natureza morria uma morte linda.

Ethan esperou com ele no banco da frente do Taurus, comendo as sementes de Mulder e jogando as cascas pela janela. "Eu acho que é aqui que Dana costumava sentar, huh?" ele perguntou ao que ele tirou uma caca do dente.

Mulder olhou para ele mas não disse nada.

"Se isso era mesmo tudo o que vocês faziam - sentar aqui por horas esperando por alguma coisa acontecer - Eu tenho que dizer que eu não entendo a atração."

"Não é o que você faz? Espera por alguma coisa acontecer então você pode ir lá e fotografar?"

"Bem, yeah. Mas você é do FBI. Eu achei que você podia *fazer* alguma coisa acontecer."

"É aí que você está errado."

Ethan mastigou uma semente. "Você sabe o que eu continuo pensando?"

Mulder não queria realmente saber, mas ele se fez perguntar. "O que?"

"O pai dela. O velho capitão da Marinha. O que ele diria se ele soubesse o que aconteceu a Dana."

"Nenhum de nós sabe o que realmente aconteceu."

Ethan se moveu, fazendo o assento de couro ranger. "Não, sério," ele disse ao que ele olhou para Mulder. "Só para de falar bobagens por um minuto. Só somos eu e você aqui. Eu acho que nós dois sabemos, certo? Dana não fugiu. Algum maluco lunático homicida a sequestrou. Ela não foi em casa ou tentar contactar nenhum de nós em seis semans. Você está me falando que você acha que tem alguma esperança de ela ainda estar viva?"

"Sempre há esperança." Mulder notou que ele soava ridículo.

Ethan olhou para frente de novo e lutou de repente com a calma dele. "Se ela estivesse viva, ela teria ligado. Ela iria querer falar comigo. Ela iria querer falar com a mãe dela."

"Ethan, ouça"

"Eu já ouvi que ele a amarrou e a colocou no porta malas. Eu ouvi que você achou cordas e sangue no porta malas." Ethan se virou, os olhos dele selvagens. "Não é verdade?"

"Sim," Mulder disse, evitando os olhos dele. "Isso é verdade."

"Eu não sei como você pode ter visto isso," Ethan replicou, "e ainda falar sobre esperança."

"Eu já vi muitas coisas, coisas que me convenceram que o mundo é muito menos certo do que a maioria das pessoas iriam acreditar."

"Então, se alienígenas existem, então irmãs há muito tempo desaparecidas podem quem sabe voltar para casa, não é mesmo? Qualquer coisa é possível?" Ethan balançou a cabeça. "Se é isso o que acontece, então eu devia perseguir homenzinhos verdes também. Eu me vestiria de Capitão Kirk com um chapéu engraçado se eu pensasse que mudaria o mundo. Eu queria que eu pudesse dar esse salto, Mulder, eu queria mesmo."

Mulder considerou. Ele nunca havia pensado nisso antes, mas a maior parte do tempo o sistema de crença dele sempre lhe trouxe mais dor, nunca paz. Ele viu monstros que outros nunca saberiam que existiam. A maioria das pessoas vagava com felicidade sem saber da existência do monstro do esgoto e dos híbridos humano-alienígenas no laboratório. Eles liam sobre médicos morrendo em acidentes de carro e pensam em rodovias geladas ao invés de corações gelados. Eles varriam os apartamentos deles por causa de poeira, não insetos. À noite, eles olhavam para o céu, procurando estrelas cadentes, e não astronaves caindo.

Mas então ele se lembrou de Ruby, a irmã que reapareceu do céu ardente.

"Algumas vezes elas voltam," ele disse simplesmente a Ethan.

"Deus, eu espero que sim." Ethan apertou os punhos.

"Se nós pudéssemos achar Patty, se ela voltar bem depois de todo esse tempo, você não acha que isso seria algum tipo de sinal?"

"Seja lá quem for que levou Patty Waeleski não tem nada a ver com o desaparecimento de Scully."

"Eu sei. Eu acho que eu só queria ver o que acontecia. Eu quero acreditar." Ele olhou para Mulder. "Sabe?"

Mulder deu um sorriso torto. "Olha, a teoria acabou. Lá está ela."

Do outro lado da rua, Lindsey Beckwith saiu do ginásio, carregando uma bolsa de ginástica.

Mulder e Ethan bateram as portas do carro em unissono, saindo no vento gelado da noite. Eles correram pela rua e alcançaram Lindsey, que estava acelerando o passo com a cabeça abaixada, rabo de cavalo balançando a cada passo rápido.

"Lindsey," Mulder chamou, e a garota pulou. ela girou com a bolsa no ombro dela. "Lindsey Beckwith?"

"Yeah," ela respondeu, olhando para eles cautelosamente.

Mulder pegou a ID dele. "Meu nome e Agente Mulder. Eu trabalho para o FBI. Este é Ethan Minette. Nós podemos falar com você por um minuto?"

"Sobre o que?"

"Patty Waeleski."

Lindsey arranhou um de seus pequenos pés na calçada. "O que tem ela?"

"Eu ouvi dizer que você e Patty não se davam muito bem."

"Ela não era minha melhor amiga, mas ela era okay."

"Entaõ você não tem nenhuma idéia do que pode ter acontecido com ela."

"Não, claro que não." Ela não soava exatamente convincente.

"O Treinador Matlock estava nos contando que Patty era a melhor ginasta que ele algum dia viu." Mulder deixou aquilo no ar. Lindsey arranhou o tênis um pouco mais forte e deu de ombros deliberadamente. "Devia ser difícil treinar no mesmo ginásio que Patty."

"Ela fazia as coisas dela e eu fazia as minhas. Não me incomodava em nada."

"Como Patty machucou o braço dela?"

A cabeça dela se elevou um pouco "O que?"

"Patty deslocou o braço dela pouco tempo antes de desaparecer. Eu estava imaginando se você sabe o que aconteceu."

"Eu-eu não sei."

"Você ia á escola com ela, certo?"

"Ela ia á minha escola."

"Eu ouvi dizer que ela se machucou na escola. Você tem certeza de que você não sabe o que aconteceu?"

"Eu te disse - não. Olha, eu estou atrasada pro jantar. Eu posso ir agora?"

"Claro, nós vamos com você," Mulder ofereceu. "Levar você pra casa. Nunca é cuidado demais, sabe, depois do que aconteceu com Patty. Ela estava caminhando pra casa também quando desapareceu." Mulder olhou para Ethan. "Não é mesmo?"

"Oh, certo. Absolutamente." Ethan concordou. "Ela estava indo pra casa completamente sozinha, e alguém deve ter agarrado ela na rua."

Os olhos de Lindsey se estreitaram. "Vocês só estão tentando me assustar."

"Eu ficaria assustado." Mulder piscou ao céu quase escuro. "Em um minuto você está indo para casa, no outro você desapareceu para sempre."

"Eu não sou a Patty."

Mulder olhou para ela. "Não?"

"Eu não sou nada parecida com a Patty."

"Como você não é como ela?"

"Eu sigo as regras como o resto do time. Eu não espero um tratamento especial. eu apareço quando eu tenho que aparecer e eu não corro atrás de Dave cada vez que eu quebro uma unha."

"É isso o que Patty fez?"

"Eu tenho que ir." Ela se virou, mas Mulder segurou o braço dela. Lindsey olhou para baixo, para os dedos dele curvados ao redor do cotovelo dela.

"Como Patty machucou o braço dela?"

"Eu te disse-"

"Você brigou com ela naquele dia, não brigou?"

"Me deixa ir."

"Foi isso que ela disse a você? Você só queria que ela ouvisse. Você só queria que ela prestasse atenção em você somente uma vez Você não iria deixar ela sair assim."

Lindsey lutou, o rabo de cavalo balançando. "Eu disse me deixa ir!"

"Seja lá o que você tenha dito deve ter funcionado. Patty não disse nada a ninguém. Você a ameaçou, Lindsey?"

"Eu não era o problema de Patty."

"Ela achou que você era."

"Bem,ela era uma vadia." Lindsey tampou a boca dela mas as palavras já haviam saído. A luta para que ele a soltasse acabara, e Mulder soltou o braço dela.

"O que aconteceu aquele dia, Lindsey?"

Ela abaixou os ombros. "Patty não se importava com ninguém além da própria Patty. Ela era a Pequena Rainha de Tudo. Você acharia que ela já tinha ganhado uma medalha de ouro. Dave achava que ela era perfeita, mas ele não sabia a verdade."

"Qual verdade?"

"Patty era uma pequena prostituta."

Ethan olhou para Mulder. Mulder balançou a cabeça dele: não diga nada.

"Nós não podemos namorar ninguém. É contra as regras. Mas Patty achava que isso incluia ela? Não mas é claro que não."

"Patty tinha um namorado?" Mulder lembrou da escrita infantil de nas anotações de Patty: Sra. Tricia Yearling. O garoto Yearling que tinha estado jogando futebol no dia que Patty desaparecera. Mulder tentou lembrar o nome do garoto "Evan?"

Lindsey fez cara feia. "Não o Evan," ela disse. "O irmão dele, Ryan."

* * *

Já estava escuro quando Mulder e Ethan chegaram à casa dos Yearling. Arbustos espessos tremiam à brisa enquanto eles caminhavam pelo pátio da frente. Uma luz resplandecia na frente da pequena varanda, como se a família estivesse esperando por eles.

Mulder tocou a campainha.

Alguns minutos depois, uma mulher de cabelos cacheados e quase cinzas respondeu. "Sim?" ela perguntou ao que ela secava as mãos em um pano de prato.

Mulder mostrou a ID dele. "Agente Mulder do FBI," ele disse. "Este é Ethan Minette. Você se importaria se nós entrássemos?"

"E seria sobre o que?"

Um rapaz adolescente se materializou atrás dos ombros dela. Mulder se lembrava dele agora. Aquele era o garoto acostumado a conseguir tudo o que quisesse apenas dando um sorriso, Scully havia dito.

Ele não estava sorrindo agora.

"Mãe," ele disse. "Eu acho que é melhor você os deixar entrar."

* * *

Fim do Capítulo Quatorze. Continua no Capítulo Quinze.

* * *

Muitos Obrigadas à Amanda por ter tirado tempo - dar férias dela ainda por cima! - para se levantar do sofá e betar isso pra mim. Sniff sniff. É para isso que amigas verdadeiras servem! Nós estamos deitadas em casa agora. :-)

Feedback são bem vindos para syn_

* * *

Adoro esse capítulo, é perfeito como as coisas vão se encaixando... perfeito! E eu fiquei com dó do Ethan... mas é claro que eu sei que Mulder pertence à Scully e Scully pertence à Mulder (assim como as estrelas ao céu, o requeijão com o pão, o sorvete com a calda de chocolate... LOL) Mas, tadinho do Ethan! hummmm, ok, tadinho do Mulder! :P

Valeu minha miga Dri por revisar. Sabiam, ela é genial.


	15. Daqui Até a Eternidade

**UNIVERSAL INVARIANTS**

* * *

**Capitulo Quinze: Daqui Até a Eternidade**

* * *

Os Yearlings viviam em uma pequena, quadrada casa com uma cozinha do tamanho de uma caixa de fósforo. Mulder sentiu-se enorme ao que ele forçou-se a entrar no pequenino cômodo, o qual já estava cheio com quatro Yearlings e um cachorro de orelhas peludas. O cão balançou o rabo fracamente sobre o chão de vinil, olhando de pessoa para pessoa, ao que ele tentava adivinhar qual dos novos visitantes trazia boas ou más noticias.

O próprio Mulder ainda não tinha certeza.

"Como vocês podem ver, nós estamos no meio do jantar," disse a Sra Yearling.

"Eu peço perdão pela hora," Mulder replicou, "mas isso não podia esperar."

Ethan pairou atrás dele. Se Mulder desse um mísero passo para trás, ele estaria pisando nos dedos do outro homem.

"O que nós podemos fazer por você?" Sr. Yearling perguntou.

Os garotos, Ryan e Evan, haviam apoiado as cadeiras deles quase perto do corredor.

"Nós estamos aqui por causa de Patty Waeleski," Mulder disse, observando os rostos dos garotos, ao que ele falou. Evan empalideceu. Ryan, o mais velho, apenas olhou para o prato dele.

"Ela ia à escola com Evan," Sra. Yearling disse ao que ela se moveu para acariciar o cabelo de seu filho mais novo. "Eles ficaram muito transtornados quando ela desapareceu."

"Não me diga que você encontrou a garota," Sr. Yearling disse.

"Não, senhor," Mulder respondeu. "Mas nós achamos que Ryan talvez pode nos ajudar a descobrir o que aconteceu com ela."

"Ryan," Sr. Yearling grunhiu. "Para que? Ele nem ao menos conhecia a garota."

Ryan estava positivamente verde.

"Isso é verdade, Ryan?" Mulder perguntou, curvando um pouco os joelhos para olhar nos olhos do adolescente.

"Eu- eu conhecia ela."

O resto da família olhou para ele surpresa. "O que? Como?" a mãe dele perguntou.

"Nós nos conhecemos na loja de CDs."

"Foi onde ela desapareceu," Sr. Yearling sussurrou. "Eu te falei para não voltar mais lá."

"Eu não voltei!"

"Você a conheceu na loja de CDs," Mulder continuou suavemente. "Foi quando vocês começaram a namorar?"

"Namorar! Ela era apenas uma criança!" Sr. Yearling disse. "Ryan está no segundo colegial. O que ele iria querer com uma garotinha como aquela?"

Ryan parecia ficar cada vez menor na cadeira dele. "Ela era tão legal," ele disse.

"Você a viu naquele dia, não viu?" Mulder perguntou. "O dia no que ela desapareceu?"

Ryan concordou.

Sr. Yearling deu um passo e ficou entre Mulder e o filho dele. "Eu não sei que droga está acontecendo aqui, mas eu já ouvi o acho que é melhor você ir embora."

"Você viu alguma coisa, Ryan?" a mãe dele perguntou. Ela olhava com os olhos arregalados para Mulder. "É por isso que você está aqui?"

Mulder encarou os olhos assombrados do garoto. "Eu acho que Ryan sabe o que aconteceu com Patty."

"Não diga nada, Ryan," Sr. Yearling ordenou.

"Onde ela está, Ryan?" Mulder perguntou.

"Eu-eu-" Mulder pensou que o garoto estava a ponto de desmaiar.

"Você pode trazê-la pra casa, Ryan," Mulder disse. "Você pode fazer tudo isso acabar."

"É tarde demais," Ryan revelou.

"Ryan!" o pai dele rugiu. Evan Yearling tinha lágrimas descendo pelos olhos dele. Ryan engoliu profundamente sua respiração.

"Me conte," Mulder disse.

Ryan o encarou, o horror torcendo as feições dele. Ele não podia colocar as palavras pra fora.

"Me conte o que aconteceu," disse Mulder novamente.

"Patty está morta," Ryan disse na pequena e jovial cozinha."Ela está morta."

Ethan endureceu atrás de Mulder. Evan vomitou em cima de toda a mesa da cozinha ao que a Sra. Yearling se moveu para segurar o filho mais velho dela. Sr. Yearling parecia chocado demais para falar.

"Você sabe onde Patty está," Mulder disse, e Ryan concordou. Mulder passou a mão pelo rosto. "Me mostre."

* * *

Já estava no meio da noite antes deles chegarem ao rio. O vento balançava as árvores ao redor deles e policiais com lanternas de alta potencia entravam pelos arbustos enquanto homens de botas faziam o caminho pela margem do rio.

Rodeado pelas forças da lei, Ryan parecia mais uma criança do que um jovem homem; o pai dele mantinha um braço ao redor dele ao que ao que ele tremia dentro da jaqueta dele.

"Você e Patty vieram aqui naquele dia?" Mulder perguntou.

"Nós costumávamos ficar aqui o tempo inteiro. Ninguém iria nos incomodar e nós não tínhamos que nos preocupar com ninguém nos vendo. O treinador dela a teria matado se ele soubesse."

Uma equipe de mergulho estava de pé perto deles com vestimentas molhadas. Ryan os notou e parou de falar, então Mulder se moveu para bloquear a visão dele.

"O que aconteceu, Ryan?"

"Nós estávamos andando por aqui como sempre. Jogando pedras na águae coisas assim." Ryan olhou para a negra água que corria. "Ela disse que ela tinha hora pra chegar em casa e eu fiquei pedindo pra ela ficar um pouco mais." Ele olhou para o pai dele. "Eu não posso," ele sussurrou.

Sr. Yearling acariciou os ombros do filho dele. "Você tem que fazer isso," ele disse. "Só conte a ele."

"Foi um acidente." Ryan ficou pálido, dando olhares para Mulder, Ethan e para os detetives de DC, que aguardavam. "Você tem que entender."

"Vocês estavam jogando pedras," Mulder disse. "E então?"

Ryan apontou para uma árvore caída que estava estirada do outro lado, numa parte estreita do rio. "Nós estávamos naquele tronco. Patty costumava me mostrar acrobacias e piruetas. O equilíbrio dela era fantástico."

Ele mordeu o lábio dele. Mulder podia sentir a equipe ficando impaciente. "Depois que vocês estavam na árvore, o que houve?"

"Nós estávamos caminhando em cima dela. Patty estava na minha frente. Ela estava rindo e se gabando do quanto era mais fácil para ela do que pra mim andar em cima do tronco. Eu caçoei dela. Eu disse que um dia ela ia cair e ia se arrepender." Os olhos dele ficaram cheios de lágrimas e ele enxugou as mãos dele nos jeans. "Eu... eu a empurrei. Era pra ser uma brincadeira. Ela nunca caía. Ela era como um gato ou algo assim." Ele estendeu as mãos dele impotente. "Eu não achei que ela fosse cair."

"Ela caiu no rio?"

"Eu não queria. Eu juro." Ryan estava chorando abertamente agora.

"De que lado?" Mulder perguntou.

Ryan apontou. "Eu alcancei até lá embaixo, mas a corrente era muito mais forte do que eu pensei. Ela não conseguia sair de lá."

Um dos mergulhadores deu um passo á frente. "Isso dá até perto da represa."

Ryan cobriu o rosto dele. "Eu não conseguia tirar ela de lá. Eu tentei de tudo."

Mulder tirou a lanterna dele para seguir a equipe de mergulho pelo rio. Os passos deles faziam barulho ao pisar em folhas e ramos pelo rio ao que eles caminhavam.

Eles alcançaram o pequeno metal que atravessava o rio para a represa. Ryan virou de costas, incapaz de assistir ao que os homens caminhavam até o topo da represa.

"Se você é pego nesse pedaço aqui, você fica batendo e batendo contra esse muro," um dos mergulhadores explicou quietamente para Mulder. "Vai te puxar como você não iria acreditar."

"Você podia entrar lá pra procurar?" Mulder perguntou.

"Eu não teria chance num escuro desses. Se aquela garota foi pega pela represa, ela não é nada além de ossos agora."

Mulder olhou para a espuma borbulhante.

"Ao menos os pais dela teriam alguma coisa para enterrar."

Logo após o amanhecer, a equipe de busca e salvamento encontraram um crânio, uma pélvis e um punhado de outros ossos no rio.

Patty Waeleski estava voltando para casa finalmente.

* * *

Mulder estacionou o carro em uma parada diante da casa dos Waeleski. A políca havia segurado a mídia por diversas horas, mas se alguém não viesse informar a família de Patty mais cedo, eles iriam saber sobre os ossos através dos jornais da televisão.

Ethan estava sentando com ele. Ele esfregou os olhos cansados e meio abertos contra a porta do carona do carro de Mulder.

Eles tinham parado brevemente em um McDonald's para tomar café, onde Mulder tinha tido a oportunidade de se barbear com um barbeador disponível e lavar o rosto dele. Ethan parecia um mendigo de rua, mas Mulder estava indo contar a dois pais que a filha deles estava morta. Ele devia a eles algum respeito.

"Você fica aqui," Mulder disse.

"Acredite, eu vou." Ethan suspirou. "Você sabe o que absolutamente me mata? Ela estava a quatro milhas de casa todo esse tempo."

"Eu sei." Patty estava morta antes mesmo da família dela saber que ela havia desaparecido.

"Ao menos ninguém a matou de propósito. Isso tem que significar alguma coisa, certo? Os pais dela vão saber que ela não sofreu."

"Talvez." Mulder deu um olhar para a porta da frente, protelando. "Algumas vezes eu acho que é pior do que uma morte intencional. Você fica imaginando o por que pelo resto da sua vida."

Ele saiu do carro e caminhou lentamente até a calçada da frente. Mulder tocou a campainha, olhando em volta desajeitadamente ao que ele esperava por alguém atender.

A porta se abriu para revelar Barbara Waeleski. Ela deu um olhar para Mulder e gritou pelo marido dela. "Tom? Tom!"

"O que foi?" Tom perguntou ao que ele se materializou atrás da mulher dele. O cabelo dele ainda estava molhado do banho.

Um momento depois Timmy se espremeu e ficou na frente deles. Tom puxou o menino para contra as pernas dele. "O que está havendo." Ele perguntou a Mulder.

"Eu posso entrar?"

"Patty está morta," Barbara disse. "Não está?"

"Por favor," Mulder replicou. "Me deixe entrar e eu vou contar a você toda a história."

* * *

A família de Patty Waeleski a enterrou em uma ensolarada manhã de outubro enquanto as árvores vermelhas raspavam contra um céu verdadeiramente azul. Mulder olhou para o caixão coberto de flores e lembrou do que os mergulhadores haviam dito sobre os ossos de Patty. Ela havia emergido lisos como marfim, polidos como uma pedra da água corrente.

A família dela estava sentada na fila da frente, congelados na dor deles; Timmy vestido em um pequeno terno.

Mulder imaginou brevemente se era diferente para uma criança mais nova perder um irmão. Ele havia conhecido um tempo sem Samantha, mas Timmy havia seguido os passos de Patty desde que nascera. Ela tinha que fazer o próprio caminha daqui pra frente.

Depois da cerimônia, um sino soou solenemente da velha igreja de pedra ao que todos saíram de lá, debaixo dos raios de sol. A maioria deles eram jovens como a própria Patty. Notadamente ausentes estavam Ryan Yearling e o resto da família dele.

Mulder demorou um tempo perto de um velho carvalho. Ethan chegou perto dele, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos das calças dele. Ele tinha vindo ao funeral sem trazer a câmera.

"Belo funeral," ele disse a Mulder, que balançou a cabeça concordando. "A gente, dirigindo, passa por funerais o tempo todo por aqui, mas você nunca realmente pensa sobre a pessoa que morreu, sabe?"

"Geralmente não é uma garotinha," Mulder replicou.

"Yeah. Eu acho que eu só estive pensando sobre o quão fácil é. Um pequeno passo e você se foi para sempre."

Mulder observou os carregadores trazendo o caixão de Patty pelas escadas. "Eu fico pensando sobre a medalha de ouro," ele disse, e Ethan olhou para ele questionando.

"O que?"

"Na próxima Olimpíada, alguma garota vai vencer a medalha em Atlanta. Talvez tivesse sido a medalha de Patty. Talvez não. Mas agora nós nunca iremos saber."

* * *

Depois de Patty, os dias eram curtos, a luz do dia encolhia e enfraquecia debaixo do poder do inverno. O vento tirava as folhas mortas das árvores, elas eram marrons e inquietas e enchiam as ruas escuras e vazias ao que Mulder passava pela vizinhança dele á pé.

Ele fez de si mesmo um alvo aberto. Qualquer um espreitando nas sombras podia dar um tiro fácil nele.

Você quer vir e me pegar? ele pensou. Vá em frente.

Ele nunca teria imaginado que eles iriam atrás de Scully. No escuro jogo que eles jogavam, ele era o rato, não ela. O homem das sombras se escondia debaixo da cama dele. O Canceroso cobriu de cinzas de cigarro a calçada da frente do prédio dele. Eles bateram nele, o drogaram, o sequestraram e mentiram pra ele.

Mas ninguém disse a ele que eles iam ir atrás dela.

Mulder correu pelas ruas da noite até que os pulmões dele queimaram pela falta de ar. Ele acabou dobrado ao meio, com o suor enchendo a pele dele.

Se ela voltasse de algum modo, a coisa mais gentil que ele podia fazer é mandar ela ir embora de novo. Casar com Ethan. Viver no suburbio. Ficar longe do homem sombrio de casaco longo que é assombrado por OVNIs.

Mulder correu de volta ao apartamento dele. Ele tentou se lembrar da última coisa que ele disse a ela e não conseguia recordar das palavras. Era alguma coisa relacionada a Duane Barry; alguma coisa sobre o caso. Ele esperou que ao menos que o tom tivesse sido gentil.

Quando ele voltou ao apartamento dele, ele encontrou Ethan sentado no hall do lado de fora da porta da frente dele. Ele segurava algo nas mãos que parecia ser uma fita de vídeo. "Minette, isso está começando a ficar chato," Mulder disse, de alguma forma ainda sem fôlego.

Ethan ficou de pé ao que Mulder colocou a chave na fechadura. "Eu sei. É por isso que eu vim."

Mulder apenas olhou pra ele.

"Então, eu posso entrar?"

Nunca tinha um homem sombrio armado quando você precisa de um. "Fique á vontade."

Eles entraram no apartamento de Mulder e Mulder se jogou no sofá. "Me desculpe, a empregada tirou o século de folga." Ethan sentou na borda oposta de uma cadeira, nem ao menos se incomodando de tirar o casaco.

"Eu estou voltando para o trabalho," ele disse a Mulder.

Mulder acenou com uma mão, fazendo um circulo com um excitamento zombeteiro. "Valeu pela novidade. Isso significa que eu estou perdendo o meu rabo?"

"Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu sei que você fez tudo o que você pôde para tentar encontrar Dana."

Nem tudo. Ela não foi encontrada. Mulder suspirou e levantou-se. "Ouça, por mais que eu aprecie esse pequeno 'de coração pra coração' que nós estamos tendo, não acho que dia 25 de novembro?-"

"Eu também sei que você está apaixonado por ela."

Mulder gelou. "O que?"

Ethan se inclinou para frente e estendeu a fita para ele.

"A câmera nunca mente. Veja por si mesmo."

"Eu não entendo," Mulder disse ao que ele olhou para a fita cassete.

"Eu entendo." Ethan deu um sorriso dobrado. "Porque eu também a amava." Ele ficou de pé. "Então eu estou voltando para o trabalho. Talvez você devesse considerar fazer o mesmo."

"Eu estou trabalhando," Mulder protestou.

Ethan balançou a cabeça. "Assista a fita. Eu vou parar de te perseguir agora, e você não tem mais que ficar olhando atrás dos seus ombros." Ethan deu uma última olhada ao redor do apartamento desordenado de Mulder. "Cuide de você mesmo, okay? Ela iria querer isso."

Ele foi sozinho para fora sem mais nenhuma palavra. Deixando Mulder sentado no sofá com a fita na mão.. Ele estava com medo de colocar no vídeo cassete. E se alguém tivesse filmado ele e Scully em Arecibo?

Mulder mordeu o lábio e colocou a fita contra a palma de sua mão. Afinal, ele tomou fôlego e a retirou da capa. Ele a colocou na máquina e abraçou a si mesmo ao que ligou a TV.

Mas não eram corpos nus se contorcendo que apareceram na tela. Mulder viu seu próprio rosto refletindo contra ele. Ele estava caminhando em uma rua escura, perto da casa dele, parecendo que precisava se barbear.

A câmera estava tremendo, claramente Ethan havia filmado aquilo do banco da frente da van dele. Ele observou Mulder dar a volta na esquina e desaparecer.

A imagem pulou e Mulder estava comendo um sanduíche em um banco de parque. Ele ficava olhando para as nuvens acima da cabeça dele.

Na próxima Ethan havia pegado ele cambaleando meio bêbado do lado de fora da toca dos Pistoleiros. Frohike o jogou dentro de um taxi e o mandou para casa.

Ethan o tinha seguido pelo menos uma vez à Montanha Skyland. Ele pegou Mulder sentado na gramam onde Scully havia desaparecido dentro da noite. A camera deu um zoom tão perto que Mulder quase podia ver as estrelas refletidas nos olhos dele.

As últimas imagens eram dele sentado no carro dele do lado de fora do apartamento de Scully. Ethan havia filmado de dentro da casa, da janela onde Scully havia ficado enquanto Duane Barry quebrou a entrada dentro da casa dela.

Mulder parecia perdido.

Seus olhos cansados e escuros fitaram a TV ao que ela enfraquecia em estática. Muita coisa, ele pensou, para manter em segredo.

* * *

Mulder usou a chave dele para entrar no apartamento dela um dia enquanto Ethan estava trabalhando. Ele se sentiu culpado voltando à cena do crime sem permissão, entrando lá como um ladrão, mas ele tinha que ver aquilo por si mesmo.

Não cheirava mais como ela. Essa foi a primeira coisa que ele notou. Cheirava como uma casa de um cara solteiro, mesmo que ainda parecesse bastante feminino.

Mulder tocou um laço da cortina da janela, e traçou o frio e liso vidro da janela. O sangue não estava mais lá. Nenhum traço da violência marcava as paredes ou o carpete.

Ele foi até a mesa dela e tocou os papéis e as contas que ela havia nitidamente colocado em suas respectivas caixas. O calendário ainda estava em Abril. A letra perfeita de Scully aparecia marcando o dia 22. "consulta com o médico." Mulder imaginou uma enfermeira de pé na sala de espera chamando o nome dela sem resposta.

Ele teve a mesma sensação que sentiu no quarto de Patty, a súbita interrupção de uma vida, embora o dono pudesse voltar a qualquer minuto e retomá-la novamente.

Mulder tocou as coisas dela - pegou a caneta dela, cheirou o sabonete no banheiro, passou as páginas do livro em cima da cabeceira dela. Scully tinha lido um terço de "O Paciente Inglês."

Morte e amor condenado no meio de uma guerra, Mulder pensou ao que ele colocou o livro de volta. Quão apropriado.

Ele deixou os dedos dele demorarem nos ternos do armário dela, e pegou um dos sapatos de salto alto. O pé dela mal cobria a palma da mão dele.

Mulder sorriu, triste.

Eu pedi para ela se casar comigo, Ethan tinha dito a ele. E ela disse sim.

Sim. Ele podia ouvir a voz dela dizendo a palavra, o hálito quente na orelha dele. Sim, sim, sim.

Mulder apertou os olhos dele bem fechados por um longo momento e então espanou as mãos dele. Ele não tinha lugar nessa casa, com o aparelho de barbear de Ethan e as roupas de Ethan, e o braço de Ethan em volta de Scully em um grupo de fotos sorridentes.

Talvez Ethan estivesse certo. Já estava na hora de voltar para o trabalho.

* * *

Se a vida de Scully tinha sido congelada no tempo, então Mulder tinha guardado como se fosse uma mobília velha. Ele removeu os enormes lençóis de plástico espalhados pelo escritório do porão e abriu todas as portas para remover o cheiro de mofo.

Ele pegou os óculos de Scully e a ID dela de dentro da gaveta dos Arquivos X. Parecia que aquele arquivo de Scully iria ficar ao lado dos outros grandes mistérios.

Mulder pegou o primeiro caso fora da cidade, o mais longe possível Ele pegou o coração gelado dele para o fogo de Los Angeles e conheceu uma mulher que não era Scully.

Essa mulher era escuridão enquanto Scully era luz, alta ao invés de baixa, trêmula e assustada enquanto Scully era forte. Ela colocou a sexualidade dela em exibição para o mundo ver – nenhum botão ou roupas formais para ela. E por uma noite, Mulder pensou que ele pudesse ser capaz de salvá-la dela mesma.

Mas então a manhã chegou e a mulher se jogou no fogo. Mulder considerou se abster de relações sexuais até o ano 2089.

Ele viajou seis mil quilometros e se achou de volta ao lugar onde ele tinha começado, apenas arranhado, queimado e chamuscado em alguns lugares. À noite ele deitou no sofá dele, tocando a cruz ao redor da nuca dele, e assistindo a fita de Ethan. Os olhos dele vítreos, olheiras aparecendo debaixo deles, mas Mulder assistiu a fita do começo ao fim, infinitas vezes.

Ele nunca encontrou o que ele estava procurando.

* * *

Mulder parou o carro dele no endereço que a Sra Scully tinha dado a ele. Ela parou diante da janela da loja, apertando os olhos dela e dando a ele um pequeno aceno. Os olhos de Mulder pararam para observar o nome da loja: Martin Memorial.

Granito natural e lápides.

Mulder desligou o motor e encarou. Ela não podia estar falando sério.

Maggie Scully caminhou até a porta do passageiro e se inclinou. "Você está vindo?" ela perguntou a ele através da janela.

Mulder forçou as pernas trêmulas para fora do carro. "Oi, Sra. Scully."

"Olá, Fox. Obrigada por vir me encontrar."

Mulder olhou para a frente da loja de novo. "Claro. Eu estou um pouco curioso sobre o que nós estamos fazendo aqui."

Ela deu a ele um sorriso triste. "Eu queria mostrar algo a você. A família de Dana, e Ethan é claro, nós estivemos falando e nós achamos que é hora de honrar Dana."

"Honrar? Com um túmulo?"

"Por favor," ela disse, "só venha e dê uma olhada."

"Seria um túmulo vazio. Você nem ao menos sabe se ela está morta. Eu não posso acreditar que você iria desistir dela assim tão rápido. Onde está a honra nisso?"

"O quanto você iria esperar? Seis meses? Um ano? Dez? Em algum ponto você tem que deixar Dana ir em paz."

"Só se passaram alguns meses."

"Meses sem uma única pista." Ela acariciou o braço dele. "Dana se foi, Fox. Eu conheço minha filha. Se ela estivesse viva, nós teríamos ouvido algo dela até agora."

"Com todo o respeito, Sra. Scully, eu não acho que a senhora tem todos os fatos aqui."

"Que fatos? Você sabe alguma coisa sobre paradeiro de Dana que eu não sei?"

"Não," ele reconheceu. "É só um pressentimento."

"Por favor, entre comigo," ela disse. "Só por um minuto."

Mulder ainda hesitou. "O que Ethan diz sobre tudo isso?"

"Ele viu a inscrição," Sra. Scully replicou suavemente. "Nós temos a benção dele." Mulder imaginou se isso era um tipo de teste igual ao do Rei Salomão; o verdadeiro amor dela não desistiria, desistiria?

Relutantemente, Mulder deixou a mãe de Scully levá-lo para dentro da loja para olhar a lápide.

Dana Scully, lia-se. Amada Filha e Amiga.

* * *

Dessa vez era Mulder quem estava esperando por Ethan do lado de fora da porta. Ethan estacionou a van dele e veio dando passos, parecendo surpreso por encontrar Mulder esperando na varanda.

"Como você pôde fazer aquilo com ela?" Mulder queria saber. "Você está simplesmente desistindo!"

Ethan não respondeu por um longo minuto. "Não foi idéia minha," ele disse finalmente.

"A mãe dela disse que você deu sua benção."

"A mãe dela precisa lidar com isso de algum modo. Eu escolhi apoiá-la."

"Você acha que ela está morta," Mulder desafiou, dando a ousadia para ele negar.

Ethan olhou para baixo, para a calçada. "E importa o que eu penso? Não vai trazer ela de volta."

"Você não quer nem ao menos saber o que aconteceu?"

Ethan olhou para ele - ou através dele - Mulder não tinha certeza. "Eu fiquei esperando que fosse como Patty, que ela não sofreu. Seja lá onde ela estiver, eu espero que seja bonito lá. Eu espero que ela esteja feliz. Eu espero que ela saiba que eu a amei."

"Então é isso. Você coloca uma lápide em um túmulo vazio e chama isso de resolução. Você acha que existe algum tipo de paz? Não pode existir paz sem respostas, paz sem justiça. Talvez você possa fingir que tudo acabou, mas eu não posso viver desse jeito."

Ethan inclinou a cabeça dele. "Mas você pode viver desse jeito? Você vai passar o resto da sua vida perseguindo um fantasma? Eu olho para você. Eu vejo o que aconteceu com a sua irmã e o quão horrível foi aquilo. Eu vejo você vivendo em tragédia todo esses anos depois. Você realmente acha que é isso que Dana iria querer? Pra você, pra mim, pra qualquer um de nós?"

"Scully se importava com justiça. Ela se importava com a verdade!"

Ethan levou um longo tempo para responder. Quando ele falou, o tom dele era gentil. "Mulder," ele disse, "e se essa for a verdade?"

* * *

Seis dias depois, Mulder estava sozinho no apartamento dele quando o telefone tocou. "Alo?" ele disse pesadamente.

"Fox Mulder?" perguntou uma voz desconhecida.

Mulder fechou os olhos dele e cortou o vendedor. "Ouça, eu não quero mudar minhas ligações de longa distância, okay? Eu não preciso de nenhuma faca de alumínio e eu já tenho sessenta e cinco cartões de crédito."

"Agente Mulder, aqui é o Dr Valero Do Centro Médico Northeast Georgetown. Você está listado nos arquivos médicos de Dana Scully como o principal contato de emergência dela."

"Eu estou?" Mulder colocou os pés descalços no chão.

"Dana Scully foi admitida esta manhã na unidade de tratamento intensivo."

"O que?" Ele já tinha começado a correr.

"As condições dela são críticas. Eu sugiro que o senhor chegue aqui o mais rápido possível."

"Eu estou chegando. Diga a ela que eu estou chegando."

* * *

Fim do Capítulo Quinze. Continua no Capítulo Dezesseis.

* * *

Muitos obrigadas a Amanda pelo excelente beta! Voce é tão legal quanto o Mueller! Todos os feedbacks são bem vindos para syn_


	16. Série de Emoções

**UNIVERSAL INVARIANTS**

* * *

**Capitulo Dezesseis: Série de Emoções**

* * *

Apenas depois, uma vez que ele parara de gritar, que a imagem finalmente se registrou. Scully estava deitada, inchada e pálida, na UTI com meia dúzia de máquinas ao redor dela. Mulder não poderia dizer o nome das diversas funções delas, mas ele sabia sem ter que perguntar que o prognostico tinha que ser ruim. A parceira dele, tão forte e competente em absolutamente tudo, agora não podia nem ao menos respirar por conta própria.

A pele dela estava fina e translúcida. Eles haviam colocado fita sobre os olhos dela. Mulder achou esta parte a mais queria arrancar aquelas fitas e forçá-la a ver novamente. Sem aqueles límpidos olhos azuis, ele não podia ter certeza de que aquela era realmente Scully.

A mãe dela estava sentada ao lado dela. Mulder se aproximou da cama, alcançando, mas nem sequer tocando o braço de Scully.

"O memorial dela estava marcado para amanhã," Maggie disse finalmente, como se ele já não soubesse. Ela molhou a mão límpida de Scully com as lágrimas dos olhos dela.

Pelo que o médico havia dito a eles, existia uma chance deles terem que ir ao memorial como planejado.

"Você não pode desistir ainda," Mulder disse. "Se nós apenas pudessemos descobrir o que aconteceu com ela..."

"Como?" A Sra. Scully olhou para ele. "Dana não pode nos dizer. Ninguém aqui sabe de nada. Você não pode me dizer por que ela desapareceu e você não pode me dizer o porque dela estar de volta. Tudo o que nós sabemos agora é o que é melhor para Dana."

Mulder observou o peito de Scully subir e descer com o ritmo da máquina. Por que mesmo? Talvez, se houvessem testes, Scully tivesse falhado neles. Talvez eles a tinham devolvido por ser um peixe muito pequeno para fritar. Ou talvez eles a tinham mandado de volta depois de terem sugado cada pedaço da vida dela e a mandado de volta apenas com os restos como um final "foda-se".

Nós não iremos de poupar de nada, era a mensagem. Você pode assisti-la morrer.

Mulder deu um longo suspiro. A ponta do dedo dele havia se enfiado embaixo do braço dela, brincando com a fina pele. "Você não pode desistir da esperança", ele disse à mãe dela.

"Alguém tem que contar a Ethan," ela disse, enconstando-se na cadeira, e enxugando os olhos dela com as mãos. "Eu ainda não tive tempo de ligar para ele."

"Eu ligo."

Ela o olhou surpresa. "Você? Realmente, Fox, eu posso fazer isso."

"Não," ele disse. "Eu deveria fazer isso."

Ethan atendeu no trabalho. Mulder teve que fazer ligações para conseguir o número, e quando Ethan atendeu, era claro que estava no meio de alguma conversa. "-apenas deixe tudo na minha mesa. Yeah. Minette," ele disse, finalmente dando atenção ao telefone.

"Ethan, aqui é Fox Mulder."

"Mulder," Ethan disse, parecendo cansado. "O que eu posso fazer por você?"

"Escuta, eu estou no hospital. Georgetown Medical Center - você conhece?"

"Eu conheço," replicou Ethan, distraído agora.

"Dana está aqui." Não havia outra maneira de dizer. Nenhuma que acalmasse o choque. Mulder podia sentir o chocado silencio pendurando na linha. "Ela está em tratamento intensivo," ele continuou. "Eu acho que você deveria vir assim que puder."

"O que houve com ela?" Ethan sussurrou.

"Eu não sei. Ninguém sabe."

"Alguém deve tê-la trazido aí."

"Alguém que não quer ser encontrado. Olha, eu acho que você deveria vir até aqui."

"Eu vou. Eu estou indo. Eu só -"

"O que?" Mulder percebeu que ele estava falando com um homem que tinha o terno passado para o funeral de amanhã.

"Eu só não consigo acreditar."

Mulder pensou no que ele iria dizer quando ele visse como o milagre era pequeno. Scully vivia, mas muito pouco.

"Você sabia," Ethan se maravilhou.

"Não," Mulder o corrigiu. "Eu tive esperança."

* * *

Mulder puxou a cortina e encontrou um tipo diferente de ruiva. Esta era mais alta que Scully, vestida mais como uma hippie que uma agente especial. Ela segurava um cristal sobre Scully, como se estivesse rezando.

"Me disseram para não te chamar de Fox," ela dise, olhando para ele.

"Por quem?"

"Dana, agora mesmo."

Mulder começou a caminhar. "Dana falou com você agora? Se ela falasse, haveria movimentação nas máquinas."

"A alma dela está aqui," a mulher disse, ao que ela erguia as mãos sobre o corpo de Scully.

Passos ecoaram no chão e Maggie Scully

"Oi mãe," Melissa disse suavemente.

"Estou feliz que você veio, Melissa."

Mulder olhou de uma pra outra. "Você é irmã de Scully?"

Melissa voltou as mãos dela para sua posição original sobre Scully. "Dana está escolhendo entre ficar e seguir em frente."

Maggie Scully virou-se e saiu parecendo desgostosa.

"Você pode senti-la bem aqui," Melissa disse a Mulder, pegando o braço dele.

Ele tentou segurar as mãos dele próximas a ela. Fechou os olhos dele e esperou para sentir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

"Ela não está aqui."

"A sua raiva, o seu medo estão bloqueando as emoçoes positivas que ela precisa sentir."

Mulder desistiu. "Eu preciso fazer mais do que apenas levantar minhas mãos no ar," ele disse enquando saía.

Ele correu até Ethan no corredor, indo embora. O cabelo de Ethan estava bagunçado e a gravata dele estava pendurada no pescoço. Ele segurou Mulder no meio, impedindo seu êxito de ir embora. "Hey, hey. Onde você está indo?"

Mulder balançou a cabeça dele. "Não há nada que eu possa fazer aqui neste momento."

"Você sabe de alguma coisa? Você tem uma pista?" Ethan procurou com olhos selvagens, e Mulder imaginou se ele ia ter que aguentar a sombra novamente.

"Vá ficar com Dana," ele disse, descansando as mãos dele nos ombros de Ethan. "Eu estarei de volta logo."

"Eu vou com você."

Mulder se afastou em surpresa. "Você não quer vê-la?"

Ethan não pôde olhar para ele. "Eu não sei se consigo."

"Porque não?"

"Eu não quero que ela saiba..."

Ele não parecia querer terminar, respirando duramente e rapidamente, mas Mulder imaginou onde seus pensamentos estavam. Scully havia estado morta para ele. Agora ela estava viva, com as digitais dele, Ethan, sobre a lápide dela.

"Você está aqui agora," Mulder disse a ele. "Isso é o que ela precisa saber."

Ethan concordou. "Você está ê está certo." Olhos brilhantes encontraram os de Mulder. "Ela está neste corredor?"

"Direto até o hall e vire a esquerda."

Mulder parou e assistiu Ethan correr pelo longo corredor, dando passos de bebê em um mundo completamente novo.

* * *

Pelas nove horas daquela noite, a família de Scully tomou a decisão de desligar os aparelhos respiratórios, de acordo com a vontade de Scully, a qual ela determinara em seu testamento. Ela não respondia e mostrava pequeno sinal de atividade cerebral e os órgãos dela estavam falhando.

Mulder não estava lá quando eles desligaram as máquinas.

Ele havia assinado no testamento dela como testemunha, jamais acreditando que ele teria que concordar algum dia com aqueles termos. Mulheres de trinta anos não eram para terminar ligadas a tubos e maquinas, sendo controlada através de caixas de metal. Ele não iria testemunhar a morte dela.

Mais tarde, ele recebeu a ligação de Ethan. "Ela está respirando," ele disse. "Respirando sozinha."

Ás novidades, Mulder pôde respirar também. Scully não iria comparecer ao pré marcado funeral dela.

Mulder passou menos tempo no hospital e mais tempo em estacionamentos, perseguindo homens sem rosto com o sangue de Scully nas mãos deles. Skinner não estava impressionado com seu complexo de martir.

"Nós não somos a máfia, Agente Mulder. Eu sei que é fácil esquecer, mas nós trabalhamos para o departamento de lei e justiça."

"Isso e o que eu quero," Mulder gritou.

"Agente Scully era uma excelente oficial," respondeu Skinner, e Mulder titubeou, balançado pela maneira fácil com que ele descrevia Scully como passado. "Mais do que isso, eu gostava dela. Eu a respeitava. Todos nós sabemos o campo no qual jogamos, e todos nós sabemos as potenciais consequências do jogo. Se você não estava preparado para isso, então você não deveria entrar em campo."

Era o mais perto de que Skinner havia chegado a demonstrar conhecimento sobre a fumacenta conspiração que existia no interior de seu escritório.

"E se," Mulder disse, e hesitou, "e se eu soubesse das consequências potenciais mas nunca disse a ela?"

"Então você tem tanta culpa pela condição dela quanto o Canceroso."

Mulder tornou-se ainda mais descontrolado então, não exatamente suicida, mas não considerava sua segurança pessoal. Ele vinha como o último homem de um filme de John Wayne, armas em punho, pronto para matar ou morrer.

Por que ela? ele perguntou ao Canceroso. Por que ela ao invés de mim?

Se ele morresse então talvez ela vivesse. Claro, havia a lei da física que poderia fazer isso também. Ele se transformaria em um fantasma, um ex arquivo X, ele seria o anti-problema do problema dela. Pois apenas Scully era quem importava.

Um X marcava o caminho: O apartamento de Mulder, às oito e dezessete. O homem que levara Scully da Montanha Skyland iria visitá-lo em uma visita arranjada, e Mulder estava livre para defender-se com "intensidade terminal."

Ele poderia ter sangue, mas nenhuma resposta.

Ele iria queimar como Roma e desaparecer como Atlântida.

Seja lá o que tivesse que fazer para destruí-los, qualquer preço que ele tivesse que pagar. Mulder iria aguentar.

Este era seu testamento E ele deixaria vingança.

* * *

Mulder caminhou pelo apartamento dele, desligando as luzes uma por uma até que ele ficou em escuridão total. Vestido em preto, ele sumiu nas sombras com a arma dele. Sentia suave e pesada como uma pedra. O metal frio transformou-se em quente da pele quente dele. Mulder ficou perto da mesa e observou o brilho da luz na barra prateada.

No silencio, ele podia ouvir seu relógio marcando os segundos. Mulder esperou, esperando para matar.

Ele pulou uma milha quando alguém bateu. O relógio marcava sete e nove, o que era cedo demais. Mas quem podia confiar em assassinos contratados para serem pontuais? Com o coração trovejando contra as costelas dele, Mulder abriu a porta alguns centímetros, e olhou pelo corredor.

A irmã mais alta e crítica de Scully estava parada lá. Mulder olhou atrás dela, procurando por qualquer homem de preto.

"Desculpe. Eu vim," ela disse. "Você não estava atendendo e sua secretária estava desligada. Eu posso entrar?"

Mulder simplesmente a encarou.

"Por um segundo?" Mulder cedeu e a deixou entrar no apartamento dele. "Por que está tão escuro aqui?" ela perguntou.

"Porque as luzes não estão ligadas," Mulder respondeu, olhando o relógio.

"Okay. Eu acabei de sair do hospital. Dr. Daly disse que ela está enfraquecendo. Pode acontecer a qualquer hora. Então eu imaginei que você gostaria de ir até lá e vê-la."

"Não, eu não posso."

A irmã de Scully piscou para ele. "Bem, eu pensei que você iria."

"Yeah, eu iria. Eu só não posso, não agora."

A mulher não entendia. Scully tinha bastante gente para ficar em volta dela, enxugando as lágrimas. Apenas ele poderia vingá-la.

"Ouça," Melissa disse, ficando de pé na frente dele, "Eu não tenho de ser medium para ver que você está em um lugar muito escuro... muito mais escuro do que onde a minha irmã está. Desejando caminhar mais profundamente na escuridão não irá ajudá-la em nada. Apenas a luz..."

"Basta o lixo de convergência harmônica, okay? você não está dizendo nada pra mim."

"Por que você não para com esse cinismo e paranóia e com seu derrotismo. Sabe, só porque é positivo e bom não significa que é tolo ou enganação! Porque é muito mais fácil para você correr por aí tentando se vingar do que apenas expressar a ela como você se sente? Eu esperava mais de você. Dana espera mais."

Ela abriu a porta em rápida e irada emoção.

"Mesmo que não a traga de volta, ao menos ela saberá. E você também."

* * *

Mulder se sentiu como um esquilo testando o sol ao que ele entrou na brilhante sala de espera do hospital. A boca de Melissa curvou em um pequeno sorriso mas ela abaixou os olhos para a revista no colo dela. Maggie parecia exausta.

Estranhamente, o mais feliz em vê-lo foi Ethan, que levantou rapidamente.. "Mulder, hey." A camisa para fora, gravata sumida, e barba de dois dias escurecendo o maxilar dele, Ethan parecia mais com um mendigo de beco do que um correspondente de telejornal.

"Ethan," Mulder disse baixinho, acenando para ele. Aquilo era cumprimento suficiente para ele, mas Ethan balançou a mão dele e o puxou para perto.

"Estou feliz que você veio."

"como ela está?"

"Nada bem. Os médicos estão dizendo que podem ser horas, ou podem ser dias. A espera está me deixando louco, sabe?"

Ele abaixou a voz. "Escuta, eu queria perguntar a você - no seu trabalho, você alguma vez descobriu alguma coisa sobre se Dana é capaz de nos escutar?"

Mulder abaixou a voz também. "Você quer dizer daqui?"

"Não, do coma dela. A irmã dela fica falando sobre almas e como Dana está aqui escutando tudo o que nós dizemos."

Mulder fez contato visual com Melissa, que deu a ele um pequeno aceno. "O que você acha?" ele perguntou a Ethan.

Ethan falhou. "Eu- algumas vezes eu penso que posso sentir ela. Mas eu tomei trinta e dois copos de café em dois dias. Eu odeio pensar que talvez seja apenas a cafeína falando."

Mulder imaginou que Ethan tinha acabado de assumir o maior de todos os medos de todas as pessoas sobre religião.

Ethan observou o rosto de Mulder com cuidado. "O que você acha?" ele perguntou.

"Eu acho," Mulder disse, tentando decidir o que ele pensara. Ele tocou o ombro nervoso de Ethan. "Eu acho que, não importa se ela ouviu as palavras, ao menos você as disse."

Ethan pensou isto por um momento e então concordou. Ele bateu nas costas de Mulder algumas vezes e voltou ao sofá. Mulder trocou olhares com Maggie Scully,

que deu a ele um olhar simpático, e então fazê-lo olhar com ela para a UTI. Mulder sabia o que ela queria que ele fizesse. Era hora dele ir lá e falar.

Quando ele foi se sentar com Scully, a primeira coisa que ele notou foi o quão silencioso era tudo com as máquinas desligadas. Scully estava deitada como se estivesse morta, totalmente descoberta. Ele olhou mas não pôde nem ao menos detectar o fraco subir e descer do peito dela.

Mulder puxou uma cadeira para mais perto e sentou. Depois de um momento, ele alcançou a mão dela, que estava fria e macia contra a dele.

A voz dele falhou quando ele falou. "Eu sinto, Scully... que você acreditou... você não está pronta pra ir. E você sempre teve força em suas crenças. Eu não sei se eu estar aqui... irá trazer você de volta. Mas eu estou aqui.

Eram oito e dezessete da noite.

* * *

Mulder esperou a noite inteira, na cadeira dura até os joelhos dele travarem. Família e médicos iam e vinham, mas a condição de Scully não mudou.

Melissa entrou logo depois das duas da manhã e fez sua performance pessoal com o cristal. "Dana está preocupada com você," ela disse com os olhos fechados.

Mulder sentou-se direito, piscando para se forçar a prestar atenção. "O que?"

"Ela está preocupada com você ficar sozinho sem ninguém para cuidar de você." Melissa abriu os olhos dela e olhou direto para ele. "Ela tem medo de ir."

Mulder encarou o espaço vazio entre as mãos de Melissa e o corpo de Scully, como se ele pudesse ver a alma de Scully como um gênio saindo de uma lâmpada antiga.

"Ela não irá a não ser que você diga que está bem," Melissa disse ao que ela abaixou as mãos.

"Não está nada bem," Mulder falou com um suspiro raivoso. "Como irmã dela, eu não sei como você pode ao menos pensar que estaria bem."

Melissa balançou a cabeça dela triste. "Isso é o que você quer pra ela? Você quer que ela paire eternamente neste quarto sem janelas e sem sol? Eles desligaram o tubo que a alimentava, Mulder. Ela vai estar faminta, além de todas as outras coisas que aconteceram com ela."

Mulder segurou a cabeça entre as mãos. Skinner o havia culpado pela vida de Scully. E Melissa queria que ele se sentisse responsável pela morte dela.

"Eu não posso," ele disse,a voz falhando.

Ele fechou os olhos bem forte, ouvindo o sangue correndo as orelhas dele. Melissa tocou o ombro dele brevemente,antes de deixar o quarto.

Mulder sentou por mais cinco horas, observando Scully por qualquer sinal de melhora. Ele memorizou o angulo do nariz dela, e a curva da orelha dela. Ele procurou dentro do pulso dela com a ponta do dedo.

Já passava das sete, ele levantou a si mesmo como um homem velho da cadeira. A garganta dele estava fechada, ele não podia dizer as palavras.

Ele alcançou a mão de Scully e a apertou forte, como ele a desafiava, com um aperto de mãos forte, no primeiro dia, um ano atrás. Então ele a soltou, com um carinho.

E, sem olhar pela última vez, Mulder foi embora.

* * *

Para Scully, era como nascer de novo. Ela veio da escuridão do nada para um iluminado, barulhento mundo que cheirava a meias limpas e cloro. Vozes murmuravam em volta dela mas ela não podia entender o que diziam. Ela não podia se mover.

Scully piscou à claridade e tentou dar um nome àquele lugar. Ela imaginou brevemente se ela havia morrido, se o céu era como a terra, com o volume no máximo. Parte dela queria voltar à escuridão e fazer tudo aquilo ir embora.

Uma mulher chegou até ela, alguém que Scully não reconhecia, e olhou para ela. "Ligue para Dr. Daly," ela disse baixinho.

Doutor, Scully pensou. Eu sou uma médica.

Alguns minutos depois, havia um outro rosto, este marcado por preocupação e cheio de lágrimas de alegria. Scully sorriu.

"Mãe."

* * *

Mulder sentou na bagunça de seu apartamento, sua a vida literalmente passando nos pés dele. Os homens que sequestraram Scully tinham vindo e ido, cavando como baratas no sol, e Mulder sabia que ele nunca os encontraria de novo.

Ele estava exausto, do dedo polegar até a ponta dos cabelos dele, mas ele não podia dormir. Ele estava pendurado em um limbo, feito Scully e esperou pela palavra do destino dele.

Quando veio, ele quase não pôde responder a chamada. A secretária atendeu. Mulder segurou o telefone no ultimo minuto, ele não queria que a família de Scully tivesse que dizer a uma máquina que ela estava morta.

"Eu estou aqui," ele disse.

"Fox," disse Maggie, a voz dela embargada com lágrimas. Mulder abraçou a si mesmo para as noticias. "Dana está acordada. Ela está acordada e está bem."

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto dele, como um amanhecer. "Eu já estou indo," ele disse a ela.

Mulder ficou de pé, e correu as mãos pelo cabelo e entrou pensar no levar. Ele pegou a jaqueta dele, a cruz dela, e no ultimo segundo, ele pegou a fita de Ethan de dentro do vídeo cassete e enfiou em uma capa.

Ela iria assistir e ela iria entender.

Do lado de fora, o outono o saudou com uma brisa congelante, balançando os topos das arvores. O sol da manhã brilhava como as luzes de Hollywood e o céu estava tão azul que que doía de olhar para ele.

Mulder parou por um momento, imaginando a terra de longe - uma brilhante jóia azul, girando e girando pelo espaço ao que cinco bilhões de ninguéns caminhavam pelas curtas vidas deles.

"Obrigado," ele disse.

* * *

A equipe do hospital a levaram para um quarto privado cheio de cores e luz do sol. Scully brincava com a ponta do lençol ao que esperava pelo medico e tentava entender a situação dela. Ela estava no hospital, havia estado criticamente doente, isto estava claro. Os braços e pernas dela estavam fracos, e ela ficava tonta quando movia a cabeça muito rápido.

Scully alcançou seu copo d'água e tomou um gole pelo canudo. Ela notou as marcas de agulha em ambas as mãos. A garganta dela estava inflamada e arranhando. Claramente ela havia sido entubada em algum ponto.

Houve um leve bater na porta, e Scully colocou a água de lado ao que voltou aos travesseiros. "Pode entrar," ela disse, tão alto quanto pôde.

Ethan colocou a cabeça dele no quarto. "Oi," ele disse, dando a ela um tímido sorriso. "Lembra de mim?"

"Mas é claro." Mas o coração dela começou a bater loucamente ao que ele entrou no quarto. Ela lembrava dele mas muitas outras coisas permaneciam incertas. A ultima imagem que ela podia recordar com certeza era o rosto de Duane Barry ao que ele a trancava no porta malas do carro. Do carro dela? Dele? Ela não podia ter certeza.

O cérebro dela estava cheio de água e memórias todas misturadas juntas, em uma estranha e grudenta sopa.

Ethan sentou na cama, perto do quadril dela. "Como você está se sentindo?"

Ele falou no mesmo cuidadoso tom que as enfermeiras haviam usado, como se ela tivesse recentemente sido capturada como um bicho de circo. "Estou bem, eu acho". Ela sentiu a testa morna dela, as bochechas macias, e seu queixo. Nada parecia estar fora do lugar. mas Ethan ainda tinha dificuldade em olhar para ela. "Você tem um espelho?"

Surpresa, e então preocupação, apareceram nos olhos dele. "Um espelho? Não, porque?"

"Eu gostaria de olhar em um espelho, por favor."

"Dana..."

"Agora," ela disse, aumentando a voz.

"Okay, shhh." ele tocou o joelho dela através das cobertas. "Eu vou achar um espelho, okay? Só vá com calma." Ele entrou no banheiro e saiu de novo. "Eu já volto."

Alguns minutos depois, ele voltou com um espelho de mão azul, e deu a ela. "Viu?" ele disse ao que ela dava uma olhada em si mesma. "Você está bem."

Alivio passou por ela como uma avalanche. Pálida, entretanto, ela estava, a pele dela não mostrava cicatrizes ou nenhum outro sinal de desfiguramento. Ela colocou o espelho no colo dela e deu a Ethan um sorriso tímido. "Sinto muito, todo mundo tem sido tão precavido comigo, como se houvesse algo que eles não me disseram. Eu acho que eu entrei em pânico um pouquinho."

Lá estava aquele olhar de novo. "compreensível. Você passou por muita coisa."

Scully observou o rosto dele de perto. "Mas tem algo que você não está me contando."

"Eu não lhe contei que eu te amo," ele disse,apertando a mão dela. "Não hoje."

Scully mal o ouviu. Um pensamento repentino a fez segurar o espelho de novo. "Meu cabelo," ela disse, tocando as pontas. "Está tão grande. Quando ficou tão grande?"

Ethan evitou os olhos dela.

"Quanto tempo eu estou aqui?" ela perguntou. "Ethan? O médico me disse que foram apenas alguns dias!"

"Ele não mentiu. Você está neste hospital desde segunda feira. Hoje é quinta."

"Ethan..."

"Você esteve desaparecida," ele disse suavemente. Ele olhou para ela. "Por um longo tempo."

"Quanto tempo?"

Ele respirou fundo. "Meses. Desde maio."

"Isso é impossível."

"Querida, me escute..."

"Não, eu não quero entender" ela ouviu o forte apelo de medo na voz dela. "O que você quer dizer ao falar que eu estava desaparecida? O que aconteceu? Onde eu estava?"

"Nós não sabemos." Ele acariciou a perna dela. "Alguém trouxe você aqui na segunda em condições criticas e isso é tudo o que nós sabemos até agora. Mulder talvez seja capaz de te contar mais."

"Duane Barry?"

Ethan abaixou a cabeça. "Ele está morto, morreu em custodia da policia."

Scully deixou aquilo fluir por um momento. "Mulder...?"

"Não," ele disse a ela rapidamente. "Não o Mulder."

"Ele está bem?"

"Ele está bem. Sua mãe disse que ele está vindo ver você daqui a pouco. " Ele sorriu para ela brilhante, como se para distraí-la, como a um cachorro com um osso suculento. "Nós estamos tão felizes que você está bem."

Ela se sentiu como um alien, estranha e quente, como se não se encaixasse ali. Scully não podia respirar. Ela se conhecia. Ela era séria, uma pessoa desprendida. Ela tomava notas e trabalhava duro. Ela nascera na data marcada e havia comparecido em cada compromisso desde então. Esta pessoa que ele estava contando a ela, esta Dana Scully que desaparecera por meses um dia, esta era uma outra pessoa.

Ela lutou para se livrar de Ethan e alcançou a água, desta vez ela tirou o canudo e bebeu aos goles.

"Eu tenho algo para você," Ethan disse quando ela finalmente parou de beber.

Scully observou ao que ele pegava o anel de diamantes do bolso dele. Ele colocou na palma dele e entregou a ela.

Ela lembrou-se de dizer sim. Ela lembrou-se de colocar no dedo. Mas ela olhou para baixo, para a gema brilhante e ela imaginou, porque será que ela havia tirado do dedo.

* * *

Mulder correu pelo corredor brilhante até o novo quarto de Scully, milhares de palavras presas na garganta dele. Scully sempre havia sido a que precisava ver a prova para acreditar, mas desta vez Mulder queria evidencia pura. Ele queria vê-la, ouvi-la,senti-la. Apenas assim podia ser real.

Ele alcançou a porta e abriu com rapidez. Scully estava deitada lá dentro, mas a mãe e irmã dela estavam lá com ela. Muito para um encontro privado.

Mulder apertou a sacola com a fita de vídeo e feliz, entrou no quarto.

Maggie deu a ele um sorriso morno como saudação.. "Olá, Fox."

Scully riu e voltou-se para olhar para ele. "Fox, não.

Mulder."

Mulder sabia que estava ali parado, em pé, rindo estupidamente, mas ele não podia evitar. Ele tentou esconder atrás da sacola ao que ele tentava abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Mulder, eu não me lembro de nada... depois que Duane Barry..."

"Não... não importa."

Scully suspirou, e ele segurou a bolsa. "Te trouxe um presente." Ele pegou a fita que Ethan havia feito, a que agora estava bem camuflada. Com a mãe e irmã dela escutando cada palavra que eles diziam, ele estava simplesmente feliz. Ele sorriu e deu a Scully a fita. "Superestrelas do Super Bowl."

"Eu sabia que havia alguma razão para eu viver," Scully disse ao que ela viu a capa.

Melissa e a Sra. Scully fizeram um movimento para ir embora. Mulder esperou mais um pouco e então desistiu de esperar pelo momento. "Eu sei que você quer descansar um pouco, eu... só vim para ver... como você estava e dizer oi." Ele segurou a mão dela, que estava encorajadamente morna.

"Mulder?" ela disse ao que ele se virou para ir embora. Mulder esperou. "Eu tive a força das suas crenças."

Calor espalhou-se pela nuca dele e espetou suas orelhas. Ele concordou e retirou do bolso a delicada corrente de ouro que ele havia carregado com ele por três meses. "Eu estava guardando isto para você," ele explicou, entregando a cruz a ela.

Scully estudou solenemente. "Obrigada."

Mulder sorriu. Todo o resto podia esperar.

* * *

Melissa veio buscá-la antes de ir para casa à noite. "Eu não posso acreditar que você não está exausta," ela disse, tirando o cabelo de Scully dos olhos dela.

Scully estava exausta. Ela estava com medo de que se dormisse talvez acordasse no ano 2000, se ela acordasse...

"Eu estive dormindo pelos últimos dias," ela disse sorridente. "Agora estou compensando pelo tempo perdido."

Tristeza caiu sobre o sorriso de Melissa às palavras, e ela apertou as mãos de Scully nas dela. "você é mais forte do que você sabe," disse ela. "Lembre-se disto."

"A coisa mais estranha é, eu me sinto a mesma. É todo mundo que parece diferente."

Melissa arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Todo mundo?"

"Você nunca vai mudar," Scully respondeu com afeição.

"É só... eu não sei. Eu sinto como se eu tivesse acordado de um longo sonho, como se o tempo não tivesse passado, mas todo o resto tivesse se movido neste mundo novo onde eu estava morta e então viva de novo. Todo mundo caminha sobre ovos perto de mim."

"Você nos assustou. A todos nós. Vai levar tempo para esse medo acabar." Melissa acariciou o braço dela. "Me conte - o que você sonhou? Enquanto você estava fora?"

Scully se encolheu para trás. "Por que?"

"Dana, você estava do outro lado. Você pôde ver aquilo que nenhum de nós pôde."

As imagens estavam lá, fragmentos do sonho dela. Ela via cabeças cinzas com olhos de óleo negro e ouvia o barulho de um motor de dentista. Ela escutava a si mesma gritar mas nenhum som parecia sair. A luz a cegava e a risada histérica de Duane Barry ecoava pela cabeça dela.

Algumas vezes ela pegava outros fragmentos. ela estava no assento da frente de um, carro, com Mulder em uma rua escura, dividindo café ruim no meio da noite. Uma vez ela pensou que ela estava fazendo amor com ele em uma selva. Ela podia senti-lo movendo em cima dela, dentro dela, parecia tão real que ela tinha tido dificuldade em fazer contato visual com ele quando ele passou para visitá-la naquele dia.

Mas ela tinha também a forte sensação de que ela tinha estado grávida. Isto estava claramente errado, pois os médicos teriam notado se ela tivesse dado a luz. Ainda assim, Scully pegou a si mesma tocando a barriga e imaginando porque se sentia tão vazia.

Ela abriu a boca dela para falar e Melissa se inclinou para mais perto, a observando com expectativa e olhos brilhantes. "Eu não sei o que dizer," Scully sussurrou.

Melissa tentou esconder seu desapontamento. "Querida, esqueça. Eu sinto muito por te pressionar."

A cientista racional em Scully sabia que sua obscura jornada era provavelmente nada mais que alucinações de seu inconsciente, o suspiros de um cérebro que estava morrendo e que colocava para fora todas as esperanças e medos e sonhos dela.

"É... tranquilo," ela respondeu, e Melissa abaixou-se novamente para perto da cama.

"Dana, eu só queria saber... papai estava lá? Você viu o papai?"

Scully sorriu por entre as lágrimas dela e segurou as mãos da irmã dela. "Ele está lá," ela disse, e as duas irmãs se abraçaram bem forte.

* * *

Mulder estava zapeando diante da tv quando o celular dele tocou. Ele observou que o visor marcava depois da meia noite. E também lia-se, "Centro Médico de Georgetown Medical."

"Mulder," ele disse, colocando o pé na mesinha de café.

"Mulder, sou eu."

Mulder sorriu e segurou o telefone perto da orelha dele. Por meses ele havia ficado perto do silencio no bolso dele. Ele não havia nem mesmo percebido o quanto lhe fazia falta aquelas conversas de madrugada com ela até que ele ouviu a rocua voz dela do outro lado da linha. "Scully, como você vai?"

"Eu estou bem. Eu não consigo dormir."

"Você quer companhia? Eu posso chegar aí em meia hora."

"Mulder, está tarde. Você não precisa fazer todo esse caminho até aqui."

"Eu já estou com meus sapatos calçados," ele mentiu.

"Já passou da hora de visitas."

"Yeah, mas você é assunto oficial do FBI, Scully." Ele podia jurar que a ouviu sorrir. Mulder colocou seus pés nos tenis e alcançou a jaqueta dele. "Você quer que eu leve alguma coisa?"

Ela considerou. "Sorvete."

Mulder chegou ao hospital quarenta e cinco minutos depois, carregando meio galão de sorvete de chocolate e uma caixa de colheres plásticas. Ele bateu suavemente só em caso de Scully estar dormindo, mas ela sentou-se e o mandou entrar no quarto. "Hey," ele disse, ainda usando seu sorriso estúpido. "Foi daqui que pediram sorvete?"

"Oi," Scully respondeu ao que ela colocava o cabelo atrás de ambas orelhas. "Obrigada por vir."

Ele colocou a cadeira perto da cama dela e o sorvete entre eles. Scully removeu a tampa, lambando um pouco que caiu em seu polegar enquanto ele abria as colheres.

Ele ergueu sua colher contra a dela. "Saúde."

Scully provou primeiro, e um lento sorriso apareceu no rosto dela ao que ela provava a combinação de baunilha gelada e chocolate preto. "Isso é tudo o que eu queria. Obrigada."

"Comida de hospital não está indo bem para você?"

"O creme de espinafre daqui é o bastante para qualquer um querer voltar a comer através de um tubo." Mulder abaixou a colher dele, e ela o encarou. "É uma piada, Mulder."

"Yeah." Ele forçou um sorriso. "Piada."

Mas o momento de rir tinha morrido, e eles sentaram lá, enchendo as colheres e não dizendo nada.

"Eu quero que você saiba," ele finalmente conseguiu dizer, "que eu fiz tudo o que eu pude."

"Eu sei que você fez," ela replicou, rapidamente. Ela queria que ele parasse de falar, ele sabia, mas ele não podia ainda.

"Eu queria ter feito mais, eu queria ter podido para-lo-"

"Mulder." Ela esperou até que ele olhasse para ela. "Não é sua culpa. Eu não culpo você."

"Mas talvez você devesse."

Ela balançou a cabeça, lentamente para frente e para trás, o olhar dela claro e calmo. Mulder tomou fôlego.

"Scully." Ele tinha que explicar, mesmo que ela o odiasse por isso. "Você nunca acreditou; Eu sabia disso. Eu devia ter tentado mais, para fazer você entender o tipo de pessoa que nós estávamos lidando, para fazer você saber o que podia acontecer."

A sobrancelha dela arqueou. "Duane Barry era um doente mental que fugiu, Mulder. A doença dele não é sua culpa."

"Scully, Duane Barry morreu."

"Eu sei. Ethan me contou." Ela acariciou os lençóis sobre o colo dela. Ela ainda não o estava ouvindo.

"Ele morreu na noite em que você desapareceu, Scully. Ele não é o responsável pelo que aconteceu com você. Bem, talvez indiretamente, mas existiam planos muito mais perigosos em trabalho aqui."

"Planos? Ele era um maníaco homicida."

"Alguém deu a ele o seu endereço."

Medo apareceu nos olhos dela, e ele se sentiu como um monstro. Ela mal saíra de um coma e ele estava aqui a assustando quase à morte de novo. Mas ela tinha que entender. Ele não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes.

"O Canceroso me avisou," Mulder disse a ela suavemente.

"Bem antes de acontecer, ele veio me ver e disse que haveriam consequências."

"Consequências pelo que?" A pergunta parecia doer nela, mas ela perguntara de qualquer forma. Ele não pensou que poderia tê-la amado mais.

Mulder se inclinou para perto dela. "À nossa parceria. Por chegar perto da verdade e expor esses homens pelo que eles são." Ele parou, de repente incerto. "Talvez...talvez o que aconteceu em Arecibo."

"O que aconteceu em Arecibo?"

Mulder inclinou-se em choque. "O que?"

"Eu perguntei o que aconteceu em Arecibo?"

Ele rodou a cadeira dele para frente e para trás e passou uma mão sobre os cabelos.

"Mulder?"

"Uh, você não se lembra de estar em Arecibo?"

Ela pareceu procurar em si mesma. "Um observatório, talvez? Nós estivemos em um observatório? Me desculpe, Mulder, mas algumas coisas estão meio nebulosas pra mim agora."

O coração de Mulder estava gritando na orelha dele. Ele sentia dor de cabeça, a língua dele secou na boca. Ele não tinha a menor idéia de que protocolo seguir aqui.

"Sim," ele disse afinal. "Nós estivemos no observatório."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nada."

"Mulder? Eu não entendo."

Ele mexeu na cadeira dele. "os acontecimentos usuais. Nós fomos perseguidos por homens com armas e terminamos sem nenhuma prova." Ele a encarou por um minuto. "Você realmente não se lembra?"

"Eu-eu estou tentando." ela estava ficando nervosa de novo.

"Esqueça disso," ele disse, mas as palavras saíram mais raivosas do que ele pretendia. "Não importa agora."

"Me desculpe," ela disse, lágrimas na garganta dela. "Eu fico tentando entender o que é real e o que não é e o que aconteceu comigo."

"Hey, está tudo bem." Mulder estava momentaneamente contrito. "Tudo bem." Ele apertou a mão dela e tentou soar encorajador. "Você está em casa e á salvo agora, e o que isso importa, certo? Isso é a única coisa que importa."

Ela piscou rapidamente e fungou, mas ainda não olharia para ele. Horrível do jeito que estava, ele estava tentando arranjar um motivo para ir embora. Ele não tinha idéia do que dizer a ela e estava com medo de que se ele ficasse, pudesse fazer as coisas ficar piores.

Scully se recompôs e voltou ao sorvete. "O médico disse que minha memória pode voltar."

"Claro, claro que vai."

A mão direita dela começou a tremer. Ele a segurou e apertou forte, acabando com o tremor.

"Isso tem acontecido de vez em quando," ela contou a ele " meus musculos ainda está meio fracos."

"Eu sinto muito, Scully."

"Sabe, é engraçado como o sistema muscular funciona," ela disse, o olhar dela parado nas mãos juntas deles. "É uma liberação de inibição que governa a maior parte dos nossos movimentos. Você sabia disso?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"É verdade. Seu corpo pode tremer e balançar por aí se não for o cérebro colocando um freio constante. Quando você se move, o cérebro tira apenas um pouco do controle. É incrível como uma pequena quantidade de liberação nos permite correr, pintar quadros, fazer uma cirurgia num coração."

Ela se virou para as mãos deles.

"Eu vivia minha vida assim. Eu passei muito tempo debaixo daquele freio. Todos os outros me ditavam as regras e eu simplesmente obedecia. Talvez eu nunca tivesse querido sair. Até agora."

Ela olhou para ele.

"Até eu conhecer você."

Mulder deu a ela um meio sorriso, o qual ela retornou, ele apertou a mão dela com força mais uma vez para então soltar. A mão dela começou a tremer de novo, mas ela fez força para parar.

"Boa noite, Scully."

Ela estava acertando as cobertas, os olhos quase fechados. "Noite."

* * *

A ansiedade no estômago dela começou no minuto em que Ethan apareceu para levá-la para casa. Não está funcionando. Você tem que dizer a ele.

Ele beijou a bochecha dela e pegou sua mala, as flores dela e até mesmo a fita de Mulder. "Hey, minha linda," ele disse. "Indo comigo?"

"Você não precisava mesmo tirar folga do trabalho para vir até aqui," ela disse, franzindo a testa.

"Claro que eu tinha. Pronta pra ir para casa?"

Casa. Ela não podia acreditar quanto tempo tinha passado desde que ela tinha estado lá. "Sim," ela disse, limpando a garganta

"Por favor."

"Eu não toquei em nada," ele assegurou no caminho de volta. "Eu nem mesmo joguei fora aquele vaso verde horrível."

Scully não respondeu. Diga a ele, ela pensou. Diga a ele agora.

"Dana?"

"Hmm?"

"Você está bem?"

"Eu estou bem," ela disse, tentando sorrir. Ela olhou para as mãos dela, torcendo no colo dela. O dedo nu dela ria : covarde.

Eu tirei fora uma vez, ela disse a si mesma.

Ethan estacionou o carro e a ajudou a entrar na casa. Scully parou depois de passar pela porta, encarando as paredes familiares. Duane Barry havia estado lá. Ela conseguia sentir, apesar de não lembrar do encontro.

"Eu vou colocar suas coisas no quarto," Ethan disse, a acariciando ao passar por ela. "Você descanse."

Scully caminhou pela sala de estar dela, tocando o relógio, seus papéis, seus livros.

"Onde você quer isso aqui?" Ethan perguntou ao voltar. Ele mostrou a fita das super estrelas de Mulder para ela.

"Um, na gaveta da estante de TV, eu acho."

"Está com fome?" Ethan perguntou. "Eu posso fazer sanduiches."

Deus, como ela podia dizer as palavras? Scully se encostou na parede e observou-o caminhar até a cozinha. Ele estava mais confortável aqui do que ela estava. Era a casa dele.

O coração dela começou a bater mais rápido. A garganta dela secou.

"Nós temos frango ou bife frito," Ethan falou.

Diga a ele. Você tem que dizer a ele. Scully apertou os olhos bem forte e tentou não vomitar.

Quando ela não respondeu, Ethan colocou a cabeça na sala de novo. "Dana? Você está bem?"

"Isto não está funcionando," ela revelou.

Os olhos castanhos de Ethan, tão mornos e familiares, se encheram de preocupação. Ele atravessou a sala e tocou o braço dela. "Você deveria vir se sentar e tentar ir devagar."

"Não," Scully disse, se soltando dele. "Ethan..."

"É a dor? Você precisa das suas pílulas?" Ele já estava indo para a mala dela de novo.

"Ethan!"

Ele parou e virou-se "O que?"

"Eu preciso… eu preciso conversar com você." De repente, ela queria se sentar. Era aquilo ou o risco de desmaiar.

Ethan sentou-se com ela no sofá. "O que foi?"

Novamente, Scully tropeçou nas palavras. "Você está sendo tão bom," ela disse tristemente. "Você está realmente aqui, e eu agradeço tanto."

"Eu amo você." Ele acariciou o braço dela com afeição. "E você passou por muita coisa."

Ele não estava fazendo aquilo ser fácil. Inferno, nunca seria fácil. Scully respirou fundo e tentou trabalhar os nervos dela. Você tirou o anel, ela disse a si mesma.

Você tinha um motivo.

"Isso é tão difícil de dizer," ela começou. "Especialmente agora. Eu só acho que se eu esperar mais, vai ficar cada vez mais difícil."

"O que? O que poderia ser tão horrível?"

Ela tirou o anel e entregou a ele "Eu não posso me casar com você."

Ethan olhou para o diamante brilhando na palma da mão dele. "É claro que não. Não agora. Nós podemos remarcar para quando você quiser. Agora você só precisa descansar e recuperar suas forças."

"Não, eu quero dizer que eu não posso me casar com você."

Compreensão caiu sobre ele e parecia chocado. Scully sentiu o queixo dela tremer e tentou manter o controle. Não era justo para Ethan tê-la chorando durante esta conversa.

"Eu sinto muito," ela sussurrou. "Sinto mesmo."

Ethan moveu-se no sofá. "Dana, eu sei que você tem passado por muita coisa. Você acabou de sair do hospital. Você precisa de tempo."

"Não."

Ethan fechou os dedos dele sobre o anel. "É cedo demais,"

Ele repetiu.

Não. É tarde demais, Scully pensou. Ela engoliu o caroço na garganta dela. "Eu sinto, sinto tanto, Ethan. Você é a ultima pessoa que eu queria magoar."

"Por quê?" ele exigiu. "Me diga o por que."

Scully lutou para explicar. "A pessoa para quem você deu aquele anel, ela não existes."

"E esse é exatamente o porquê que nós deveríamos esperar. É claro que você não se sente como você mesma no momento. Mas você está em casa agora. Dê um tempo."

"Eu não preciso de tempo. Isto não é sobre o que aconteceu comigo."

"Claro que é."

"Não, não é. Ethan, eu me importo com você. E é por isso que eu estou fazendo isto agora."

"Oh, não me venha com essa historia. Me dê algo mais do que a velha desculpa não-é-você-sou-eu."

"Eu só estou tentando te dar a verdade, " Scully respondeu, miserável.

"É o Mulder?" ele perguntou com repentino rancor.

Scully baqueou. "Mulder?"

"É o Mulder, não é?."

"Não," ela respondeu, soando incerta.

"Deus." Ele ficou de pé e começou a caminhar. "Ele nunca vai amar você mais do que os aliens. Você sabe disso, não sabe?"

"Isto não é sobre Mulder. Não da maneira que você pensa."

"Oh? Me diga como é então."

Scully esfregou os olhos dela. "Você quer uma casa fora da cidade," ela disse. "Você quer dois filhos e uma piscina e churrascos nos fins de semana. Quando eu conheci você, eu queria isso também."

"Mas agora você quer aliens. É isto o que você está me dizendo?"

Ela olhou para ele, implorando com os olhos dela por compreensão. "Eu estive fora por quase quatro meses," ela disse. A voz dela estava trêmula. "Ninguém pode me dizer o que aconteceu. Nem você nem a policia. Nem os médicos. Alguém me manteve presa, fazendo Deus sabe lá o que, e eu não tenho memória alguma do que ou do porque."

"Isso é o que eu estava dizendo," ele disse ao que ele se moveu para perto dela. Ele sentou-se na frente dela. "Você passou pelo inferno. Você não deveria estar tomando este tipo de decisão agora."

"Eu tomei antes."

Pelo olhar que passou pelos olhos dele, ela soube que ele entendeu imediatamente do que ela estava falando. As mãos dele saíram dos joelhos dela. Derrotado, ele se sentou longe dela.

"Eu imaginei isso."

"Você merece a vida que você queria," ela disse a ele quietamente. "Eu não acho que possa dá-la a você."

"Você é o que eu quero."

Ela balançou a cabeça dela. "Por agora,talvez. Mas daqui a um ano, quando eu tiver que sair da cidade pela terceira vez em três semanas? Aquela casa, aquela piscina, aqueles filhos - Ethan, você precisa de alguém que queira dividir isso com você."

"Eu não posso acreditar," ele disse, "que depois de tudo o que aconteceu, que você ainda quer trabalhar nos Arquivos X."

"É simples assim. Agora mais do que nunca."

"Mulder não sabe o que aconteceu com você também," Ethan disse, petulante.

"Não. Mas eu acho que, se existe alguém, é ele quem pode me ajudar a encontrar as respostas."

* * *

Um cinzento novembro caiu sobre a janela do porão enquanto Mulder sentava no computador dele, jogando sua milésima parte em Campo Minado. Ele começou a conversa na cabeça dele nessas diversas vezes.

"Scully, sobre Arecibo. Depois que os homens com armas nos perseguiram, nós fizemos sexo."

"Scully, você provavelmente deveria saber que nós vimos um ao outro nus. Eu mencionei que tenho memória fotográfica?"

"Scully? Nós fomos à selva e fizemos sexo quente feito macacos."

Mulder se virou na cadeira dele com nojo. O sexo tinha sido tão bom que ela tinha esquecido completamente, ele disse a si mesmo. Ela se lembrava do gigante flukeman, mas não de você.

O som de saltos no corridor o fizeram sentar direito. Para surpresa dele, Scully apareceu. "Pelo menos eu ainda me lembro de onde é o escritório," ela disse. "Isso é alguma coisa."

E o sexo? Mulder perguntou mentalmente. Nem mesmo uma coisinha?

"Você não deveria estar aqui," ele disse alto. "Você não quer apressar as coisas, Scully. Tire todo o tempo que você precisar."

Scully o ignorou. "No que você está trabalhando?" Ela se virou para a pilha de arquivos antes que ele pudesse colocá-los longe. Dana K. Scully, se lia.

Scully abriu a capa e leu o conteúdo silenciosamente.

"Olhe como a pista foi ficando fria," ela remarcou com detalhamento clínico.

"Por enquanto. Mas ao menos tem um final feliz." Os olhos deles se encontraram e ele sorriu.

Ela sentou em cima da mesa dele com o arquivo aberto no colo dela. "Você deveria saber," ela disse, "Ethan e eu terminamos."

Mulder tentou não cair da cadeira dele. Ela se lembrou, ele pensou. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Ela traçou a ponta macia da mesa de Madeira, que estava debaixo do quadril dela. "Eu acho que fiz a coisa certa."

"Mas não tem certeza?"

"Tenho muita certeza." Ela hesitou por um longo tempo. "Eu estou sentindo tanta falta agora. Eu fico imaginando – e se daqui a dois meses eu me lembrar que eu o amo?"

"Porque arriscar então? Você tem tempo."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu tinha tirado o anel," ela disse.

"Como?"

Ela mostrou para ele a mão nua dela. "O anel de noivado. Eu tinha tirado antes. Eu… antes. Eu acho que teria sido pior, sabe? Continuar e de repente me lembrar o porque."

Mulder sufocou. "Yeah," ele caminhou, alcançando o café dele.

"Mulder..." ela disse após um longo minuto.

"Yeah?"

"Deixa pra lá." As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas. "Esqueça."

"Não, o que?"

"Não é nada." Scully saiu da mesa e ergueu o arquivo. "O que acontece com isso agora?"

"Eu acho que isso é com você, você decide" ele replicou, olhando para a pasta e então para os arquivos. Metade marcava "em aberto" e a outra metade "encerrado"

Scully fechou o arquivo na mão dela, considerando. Finalmente, ela foi até o arquivo escrito "em aberto" e colocou o arquivo dela na gaveta apropriada.

"Okay," ela disse, tomando um longo fôlego ao que se virou para olhar para ele. "O que fazemos agora?"

* * *

FIM

* * *

Obrigada como sempre à Amanda pela ajuda por todo este caminho. Na minha mente Mulder sempre esteve nu. Isso conta?

"Universal Invariants" sempre foi planejada como uma sequencia, que ocorrerá posteriormente na série. Logo logo em um site perto de você!

Se você conseguiu chegar até o final, eu amaria ouvir o que você achou. Eu vou estar aqui com uma camisa do Red-Sox, torcendo feito louca -_ syn_

* * *

Quando eu comecei a traduzir esta fic, já a havia lido diversas vezes, e eu tinha MUITO tempo livre. Pois é, a vida foi caminhando, entrei na facul, meu trabalho passou a mais exigir de mim, e minha vida foi ficando cada vez mais complicada. E então eu tive que fazer escolhas. Me arrependo muito de ter deixado a tradução desta fic de lado, pois é a minha favorita de todos os tempos, lá no alto, junto com REVENGE e ARIZONA HIGHWAYS. A forma como a Syn escreve é incrível e você acredita piamente que nosso shipperismo teria sido o máximo se CC tivesse tido essa idéia genial que a Syn teve. Mas nada de chorar pelo que foi, mas sim agradecer à Syn por esse universo alternativo tão legal de ler, e que, espero eu, com a ajuda da Bia, consiga trazer a conclusão dos fatos, já que, Mulder decidiu esconder o sexo quente da selva de sua parceira e mulher da vida inteira, durante, muito, muito, acreditem, muito tempo.

Okay, fiquem ligados para as cenas dos próximos capítulos! Marke.


End file.
